Anakin and Padme: Finding True Love
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: The Jedi Order is growing and protects the Republic from its enemies. Qui Gon Jinn is training his two sons Obi Wan Kenobi-Jinn & Anakin Skywalker-Jinn knowing that Anakin is the legendary Chosen One. Meeting Padme, he proves love makes him stronger
1. Chapter 1

**An Anakin and Padme AU Story**

"**Finding True Love"**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Since the days of Darth Revan, Darth Malak and the Jedi Exile, the Jedi Order has shifted and changed throughout the many years and strong willed Jedi Masters, Knights, apprentices and younglings. There have been rules to follow especially when it came to attachments. It was said that attachments led to hate, anger, pain, and suffering. Another legend that was told since the beginning was the legend of the "Chosen One"

_A Jedi will come, to destroy the Sith, and bring balance to the force_

No one knew who exactly would be the Chosen One or when the time would come he would be discovered. No one knew he would be the greatest Jedi of all

* * *

><p>Jedi Master Jaden Jinn broke the attachments rule when he was assigned to protect the beautiful young rich socialite Allana Captison. He fell in love with her and secretly married. When he later confessed to the council what he had done, the council decided that he was too valuable to lose to the Order and allowed him to remain married to Allana. He slowly began to convince the council that being in love was not affecting his Jedi skills and they began to dissolve the no attachments rule. Two years later, Allana gave birth to a healthy son they named Qui Gon and under his father's training grew up to be a strong willed bold Jedi Knight. He was on a mission with his master and a fellow Jedi team when he met a beautiful young duchess; Bria Kenobi falling in love with the young princess to her parent's dislike as they believed the Jedi weren't proper royalty.<p>

Despite her parent's refusal, Qui Gon and Bria marry on Courscant before the members of the Jedi, happy in love, they are overwhelmed when Bria discovers she's pregnant giving birth to beautiful baby boy named Obi Wan. Then tragedy strikes four months later when Bria is killed, the target of assassination group against her family leaving Qui Gon crushed and alone to raise his son.

Four years later, Qui Gon is on a mission with his young son when he sees a kind hearted woman named Shmi. He discovers that she was a handmaiden to his wife in the early days of her princess training. Her name is Shmi Skywalker. She helps them through their mission making the decision to return with them to Courscant where she falls for the Jedi Master. A short time later, Qui Gon asks her to marry him to his son's delight and the three of them become a close loving family as Obi Wan continues to grow as a Jedi.

Then more happiness, Shmi falls pregnant and gives birth to a baby boy named Anakin Skywalker. Yoda and the council were curious to wonder if Anakin was the legendary Chosen One. He learnt quickly and his midi-chlorian count was higher than any other Jedi. Though they kept this information from both boys watching the two brothers build a strong brotherly bond, looking out for one another as the years pass.

* * *

><p>While across the galaxy on the planet Naboo, in a small country village, lived Padme Naberrie with her father, mother and sister Sola. Life for Padme wasn't like Anakin's, filled with adventure, wealth, loving family and friends, Padme wanted to break into politics to become a Senator but not if her father had anything to say about it. He had promised Derek Sienar's son Palo her hand in marriage. Padme refuses to be tie down and obey a man. So she runs away to the capital Theed where it isn't long she finds herself on the way to Courscant to train under Senator Palpatine where she hopes to take over his place as Senator one day.<p>

Destinies will be crossed when Padme and Anakin meet one night, saving her from her


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Grows

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 2: Destiny Grows**

_Please note in this chapter, Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme have gown up. Anakin is 16, Obi Wan is 20 and Padme is 18. Also __in this chapter, there are three flashbacks. One is about Anakin and Obi Wan and the other with Padme. It's just to give a clearer insight into their past. They will be in two different colours and flow one after the other. _

Anakin breathed heavily as he brought his sabre down against Obi Wan's. They had been spending the afternoon sparing with each other. Obi Wan was now 20 years old and Anakin was 16 years old. Both had grown up to be attractive young men and talented Jedi trained under their father Qui Gon Jinn. Their mother cared for them greatly and was always afraid that each mission they went on, may be the last one.

However, they were both gifted and only came back with a few injuries.

"Good work today brother" Obi Wan told him, as Anakin breathed heavily,

"Thanks, you too" he replied as they moved over to wipe the sweat off their faces. "So, any plans for tonight?' Anakin asked as Obi Wan sighed,

"I don't know. I mean, Aayla's been dying to get me down the Outlander for ages but I don't know what mom and dad will think" he confessed as Anakin laughed,

"Obi Wan, you're 20 I think you can go where you want. It never stopped you when Siri was around" he reminded him as Obi Wan sighed. How he remembered Siri, loved her and cared for her.

"Things changed Anakin. You know that" he pointed out as Obi Wan scoffed, "And what about you? Girls are lining up outside our rooms to go out with you and you won't take them. Darra's even begging to me to get you to take her out" he explained as Anakin smirked,

"Just haven't found the right one yet, but I'll make you a deal. Tonight, you go with Aayla to the Outlander tonight and I'll accompany you with Darra tonight" he suggested as Obi Wan sighed,

"Fair enough you're on" he told him as Anakin smirked even more. This was going to be a fun night as they headed into the showers to clean up.

* * *

><p>I can't believe Palo is being so tough on you sweetie" Padme's close friend Sabe spoke as Dorme attended to Padme's recent injuries to her arms,<p>

"I know but he says I deserved it" she sighed as Sabe laughed,

"How did you deserve this! I mean look at you, you are gorgeous and boys stick to you like you are a goddess!" she pointed out, "Why doesn't he take it up with them?" she asked as Padme shook her head,

"I don't know. He says it's my fault and I start the flirting" she softly spoke as Dorme worked on her injuries,

"It's just wrong and you need to leave him" she spoke up as Sabe laughed,

"Dorme! Wake up, she's tried that! Her parents push her towards him every time and she can't even argue back" she reminded her as Dorme agreed,

"I know Sabe but if she's going to be a Senator, she needs to take a stand" she reminded them as Padme smiled,

"I can't. I do like him but you're right. I need to take a stand" she agreed just as the door to her apartment slid open,

"Hello beautiful" he spoke, moving closer to the three,

"Sorry about earlier. I want to make it up to you and I plan on taking you downtown tonight" he informed her as Padme smiled looking over Sabe and Dorme, Sabe was rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe that Padme was buying into his tricks, tonight would be just like any other night and end up with Padme hurt by him because guys would offer to buy her drinks or flirt with her. Padme felt Palo's lips against her's as he whispered,

"I'll see you tonight" he told her as she nodded,

"I'll be waiting for you" she softly replied before he left and she turned back to her friends.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Love can be heart breaking at times especially young love and first love. Anakin saw this first hand with his brother Obi Wan. When Obi Wan was 15 and Anakin was 12 years old. Obi Wan had been seeing Siri Tachi, a fellow Jedi and a good friend. They loved each other but when Siri undertook a mission with her master, she did the unthinkable and without thinking, slept with another young man. She says that he drugged her but Obi Wan knew more and they ended it. _

_Anakin knew his brother needed comfort and he was the only one he would see. _

_"Hey bro" Anakin spoke, entering the room of a thousand fountains, as Obi Wan kept looking at the ground, _

_"I don't want to talk right now" he spoke as Anakin didn't turn away, _

_"Will you talk to me?' he asked as Obi Wan looked over and saw his little brother staring at him, _

_"Sure, come over here" he told him as Anakin ran over to his brother, _

_"You seem sad" he spoke as Obi Wan smiled, _

_"Yes, she cheated on me. She lied about why she did it but I don't believe her" he explained as Anakin listened, as Obi Wan went on, _

_"I didn't know how much I love her until now. I did, I thought we would be together forever and now, she's long gone and I'm here. Dad says its for the best and I can continue my training more but I can't stop thinking about her" he confessed as Anakin looked up at his brother, _

_"You should take some time off training. Dad won't mind. He'll probably want to train me in that time" he suggested as Obi Wan, _

_"Anakin, what would I do without you" he smiled with a friendly hug, Anakin smiled, _

_"You would be lost with me" he cheekily smirked._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Palo violently shoved Padme into her room. _

_"You foolish little girl!" he spat as she felt her body start to shake as Palo raved on, _

_"You don't think I saw what happened at the club tonight!" he spat once more as Padme cried, _

_"I didn't start the talking. The guy just came over to me and started flirting even though I tried to hold him off" she explained as he laughed, _

_"Oh really? Well you look like you were having too much fun with him!" he replied as Padme shook her head, _

_"No, I wasn't. I love you and I wouldn't want to upset you" she cried as he edged closer to her, as her brown eyes watched him, fear in her eyes as he suddenly grabbed her, _

_"No, I know you. You do this every time! You let them flirt with you and you love it!" he shouted at her, before he smirked, "Well I am going to show you who you really should be with" he told her, ripping her beautiful dress right off her leaving her in her undergarments and pushed her down on her bed, _

_"No please" she cried as he started to undo his own pants and moving over her, _

_"No, I should have done this the first time" he snarled as she cried out for him to stop, but he was too strong for her, _

_"Please stop" she cried once more only to feel his right hand right across her cheek, _

_"Silence, you little girl" he snapped._

* * *

><p>Shmi was in the small kitchen of their quarters in the Jedi Temple when Obi Wan and Anakin entered, refreshed from their training and shower.<p>

"Hello boys, did you have a good training session today?" she asked moving over to greet them as Obi Wan embraced her,

"Always, managed to beat Anakin" he smirked as Anakin laughed,

"You Liar. I had you finished and on the ground in seconds" he corrected him as Shmi laughed,

"Oh you two. I am sure you were both fine fighters today" she informed them adding, "Any plans for tonight?" she asked as Anakin smiled,

"Yeah, I made a deal with Obi Wan that he is to finally go to the Outlander tonight with Aayla and I'll go with Darra" he explained as Shmi smiled

"Oh that's seems nice but just be careful down there, it can be dangerous" she warned them as Qui Gon appeared,

"Where can be dangerous?" he asked as Anakin quickly replied,

"Nothing just going down to the Outlander tonight" as Obi Wan looked away as Qui Gon laughed,

"Interesting choice. I have no doubt that Anakin talked you into it Obi Wan?" he asked as he nodded,

"Yes and Aayla was delighted when Anakin told her on the way here" he replied with a glare at Anakin who only stared back in shock and moving towards his room, as Obi Wan followed, as Shmi turned to Qui Gon,

"So how was your day?" she asked as he sighed,

"Long as always but now I feel much relaxed" he smiled pulling her closer and sharing a romantic kiss together.

* * *

><p>Padme slowly slipped into her favourite yellow sparkling cocktail dress as she let her curls flow,<p>

"Thanks for coming tonight guys" she told Sabe and Dorme who was combing out their deep brown hair,

"Anything for you Padme and besides, we need to try and stop Palo from having any reason to hurt you again" Sabe told her as Padme slipped her small coat over her dress,

"I know you guys are helping me but I just don't know how to end the relationship with Palo. My parents will not be pleased and force us back together" she explained once more as Dorme spoke,

"Have you tried to tell them what he does?' she asked as Padme nodded,

"They don't listen to me and anyway, its not uncommon for men to be controlling over women in the village" she informed them as Sabe huffed,

"I still think it is wrong" she argued slipping into her shoes as Padme sighed,

"I know" she muttered, "If only there was a guy who make me want to feel safe and love me and didn't hurt me" she confessed as Sabe smiled at her friend,

"I bet there is and maybe tonight could be the night" she suggested as Dorme suddenly remembered,

"If only we could see Anakin Skywalker around, he's so dreamy" she sighed as Padme agreed. She had seen holo net images of Anakin and Obi Wan during their missions and he was so handsome.

"Anakin Skywalker wouldn't want someone like me. He wouldn't even noticed me in a crowd and besides Palo wouldn't go for it" she reminded them as Sabe scoffed,

"I wish he would just disappear and leave you to live your life. I mean, he followed you all the way to Courscant just so you wouldn't cheat on him" she replied as Padme slowly emerged from the bedroom as Dorme and Sabe followed,

"He says he loves me and yet he us always jealous" she admitted sitting on the lounge, Sabe and Dorme exchanged looks with each other. They hated seeing their friend like this and knew something needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Obi Wan emerged from their rooms dressed away from their Jedi clothing to more casual dressy looks. Anakin's blond hair was wavy and shaggy while Obi Wan's was neatly held back and nicely styled.<p>

"Oh don't you two look handsome tonight?' Shmi gushed as she saw them moving into the room as Obi Wan sighed,

"It better be worth it" he muttered as Anakin laughed, with a playful slap on his back,

"It will be fine bro, trust me. Aayla wants you to be there and she doesn't like about any place" he reminded him as Obi Wan started to smile,

"That's true besides I can't wait to see Darra with you tonight. Girls are going to freak out" he teased as Anakin corrected him,

"She's a friend and I am taking her out as a friend. Its' nothing serious" as Obi Wan rolled his eyes as the front door opened,

"Look who I found outside" Qui Gon announced as Obi Wan and Anakin turned to see their father enter the room with Aayla and Darra, both looked so stunning. Darra's red hair straightened and fell to her shoulders while her dress came to her knees showing off her sweet shoes. She had one coloured braid hanging past her cheek like she always did while Aayla wore a striking red outfit that suited her light blue skin with a fine red ribbon weaved around both her head tails,

"Wow, you too look incredible" Anakin breathed, as Darra blushed,

"Thank you" she smiled as Anakin moved towards her,

"Thanks for inviting me tonight" she added as he smiled cheekily,

"Any time" he told her as Obi Wan moved over to Aayla,

"You look so different" he told her as she smiled,

"I want to look nice for tonight" she informed him as he smiled,

"It works" he agreed, taking her arm, he began to lead her to the door followed by Anakin, not before Shmi could stop them,

"Obi Wan! Make sure you look after your brother down there tonight" she pointed out as Obi Wan nodded,

"Of course, I promise" he assured her and with that, they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Obi Wan always had a strong big brother bond with his younger brother and always watched out for him. If he was in trouble, he would be there to protect him and Anakin would turn around and watch out for him. There were enemies who would target them and Obi Wan would be extra protective of his younger brother. _

_A ten year old Obi Wan stared strongly at the attacker across from him, his father lied unconscious and battered from the early attack, his mother was tied to a nearby chair with a gag shoved in her mouth and his 5 year old brother was now in the tight grip of his attacker. This was no ordinary attacker. This was a personal attack. _

_"Let him go" Obi Wan warned him, holding his lightsaber as tight as ever as Anakin squirmed in his grip, but the attacker remained focused, _

_"I am here for a mission and I am going to succeed" he informed him as Obi Wan moved closer, _

_"He's a child let him go!" he pointed out as the attacker sneered, _

_"A child who cannot live" he added and Obi Wan's widen in horror as he moved his blaster to Anakin's head,_

_ "No!" he screamed and as quick as lighting, he forced pulled the blaster from the attacker's hand across the room before he leapt for them, grabbing Anakin from his grip, holding him tight, he knocked him to the ground, just as the door opened and in rushed Shaak Ti and Master Windu, _

_"Everything okay in here?" he asked seeing the event before him, _

_"Shaak Ti, go get the medics here" he ordered as she ran off and he moved over to help Shmi and remove the attacker. Obi Wan, still holding Anakin, moved him away from the room, _

_"You shouldn't see them little brother" he informed him as Anakin snuggled in his chest, _

_"Danger" he spoke as Obi Wan assured him, "Danger's all over now" he promised taking him into his room as Shmi entered after them, _

_"You're a wonderful brother Obi Wan" she spoke as he turned around, "_

_We're brothers. I had to" he told her as she looked at Anakin, starting to fall asleep in his arms, _

_"And Anakin's glad to have you as his brother, watching over him" she told him, _

_"Do you want me to put him to sleep?" she asked as Obi Wan shook his head, _

_"No, you go and stay with dad. I'll stay with him" he replied as she gave him a kiss on his cheek then Anakin before leaving them in his room._

_Next time: The encounter between Anakin and Padme happens. But how does it happen, let me give you a clue: Palo becoming jealous at the club, Sabe and Dorme are distracted and don't see him take her away. Darra and Anakin are having a great time when he senses trouble and comes to her aid where a true romance will blossom._


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 3: Trouble Strikes Before Romance Can Blossom**

As the sun began to disappear from view against the Courscant skyline, Obi Wan and Aayla sat in the back of the speeder. Anakin had offered to drive them all to the club with Darra sat next to him. Of course, Obi Wan had been against it and he was right. Anakin once again, took a sharp turn almost causing a head on crash, "Anakin! Slow down. I want to be able to see the club in one piece" he shouted as Anakin laughed, "Relax Obi Wan, I've done this so many times. You just have to trust me" he assured him as Darra giggled, "I trust you" she smiled as Anakin smirked to himself, "See Obi Wan, if Darra can trust me then you should to!" he called back to him as Obi Wan gave up and just tried to hold on as Aayla smiled, "Don't worry, Obi Wan, it is going to be fun tonight and I am so glad you decided to come tonight" she spoke as Obi Wan laughed, "Don't thank me it was Anakin who convinced me" he pointed out as Aayla just smiled, "But you still didn't argue and that is what makes me happy" she informed him as Anakin pulled another sharp turn, this time into the Entertainment district and straight to the Outlander.

Having decided to arrive outside the club while it was still light, Sabe, Dorme, Padme and Palo now all stood near the entrance before they headed in. Palo was not amused when Padme had asked him if her friends could come along but knew how much it meant to her so he allowed it this time. It may prevent him from lashing out at her if there were friends around them. "So, you excited about tonight?" Sabe asked, as Padme gave a small smile, "Yeah, its nice to come out and have some fun" she spoke as Palo kept his arms around her before he started to kiss her neck as Dorme slowly watched a swarm of people gathering nearby, "Oh…..my…god" she spoke as Sabe turned to her, "What? What is it now?" she snapped as Dorme smiled, "Look behind Padme and Palo" she smiled as Sabe turned her gaze behind them, "Oh….my….god" she breathed as well as Padme laughed, "What's going on?" she asked as Palo continued to kiss her neck as Sabe smiled, "Turn around" she told her as Padme slowly moved around, as the crowd moved over to the club. They were following four very attractive people-two young men and two young girls and Padme didn't need to be told who the boys were. "Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi, both two very handsome talented brothers who are also Jedi" Dorme gushed as they moved into the club. Padme's eyes followed them-Dorme was right and he was handsome. With his wavy blond hair and strong build figure, he was perfect. She was still staring when Palo spoke, "Well, this is not our club tonight, sweetie so this way" he announced pulling her away as Sabe and Dorme became confused but followed, "Didn't he say the Outlander tonight?" she whispered as Sabe shook her head, "Yes but now that Anakin's here. He's not going to enter because of his presence" she pointed out.

The music was loud and the crowds had gathered because of their presence. Aayla had never seen the club so packed in. "I can't believe how crowded it is tonight!" she yelled over the music as Obi Wan laughed, "Well, everyone saw us and all the girls love wonder boy over there" he teased as Anakin shot him a look as Darra kept her arm linked through his's as they moved through the crowd. "Everyone is so envious of me" she smirked as Anakin laughed, "Well, no one can compare to you" he assured her as she blushed. Maybe something more could happen tonight. She always had a crush on him ever since they first met.

_Flashback_

_When Darra arrived at the Temple, she knew no one and wanted to make friends so desperately. She took her time moving through the large Temple instead of being cooped up in their quarters. She decided to check out the Room of a Thousand Fountains when she heard laughter coming from them so she approached carefully. She saw Master Qui Gon Jinn sitting on one of the stone benches with a middle age woman with dark hair, in a simply casual dress as a young six year old teased a younger boy, the same age as her. She was only three years old but there was something about the young boy she couldn't resist not looking at. She noticed the older boy running farther away as the younger one tried to keep up, prompting the woman to call out, "Obi Wan, watch out for Anakin okay?" she asked as Obi Wan called back, "Sure thing" he replied, "Come here you little trickster" he teased lifting his brother into his arms as he laughed as Darra stared intrigued-she was staring at Anakin Skywalker-Jinn, so cute. She knew she wanted to be friends with him and maybe even more._

Sabe and Dorme kept their eyes on Padme and Palo who were over at the bar, sipping their drinks. Palo sending any boy who past them cold glares if they glance at Padme, he needed to move over to the fresher so he leaned over, "I'll be right back. Don't try anything" he warned, ending with a sweet kiss as she simply smiled, watching him go as another voice joined her, "Who was that jerk?" they asked as Padme sighed, "He's my boyfriend" she sadly confessed as they noted, "You don't seem to please about him though?' they asked as she turned to acknowledge him, "I don't know anymore" she sighed again as he smiled, "Do you want to dance?' he asked as Padme nervously fidgeted but didn't care. He wasn't here, "Sure" she assured him as Sabe and Dorme watched her, "What is she doing?" If Palo sees her, she will be in trouble again" Sabe spoke out as Dorme looked over at the fresher, "We need to hope that he is distracted" she suggested watching their friend as Padme started to smile, dancing with her handsome stranger. He was different from Palo and very gentle. She noted as he slipped his hands on her waist, "This is so much fun" Padme spoke as her new friend agreed, "What? Your boyfriend doesn't like to dance?" he laughed as Padme nodded, "He'd rather stand around all night and not do much" she confessed moving to the music, she was having too much fun to notice Palo, storming through the crowd. "Padme! What are you doing!" he exclaimed as she went quiet, avoiding his angry glare, "Just dancing" she whispered in a low voice as Palo looked over at the young boy with his hands on her hips, "And what are you doing?" he demanded as he quickly took them off, "Nothing, just having some fun. She wants to dance and you weren't letting her" he answered, "Don't blame her" he added as Palo became angrier, "Don't tell me what to do. She's knows better. I tell her what we do and no one changes that!" he barked, grabbing her arm hard, he pulled her away from the stunned man as Padme tried to squirm, "Ow, Palo, you're hurting me" she cried but he didn't listen and she desperately tried to find her friends but obviously Palo had it all planned out and they were distracted with some other young men as he pulled her along, "Palo, please stop!" she cried once more before he wouldn't stop.

Anakin smiled at Darra, she was a good dancer and he couldn't believe that he was here. He was not interested in having a girlfriend yet but enjoyed Darra's company. He looked over at Obi Wan, who slamming down drinks and dancing with Aayla for most of the night. "This is so much fun!" Darra told him as Anakin agreed, "I know. Thanks for joining me" he told her before he quickly sensed something was wrong and it wasn't in the club. Darra had noticed his sudden change, "What is it Anakin?" she asked as Anakin stopped right in the middle of the dance floor, "Go and stay with Obi Wan and Aayla. I'm just going to step outside" he told her as she looked confused, "What's wrong?" she asked as Anakin smiled, "Nothing, just need some fresh air" he lied and moved through the club towards the exit as she moved over to Obi Wan and Aayla. Something had changed and she wondered what.

Padme tried to scream as Palo led her through the dark streets, but he held her tight. "Palo, please stop" she cried as he shook his head, "No, you just never learn don't you?" he asked as Padme begged, "Palo, I was just dancing. Just having fun which is what tonight was about" she tried to inform him but he shook his head, "No you Liarer and will be taught a lesson once more" he informed her, reaching a dark corner of an empty street, he spun around to meet her frightened gaze, pulling out a small knife, he held it near her throat, "Now its time" he informed her, pushing her down to the ground, she kicked him away as he pinned her arms down, "No, Palo, please don't" she cried as he held the knife close, "Shut up!" he screamed.

His senses were sensing danger higher than ever as he moved further from the club and it was like a distress call. He turned another corner after another, trying to find the distress call. He picked up his pace even faster and soon found the call. He could hear voices. "No, please, stop" one cried, she sounded young and scared as he heard a loud slap. Squinting in the dark lights, his eyes widen in fear as he saw a boy maybe two years older than him over a young girl while she tried to push him off. "Hey!" he yelled, "Leave her alone" he called out as the boy stopped and turned around, "Back off mate. This is none of your business!" he snarled as Anakin felt his blood boiling and fist clenching. Cursing that he didn't have his lightsaber, he still moved forward, "I said get off her!" he screamed once more as he ignored him so Anakin roughly grabbed the back of his shirt, off her, "I said back off and leave her alone!" he warned him as the boy tried to squirm, "What do you think you are?" he demanded as Anakin smiled, "I'm a Jedi and I could have you arrested for rape" he informed him, instead he let him go and watched him run as he turned to back to the young girl, shaking and in tears.

Though the lights were dim, Anakin could see that this girl was still very beautiful. Dark curls fell down her face and her cold white skin felt soft to touch as he knelt before her and found her sparkling brown eyes staring at him. Her dress was ripped above the knees and one of her straps had broken along with a small cut across her neck. "It's okay. You're safe now" he assured her as she stared at him, "Thank you for saving me" she spoke, her voice, shaking but a sweet tone. "I had to. I sensed your distress from inside the club" he informed her as she spoke, "You're a Jedi aren't you?" she asked as he spoke, "Yes, Anakin Skywalker" he informed her as she gushed, "Oh, thank you Anakin. My name is Padme. Padme Naberrie" she replied as he helped her up, he kept one arm around her waist, "Come with me. I'll help you" he told her, throwing off his cloak to wrap around her shoulders as she moved closer to him, she heard him speak into his comlink, "Obi Wan. We have to leave now" he told him, _"What are you talking about, Anakin?" _he heard him ask as Anakin replied, "Just get Aayla and Darra and meet me outside the Outlander" he told him, shutting it off, he looked down at Padme. There was something about her he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Obi Wan! Why did you drag us out here!" Aayla demanded to know as they now stood outside the entrance as Obi Wan shrugged, "I don't know. Anakin just called and said we need to leave" he replied as Darra muttered, "Maybe he found some trouble" as Obi Wan looked at her confused as Aayla saw them coming, "Oh here he comes!" she exclaimed as they all looked over to see Anakin moving towards them with an unknown figure. "What's going on Anakin?" Obi Wan demanded to know as Anakin spoke, "I sensed a distress call and I followed it and found this young girl being raped by an older male" he spoke as Darra watched her, close to Anakin. "Everyone, this is Padme Naberrie" he told them as Obi Wan's eyes widen, "Padme Naberrie? As in Padme Amidala Naberrie, the Senator's aide who is tipped to be Senator for Naboo?" he gasped as Anakin blinked confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked looking down at her, she smiled, "Its true, but can we get out of here. I want to get away from here" she told them as Anakin nodded, "Of course, come on" he told them leading them to the speeder as Darra's eyes never left Padme. She was not about to let her steal Anakin away from her.

Padme had been so afraid that Palo would be back at her apartment that she had begged Anakin if she could stay with him. Of course, he was happy to have her with him, something about her made him want her to stay. They arrived at the quiet, Jedi Temple shortly after they left the district. "I'll take Aayla and Darra back to their quarters" Obi Wan told them as Anakin spoke, "Sorry Darra about tonight" he confessed as she managed a smile, "Not a problem. I'll see you tomorrow" she assured him moving off. Anakin lead her to their quarters and into his room. "So did you know that boy?" he asked as Padme sighed, "He's my boyfriend" she replied as he felt his heart sink, "Why was he trying to hurt you?" he asked as she moved over to his bed, "Because he does it. Every time I am near another boy, he gets too jealous and takers his anger out on me, blaming me" she explained as Anakin felt his anger rising, "Why are you with him still?" he asked as she suddenly started to cry so he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry" he replied as Padme shook her head, "No, it's alright. I want to leave him but my parents force me to be with him" she cried as she pushed his cloak off her shoulders and he gasped. Her soft beautiful skin was filled with light bruises. "Don't worry. I'll protect you" he assured her as she nodded, "Thank you" she whispered before she giggled, "I can't believe that I am sitting with Anakin Skywalker" she confessed as Anakin smirked, "Just call me Anakin" he told her as Padme stared up at Anakin, she felt his arm move down around her waist and the other moved to her neck as he moved in closer, she felt his lips touch hers and for once, she didn't fight him. This was something she dreamed of and it was Anakin Skywalker kissing her!

_Whoa, the romance begins! What will Palo do now that Padme is safety with Anakin? It's not going to easy. He's not going down without a fight. Will Darra fight for Anakin? Obi Wan will be forced to protect his brother and Padme once more from those who will seek to destroy them while he finds himself the target of three [that's right three!] girls_


	4. Chapter 4: Visions, Old Friends&New Love

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 4: Visions, Old Friends and New Love**

Padme and Anakin slowly parted their lips away from each other. "Oh my, that was magical" Padme breathed, nothing she had ever felt before as Anakin smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you" he told her as she only blushed, "It's alright. I was hoping you would" she confessed as Anakin smiled, "You're so beautiful" he told her. She moved closer, feeling the beat of his heart, "Thank you, you're one of the only Jedi I've met" she told him before she touched the small cut on her smooth skin near her neck as he wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders, "I won't let that man touch you again" he promised as their lips touched briefly before Shmi's voice broke through the door, "Anakin. Can you come out here for a minute?" she asked as Padme became worried, "Oh no, Palo's found out where I am" she panicked as Anakin calmed her down. "I don't think so but just in case do you want to stay in my room?" he asked as she nodded, "Thank you" she whispered with another romantic kiss, she watched him depart, only hoping that Palo had not found out where she was.

When Anakin emerged into the living room, he found Obi Wan, who was quiet and nursing his sore head. No doubt he was hung over from last night. He wasn't entirely drunk but drunk enough to have a huge headache this morning. His father sat in his armchair opposite Obi Wan while Shmi stood in the kitchen and to Anakin's horror, tha man from last night. "Anakin, sweetie. This boy says that you stole his girlfriend from him last night" Shmi informed him as Anakin stared in shock. What had this boy said to his parents? He wondered as he scoffed, "More like I saved her from him raping her more" he corrected as Shmi gasped as Palo glared at him, "She deserved it. She knows why I did it" he replied as Qui Gon simply shook his head, "No girl deserves to be raped. They shouldn't even be subjected to it" he informed him as Palo went on, "She is my property and I can what I want!" he exclaimed as Anakin shouted back "She is not your property! She is her own person!" while Qui Gon found they were getting nowhere, getting to his feet, "Alright, lets get back to the subject!" he roared and everyone went silent. "Now, Anakin, is his girlfriend here to talk to?" he asked as Anakin spoke, "Yes, but she does not want to see him" he replied as Qui Gon didn't care, "Please, just bring her out here so we can talk to her as well and decide the best course of action" he explained as Anakin gave a cold stare to Palo before he disappeared to his room, only to re emerge seconds later, his arm around Padme's waist. Anakin's coat still draped over her shoulders. Palo moved closer to them, "Padme. I am so sorry. Please, come back to me" he begged as Padme stepped back, "No, I won't. Stay away from me" she warned him as he seemed startled, but angry, "What did you say?" he asked as she repeated herself, "I said no. I will not go back to you so that you can hurt me every time another male looks or touches me. Anakin opened my eyes last night and I don't want you anymore" she informed him as Palo's eyes flew over to Anakin, "You brainwashed my girlfriend! You little piece of trash! She was promised to me!" he roared as Anakin shot back "She may have been promised to you but I think you broke that trust the minute you struck her" he told him as Obi Wan, Shmi and Qui Gon watched the conversation fly back and forth between the three before Qui Gon stepped in, "Padme. Tell us what happened in your own words and what you want to do right now" he explained to her as Padme nodded, "Okay. I want to stay with Anakin. He makes me feel safe and protected. He treats me like a girl should be treated" she started as Palo snorted, "Probably because he sleeps with other girls" as Anakin glared at him as she went on, "Last night I was with Palo at a nearby club when another boy asked me to dance and because Palo doesn't dance. I let him and then Palo lost it when he saw us. He grabbed me and pulled me from the club to a empty alleyway where he held a knife to my throat and started to rape me" she cried, unable to go on, she turned and buried her head into Anakin's chest as Shmi gasped once more while Obi Wan, his head pounding more than ever, was feeling his anger boiling, "You raped her at knife point!" he exclaimed, adding, "And don't say she didn't deserve it because that was low!" slowly moving towards his brother and Padme. "I think you need to leave" he informed him as Palo didn't move. "I am not leaving with Padme" he told them as Padme spoke, "Palo, I have made it quite clear that I do not wish to be with you" she spoke as Palo moved closer, "You were promised to me and I am not leaving without you" he warned as Anakin kept a firm hold on Padme, backing closer away, he reached out with one hand to push him away but the minute he touched Palo's sleeve, Anakin foresaw something he didn't want to see:

_Anakin's vision_

_Padme screamed as Palo came at her. Her dress was in tatters and her face stained with tears. "Palo, please don't" she cried looking over at an unconscious body. "How could you hurt him? Anakin will kill you now for sure" she cried out as Palo laughed, "I don't care. You're mind and hero boy aren't here to save you anymore" he snorted grabbing her arm, he spun her over to the lounge, pushing her down, he began to undo his own pants before he started to rape her once more_

Anakin pushed Palo away. "You stay away from her and from us!" he roared as Qui Gon escorted Palo out as Obi Wan turned to his brother, "What happened Anakin?" he asked as Anakin went on, "I had a vision" he replied, still hearing Padme's screams and seeing his brother's unconscious body to a side, "And?" Padme asked sweetly as he sighed, "Palo hurt you but also hurt Obi Wan" he explained as Shmi gasped, as Qui Gon re entered, "Now would someone please tell me what is going to happen now?" he asked as Anakin looked down at Padme, "I love Padme and I am going to protect her. I won't let my vision come true" he informed them as Qui Gon seemed surprised, "You had a vision?" he asked as Obi Wan replied, "Just then dad. He saw Palo attacking Padme and myself" as Qui Gon sighed, "This is not out of the woods yet. You will be to extra cautious" he informed them as Anakin nodded and Shmi moved over to Padme, "You poor dear. Come with me and I'll help you out of your clothes into some clean ones and make you something to eat" she told her taking her out of the room as Anakin, Obi Wan and Qui Gon moved into the kitchen.

Palo angrily stormed into the apartment startling Sabe and Dorme who were making breakfast. "Did you find her?" Sabe asked, as Palo screamed in frustration, "Who does he think he is!" he exclaimed as Sabe and Dorme ran out into the living room, "What's going on? Where is Padme?" Dorme asked as Palo turned towards them, "She's with Anakin Skywalker and his family and what is worse, is that I think she broke up with me!" he exclaimed as Dorme gasped but Sabe secretly smirked to herself. _She__had__finally__done__it__and__rid__herself__of__Palo._She thought but didn't show her smile to Palo. "So what are you going to do now?" she simply asked as Palo smirked, "I am going to call her father and he can knock some sense into her. He always has and he will teach her not to mess with me" he informed them as Dorme looked over at Sabe, a worried look crossed her face, "Sabe, this is bad. We have to get to Padme and talk to her before he does with her father" she told her as Sabe nodded, "Yes. Let's go now. We need to get to the Temple before he cons us into his plan" she replied and while he was looking, they ducked from the apartment for the Jedi Temple.

Having changed into a simple light dress with simple open shoes, Padme walked with Anakin along the Temple halls. Her hand clamped tightly in his as he kept her close. She couldn't believe she was falling in love with Anakin Skywalker. He was so charming that she would be a fool not to fall in love with him. "Oh Anakin, this is so lovely being here with you" she spoke as he smiled, "I know. There's something about you, you're not like any other girl I know" he confessed as a voice soon joins them, "Anakin! There you are!" they called as Padme and Anakin turned to see Darra moving towards them, a huge smile across her face, obviously had dropped when she saw Padme. "Oh you're still here" she muttered as Anakin looked at her, "Darra! That was not called for. Padme is my new girlfriend" he informed her as Darra felt like she wanted to die, "Girlfriend? You've only known her for like a day!" she exclaimed as he laughed, wrapping an arm around Padme's waist. "It feels like its been longer" he smirked as Padme blushed and Darra wanted to scream, "Anakin! You can't be serious! I thought you loved me" she cried as Anakin stared at her, "Darra, we have been friends for so long it would be shame to ruin it by us getting together" he told her taking Padme's arm, "Come on Padme. I'll show you the room of a Thousand Fountains" he told her as she smiled, "I would like that" she replied as he lead her down the hall as Darra evilly watched them go, "I will have you Anakin Skywalker. I will not be tossed aside like some abandoned apprentice" she cursed under her breath before she stalked off down the other end of the hallway.

Having decided that he needed some time out of the Temple, Obi Wan decided to get some fresh air and maybe some lunch to eat. Anakin was spending all day with Padme and Aayla was taking some time off to practice her saber skills. He decided to head off to one of his favourite places on Courscant, locating in the Coco district: Dexter's Diner. He proceeded inside and moved over to the counter where an unexpected voice startled him. "Hey stranger. Long time no see" they spoke in a voice sweet as honey. Obi Wan looked up to see his old friend Hannah smiling at him. She had beautiful shimmering golden blond hair with deep green eyes. She worked in the Senate as an aide as well as a waitress but Obi Wan remembered the very first day he met her.

Flashback

Two days after the attack on their family from the mysterious attacker, Obi Wan was reluctant to leave his baby brother alone even though he would be well watched with their mother, never the less, Qui Gon insisted he move along with his training and so they proceeded over to the Senate to investigate a possible attempt on a Senator's life. "Okay Ben, now we will need to talk with the Senator first okay and check out his security" he informed him as they entered the chambers. "Okay, dad" he replied as Qui Gon noted his tone of voice, "Anakin will be fine. Your mother is not letting him out of her sight and Shaak Ti is with her today so he is being well taken care of it" he reminded him as Obi Wan simply nodded as a security officer approached, "Ah Master Jinn, it is good to see you right again. I take it you are here about the rumours of an attempt on Senator Samson's life. Please this way" he informed them as Obi Wan and Qui Gon followed the officer towards the Senator's office. It was there Obi Wan saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before. Her hair flowed down her back in a shimmering golden blond colour and she wore a simple light pale violet colour dress. She turned to acknowledge them, "Hello nice to meet you. I'm Hannah, the Senator's aide" she spoke in a clear sweet voice. She must have only been two years older than Obi Wan but he was struck by her, "The Senator is in his office" she spoke as Qui Gon nodded, "Thank you. Obi Wan, wait out here" he informed him entering the office and Ben looked over to Hannah, "So you're an aide? Aren't you a little young?" he asked as she laughed, "Oh I get that a lot but no, in fact, on Naboo you can enter politics from as little as 7. Trained by the best" she explained as he smiled at her, "So um, I was wondering do you have any time off?" he asked as she giggled, "Are you asking me out?" she smiled as he shifted feet before she added, "I would love to" she told him as he smiled. Looking into her stunning green eyes, he felt something for her.

Now all these years later, he was 20 and she was recently 22. "I thought you had gone back to Naboo" he pointed out as Hannah laughed, "Oh well I did but I'm back. In fact, I am here because I am part of the committee that is making the announcement of our new Senator" she proudly told him as Obi Wan's eyes perked with interest, "Wow, big job I see" he noted as she prepared his drink, "Yes and I am working her to fill some extra time" she informed him going on, "I ran into Siri recently" she spoke as he went silent, "Oh" he barely uttered out as she hooked her hair back behind her ears, "She misses you. She wants you back" she informed him as he laughed, "Well, she should have thought of that before she broke my heart" he told her as she sighed, "Yes, she is sorry but maybe you might give others a chance" she winked as he looked up at her, "Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked as she blushed, "Only if you want to" she replied as he took the drink from her, smirking, "I would love to" he assured her, and as he stared into her green eyes once more, he felt something re ignited inside.

Padme gasped in amazement as Anakin took her around the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "Oh Anakin, it's gorgeous" she breathed once more as Anakin smiled, "I want you to see this. Its one of my favourite places to come when I need to be alone" he informed her as Padme stared in amazement, "I thought that places like this only existed on Naboo" she told him as he smiled, "Naboo. I heard of that place. I would love to see it" he told her as she smirked, "Maybe I can take you there sometime" she suggested as he smiled before a small voice broke through the air, "Anakin!" they exclaimed. Padme and Anakin turned to see a young seven year old Togruta running towards them and Padme saw Anakin smile and catch her in his arms, "Hey, Jedi princess" he told her bringing her over to Padme, "Padme, this is one of my littlest friends Ahsoka Tano" he told her, "Ahsoka, this is my new girlfriend Padme Naberrie" he added as she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you. You're making all the girls jealous" she smiled as Padme blushed, "Oh well, I am sorry about that but do you mind me with Anakin?" she asked as Ahsoka shook her head, "No, I like you. You seem very nice" she told her as she laughed, "Well, thank you. You are lovely too" she replied as she giggled, "Well, I gotta go but I'll see you around. Bye!" she exclaimed running off. Anakin moved back next to Padme, "Dad and the council want me to look into taking a padawan learner when I become a Knight. I am thinking of taking Ahsoka when we are both ready" he informed her as Padme felt touched, "Oh that is so lovely. She seems like she will be an excellent learner" she replied as Anakin pulled her into his grasp, arms around her waist, "And I am so happy to have you in my life" he told her, lifting a hand to her face, she felt like her knees would buckle as his lips touched hers once again.

"It has been long since I last saw the Temple and of course Anakin. He must be making girls melt" Hannah smirked, looking over at Obi Wan, "If he's anything like his brother" she added as he felt himself become embarrassed, "Yes Anakin has them lining up in the halls to go out with him" he replied as she laughed, "As were you. I got stares from every girl every time we went out" she reminded him as he laughed, "Yes but I only had eyes for you" he told her as they arrived at the Temple. "Oh my it's so much bigger than I remember it" she gasped as he led her through. "I know one place that hasn't changed" he told her, taking her down the hall till they reached the Room of a Thousands Fountain. "Oh it's like being on Naboo once again" she gasped as Obi Wan agreed, "This is one of my favourite places. Mom and dad use to take Anakin and me here when we were little" he told her as a voice entered, "Still dwelling on memories brother" came the cheeky reply before Obi Wan and Hannah turned to see Anakin and Padme moving towards them. Hannah was surprised. "Anakin Skywalker-Jinn! Is that you! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed before she gave him a friendly embrace, "Last time, I saw you were a young nine year old boy" she smirked as Anakin laughed, "I know, and you seemed so much taller" he told her as she playfully slapped his arm, "Still cheeky and witty" she noted before she asked, "Breaking any girl's hearts lately?" as Anakin wrapped an arm around Padme, "Well, yes as a matter of fact, this is Padme Naberrie. We've only been together for a few hours but already its feels like forever" he told her as Hannah looked over at Padme, "Padme Naberrie. You look so familiar. Are you from Naboo?" she asked as Padme nodded, "Yes, Naboo is my home planet" she replied as Hannah gasped, "Now I know you! You're one of the Senatorial aides who are up for position of Senator from Naboo!" she exclaimed. "I know this because I am back here because tonight is the party and to see who is the new Senator" she explained as Padme now remembered, "The party is tonight! I completely forgot" she replied as Obi Wan spoke up, "Wait a minute, I thought you asked me out on a date tonight?" he asked Hannah as she smiled, "Surprise! You're my date!" she exclaimed as Anakin laughed, "Ha! Good luck tonight Obi Wan" he told him. Knowing how much Obi Wan hated politician parties but Obi Wan shot back. "Yeah, well. If Padme is invited then she'll probably take you too" he smirked as Anakin simply laughed, pulling her close, "But I don't mind going" he pointed out as another two voices filled the air.

"There you are!" came a voice, as Padme, Anakin, Hannah and Obi Wan turned to see two brunette girls rushing over to them, almost out of breath. "Padme, we have a problem" Sabe told her as Dorme gushed, "Oh my god. Anakin and Obi Wan are standing here right before us" she smiled as Sabe rolled her eyes, "Dorme! There will be time for that later" she told her turning back to Padme, "Padme. Palo is absolutely furious and is planning on bringing your father out here to push you back to Palo" she explained as Padme gasped but Anakin stepped in, "Padme is safe with me. I assure you that" he informed them as Sabe shook her head, "You don't know Palo and her father like we do. They have close ties with Chancellor Palpatine; if she is elected Senator, then they will be talking with him on getting her back with Palo, know that" she informed him as Hannah laughed, "What? That's crazy. I am on the committee and I can assure you no Senator elected into post can be controlled in their personal life" she corrected as Dorme spoke, "Sabe's right. Despite what you say, Palo and Ruwee know what to do, always have" as Anakin held Padme close. "Well, let them come. I'll handle them" he replied as Obi Wan nodded "And I will be right next to him to help" he promised as Hannah added, "And besides tonight, security will be tight and invites only. Now I've invited Obi Wan as my date, Sabe and Dorme, you're on the list because Padme asked and now Anakin is replacing your original date I take it?" she asked as Padme nodded, "Yes, I definitely want him there as my date" she told them as Hannah nodded, "It is settled then. Palo and Ruwee cannot get in with an invite and Palo will be off the list" she assured them as Padme sighed with relief, "Thank you" she replied as Hannah and Obi Wan moved off down the pathway of the room, listening to the sound of the rushing waterfalls.

"So um, Anakin. We never got the chance to thank you for saving our friend last night. We got distracted and were very concerned" Sabe informed him as Anakin shook his head, "It was nothing. It was my duty and I had to. She didn't deserve it and now, I think I may have found my true love" he smiled as all girls all awe in delight as Dorme cleared her throat, "So um, is Obi Wan available" she asked as Sabe listened with interest too as Anakin laughed, "Well, right now yes but now that Hannah is back, who knows. She was his second love. His first love was the one he thought he would be with" he confessed as Sabe and Dorme sighed, "Awe, well maybe we can make him happy" Sabe suggested looking to Dorme with a wink, "We'll see you tonight then" she told them before they ran off smirking as Padme gasped, "Oh no" she whispered as Anakin looked at her, "What is it?" he asked as she looked at him. "All my belongings are at my apartment. What if Palo is there?" she asked as Anakin only smiled, "I'll come with you. I'll be there I promise. I'll go grab some clothes for tonight and we'll head over there and get ready there" he told her as Padme wrapped her arms around him, "Oh Anakin, what would I do without you?" she asked as he held her close, "You will never have to know now because I am never leaving you" he promised her.

Obi Wan walked alongside Hannah through the Temple towards his quarters. Something was still on his mind and he just needed to be sure it wasn't a major problem. "Hannah, do you really feel that Palo and Ruwee won't enter the party tonight. I mean Padme's friend did say that they are close to the Chancellor" he pointed out as Hannah smiled, "Ben, while the Chancellor is leading the party. We are in the charge of the guest and no one can enter unless the committee allows them. I mean come on, what are they going to do. Blackmail us to let them in?' she laughed as Obi Wan sighed, "I don't know. Palo seemed desperate this morning for Padme, I don't want to see Anakin in trouble because of them" he told her as Hannah moved herself closer to him, "Oh Obi Wan, I know you watch over him because he is your younger brother but trust me. I don't want to see him hurt too and I know that they can't do anything to get in tonight" she promised as Obi Wan stopped her, holding her close, looking into her sparkling green eyes, "You are incredible. I have really missed you" he told her as she smiled, "I have missed you too" she smiled, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "There was one more reason I came back" she whispered as he looked at her, "What?" he asked as she giggled, "You" she replied and staring deep into each other's eyes, Obi Wan felt his lips touch hers in a sweet romantic kiss.

A hooded figure emerged from the air taxi and stared up at the Temple in surprise. It had been a long time since she had been back and she didn't know if she was ready to face everyone again, but she was here because she felt incomplete and wasn't leaving till she knew her answer. She watched the young girl dash over to her, "Siri! Thank the force you are here! I need your help!" she confessed as she seemed confused, "Darra, what's wrong?" she asked as Darra stopped in front of her, "I am friends with Anakin but we went out last night and I found that I am in love with him and he's met someone else but I want him to love me" she confessed as Siri saw her break down as she moved to comfort her, "Darra, of course, I will help you" she promised, "If you help me" she added as Darra agreed, "Anything" she assured her as Siri breathed, "Help me get back with Obi Wan" she told her. Though she knew it wasn't going to be easy, Obi Wan and Anakin had a strong brotherly bond ever since she knew them.

_Flashback_

"_Siri, you can't just blame him for that! He's only a kid!" Obi Wan yelled at his friend. Siri had been helping Obi Wan watch over Anakin while Shmi and Qui Gon were away and when Obi Wan left the room for one minute, Siri turned her back and Anakin was gone. He had almost disappeared from the Temple when Obi Wan caught up to him. Siri blamed Anakin for using his force tricks on her but Obi Wan knew better. "Oh Obi Wan, lighten up. He's here now and no one will know" she smiled as Obi Wan shook his head. "That's not the point. Anakin is only young and he could have been kidnapped" as Siri looked at Anakin, beside Obi Wan's leg, "He's here now. Don't get so worried" she shot back as Obi Wan stared in disbelief, "Worried. He's my baby brother, of course I am going to be worried. You know that ever since he has been born, we have had troubles with enemies and I want to look after him like a big brother should" he informed her as Siri waved her hand, "Okay, okay, I get the picture. Relax" she laughed moving closer to him as Obi Wan shook his head, "No you don't and I think you need to leave for tonight" he told her as she sighed, "Fine, I'll see you in the morning" she replied, a quick kiss on his cheek and she was gone as Obi Wan knelt before Anakin, "Anakin, you scared me today. Don't run off like that again" he told him as Anakin nodded, "I won't. I love you Ben" he assured him throwing his arms around his brother, Obi Wan just held his brother close to him and promised to never again let him be hurt by anyone._

_Whoa, things are moving aren't they? What is going to happen at the party tonight? Has Palo and Ruwee being secretly invited by the Chancellor to get to Padme? Will Anakin and Padme be torn apart? Can Sabe and Dorme will Obi Wan's affection? Is he in love with Hannah? Can Darra and Siri win back both brother's love from Padme and Hannah? And just who is the new Senator from Naboo? All these questions will be answered in the next thrilling chapter!_


	5. Chp 5:SenatorialFunction&Unwanted Guests

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 5: Senatorial Function & Unwanted Guests **

With Hannah promising them that nor Palo or Ruwee would be entering the function tonight without being on the list or having an invite despite Sabe and Dorme's worries that Palpatine could invite them in secret, Anakin promised he would protect Padme. They had been having fun in her apartment and Palo wasn't around so it made the time even better. Now she emerged in a dazzling, sparkling light orange cocktail dress with matching heels and her hair in beautiful curls. She definitely took his breath away, "Wow, Padme. You look so beautiful" he told her as she blushed, "Thank you. You look utterly handsome" she replied as she eyed him over. He was wearing his formal Jedi robes. His blond hair slicked back but his blue eyes were so memorising. She slowly moved over to him, "Thank you for taking me tonight. I know I will have a great time with you" she informed him as he smiled, "Thank you for letting me take you. I will let you have the night of your life" he assured her as he spun her into his grasp, holding her tightly, she felt truly happy, "Oh, you're a really good dancer" she told him as he smirked, "I do it for you" he told her, looking into her deep brown eyes as she held him close, "Then I am one very special girl aren't I?" she smirked as Anakin smirked, "Yes and I am the luckiest guy to hold you in my arms" he told her, pulling her back in for a kiss together once more.

Normally Chancellor Palpatine didn't have much time for friends but for two old friends he made an exception. He knew them ever since he started helping out a young Padme Naberrie and form a close relationship with her father and boyfriend. He watched them enter and knew it wasn't going to be good news. "Ah, Ruwee, Palo. What brings you here tonight?" he asked as Ruwee growled "My youngest daughter. She has apparently run off with Anakin Skywalker" he informed him as Palpatine smirked secretly to himself. This could be something that could help him too. "Now why would she do that? She loves Palo" he told them as Palo shrugged, "She got it into her head that I hurt her because I caught her cheating on me which is not allowed in our small village on Naboo" he explained as Ruwee went on, "You need to talk to her. Make her go back to Palo. Don't let her shame her family" as Palpatine smiled, "I have an even better idea. I will sneak you into the party tonight as two of my guards and only when I say so you will reveal yourselves" he told him as Palo and Ruwee exchanged looks with each other but nodded, "Agreed" Ruwee replied.

Shining with gold, red and silver decorations, the ball room was like a dazzling holo net film and Padme couldn't believe her eyes as she entered with Anakin as a voice joined them, "Well, what do you think?" Hannah asked them, moving towards them, dressed in a beautiful deep green dress with sparkling green shoes and her golden blond hair in beautiful curls as Obi Wan stood next to her, dressed in his formal Jedi robes and his hair sleeked back. "Oh it's beautiful. I can't believe I am here" Padme told her as Hannah smiled, "Believe sweetie. It's your night along with the other three guests. Now, if you will come with me and I will lead you to the back room where you will wait with the others before we announce you into the room" she informed them, escorting them along with Obi Wan's arm around her waist and Anakin's around Padme's. Hannah couldn't help but comment, "For knowing each other only two days, you guys make the cutest couple ever" she told them as Padme looked up at Anakin, "I know. It's amazing. I feel so lucky to met him" she gushed as Anakin agreed, "Yes, she is very special to me" he added as Hannah showed them into the room, "You can get acquaintance with the other guest of honours until its time" she told them before they exited the room as Obi Wan watched the people enter the room, "I still don't like this" he told her as Hannah giggled, "Oh Obi Wan, you are so cute. Everything is fine. Now come with me, I want you beside me when I am on the stage" she told him as he smiled, "I would love to be with you" he informed her as she turned and gave him a cheeky smile and a quick sweet kiss on his lips.

As Anakin and Padme waited in the small room, talking with one of the other guests, a voice surprised Padme. One she wasn't expecting to hear. "I don't believe it" came the cold, hard voice as they went on, "Look what has strolled in off the street. I am surprised that you lasted this long" as Anakin stared at this figure, "And who are you?" he asked straight out as they laughed, "I don't expect you to know me but I know that thing next to you" she replied, stepping in light, Padme gasped. Before them, stood a tall, beautiful red haired girl, straightened down her back as she wore a one sleeve long deep red dress and black heels with a tall brown hair man next to her with his arm around her. "I am surprised to see you here too, Rabe" she informed her in a clear voice as she smirked, "I would have thought a farm girl like you would have been sent home in the first day and yet, here you are with Anakin Skywalker no less" she scoffed as Anakin stared at her, "Is that a problem?" he asked as she laughed, "Oh you are so cute. Obviously you have no idea how Naboo works. City girls can grow up to do whatever they want and Country girls only grow up to be wives and mothers, doing only what the man says. I hear that Palo is not pleased about you" she explained as Padme looked straight at her, "I have no desire to see him for what he has done" she replied as Rabe flicked a loose strand of hair from her face, "That's a shame because after tonight. You will be going home to slave for him while I represent Naboo and the system here and perhaps your boyfriend here" she suggested with a wink as Anakin pulled Padme close, "Sorry not interested and Padme is going to show you who really is the proper representative" he replied as Rabe laughed more, "You believe whatever you want to believe but I know I am going to be the next Senator so you just hang on to that little fantasy of yours" she told them, "Come on Andrew. Let's not waste our time with these people" she told him leading him across the room as Anakin shook his head, "Who was that? And why was she so mean to you?" he asked as Padme only sighed, "She was once a friend but now hates me" she confessed as Anakin looked confused, "Hates you?" he asked, "Why would she hate you?" he added as she sighed, "I'll tell you" s he explained.

_Flashback_

_A fourteen year old Hannah strolled to the front of the room and Padme watched her slowly. She was slightly older than her and already had matured so much including going to Courscant and being an aide for a Senator. Now she was back and helping to choose three Apprentice Legislators to go to Courscant and train with Senator Palpatine. Padme hoped it would be her but Rabe, who changed so much since being at the palace had other plans. "Don't hold your breath farm girl. I am going to Courscant and you're not" she informed her as Padme looked at her, "How can you be so sure? I have just as good as much chance as you do" she replied as Rabe laughed, "But you're a farm girl. Always will be and nothing will change" she reminded her as Padme shook her head, "Well, we'll just see" she told her turning back as Hannah spoke. "I know you are all nervous and so I won't hold back anymore" she started, "The three people to go on to Courscant will train under Senator Palpatine himself and you may have a chance to meet some Jedi" she told them as everyone began to murmur and Padme knew why. She had heard that Hannah had been working closely with Obi Wan Kenobi-Jinn and his father Qui Gon Jinn, two of the Order's finest Jedi. "Now you were all judged on how you performed this week and it was very tough to choose but we have the top three and they are" she began, pulling out a small data pad, "Jack Williams" she called and Padme saw a young boy her age move towards the stage as Hannah went on, "Sarah Starling" and Padme smiled. One of her best friends choose as Padme held her breath, one place left as Rabe glared over at her, mouthing to her, "So long" as Hannah spoke once more, "And the final candidate was a favourite among the judges and showed tremendous skills and determination and I know they will go on to be the best" she told the crowd as Rabe stood tall before Hannah announced, "The final candidate is Padme Naberrie!" she exclaimed as Padme became stunned with her friends ushering her forward. She was almost to the stage when Rabe blocked her, "You are a little cheat aren't you?" she asked "You are not going to last and you'll die a farm girl you were born to be" she told her as Padme only brushed past her, "Then I guess you hate me" she told her as Rabe nodded, "From this day on" she assured her as she eyed her going up the stage._

Anakin was shocked. He couldn't believe it as he saw Padme begin to cry so he held her close as she cried. "She has hated me ever since that day and doesn't believe I can do this" she sobbed, "She even thinks I shouldn't be with you" as Anakin held her by her shoulders, "Padme." He spoke, looking in her brown wet eyes, "I want you to know that I am here and always will be here. I saved you that night and I am not letting you go ever again and tonight, you are going to be the Senator tonight. I can feel it" he promised her with a smile as Padme slowly nodded, "Oh Anakin. What would I ever do without you?" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck as he wrapped his's around her waist prompting Rabe to call out, "Oh come on! I don't want to see that! Why don't you come over to a real girl?" she asked as Anakin glared at her, "Sorry, but the only beautiful girl I see in this room is Padme" he informed her as her mouth dropped as Padme managed a small giggle before she pulled him closer for a romantic kiss before a voice entered the room. "Okay, places everyone! Its time! We're ready to introduce to the crowd" they called as Anakin escorted Padme over and she felt the nerves beginning to work inside but as long as Anakin was here, she knew she would be fine.

Darra and Siri had moved throughout the whole Temple and nor Anakin or Obi Wan were in sight and no one was around to ask where they were except for one and she be able to help them anyway. "Ahsoka!" Darra called as she saw the small Togruta skipping ahead stop and turn, "Yes. Can I help you?" she asked in a small clear voice as Darra moved towards her, "You know Anakin more than anyone. He looks at you like a little sister so tell us where is he?" she asked as Ahsoka looked her straight in the eyes, "He's not here tonight. He's with Padme Naberrie and Obi Wan's there too. I don't know why but Master Jinn and his wife should be able to help you" she informed them right before they heard. "Help with what?" he asked as Darra, Siri and Ahsoka looked over to see Master Jinn and Shmi strolling towards them as Darra spoke, "Where Anakin and Obi Wan were?" she asked once again as Qui Gon saw her. "Siri Tachi. You have a lot of nerve coming here and asking for Obi Wan" he coldly spoke as Siri looked away as Shmi added, "You're not going to go see them are you?" she asked sounding concerned as Darra nodded. "We want to hang with them" she told them as Qui Gon shook his head, "I am afraid tonight. Anakin and Obi Wan are both unavailable. They are at the Senate where a new Senator for Naboo will be announced. Anakin has escorted Padme Naberrie and Obi Wan is escorting his old friend Hannah" he explained as Siri became even more upset. Hannah? He was with her? There was no way he would care about her now. Obi Wan loved being with her and it could turn into a romance once more as Darra kept her cool, "Thank you for informing us Master" she replied as they moved off and Ahsoka headed slowly in the other direction as Darra became angry, "How dare they do this? We know Anakin and Obi Wan longer and these new girls just swoop in and take them from us!" she exclaimed as Siri, who had been watching his parents move off, spoke softly, "No. They won't. I am not letting Ben go once again and you'll have Anakin with you in no time" she assured her.

"Isn't this exciting, Obi Wan?" Hannah asked, excitement high in her voice as they stood on stage as the crowd moved into the room as he agreed, "Yes but I am worried that Padme's father and ex boyfriend will show up" he told her as Hannah giggled, "Oh Obi Wan. You are so cute. Everything will be fine" she assured him as he sighed, "I know it's just that I don't want something to happen to Anakin because of them" he told her as Hannah smiled, giving him a small kiss, "You're an excellent brother Ben. Always will be and tonight will be perfect" she promised as she moved away from him and over to the stand where she spoke, with a clear, strong voice. "Thank you all for coming tonight. We will announce our new Senator later tonight but for now allow me to introduce our guests of honour" she smiled, "We first started with three before a surprise candidate proved to us she belonged here and tonight, we are here to name one of them Senator of Naboo!" she exclaimed before she started, "Our first candidate is Jack Williams escorted tonight by his date Elle Smith" as all eyes saw a young man no older than Anakin moving through the crowd with a stunning brunette on his arm, smiling as they arrived on stage, "Our second candidate is Sarah Starling and her date Mark Fining" and everyone watched a beautiful blond haired girl with a blond hair boy moving for the stage as Hannah spoke once more, "Our third candidate is Rabe White and her date Andrew Glass" and Obi Wan saw a striking red haired girl smiling confidently at the crowd towards the stage as Hannah announced once more, "And please welcome our fourth and final candidate, Padme Naberrie and her date Anakin Skywalker-Jinn!" she called as a hush swarmed over the crowd.

Padme and Anakin emerged into the room, with every single pair of eyes on them. Padme knew it was because Anakin was with her mainly. He was one of Courscant's greatest heroes and everyone adored him. They proceeded up to the stage and stood along the other candidates. Rabe glared at her while Sarah and Jack only smiled. They knew of her problems at home and wanted her to be happy. They both disliked Rabe's attitude towards her and wanted Padme to win over Rabe. Hannah spoke, "There we have it. Our fabulous four candidates who will now open this party with their first dance with their dates as Padme became nervous but Anakin leaned close to her, to whisper, "Its okay, we'll show them how its done" he smirked leading her back through the crowd to the centre of the room where he placed his hands on her waist as she place one on his's waist and one in his hand before the music started and the four couples moved around the floor however there were two who were not pleased. "I say we go over right now and stop them" he growled as Palpatine whispered back, "Patience. It will be time shortly" he assured them as Palo tried to remain calm as he watched Padme dancing past with Anakin. A bright smile across her face as her eyes met his. Her beautiful orange dress swimming around her legs as he smiled down at her, she blushes, "You're a good dancer" she commented as he smiled, "Its all for the most beautiful girl in the room" he told her as she blushed even more, "Oh Anakin Skywalker. You sure know how to make a girl flush" she replied, with a beautiful kiss as Obi Wan took Hannah's hand, "Shall we join them?" he asked as she giggled, "It will be my pleasure" she smiled as he lead her out onto the floor as couples around them followed their lead. Seeing Anakin and Obi Wan dance made every girl envious of Hannah and Padme. "Two brothers who can dance well, its every girls dream" she smirked as Ben felt himself going red, "Its all for you" he told her as Hannah moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Oh Obi Wan, being here with you makes me never want to leave you ever again" she confessed as he spoke "Stay with me then" he told her as they just danced to the music and enjoyed the night.

The music echoed through the Senate hallways, which were empty. Everyone was either at home or at the party and it made it easier for Darra and Siri to arrive with any questions asked. "I can't believe we are doing this. We are never going to get in" Darra pointed out but Siri already knew this. "I know. We're not going to try and get in. I know a better way we can observe the party" she told her, leading her upstairs and above the room. "What are we doing?" Darra whispered as Siri waved her forward to a small balcony and Darra gasped, "Oh my god" she whispered as Siri smiled, "And no one will notice us" she promised her. Her eyes moved through the crowd until she saw him. He was still ever so handsome. His hair sleeked back and he was dressed beautifully. He held Hannah close and his eyes never left her face. She was stunning and her beautiful green dress only heightened her beauty as Darra spoke, "Oh and they are" she muttered, seeing Anakin with Padme in his arms ever so adorable. This was going to be harder than she thought. They were both stunning girls and had both brothers wrapped around their fingers without them knowing as Siri remembered the pain of losing Obi Wan the first time:

_Flashback_

_Siri saw how the anger never Obi Wan's eyes. He was angry with what she had done and knew that there was only one way to solve this problem. However, it wasn't Obi Wan she feared; it was his younger nine year old brother Anakin. He stood at his brother's side. A curious look across his face as he spoke, "Why did you hurt my brother?" he asked as Siri scoffed, "Stay out of this Anakin. This is between Obi Wan and me" she told him as Obi Wan moved his hands on top of Anakin's shoulder. "Do not talk to my brother like that. He is someone who is helped me through the news" he told her as Siri knew what he meant. "Yes but I would like to talk to you in private" she informed him as Anakin spoke, "I am not leaving my brother alone with you" he told her just as another voice entered the room, "I'm sure Obi Wan knows what he has to do. Come on, Anakin. We'll go wait outside" came the voice of Obi Wan's friend Hannah as Anakin looked at Obi Wan, who nodded. "I'll be along in a minute" he promised as Anakin slowly took Hannah's hand and moved out of the room with her and Obi Wan turned back to Siri. "How could you do it?" he asked straight out as Siri seemed surprised at his question before he went on, "And don't say it was for the mission because there have been hundreds of missions and you have never done anything like this before" he reminded her as Siri spoke, "Obi Wan, I didn't want to do but he tricked me" she argued but he wouldn't hear it, "No. you are lying again and if that was true, you would have stopped straight away" he told her as Siri tried to move over to touch him but he moved back, "No, you hurt me and I don't want to be in this position anymore" he told her as she wanted to cry, "What are you saying?" she asked, as he looked her straight in the eyes, "It's over" he informed her and with a last kiss, he watched her leave heartbroken as Hannah and Anakin moved into the room. Obi Wan didn't say anything but collapsed into tears on the lounge as Anakin and Hannah rushed over to him, "It's alright Obi Wan. We're here and we would never see you hurt" Hannah assured him as Anakin nodded, "You're my brother and I will look after you too" he promised as Obi Wan looked down at his brother and lifted him into his arms as Hannah kept her arms around his shoulders._

It was over. All over. He had said and broke her heart. She knew she had broke his and still don't know why she had truly hurt him. Now she was here to get him back. Looking down at the dance floor, she watched in envy of the blond haired girl with her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder. She was clenching her fist on the rails when Darra spoke, "Something's happening. Look" she spoke softly and sure enough, there was someone moving over to Obi Wan and Hannah. She saw the girl nodding to the new figure and turn back to Obi Wan; whispering something to him which saw his eyes move over to Anakin, dancing gracefully with Padme. Siri quickly tried to figure what may be happening. "It may time for the announcement" she told her as the small committee ascended the stairs.

"Can I have your attention please?" the first figure asked, "And could all candidates and their partners please make their way to the stage now please?" he asked them. "It is time for the announcement of the new Senator of Naboo. But before I announce the Senator, I'd like to invite Hannah to say a few words" they finished as Hannah let go of Obi Wan's hand and moved towards the stand. "Thank you Alexander. First of all, I would like to give a round of applause to our four fantastic candidates and for making it so far" she smiled as the room broke into clapping before she went on, "For well over 5 years, Chancellor Palpatine was our Senator for Naboo and he represented our planet with a firm voice in the Senate. He trained four candidates as some of the very best aides Naboo has seen and I have no doubt that one of these young people will represent us well and Chancellor Palpatine will rule the Republic with a strong voice once again" she spoke clearly as another round of applause came before she went on, "And so without further ado, I'd like to turn back over to Alexander for the announcement" she told them, moving back over to Obi Wan as Alexander took the stand once again. "Thank you Hannah and I agree when I saw that anyone of these candidates will represent Naboo well in the Senate" he went on as Rabe slowly nudged Padme, "It's all over for you. Thanks for being here on my night" she smirked as Anakin whispered back, "Don't be so confident. It doesn't get you any far" he told her as she slightly touched his arm, "Maybe you could join me in my apartment for the celebration later?" she asked before he laughed, "Not interested" he told her as he felt Padme grip his hand tighter. It was almost time as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist, "Good luck" he whispered into Padme's ear as she smiled but it didn't stop the nerves going crazy inside her.

"This person showed remarkable skill and talent for the position of Senator of Naboo. They came highly recommended by their teachers and while it may have been a rough road with a lot of negative media along the way. They handle themselves perfectly and everyone in the committee agrees that we have made the right choice" Alexander went on, looking over at the four people, "And so, without any more delays, please welcome our new Senator of Naboo…Miss Padme Naberrie!" he exclaimed as the room burst into applauses as Padme felt light headed had Anakin not being there holding her. "You did it Padme!" he told her, "You're the Senator!" he added as Rabe stared coldly at her, "What!" she shouted "How could you be the Senator?" she asked out loud as Padme smiled, "I was just what they were looking for" she told her as Alexander called out to her, "Come say a few words Padme" as Anakin urged her along while Obi Wan moved over to him and Hannah happily embraced Padme along with the other members as Padme took the stand. "Wow, thank you. I know you have made the right choice" she started grinning from ear to ear as she went on, "I know that I may just have been from the country side of Naboo but I know I can do this and I want to thank my teachers, the committee members, my grandmother Winama who got me started, my two best friends Sabe and Dorme and finally Anakin Skywalker and his family. They have welcomed me to them with open arms and I want to thank them for being here tonight" she happily cried, "I will not let Naboo down" she assured the crowd as they clapped once more while she moved back to Anakin, Obi Wan and Hannah and Alexander took the stand. "Well done Padme. Or should I saw Senator Padme Naberrie?" he asked before he went on, "Before we continue with the fun side of tonight. Chancellor Palpatine has informed me he would like to say a few words and has a surprise" he told them which began murmurs as he moved for the stage and took the stand.

"Yes. An excellent job Senator Naberrie" he began looking over at Padme before he turned back to the crowd. "When I first met Padme, I thought she would go far and here she is. Senator of Naboo and I am most pleased. I am proud of the decision made here tonight" he went on, "It is a time for friends and family to celebrate her new position and tonight. I have a surprise for our new Senator" he smirked as Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan and Hannah all exchanged confused expressions with each other as Hannah leaned over to another committee member, "Did you know about this?" she whispered as she shook her head, "No and I am worried about this" she replied as Palpatine spoke again, "Tonight, I would like to bring up to the stage. Two people who have loved Padme ever since she was born. Please welcome my old friends. Ruwee Naberrie and Palo Sienar" as Padme gasped as Anakin moved protectively in front of her and Obi Wan joining him as an older man nearly as old as their father and a younger man no older that Obi Wan approached the stage. "What are they doing here?" Anakin growled looking deathly at them as Palpatine smiled, "They are here for Padme, of course" he replied as Anakin was about to protest before Hannah spoke, "They are not suppose to be here. Padme asked us for them not to be here. How could this happen?" she asked Palpatine who only smiled "They are my friends and they should be here for Padme's big night" he told her as Anakin shot back, "Palo should not even be allowed to look at her for what he has done!" he shot back as Palo became angry. "You stole my girlfriend from me and I here to claim her back!" he roared as Padme moved next to Anakin. "I am not your girlfriend any more. Leave now or I'll have you thrown out" she warned as Ruwee moved towards her, "Padme Naberrie! You are coming with me right now!" he exclaimed, face going red as Anakin moved her behind him reaching out to stop him from touching her, "I don't think so" he warned him before another vision flashed before his very eyes:

_Anakin's vision_

_It was almost like it was too real. Padme, screaming in tears as Ruwee and Palo kept advancing towards her. Obi Wan and him were standing protectively before her. "You will not harm her" he spoke as Ruwee laughed, "I think I will and I haven't forgotten about you two" he told them, clicking his fingers as an unknown hooded figure leapt before them, meeting their blue blades with a bright crimson red blade, forcing them away from the three. "Now, Padme. You will come with us" he informed her as she shook her head. Her night dress hanging on with one strap left. "No, I am not" she cried, "Please, just let me be with Anakin!" she pleaded as Ruwee shouted, "He is not who you were meant to be with. Palo" he clapped as Palo smirked, advancing towards her, he grabbed her by her right wrist. She screamed out, "Anakin! Help me!" she cried seeing Anakin turn to see Palo pulling her away. "Hang on Padme!" he screamed, rushing for her but Ruwee was faster and pushed him back. "Not this time Jedi" he spat, pulling out a blaster, he fired but instead of hitting Anakin. It was Obi Wan who took the bolt in his side as Palo pulled Padme further and further away._

Anakin pushed Ruwee further, "You stay away from her and my family!" he spat as Palo scoffed, "I don't think so. I should have you arrested for stealing my girlfriend from me!" he spat back as Obi Wan stepped forward, "No. we should arrest you for sexual assault" he informed him as Ruwee laughed. "Has Padme being telling you tall tales? Palo is allowed to have total control of Padme. It is part of our customs" he told him as Anakin shot back. "You're on Courscant now and it is not allowed here" he informed them, "Leave now and do not even try to visit her" he warned them as Hannah and Alexander issued two guards to escort them out, not before Ruwee could warn them. "This isn't over Jedi! She is my daughter and she will be with Palo!" he called through the crowd before he was gone and Anakin turned back to Padme, who was shaking all over. "Do you want to go back to your apartment?" he asked as she nodded. "Yes but only if you will stay with me" she told him as he smirked, "Of course" he promised adding, "And I forgot to give you something" he smiled, pulling her in for a romantic kiss, "Well done Senator" he whispered as he held her close as she blushed, "Thank you Anakin" she replied before he looked over at Obi Wan. "I'll see you tomorrow. We're going to head back to her apartment for the night" he told her as Obi Wan nodded. "Yes. Stay safe" he warned him as Hannah added, "Sorry about what happened. I didn't know" as Padme gave her a friendly embrace, "It's alright, you didn't know" she told her before they moved through the room and back out into the hallway.

"I know the Chancellor meant well but he should have consulted us before he does something like that" Hannah spoke as Obi Wan remained silent, still staring at the door Anakin had left from. "Obi Wan! Obi Wan! What do you say?" she asked as he finally spoke. "I think Anakin is having visions about the future" he told her as Hannah seemed confused, "What?" she asked as he explained. "That's now twice where he has gone silent and then lashed out at Palo and her father" as Hannah seemed startled, "So what are we going to do?" she asked as he turned to her, "We're going to consult our father before something happens and it will be too late" he informed her as she asked "Now?" seeing him smirk, "No, let's just have some fun tonight" he told her, spinning her into his arms, Hannah laughed, "Alright, Jedi. Let's get out there" she replied and moving back out onto the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't know that would happen" Anakin confessed as Padme silently nodded before she spoke, "Its alright. You didn't know he would do that but you protected me and I want to thank you" she told him as he held her in his arms, "Padme. There is something I want to tell you and I haven't told a girl this before" he confessed as she slowly stroked his arm, as he went on, "Padme. I love you. With all my heart, you're the first girl I've truly loved" he told her as Padme felt like she was going to cry, "Oh Anakin! I love you too. I have never loved anyone more than I feel for you" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, Anakin smiled down into her beautiful brown eyes before their lips met in a long, passionate tender kiss right in the middle of her dimly lit apartment.

_[Uh oh! Trouble is arising for our new love couple Anakin and Padme. Will Darra and Siri succeed in winning both brothers back? Will Obi Wan and Hannah share their feelings together? Will Obi Wan and the Jedi discover Anakin's visions before its too late? Will Palo and Ruwee destroy Padme's new happiness because of their traditions? Plus, what will little Ahsoka do when she discovers an sinister evil plot involving the quiet Sith and some surprising characters? You will have to wait and see! Oh and Rabe's not finished yet!] _


	6. Chp 6: The Morning After & Solo Mission

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 6: The Morning After & Solo Mission**

As the white sun rose in the light crystal clear sky of Courscant, Anakin Skywalker awoke to find Padme, still asleep next to him. Her long, brown curls falling against the pillow underneath her head, so beautiful and he felt like the luckiest guy in the city to have her. Slowly leaning closer, he gave her a light kiss on her cheek before he quietly rose from the bed and threw on his robe, leaving his chest exposed, proceeding from the bedroom and out into the kitchen, deciding to surprise Padme with a morning cool drink between them. It was very quiet as no one else was up and around and so Anakin decided to turn on the holo net and as expected, the first news item was about the nights' events.

_Courscant and its Senators are still talking about last night's announcement of Padme Naberrie as the new Senator for Naboo. Many have welcomed the young woman as the Senator but what also has sparked a rumoured romance of the new Senator and Jedi Hero Anakin Skywalker-Jinn. They were seen last night as being very comfortable with each other. Committee members Hannah and Alexander have spoken about the nights events. "I was surprised to hear Senator Naberrie was bringing Skywalker because she had already informed us of another date who was suddenly banned from entering" Alexander told us as Hannah added, "They do make a wonderful couple for only knowing each other a short time, but I've known Anakin for a long time and never have I seen him so happy. He attracts all the girls but I think Padme has truly captured his heart". Our cameras were the only ones in the room and captured exclusive footage from all areas of the function, including apparent brawl between the Senator's father, ex boyfriend, Anakin and his brother Obi Wan. It seems that they must have done something terrible to the Senator and we can only guess that Anakin will be around for a long time._

Anakin smirked to himself as he watched the footage of the verbal brawl with her father and _Palo._Taking a sip of his drink, he watched how Padme couldn't stop smiling at him that he was startled when a soft voice spoke. "Watching the news baby?" they asked as he smiled, turning around to find Padme, before him, in a beautiful, yellow nightdress and a light dressing gown over it. "Just wanted to see the star of the night once again" he teased as Padme blushed, leaning in to kiss him. "She's right before your eyes" she pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her. "And I am never letting her go" he informed her, cheekily adding, "Senator Naberrie" while she blushed, "Ani, stop. I still can't believe it still" she replied as he lifted her up, and spun her around. "Believe it sweetie and remember that I love you" he reminded her as Padme gasped, "Oh, that's right. You told me you love me" she told him, throwing her arms around him, he felt her lips touch his's once more when the front door chime rang with Padme slowly pulling away but not before Anakin could stop her. "Let it ring out. They'll come back" he informed her as Padme giggled, "Ani, I can't. It's probably Hannah and the committee coming to help me with everything I'll need" she explained as Anakin smirked, "So, it probably isn't. I am surprised to hear how Obi Wan can let Hannah leave him so early" he replied as she laughed, "I know I feel the same way about leaving you so come on" she told him, taking his hand through the living room towards the front door, sliding it open to see the whole group and to Anakin's surprise, his brother who only rolled his eyes with his _don__'__t__ask_look. "Are we disturbing you Senator?" Hannah asked as Obi Wan sniggered, "I'm unafraid we are" he pointed out but Padme shook her head, "Not at all. Please come in" she ushered them in and watched them taking their seats prior to Anakin and herself taking their seats. "Well, let me say on behalf of the committee, welcome to the Senate" Hannah smirked, "Yes, I believe we made a wise choice and you'll do Naboo proud" Alexander informed her as Padme smiled. "I will do my best and I thank you for making me Naboo's Senator" she informed them as Alexander and Hannah smiled. "Oh we know. That's why we choose you. You couldn't be more perfect to represent our planet" they informed her, going on, "Now, lets' go into the reason for why we are here" Alexander informed her, opening up their files before them.

Abruptly shutting off the holo net in disgust, Ruwee couldn't contain his anger any more and turned back around to where Palo was sitting, staring intently at a holo photo of Padme. She was a simple young 12 year old girl and he was 14. Ruwee knew that he must be hurt that she was with another man, shaming him and her village. He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get her back. I promise you. This Jedi doesn't know how much trouble he's gotten into" he informed him as Palo only agreed. "Yes. I want to feel his neck break in my own hands" he angrily spat as Ruwee smirked, "Yes. We'll destroy his family like he's destroyed ours" he assured him when Palo suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute. I know someone who is very willing to help us" he smirked as Ruwee seemed surprised, "Already?" he asked as Palo rose to his feet, "Yes, she confronted me last night" he went on, moving over to the door and seconds later, Ruwee saw him re enter with a gorgeous red haired girl following. "Mr Naberrie. I know that you are here for Padme and I am willing to help you lose her place as Senator and have no choice but to go back with you" Rabe spoke as Ruwee still seemed confused, "And how do you propose you do that?" he asked as Rabe smirked, flicking her long hair behind her ears, "I do it two ways. Destroy her career in the Senate and also her love life by making Anakin seen with me" she smiled as Palo laughed, "She's perfect" he told him but Ruwee wasn't entirely convinced "Alright, I'll give yo u a chance but if I don't feel it working. I take my own course of action" he warned her.

"Okay, you now have your security team led by Captain Typho. You've chosen Sabe and Dorme to become your handmaidens. Your wardrobe is bringing delivered to you and here is everything in regards to the Senate. Hannah has offered to show you your office when you first go to the Senate not too mention your old friend R2-D2" he smiled as Padme smiled at her old friend, who whistled happily as Alexander spoke once more "But we just need to clarify one more issue" Alexander informed her but not knowing how to word it, looked around his team before one of the young females spoke, "Its about your personal romance life. Are you positively 100% comfortable with dating someone who is known around the galaxy?" she asked as Padme took a deep breath, taking Anakin's hand in her's. "Yes. I am truly in love with Anakin and I do not care what anyone says. We both love each other" she informed them as Hannah cheekily smirked, "Awe, that's beautiful. You are perfect for each other" she noted as Obi Wan spoke, "Yes, I couldn't be happier for my brother but what about Palo and her father" he pointed out as Padme suddenly went quiet while Anakin wrapped his arm around her, "Palo will soon be long gone from here and Padme and I can have our own time together" he assured her as Padme raised a hand to his face, "Oh Anakin" she breathed, feeling his lips against hers as Obi Wan made a small noise startling them. "I guess we'll see you around then" he noted moving for the exit at the same time as several violent knocks came at the door. "Padme Naberrie! Open the door this instant!" came Ruwee's angry voice as Padme froze, "Oh no, its father. I can't see him please!" she cried looking at Anakin, who looked to Obi Wan. "We need to get out of here. Hannah is there a back way out?" he asked her as she smiled. "Yes, straight through the bedroom onto the second floor and then you'll see a small security box, Captain Typho will hear it and send a speeder to your location" she assured them as Anakin nodded. Padme wasn't entirely sure. "What about my father?" she asked, with her shaky voice. Alexander looked to Hannah, "We'll handle him. Just go now" he urged them as they heard "Padme! I know you are in there! Open up!" as Padme, Anakin and Obi Wan rushed from the living room, not before Obi Wan shared a kiss with Hannah and were gone whilst another moved for the door, seeing Ruwee storm angrily in, "Where is she!" he shouted as Palo followed, "Yeah and the girlfriend stealer" he added as Hannah smiled, "I am afraid they're not here. She must have spent the night with him at his place" she lied as Alexander went on, "And after last night, you are lucky that the Jedi and security officials don't investigate this case" he informed them as Ruwee glared at the group, "And I don't press charges for what he has done to my daughter. Anakin Skywalker is walking a thin line and it won't be long till he is dead and Padme is back with Palo where she belongs" he informed them as Alexander remained strong, "Sir, if you keep this up, you will be banned from any contact with the Senator" he explained as Hannah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ben would hate to hear these words about his brother as she knew all too well their strong brotherly relationship:

_Flashback_

_Hannah, Obi Wan and Anakin ran as fast as they could, through the Jedi Temple's halls, they could hear the sound of lightsabers blaring to life and clashing with others. Something was wrong and they knew it. Qui Gon had yelled to Obi Wan and Hannah to run and take Anakin. These attackers were here for them and Anakin needed to be safe. The elder Jedi knew this but Obi Wan was just thinking it was because of family. "Is it like this all the time?" Hannah called to Obi Wan, turning another corner as Obi Wan kept his eyes on Anakin, "Nearly every day!" he called back. They kept running and had not seen the small squad of soldiers and another hooded figure ahead until they nearly ran into them. "Ah, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. I dare say, that I shall have great pleasure dangling you in front of your father" he smirked, "As for your friend there" he hinted as Obi Wan held his lightsaber, "You're not taking us anywhere" he informed him moving Anakin behind him, the figure snarled, "No one will stop us from completing our task and Skywalker is in the way" he replied as Obi Wan ignited his's, "No one is taking my brother anywhere" he told him leaping straight for the figure as Anakin watched his older brother in horror, fighting this unknown, "Ben!" he called out as Hannah held him back, "No, its too dangerous Ani" she warned him but Anakin knew better and ignited his own blade and ran after his brother, battling furiously, "My master will be pleased to hear Skywalker doesn't know the truth" the figure teased as Obi Wan pushed him, "Your master will never hear about it" he spat back before he was knocked back, "Now you shall die, Kenobi" he sneered not before a voice shouted, "Ben!" and he saw Anakin leaping towards the two, blocking the blow, "Ah, Skywalker. I shall enjoy this" the figure grinned as Anakin stared straight back at him, "Not today" he told him, moving his lightsaber, he quickly held him back, going as fas as cutting off his hand to which he screamed in pain, "You haven't won yet" he simpered, disappearing as Obi Wan approached his brother, "Good job but I told you stay back" he pointed out as Anakin cheekily smiled, "You're my brother. I had to help" he replied as Hannah's voice appeared, "He sure is" smiling, "You did well" she told them._

"Leave now and we may tell Padme you stopped by" Alexander explained as Ruwee remained still in his spot before he gave up, "Fine, but I will be back and she'll be sorry she crossed us" he informed them, swiftly exiting with Palo as Hannah looked to her friend, "Why did you do that? She doesn't want to see them" she reminded him as her friend smirked, "I lied. Chris, I want security around this apartment at all times and Padme is not to be left unattended at all time. Sabe and Dorme must be notified" he told the young male who nodded while another spoke, "Alex, Captain Typho has just notified us that Anakin and Obi Wan have truly left for the Temple with the Senator" the young female explained as Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good news now but how long can this last?" she asked, looking out into the city's traffic as her friends simply remained silent.

As it was mid morning, Obi Wan and Anakin were not surprised to find the Temple's halls filled with Jedi of all ages as they moved through the Temple. Anakin had grabbed his coat to throw around Padme's slim shoulders before she grabbed some simple clothes to change into when they reached their room. "I haven't been here when it's crowded" Padme noted as Anakin laughed, "This is not crowded. We've seen worse, right Ben?" he asked his brother who simply rolled his eyes, "Yes and not because of normal Jedi routines" he hinted as Anakin shook his head moving through another hallway and reaching their quarters, where their father greeted them, "Anakin, Obi Wan, good to see you this morning. Have fun last night?" he laughed seeing Padme, "Morning Senator" he added as Padme smile, "Thank you Master Jinn" she replied as he laughed then went serious, "Well, its good to see you home. You're all right on time and we have some guests" he told them, leading them in, Anakin whispered to Padme, "If its Ruwee or Palo, I'll handle them" he promised her, entering the living room, Obi Wan's heart sank, "Siri!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" he asked as Anakin moved forward, "You have no business here" he added as Siri looked down, "Ben, I am sorry. I still love you. I never meant to hurt you and I want you back" she cried as Anakin laughed, "Ha, you never meant to hurt him? What a lie! You still hurt him and you shouldn't even be here!" he shot at her as Siri glared at him, remembering where she was, she pretended to be nice, "Anakin, quiet down. This is between your brother and me" she snapped as Obi Wan quickly corrected her. "Don't talk to Anakin like that. He was there to help me through your betrayal" he pointed out as another voice appeared, "Betrayal? Siri never betrayed you Obi Wan and Anakin, how could you? Bringing that in here" Darra spoke as Anakin felt his blood boiling but it was Padme who spoke, "Excuse me? I am not a thing. Anakin brought me because he wanted me here. We love each other!" she exclaimed, "How dare you say that?" she asked as Siri spoke once more, "Alright, this is getting out of control. I need to talk to Obi Wan alone and Darra wants to talk to Anakin….alone" she explained as Obi Wan shook his head, "I have nothing to say to you" he informed her as Anakin agreed, "Darra, you knew we are friends and that's all. The night at the club was two friends hanging out" he reminded her as Shmi emerged from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!" she called to the group. "Siri, Darra, are you still joining us?" she asked, being polite as Darra grinned, "It would be our pleasure" she replied, moving towards the table as Obi Wan and Anakin moved over to their father. "Dad, you can't be serious. Siri shouldn't be here at all" Anakin pointed out as he agreed, "I know, I agree with you but we're trying to be polite and finding out why they are here and let's call it a breakfast to celebrate Padme's big news" he smiled as she smiled, "Thank you. Its very nice of you to do that" she informed him as Anakin leaned closer to his father, "Dad, I need to talk to you after breakfast" he told him as Qui Gon looked concerned, "Something wrong?" he asked as Anakin shook his head, "Not here, after" he replied before he led Padme over to the table and took their places. Darra and Siri's eyes watching all three taking their seats, aside from their glares of daggers at them, Padme had never felt more at home than right now. Too long, had it been since she had enjoyed a family meal.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful morning on Naboo and so Jobal suggested they have breakfast outside, something Ruwee didn't argue about because he wanted to patch things up with his youngest daughter due to recent outbursts with each other. Ruwee sat back in his chair as his two daughters emerged, 16 years old Sola with her boyfriend Darred whom Ruwee had promised her too and 11 years old Padme, dressed in their simple sweet nightdresses. "Good morning girls, morning Darred" Jobal smiled as Sola and Padme both replied, "Morning mom, morning dad" as Darred added, "Good morning Mr and Mrs Naberrie" helping Sola into her seat and they all shared the beautiful array of food which smelt delicious. Ruwee felt he needed to speak first. "Padme, I want to apologise for my behaviour recently. Its just you need to learn your place, Padme. When I say you can't leave this village to do whatever you want I mean it" he began as she remained silent. "Padme, you know in this village, what is supposed to happen" he went on as Padme nodded. "I understand" she muttered as Jobal spoke, "Sweetie, your father loves you and you shouldn't act like this" she told her as Padme kept her stare down at her food, "Sorry father. Its alright. I promise it won't happen again" she promised as Ruwee smiled, "That's my girl" he told her, "So, Darred, how are things going with Sola?" he asked as the young man smiled, "Everything's going fine. Things are the best" he informed him as Padme exchanged a glance with Sola. Such a lie, Padme saw what had happened recently and she only hoped that it never happened to her._

Padme giggled as Anakin fed her a piece of fruit off her plate, so romantic and made her so happy. "Oh Anakin, this is beautiful" she whispered to him as he smirked, "Well, I have to make you feel special. I love you" he told her as Siri glanced over at Obi Wan, smiling seductively while Darra rolled her eyes, "Oh please, that's such a corny display" she muttered but Anakin heard her clearly, "Darra, I think its time for you to leave" he informed her adding, "And take Siri with you" he scoffed as Darra was horrified, "Anakin, you can't be serious!" she exclaimed as he nodded, "If you can't accept that we are friends and Padme is my girlfriend, then you need to leave" he explained as Darra quickly leapt to her feet, "Fine then! I can see when I am not wanted. Come on, Siri, lets' go" she snapped, "Thank you for breakfast Master Jinn, Mrs Jinn" she added leaving before Siri moved to follow her, stopping beside Obi Wan, "See you soon around sweetie" she whispered before exiting as Qui Gon spoke, "Well, that was a surprise" he breathed, twisting around in his chair to face Anakin, "So, Anakin, what is this problem?" he asked as Anakin looked at Padme. "Can we talk in private?" he asked as Qui Gon nodded, "Of course, let's take a walk" he suggested before they exited the room and Obi Wan spun round to Padme, "Come on, you can change in Anakin's room and then I'll keep you company" he promised her as Shmi smiled, "That's nice of you Ben" she spoke, starting to clean up at the same time before Shmi stopped her, "Aren't you sweet? You go with Ben and change, its alright" she told her before he led her out where she asked, "What did Anakin want to talk about?" she asked as Obi Wan shook his head "I don't know. He seems fine to me" he answered, though deep down, he felt it had something to do with last night.

Moving slowly along the hall, Qui Gon spoke first, "So what is it that is troubling you son?" he asked as Anakin took a deep breath. "Dad, I don't know how to start but I think I am having visions or something" he explained as Qui Gon seemed taken back, "Visions? Are you sure? What about?" he asked as Anakin sighed, "In the first one, I saw Padme crying in fear as Palo advanced on her after knocking out Obi Wan and then in another, Obi Wan and I are protecting Padme from Ruwee and Palo before a hooded figure with a lightsaber fights up, I see Padme being dragged off and go to rescue her but Ruwee stops me, pulls out a blaster and fires and Obi Wan takes the blaster bolt" he explains, looking away as Qui Gon looked at his son, "You think you had visions in which Padme and Obi Wan were hurt? How long ago was that?" he asked as Anakin spoke, "The one with the lightsaber figure was last night and the first one was when Palo was here for Padme" as Qui Gon nodded, "This is serious. You were wise to talk about it. I don't know if they are visions but we need to take caution" he explained as Anakin confessed, "Dad, I don't want to see Obi Wan or Padme hurt and I don't know why Palo and Ruwee are here. Padme doesn't want them here" he explained as Qui Gon sighed, "Son, I am afraid we can't do anything unless Padme asks us too. If Palo has indeed hurt her, she must make the report" he explained as Anakin understood, "I won't let Padme be without me" he assured him seeing his father laugh, "Anakin, you can promise that but know that you will need to keep up your training so I am sure that her security team will protect her" he pointed out as Anakin then told him straight out, "I don't want to lose her, I love her" he told him as Qui Gon smiled, "I promise you son that won't happen. I don't want to see you hurt" he informed him as two more voices filled the hall, "Master Qui Gon, need to speak with you, we do" Master Yoda requested moving over to them with Master Windu, "I understand Masters. Anakin, we'll discuss later. Go back to Obi Wan and Padme" he instructed him, "Yes dad" Anakin replied, turning before Master Windu spoke, "Actually, we would like to speak with Anakin and Obi Wan too" seeing Anakin pause, "Yes Masters. I'll just go tell Obi Wan" he explained to them and moved off, "We'll be in the council chambers Anakin" Qui Gon called out to him.

Walking back to his quarters, Anakin cursed to himself. He had hoped to spend today with Padme and now the council wanted to speak to them. He only hoped that it was about their training and not another mission, meaning it would be a short meeting but then he realised, his mother would love to keep Padme company and Padme would love it too. As he came closer, he could hear laughter coming from inside, _Oh__no,__Ben__'__s__doing__something__he__shouldn__'__t__be_he thought, sliding the door open, he found Padme sitting with Obi Wan on the lounge, looking through photos of earlier years, "And that's how I step in and saved Anakin from his fate" he proudly finished making Anakin laugh, "Not telling tall tales are we Ben?" he asked as Obi Wan froze, "We all know I saved your neck last time" he corrected as Padme's face lit up, "Anakin!" she happily cried, rushing towards him where they shared a sweet kiss together. "Missed you" he informed her as Padme blushed, "Not as much as I missed you" she teased as he remembered the meeting, "Well, sorry to do this but Obi Wan and I are wanted in the chambers. It shouldn't take long" he informed her as Obi Wan seemed surprised, "The council wants to speak to us? Wonder why?" he asked as Anakin shrugged, "Have no idea but they wanted to speak to dad too" he added as Padme softly touched his face, "Well, don't take too long" she smirked as he held her close, "I promise you I won't" he promised as Shmi stepped forward, "Its alright Padme, I'll keep you company. Nice for us to get to know each other more" she suggested as Padme agreed, "I would like that Mrs Jinn" she replied as Shmi only smiled more, "She's a treasure Ani" she noted as Obi Wan sighed, "Well I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting then. Come on wonder boy" he teased as Anakin rolled his eyes and proceeded after him, leaving Padme and Shmi to talk amongst themselves.

"Well, that went well" Darra sarcastically spoke out as she sat with Siri in the archives. "Not quite as I expected it would go" Siri noted as Darra agreed, "I know, where does he get off telling me off like that!" she snapped, "And that Padme is his girlfriend! It's unbelievable!" she exclaimed in a low voice so she didn't attract attention. "Yes, we need a plan. A better one" she informed her, scrolling through the archives until she found the one she wanted. "And I think I've found them" she smirked as Darra was confused, "Them? Who's them?" she asked as Siri inserted the disk into the screen, "A small time criminal organization I came across in my time away. They now hate Jedi and if the Separatists get a hold of them, they'll be provided with the ultimate supply weaponry" she explained. "They hate the Jedi and luckily had no idea I was one because I was dressed casually" she added as Darra seemed surprised, "And this affects how?" she asked as Siri rolled her eyes, "Not us necessarily but if we inform the Senate, they'll have all Senators involved, including Senator Naberrie. All her time will be in the Senate, leaving Anakin and Obi Wan with time to spare" she smirked as Darra realised where she was going. "Oh, Siri, thank you so much for coming back" she told her. This could be the break they had been looking for.

Anakin and Obi Wan entered the chambers to find all twelve members seated and waiting for them. Their father had recently been appointed a place on the council and had taken his seat as they moved into the middle. "Skywalker, Kenobi. Good of you to show up in time" Master Windu spoke as they nodded. "Called you here we have because we have a mission for both of you. Providing Qui Gon thinks you're ready, he does" Yoda spoke as Anakin and Obi Wan were surprised. They had been on missions previously but never without a master with them. "Master Qui Gon, ready are they?" Yoda asked as Qui Gon leaned forward slightly, "Anakin and Obi Wan have progressed well in their training and I feel they are ready for this mission on their own. They look after each other and rely on each other's strength to help each other" he informed the council but Anakin needed to speak about one problem. "Masters, I am honoured that you think we're ready but I feel that I should stay here with Senator Naberrie to protect her from those who are trying to hurt her" he explained as Qui Gon spoke, "Anakin, if the council wants you for this mission, you must take it. I will watch over her until you get back" he assured him as Shaak Ti, a long time friend of their family agreed, "Yes, Anakin. Qui Gon is right. We feel that you two are the best Jedi for this mission and I will protect her too" she spoke as Anakin silently nodded, though he didn't like being away from her. "I understand Masters" he eventually spoke as Master Windu went on, "If that is settled, then can we please inform you of the mission?" he asked as Obi Wan agreed, "Yes Master Windu" he answered before Master Ki Adi Mundi spoke, "There have been reports coming from the planet Dxun in the Inner Rim. There is an abandoned Mandalorian camp there and reports have been coming in about the discovery of an old Basilisk war droid" he finished as Master Yoda took over, "The base hasn't been occupied since the days of the Jedi Exile and the Troubles on Onderon and if the Separatists discover the war droid and anything of importance, they will have a high chance of destroying the Republic" he finished as Master Windu added "Your mission is to go to Dxun and scout out the base, collecting any old files and the war droid. If you come across any Sith, report to us immediately. You will leave shortly after sun set on Courscant. There is not a moment to lose" he ordered them as Anakin and Obi Wan nodded "We won't fail you Masters" Anakin informed them before they exited with all eyes watching them before the door slid shut.

"Does not know the truth about him doesn't he?" Yoda asked Qui Gon, who simply shook his head. "He should find out soon enough before he discovers it from the enemy" Master Windu added as Qui Gon understood, "He is the Chosen One but I didn't want him to know it until he was old enough to understand" he explained as Yoda spoke once more, "Ready he is. Been through too many attacks to know he does" as Qui Gon understood, "When he completes his mission, then we will know if it is time to tell him" he informed them whilst all council members agreed that was the best course of action.

Padme laughed once more as Shmi told her about a younger Anakin and Obi Wan, "They didn't. Did they?" she asked curiously as Shmi nodded, "Yes and Qui Gon was not pleased when he found them, hiding from us. Naturally, each blamed each other but he punished both" she smirked as Padme giggled, "Its strange to hear that because it doesn't seem like the Anakin I've heard about or spent time with" she informed her as Shmi sighed, "Yes. Ani is a very sweet caring boy, cares for everyone he loves and he loves you dearly" she pointed out as Padme nodded, "I know. I am lucky to have him, if certain people just listen to me about it" she sighed softly as Shmi placed a hand on her knee, "Sweetie, if you ever feel afraid to be alone because of these people, you are welcome to stay with us" she explained as she smiled, "Thank you" she replied before the door slid open, "Dxun, huh? Should be a simple walk in the park" Anakin commented as Obi Wan shook his head "Nothing ever is" he pointed out as Shmi was worried, "They didn't give you another mission did they?" she asked as Obi Wan sadly nodded, "Yes they did. Our first mission without any Masters, we have to go to Dxun to seek out the ruins of an ancient Mandalorian camp" he explained as Padme moved over to Anakin, who stood silently, "You're leaving?" she asked, tears in her eyes as he nodded, "Yes but even though we leave tonight, we'll be back before you know it" he promised as Padme felt the tears in her eyes, "Tonight? You're leaving tonight?" she asked as he pulled her in close, "I'm sorry but dad and Master Ti promised to watch over you" he explained as she sniffed, "It won't be the same. I love you" she cried, moving her arms around his waist as he just simply put his head on top of hers, "Look, why don't we spend the rest of the day together. Come on, I know a place I want you to see" he smiled, pulling her from the room as Obi Wan sighed, "How does he do it?" he asked Shmi as she laughed, "He just loves her too much" she noted adding, "How's Hannah today?" she asked as Obi Wan nodded, "She's fine. I was just going to go see her. We had to leave in a hurry from Padme's apartment. So I was going to go see her about what happened" he explained with a quick good bye kiss on her cheek, he dashed from the room as Qui Gon entered. "Off again are they?" he asked as she nodded "Yes, Anakin's taken Padme out and Obi Wan's off to see Hannah" she informed him seeing him smirk, "So all alone are we?" he asked as she smiled, "Yes" she assured him, before he pulled her into his arms and their lips touched each other's in a passionate kiss.

During the day, the Coco district was bubbling with crowds of people and different species as Anakin and Padme arrived at Dexter's Diner. "Ani, where are we?" she asked as he laughed, "We're at one of my favourite places, Dexter's Diner. He's an old friend and the food here is delicious" he promised her, "Perfect for us" he smirked, wrapping an arm around her slim waist, "Oh Anakin, its perfect. Thank you" she replied as he led her inside, past the stares and screaming reporters. "Anakin!" Dexter's friendly voice boomed, seeing them enter the diner, "Hello Dex!" Anakin called as Dexter asked, "Well, who's your lovely friend?" he asked as Anakin smiled proudly, "This is my lovely girlfriend who is now the Senator for Naboo, Padme Naberrie" he informed him as Dexter laughed, "Ah, now I recognise your friend. Nice to meet you, Senator Naberrie" he told her as she smiled, "Its nice to meet you too" she replied as Dexter turned to Anakin, "She's nice Anakin, take a seat you two and I'll prepare something for you" he smirked as Anakin nodded, "What was that?" Padme asked seeing Anakin smile, "Nothing just something he does" he simply told her, staring straight at her, "You are so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've seen" he noted, before he started to kiss her neck and face as she moaned softly, "Oh Anakin, you are perfect for me" she breathed as he continued to kiss her, "Thank you for letting me love you" he replied as she smiled, "Anytime handsome" she teased.

"Well, well surprised to see you here" Hannah smirked, "Your brother is out the front with Padme" she pointed out as Obi Wan rolled his eyes, "Is he kissing her?" he asked as she nodded, "All over and she's loving it" she smiled. They were in the kitchens of the diner and Hannah had been watching Anakin and Padme when Obi Wan snuck up behind her. "So where have you been all morning?" she asked curiously as he sighed "Well, we got to the Temple, had an awkward breakfast with Siri and Darra then the council called us and now Anakin and I have a mission to Dxun and we leave tonight" he explained as Hannah's face dropped, "Tonight? Oh baby, I'll miss you" she sniffed as he laughed, "I know me too but we'll be back before you realise we're gone" he assured her, with a kiss as Dexter laughed, "Just like your brother Ben, both charming the girls" he taunted him as Obi Wan only shook his head "Anakin's the tease not me" he corrected him as Hannah giggled, "Oh yeah right" she noted before Obi Wan asked, "So how did it go after we left the apartment today" he asked her as Hannah sighed, "Come on, we'll go out into the restaurant but not near Anakin or Padme" she informed him, pulling him through the door and into a nearby booth, well away from Anakin and Padme. "So what happened?" he asked once again as she began, "Well, Ruwee and Palo were furious and demanded to know where she was. We lied and said she spent the night with Anakin at your place. They were even more furious about that. Then Alexander warned them that charges could have been pressed and then Ruwee, he….he….he…." her voice began shaky as Obi Wan pulled her close, "What did he do?" he asked with a firm voice, "He told us Anakin is walking on a thin line and he better watch out because they will not stop until he is out of the way and Padme is back with Palo" she sniffed as Obi Wan couldn't believe it looking over at his brother with Padme, sharing kisses and their food with each other. "I knew this was bad" he muttered, "So what are we going to do?" he asked as Hannah took his hand in her's, "Well now that you are leaving with Anakin on your mission, security will be beefed up. I'll be with her on her first days in the Senate and Captain Typho will have the apartment checked out" she noted as Obi Wan remembered, "And dad and Shaak Ti have promised to watch over her with no doubt that she can stay at the Temple if she wants" he assured her as Hannah smiled, "Perfect, now to continue where we left off this morning…." She hinted as Obi Wan agreed, "I remember" he teased, pulling her close, the two shared open, warm romantic kisses together.

Emerging out of hyperspace, the small transport made its descent into Dxun, the lush greenly blue planet, long been abandoned years and years ago. "Do not fail me, my apprentice. We need the war droid and any remaining weaponry for our battle against the Republic. Do not let it fall into the Jedi's hands" came the sinister voice of Darth Sidious as Lord Maul knelt before his master, "Yes my master. I will not fail. The Jedi will be defeated if they cross me" he snarled as Darth Sidious smirked, "Soon, they will be dead and the Sith will rule the galaxy once again" as Darth Maul asked, "What about the so called Chosen One?" he asked as Sidious smirked, "Skywalker doesn't even know his's true destiny at the moment. If you intercept him, kill him and any one with him" he ordered him as Darth Maul nodded "Yes my master" as the hologram flicked off and an officer reported to him, "Sir, we've managed to land in an open clearing, unfortunately, its far from the camp" he informed him as Darth Maul stared at him, "No matter, I will prepare myself and set out for the camp shortly" he told him "Yes sir" the officer nodded and moved out. Lord Maul barked, "Jango!" he called seeing the Mandalorian bounty hunter stepping into the room, "Yes" he answered as Maul spoke, "Go out near the camp and wait there. If you see any Jedi, inform me immediately" seeing him nod, "As you wish" he spoke before leaving. The Jedi will be finish, starting with the death of the Chosen One.

"Oh Anakin, it's beautiful" Padme sighed as she leaned against Anakin's chest. They were in his speeder, having left the diner shortly after they had finished their meals and he had whisked her away to one of the tallest buildings on Courscant, parking his speeder, they just now layed against each other, as the traffic flew by and the first set of stars began to come out of the sky. "I know, I wanted you to see this" he informed her as she nodded, "Yes, but it only means it will be time for you to leave shortly" she sniffed as Anakin held her close, "Not before I spend my last few moments with you" he told her, pulling her on top of him, she giggled, while he ran his hands down her light blue dress that hugged her figure as she undid his Jedi tunic to reveal his chest, she ran her hands through his golden blond hair while he kissed her all over, "I love you" he breathed as she moaned softly, "I will love you always my Jedi protector" she giggled and it was then as Anakin felt her kissing him, that something flashed before his eyes once again;

_Anakin's vision_

_The tormented laugh of the hooded figure echoed through the hall as he held his lightsaber to Padme's neck, who struggled to free herself and Anakin, breathing heavily eyed his attacker carefully, "Let her go!" he screamed in anger as the figure laughed, "The Chosen One's beautiful girl, the one who could watch him fall" he tormented him as another voice exclaimed, "Anakin! Don't listen to him!" called Obi Wan, who was held back by force restraints, sending a wave of electricity through his body every few moments, "Ready to see them die?" the figure asked as Anakin's eyes flashed yellow with anger "Leave them go or you die" he informed him as he looked to Padme then to Obi Wan, igniting his sabre, he charged straight from him, who pushed Padme to aside, "Anakin, no!" she cried out but Anakin didn't listen, fighting him back hard till finally he plunged his sabre straight into his chest before he heard a piecing scream then…_

Anakin quickly lifted Padme off him, "What is it Anakin?" she asked as he tried to shake the vision from his head. They were getting worse and he didn't like them each time. "Anakin, please talk to me?" she asked once again as he simply shook his head, turning to her, "Its nothing my love. I love you" he informed her, kissing her passionate on her lips and neck when a jolt hit the side of the speeder, lurching them forward slightly, "Padme! There you are, you're coming with us right now!" called Ruwee's voice as Padme's eyes widen in fear, "I'll never come back to you ever!" she called back as Anakin held her close, "I'm warning you girl. Come back now!" he warned as Anakin turned to Padme, "Strap yourself in and hold on" he whispered to her, "She's not going anywhere with you" he called back as Palo stared angrily, "Stay out of this Skywalker or I'll kill you" he told him, "You'll never have Padme ever!" he informed them, whipping around, he gunned the speeder's engines and whipped straight off into traffic at fast speeders, as they tried to keep them in sight, "Anakin, this is pointless. They'll never stop!" Padme cried as Anakin held her hand, "I'll never let them take you from me and while I am gone, dad knows to watch you" he promised her as he desperately attempted to lose their pursuers.

The young padawan stepped down off the ramp of the ship, "The ship is all ready and loaded with everything they will need. Who's flying it?" he asked as Qui Gon answered him "Anakin will probably take that position as he always does" as Shmi was still worried "Honey, I am worried for them. Its their first time alone and I am concerned" she told him as Qui Gon smiled, "Don't worry, it's a simple mission and they should be in and out in no time" he promised as he watched Obi Wan entering with Hannah on his arm, "Well, at least one of you is on time" he commented as he laughed, "You knew that I am always the punctual one father" he reminded him before another voice entered the room, "Masters!" cried Ahsoka, running in, "Anakin is back and I think something happened" she cried as they heard the fast paces sound of Anakin's familiar speeder, almost crashing into the hanger. "Anakin, Padme, what happened?" Qui Gon asked as Anakin helped her out, "We had a run in with her father and Palo, almost trying to kill us because she wouldn't go with them" he explained, "Dad, I can't go on this mission unless I know she's safe" he told them as Hannah spoke, "Anakin, you know me. I'll watch her and your father will too" she told him as he nodded and Ahsoka spoke, "I'll help too!" she piped up as Anakin smiled, "Thanks Ahsoka" he smiled with a quick hug as Yoda spoke, "Ready to leave, are you?" he asked as Anakin took a deep breath, "Yes, we are ready, Masters" he answered, turning to Padme, "I love you Padme. I won't be long and when we get back, I have a surprise for you" he teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Anakin, I love you and come back to me" she told him as he cheekily smiled, "I will for sure" he promised with a romantic kiss together whilst Obi Wan kissed Hannah goodbye, "I shouldn't be too long if Anakin doesn't cause too trouble much trouble" he teased as Hannah laughed, "You are always a tease Ben" she noted, sharing a passionate kiss together, Padme and Hannah each felt Anakin and Obi Wan's hold's on the, slip away as they moved over to their parents, "Do your best and remember everything I taught you" Qui Gon reminded them, "Not too many bruises" Shmi pointed out as Anakin smirked, "I promise mom" he admitted as each gave their parents an embrace and boarded up the ramp along with their protocol droid C-3PO and her droid R2-D2. She felt he could be useful for Anakin. Padme's eyes welled with tears as Shmi and Hannah each placed a hand on her shoulders, "He'll be alright. He's done this alot of times" Shmi pointed out as Qui Gon added, "Yes, they will complete their mission. They are growing stronger each day" he noted before Yoda cut in, "Stronger they may be. But can they stop the Separatists from declaring war on the Republic. This mission rest them" he spoke as Padme simply watched the ship pull out of the hanger, Anakin's face the last thing she saw before the ship proceeded into the sky.

_Flashback_

_Anakin, Obi Wan, Siri and Darra all were the best of friends and fought along side each other with bravery and honour. Darra and Anakin knew of Obi Wan and Siri's love as well as the boys brotherly bond together and so it wasn't unexpected to hear that Anakin and Darra had been captured sneaking around the lower ends of Courscant. "This is a bad idea Ben. We should have waited for your father" Siri noted, walking along the narrow path, dim with little light. "There was no time to wait. Anakin and Darra need us" he pointed out as she smirked, "But we could have had time for us" she teased as he laughed, "Not now" he informed her as he heard voices, "Jedi here! We don't like Jedi amongst our group. Let's kill them" Obi Wan heard someone say, "Over my dead body" came Anakin's voice as they laughed, "That's fine with us" the first spoke "We'll kill you then have some fun with your friend there" he spoke as Anakin spoke again, "Never!" he explained as Obi Wan proceeded down the long alleyway, using the shadows as cover. "Put your weapon away kid, you'll hurt your self" they laughed as Obi Wan knew it was time for them to emerge, "I wouldn't say that if I were you" he spoke igniting his own followed by Siri, and Darra. "There may only be four of us but there's enough of us to finish you" he spoke as the group moved back, "Jedi scum, attack!" he shouted as they rushed forward only to meet their blade head on and shortly retreated. "Jedi scum. You'll be dead soon enough!" he called running as the four friends all laughed before Anakin moved over to Obi Wan, "I'm sorry, for sneaking out and getting Darra and myself captured brother" he admitted as Ben only shook his head, before laughing, "Its alright Anakin" he promised him, pulling him into a hug, "Just don't make a habit of it" he informed him as Anakin laughed, "I'll try" he simply assured him._

_In the next chapter: Anakin and Obi Wan arrive on Dxun and sense the dark side and remain cautious. Padme receives a verbal threat from Palo and Ruwee. Qui Gon keeps his promise to his son to watch over Padme. Hannah suspects Sabe and Dorme will attempt to steal Obi Wan from her. Siri and Darra alert the small gang who have made their base of operations on Dxun. Ahsoka notices Darra with a mysterious figure and Jango Fett spies Anakin and Obi Wan on Dxun, entering the camp and alerts Lord Maul. Plus, just what is inside the base that is so important. What did the Jedi Exile leave behind? Here are some clues to keep guessing:_


	7. Chp 7: Mission on Dxun&Family Nightmares

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 7: Mission on Dxun & Family Nightmares**

As the ship floated through hyperspace, Anakin left R2 and 3po in the ship's cock pit while Obi Wan and he decided it was time to make good use of the back cargo hold. It was large enough to use for training and; as usual Anakin turned into a small fight. He dodged another strike from his brother, smirking, "Come on Obi Wan. You can do better. I've seen you in class" he teased him as Obi Wan only rolled his eyes, "It's not a contest Anakin. Its training" he reminded him "And besides" he started, as his lightsaber hit Anakin's, "You are getting a little easy to read more" he explained. "You need to throw in a few surprise moves to catch your attacker off guard" he told him as Anakin laughed. "Obi Wan, you know I don't have time when fighting an attacker to surprise him. I like to disarm him quickly" he smiled, kicking the blade from his hand however was not expecting Obi Wan's move which sent Anakin's sabre across the floor of the hold. "Impressive, brother. I can learn from you" he cheekily replied as Obi Wan laughed, "You already know enough. Trust me, dad and the majority of the council think so" he informed him as Anakin reached for a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face, thinking about how he would watch his brother in class:

_Flashback_

_Obi Wan turned around for, what was like, the 10th time in the last few minutes, and saw Anakin following him. "Anakin. You can't keep following me. Mom's going to be distressed to find you missing" he pointed out as his little 5 year old brother just kept walking up to him, "But I wanna see you practice" he whined as Obi Wan laughed. "Anakin, you saw me practice yesterday remember as dad was teaching me" he reminded him as Anakin clutched onto his leg. "No, I want to go with you now" he cried as Obi Wan tried to help him off his leg, "Anakin, go back to mom" he told him but Anakin held on with all his strength before a sweet laugh filled the hall, "Oh Ani, you have to stop doing this. You're going to get Obi Wan in trouble" came the voice of their mother who was walking towards them with Shaak Ti. Shmi knelt before her younger son, "Ani, come on, let's go home okay" she told him as he shook his head as she laughed while she simply lifted him into her arms, "Thank mom" Obi Wan told her as she smiled, "Anytime" as Shaak Ti suggested, "Well, maybe I suppose we could go stand at the entrance to see Obi Wan practice with the class. Cin won't mind" she pointed out as Anakin became excited, "Yes!" he happily cried as they moved along with Obi Wan where another voice joined them. "Ah Obi Wan! There you are and you have an audience this time" Cin pointed out as Shmi felt embarrassed, "Sorry about this. Anakin wanted to come" she explained as he laughed, "Not at all, take a seat and I'll start the class" he informed them as Shmi held Anakin on her lap, as he eagerly watched his brother begin his practice with another student. He loved watching his brother and hoped that he would be fluent with his lightsaber as he grew older._

Anakin smirked to himself as he remembered that memory as he wiped himself down. "I wish we would reach Dxun already. I miss Padme now" he admitted as Obi Wan laughed, "You missed her the minute you boarded the ship" he corrected him as Anakin only rolled his eyes, "You don't understand Ben. You've only been in love once and never again" he told him. Big mistake as Obi Wan threw his towel at him. "I will have you know that I am more in love with Hannah than I was with Siri" he corrected him before he went silent. He had never said that before and not even to Hannah yet as Anakin smirked. "Well, well, the truth is out. Hannah is the one" he cheekily teased as Obi Wan shot him a stern look. "Don't start. I can't believe I just said that" he admitted taking a seat as Anakin moved over to him, "There's nothing to be ashamed about brother, you love her and you know the truth. Its like how I feel with Padme. I love her more than ever" he explained as he looked up at his brother, "Well, when you put it like that" he told him as Anakin smirked, "I'm right" he told him moving towards the comm. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to call Padme once more" he informed him with a slight smile.

Padme turned over onto the other side of her large soft bed, and sighed with sadness. For Anakin was not there with his arm draped across her or staring down at her with his great, deep blue eyes. It was just her and the light of the white sun's rays shining through her window. Anakin was somewhere halfway through space right now, on another mission for the Jedi. She didn't realised how much she missed him until last night, when she was truly alone and he wasn't here to hold her in his arms. Deciding to get up out of bed, she quietly slipped sheer, chic dressing gown over her beautiful shimmering gold night dress and silently heading out towards the kitchen, where she could now hear small chatter forming as she paused right outside the kitchen and listened. "Is she still asleep?" Dorme asked, placing a plate of shurra fruit on a tray as Sabe laughed, "Last time I checked, she was. She went to sleep early and then sleeps in late" she replied as Padme recognised Hannah's voice next. "Well, perhaps, if she hears that Anakin left her a message…." Her voice trailer off as Sabe was curiously, "What did that happen? And why didn't you wake her?" she asked crossly as Hannah smirked, "Right after she went to sleep, I went to wake her but she was so peaceful, I left her" she explained as Padme felt her heart beating more rapidly than before: he had called and she missed it. It was time to make her appearance with her friends.

"You still should have wakened me. Anything about Anakin or Anakin, it always important" she smirked as they all jumped before turning to acknowledge her. "Well, well, look who is up and you look like you haven't been affected by sleep" Hannah teased seeing Padme giving her a serious look as Sabe spoke, "Sorry Padme, we should have woken you up but maybe he'll call back" she suggested and just at that moment, the comm. rang and Dorme giggled, "Maybe even sooner than you think" she pointed out as Padme blushed, flicking her long brown curls back and dashed over to the comm. and hit the button where her heart melted again at seeing his sweet handsome face again. "Well, hello beautiful. Maybe it was better I called back, angel" he smirked as she giggled, "Sorry about before. I was asleep and missing you" she replied as he laughed, "Yeah, I am missing you too. Ben is driving me crazy. Still on the ship for now and I am ready to flee" he smirked as she laughed, shaking her head, "Ani, you shouldn't tease him like that. He's your brother" she told him as he waved a hand, "Oh he knows I am joking" he assures her before she hears a small laugh of sarcasm in the background while Anakin only rolls his eyes and turns back to Padme. "I know it's only been a day but I promise you, we will finish quickly and I'll be back in your arms before you know it. Remember, I said I had that surprise for you" he teased as Padme shook her head again, "Ani, you don't have to do that" she warned him as he laughed. "But I want to and trust me, I think you're going to love it" he promised her, as Hannah and Sabe giggled. They knew what it was but weren't saying anything as Padme ignored him. "I hope so. I can't wait to wrap my arms around you and press my lips up against yours" she told him as he smirked right before, "Anakin! Cock pit now!" Obi Wan's voice yelled as he groaned, "Five minutes! Five minutes he can't be without me" he complained as she smiled, "Well, you better see what he wants and I'll hope to see you soon" she told him as Hannah appeared over her shoulder, "Hi Ani, could you tell Obi Wan I said Hi?" she asked as he smiled, "Will do, love you Padme" he told her and was gone and Padme suddenly felt alone again inside as she felt Sabe nudge her, "You're blushing" she smirked as she blushed, "No I am not!" she protested but it was not use. She was blushing for Anakin, her mind still thinking about him as Hannah placed the tray of food before her while Dorme attended to her beautiful curls and Sabe pestered her about her love for him.

Not even the dull streets lights in the streets of Nar Shaddaa could make anyone tell if it was day or night on the planet but to some, it provided the perfect backdrop when you needed the darkness to escape your pain. Through the streets, moved a woman, cradling her youngest child on her hip and her other arm wrapped around her eldest daughter, "Where are we going, mommy?" she asked the woman who smiled down at her, "Someplace we'll be more safer, I promise" she replied, seeing the landing platform in sight, "Excuse me!" she called out to one officer "Excuse me!" she called once more as he turned towards her, "Can I help you madam?" he asked as she nodded, "Yes, can you tell me is this the ship to Courscant?" she asked as he nodded "Why, you're in luck. It is and we are just taking last minute passengers" he informed her as she breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness. Can we board now?" she asked as he nodded, "Of course, right this way" he replied as she followed at fast speed before he helped her up the landing ramp and into the sitting area. The little girl looked up at her mommy again, "Are we going to see Aunty Padme?" she asked as she nodded "Yes sweetie. It won't be long now" she promised as the woman hoped that she could stay longer with her sister as she was in no mood to get back home.

_Flashback_

_Sola kept backing away from the man she once loved, "Darred, leave me alone! Please! Not in front of the children!" she begged as he only back handed her across the face, "Silence, you miserable woman! I come home tonight and you were late with your chores! Slacking off now are we?" he asked, as she shook her head, "Turning into your sister are we?" he asked as Sola was shocked. "Leave Padme out of this! She is my sister and leaving Palo was probably the best thing she ever did!" she argued, knowing all the times Padme would come to her about Palo. Darred didn't like her fighting back and grabbed her by her arms, "You foolish woman to defy me! Your father told me I could punish you if I felt the need to so…." His voice trailed as Ryoo and Pooja began to cry nearby, "Get to your rooms now!" he shouted to them, as he began to run his hands down Sola's body, "You could be so beautiful if you dress like your sister, maybe I'll bring her into this" he snarled into her ear as Sola cried, "No please, don't hurt her" she begged as he twirled his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips on her soft skin before he pushed her down onto the lounge, "I'll be back for more. I'm going drinking" he informed her as she just sat there, sobbing before a small voice filled the air, "Mommy, are you alright?" she asked as Sola saw Ryoo standing there, pulling her onto her lap, "I'll be fine sweetie, but I want you to get and quickly pack your things. We have to go into the city" she informed her as Ryoo was confused but nodded, "Okay mommy" she replied, with a embrace before running off as Sola fixed herself up. She would not have any more of her husband's abuse. _

Now she was on a ship, surrounded by other refugees seeking a new life and she was just hoping that this would work. There was no doubt that he had discovered that she was left with the children and he was probably on his way to her parents house but only her mother was home as her father was on Courscant trying to knock some sense into one troublesome daughter.

Anakin entered the cockpit to see Obi Wan at the controls, before hearing him approach, "Finally! What kept you so long? Couldn't say goodbye?" he teased as Anakin took his seat, "Very funny and by the way, Hannah says hi" he told him as Obi Wan smiled, "Thanks for that" he replied as Anakin simply took the control. "Okay, we're approaching Dxun, bringing the ship out of hyperspace now" he informed him, "R2, prepare to bring us out of hyperspace" he called as he heard R2 reply and move past 3Po and logged into the ship's computer and shortly after, Obi Wan and Anakin saw the planet of Dxun looming before them. "There it is. The Dxun, one of the planetary moons of Onderon, the base of the Mandalorians warriors" he explained as Anakin sighed, "This better be worth the trip. I still don't trust Palo or Padme's father as much as I could kick them" he gritted through his teeth as Obi Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, patience, I am sure that we wouldn't be sent here for no reason. We need to retrieve the files and the war droid as quickly as we can" he informed him as Anakin suddenly went quiet as they entered the planet's atmosphere. "Obi Wan, I sense the dark side on this planet. I don't like this" he informed him as he laughed, "I do too but it could be coming from Freedon Nadd's temple" he explained as Anakin shook his head "No, it's darker, like recent dark side activity" he explained as Obi Wan laughed, "Relax brother. I am sure its nothing but we will remain cautious during our time on the planet" he assured him as Anakin brought the ship down for a landing, in an open field as Anakin was starting to get a bad feeling about this whole mission.

Looking through his tracking scanner, Jango had watched the ship landing nearby. A ship of the Republic which meant that Jedi were aboard the ship. "Commander, inform Lord Maul that we have some unexpected visitors on the planet. From the Republic no less" he spoke into his comm., before waiting for a reply. _"__Jango__Fett,__you__have__done__a__good__job.__Now__remain__near__the__camp__and__await__further__orders__" _he informed him, _"__Do__not__attempt__to__ambush__the__Jedi__without__me__" _he warned him as Jango gave a small grunt, "Understood, Lord Maul" he informed him, before he turned off his comm. _Sit__and__wait._That would be fun. He was a top notch bounty hunter and he should be attempting to go after the Jedi right now but he did not know of Lord Maul's own plans for the Jedi and he would just have to wait till he saw them in action.

The large Senate building loomed before them, and Padme felt the nerves twisting inside her with every step she took towards the building. She had her small group with her, Captain Typho, Sabe, Dorme, Hannah and Alexander with her but Qui Gon and Shaak Ti had not shown up yet and Padme was worried. Had they broken their promise to Anakin? Did they have better things to do than to watch over her? _No,_she shook these thoughts from her head. Of course, they hadn't. Qui Gon wouldn't do that to Anakin, he was his son. He couldn't do that to him. She would just have to hope that they were already at the office. All eyes were watching her move through the chambers, loathing or loving her and two more people were about to join them. "Padme Naberrie! There you are! You are coming back with us right now!" came the furious voice of Ruwee with Palo at his side. Captain Typho moved in front of the group along with Sabe and Dorme, knowing their duty and protection to the Senator was their job. "I am sorry but you have no authority with me to talk to the Senator" he calmly spoke as he suddenly exploded, "She's my DAUGHTER! Do _NOT_tell me what I can and can't do!" he exclaimed, his face redder than ever and memories of pain came flooding back to Padme. "Padme has made her decision and has no decision to see you" Sabe informed him as Palo inched closer, "You can't tell me what to do! I control her! I can do what I like!" he spat before another voice entered the air. "On Courscant, you unfortunately do not have any power of Senator Naberrie, so you may leave now" Qui Gon informed him as he approached with Shaak Ti. "You! You and your bloody son have done this to her! Brainwashed her!" Ruwee accused him as Padme had, had enough and moved forward. "Master Jinn and his family have not brainwashed me _father__" _ she spoke with a firm voice, "Anakin saved me that night before Palo could hurt me once again" she went on, trying to hold herself together as Ruwee scoffed, "Obviously you've forgotten our customs, girl. He has the right too!" he reminded her as Qui Gon spoke, "I think you need to re think your customs to women in your small town, Mr Naberrie. Now if you will please leave, the Senator is expected at the first morning Senate session" he explained brushing past with the group as Padme stuck close to the Jedi, "Thank you for what you did back there" she whispered as he smiled, "You did a brave thing yourself Padme. I'll watch over you until Anakin gets back" he promised as he stood back while she stepped into the pod with Captain Typho, Sabe, Dorme, Hannah and Alexander, ready to introduce her officially to the Senate.

Watching the small scuffle from the distance, Rabe flicked her long hair back, "Men! They are so pathetic! They think they can get a stubborn girl like Padme to listen!" she spat, "I'll show them how its done" she smirked, turning to her boyfriend Andrew, giving him a long, romantic kiss. "I'll be back handsome" she smirked, strolling forward to Ruwee and Palo. "Watch and learn how a woman works boys" she smirked, moving towards the offices as Ruwee leaned in closer to Palo. "Why do I have a bad feeling about her?" he asked as Palo laughed, "You shouldn't. She'll help us and soon Padme will be ours" he smiled, watching the tall red haired girl slowly moved through the corridor, with her plan in her mind.

Siri and Darra were furious that none of the Jedi Council members or the family had informed them that Anakin and Obi Wan had already left and they had to find out from a _padawan!_"This is disgusting! How they treat us! Just because they think you'll break Obi Wan's heart again? They think you're the same from before!" Darra roared, venting her frustration as Siri just tapped her fingers on the cool glassed table top, waiting for a reply. "Come on, come on, answer" she muttered, before finally a reply, _"__What__do__you__want?__" _came the voice as Siri peaked up, "Well, now that you have answered. I have news that you may not like" she informed him as he snarled, _"__This__better__be__important__" _he told her as Siri smirked, "Yes, it is. I have information that there are Jedi on Dxun right now, intent on revealing your location and little operation to the Republic" she smirked as Darra whipped around, "What! What! Are you doing!" she whispered as Siri waved her off. _"__You__'__re__sure__about__this?__You__better__not__be__lying__" _he warned her as she shook her head. "Trust me, I know them and they are there. Intercept them and let me know when you have captured them" she smiled, adding, "You're on Dxun. Perfect, the Jedi are there and will find you. Attack first as you can give the element of surprise" she informed him, abruptly hanging up before he could reply as Darra was shocked. "What the hell was that!" she exclaimed in frustration, "You said that you had a plan to destroy their relationships with _those_girls" she pointed out, "How will this end their relationship with Padme and Hannah?" she asked, in confusion as she simply smiled, looking down at a hologram of Obi Wan and her in earlier years, "Simple, we will have to make sure they are not informed of the capture until we have on route to Dxun and that way, we'll be there for Anakin and Obi Wan" she explained, "Just….like….old…..times." she smirked as Darra began to see what she meant. "You know this will be hard. They clearly love this girls, I mean look at this one" she pointed out, opening up at holo gram to reveal Padme and Anakin:

_Lips__were__almost__touching,__eyes__staring__deep__into__each__other.__It__was__a__simple__picture__but__a__beautiful__love__between__the__couple_. "I mean, look at them! It's sickening! I hate her!" she roared, throwing it across the room as Siri leapt to her feet. "How do you think I feel too? Do you think I like seeing that blond haired thing all over the man I love too!" she cried as Siri stared coldly at the holo gram, "They're going to pay. I came back for the man I love and no one is going to stand in the way!" she declared.

Anakin, Obi Wan, C-3po and R2-D2 traversed through the jungles of Dxun, coming across the native wildlife. "This place is nothing like I've seen before and yet, they chose us to come here, Obi Wan" Anakin spoke as Obi Wan agreed, "It could be a test also to see how well we can handle ourselves in this situation" he explained as 3Po spoke, "How rude R2, I am not a useless piece of junk! And do not say anything rude again" he told him as R2 only beeped back as Anakin rolled his eyes, "3Po leave him alone. He's just having some fun" he teased before R2 starting whistling crazily. "What is it?" they both asked as 3Po spoke. "He says that he can pick up an old sensor from the camp nearby and its still activate" he explained as Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged a glance. "Why would a sensor be activated after all these years?" Obi Wan asked as Anakin looked around, "I don't think its been left on and I don't think we are alone" he warned him, continuing on through the path to the camp, cautiously on alert with the force until he saw a dirt tracked path ahead. "Obi Wan, I think we've found it" he smirked as he took his sabre into his grip. "Looks like we're going to have to fight our way in" he noted as Obi Wan shrugged, "And that has never changed before" he reminded him, as they approached the entrance, igniting their sabres and starting cutting through the thick, overgrown vines and branches as R2 gave a low whistle, looking around as 3PO worriedly replied, "R2, this is no time for your silly games" he told him turning back to the two Jedi, who had finally cut down enough branches to walk through into the base. "See, piece of cake" Anakin smirked as Obi Wan rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with" he told him, climbing through the entrance as 3Po and R2 trotted in after them, not seeing the armoured clad bounty hunter raise the comm.

"Lord Maul, the Jedi are indeed here. They have just entered the camp. After the droid I take it" he spoke as Lord Maul snarled _"__I__'__ll__be__right__there.__Do__not__move__until__I__am__there.__We__cannot__allow__them__to__leave__the__base__" _he informed him as Jango understood, "I understand. I'll await your arrival outside the camp and then we take them" he eagerly pushed it but Lord Maul stopped him. _"__No!__We__let__them__explore__the__base,__just__a__little__bit__more__and__then__we__ambush__them__" _he quickly warned him as Jango rolled his eyes under his helmet. He hated waiting around to do a job but he didn't want to cross his new boss. "Understood. It's your orders" he assured him, cutting the comm. short. He made sure that both blasters and his weapons were all ready to fire.

When Padme emerged from the pod, she was met with a barrage of Senators all praising her on her welcome speech. Senator Bail Organa and Garm Bel Iblis, were delighted to have her here. "Senator Amidala" Garm spoke as she smiled. She had announced that she was to be addressed as Senator Padme Amidala in the Senate and wanted to be her friends in the Senate "Thank you Senator Iblis" she smiled, "A fantastic speech today m'lady" Sabe praised her as they made their way down the hallway before a tormented laugh could be heard. "Oh please, I could have done a much better speech that _farm_girl here did" scoffed Rabe, who was perched on the desk outside Padme's office, tossing her red hair back, as Hannah laughed "I highly doubt that besides, you weren't even close to narrowing the Senatorial position by a long shot. You weren't the best representative for Naboo" she informed her as Palo appeared, "She is and she will be. Padme is betrothed to me and she will be leaving with me and Rabe will be Senator" he informed them as Qui Gon moved Padme behind him. "I don't think so. Because while Anakin is away, I'll be watching her and when he comes back, you won't even be allowed to look at her" he explained as he turned his head slightly to look at her in her beautiful outfit, falling to the floor, it hugged her figure nicely, making him smirk. "Please Rabe, Palo, just go. I have earned this place here. This is what I want. My grandmother told me I was destined for greater things and I believe she was telling the truth. Please, just go" she begged as Rabe laughed, "Begging? Oh please, this is so sad" she laughed as Shaak Ti spoke. "She wouldn't have to beg if you would just leave her alone" she told them as Captain Typho moved forward, with his small team, "Its time to leave now" he informed them, escorting them out as Palo only glared at Padme, who was starting to shake. Qui Gon needed to talk to her alone. "Excuse me, everyone. I need to talk to Senator Amidala alone" he told them, leading her into her office.

Senator Amidala's office had been decorated lovely. A light blue purple colour, light yellow chairs and glass desk before a large glass window with a small lounge area to the sides. "Padme, we need to talk" he spoke as she took a seat on one of the plush lounges. "Yes, I think I know why" she spoke. "Its Palo and my father isn't it?" she asked as he smiled. "I am surprised you're not a Jedi, Padme" he teased as she blushed, "No, I just saw it coming" she corrected her as he took a seat next to her. "Padme. I made a promise to Anakin" he started, "A father son promise and I meant every word. They will not harm you while I am with you" he assured her once again as she nodded. "I believe you" she whispered as he went on. "Padme, now that you are a Senator, you need to have a stronger assertiveness in this situation" he explained as Padme held back tears, "What can I do? They're impossible! They're close to the Chancellor!" she cried as he took her hands in hers, "Padme, you can make charges against them. Official charges, an order is what they need" he informed her as she shook her head. "No, my father would never allow it. He has always had this power over me" she cried as he pressured her. "Maybe its time to change that, you can only try" he explained as she listened. "Do you think it will work?" she asked as he smiled. "We can only try but know this, Anakin loves you and he wants you to be safe" he pointed out as she smiled. "I'll do it. This afternoon, because I have business to attend to now" she noted as he laughed. "There's the girl I first saw" he replied as the doors opened and in stepped Hannah, Alexander, Sabe and Dorme. "Good news. They have left the building" Hannah teased, "By force of course" she added as she sighed, "Thank goodness" she breathed as Sabe and Dorme moved forward, "Well, Bail said to give this to you. He wanted you to be apart of it" Dorme explained as Padme took the folder into her hands. "Thank you Dorme" she replied, moving over to her desk. "I shall get to work then" she smirked as Hannah moved over to join her, "Wow, your first day and you're already being asked for help in important matters" she smiled as Padme agreed, "I know, I must have said something right out there" she pointed out.

As Anakin and Obi Wan slowly traversed the wide open space of the abandoned Mandalorian camp, he was starting to remember all of his unburied emotions that he thought were once hidden. "I am starting to really feel like I don't want to be here" he spoke out as Obi Wan turned slowly to face him. "Anakin, this is a camp that has been longed abandoned. Nothing bad can happen" he promised him but Anakin shook his head. He remembered a time that some warriors carrying the Mandalorian customs which almost tore his family apart.

_Flashback_

"_Its all my fault dad. They were trying to protect me and I should have protected with them" a seven year old Anakin complained as Qui Gon held his son close. "Anakin. They did the right thing by me. They protected you. We will find them and bring them back home" he promised his youngest son. Hours earlier, supposedly Mandalorian warriors, secretly entered the Temple and attacked their quarters. Obi Wan, Shmi and Hannah had been fighting against them before Shmi called for Hannah to escape with Anakin. Anakin watched from his secret hiding spot as the warriors overcame all of them. A small dart flew in Obi Wan's neck, causing him to fall to the floor, followed by his mother and then Hannah. Anakin heard them speak. "Take the woman and the boy. Leave the girl. We have no use for her. Search the place for the other boy" one snarled as Anakin retreated further until they finally left. When his father finally arrived back, he found Anakin running to him, telling him what happened. He carried Hannah to the medical centre before he listened to his son's recount. "They will not get away with this son. We will see them again" he assured him. It was sooner than they thought. Anakin reached out into the force and sensed his brother's pain and found that they weren't too far and Qui Gon and Anakin set out to rescue Shmi and Obi Wan and arresting the warriors. "I did it Obi Wan! I found you!" Anakin excitedly told his big brother upon seeing him again as he laughed, "Yes, you did and you did exactly what we asked you to do. How's Hannah?" he asked as Qui Gon spoke, "She'll be fine. She was just knocked out" he assured him as Shmi knelt before Anakin. "Oh Anakin, I am so relieved to see you again" she cried happily as he smiled, "I love you too mom" he told her, before Qui Gon took her in his arms, holding her close. "Come on Anakin, we'll leave mom and dad alone" he teased._

"Anakin, we're fine now. You saved us remember?" he pointed out, "Nothing is going to happen this time, I assure you" he added as Anakin silently nodded, looking around, "You're right. So where should we start?" he asked as R2 whistled towards an open door. "I think we should start there" Obi Wan noted as Anakin was already moving towards the entrance, leaving him no choice to follow. "R2, plug into the computer nearby" he instructed as he wheeled over to the large screen, blank. "If there are any files left, R2 will find them" Anakin told him as Obi Wan laughed, folding his arms across his chest. "Oh great, we're relying on a droid to help us" he teased as Anakin only rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and technology?" he asked. Obi Wan was about to rebut on that question when R2 began to beep wildly. "What's he saying 3Po?" he asked as 3PO moved closer to the computer. "He's saying he's found an old recording made almost 1000 years ago" he explained as Anakin and Obi Wan looked at each other. "Play it R2" he ordered as they heard a series of clicks before life size holo grams of people appeared in between each of them:

"_After__you__left,__we__sent__a__group__of__our__best__warriors__to__investigate__the__other__party__who__arrived__here__and__were__ambushed__by__the__visitors__" _a Mandalorian spoke while the cloaked figure spoke,

"_It__seems__that__the__Sith__who__were__in__alliance__with__Vaklu,__revealed__themselves__and__are__using__the__tomb__as__a__base.__We__need__to__stop__them__before__they__can__carry__out__their__plans__" _as Anakin saw a woman, with brown hair, turn to her friend,

"_We__should__divide__the__party__up__and__three__people__go__with__Kelborn__to__investigate__the__Temple__and__three__of__us__will__go__to__Iziz__" _she suggested, with a firm, but almost heavenly voice. Anakin was transfixed on her. "Obi Wan, is that the Jedi Exile?" he asked as Obi Wan turned to look at the holo gram, "Yes Anakin. She is. She seems like she is the leader of this group. Watch how they react to her" he noted,

"_I__agree__with__her,__she__has__a__good__plan.__Let__her__choose__who__should__go.__I__'__ll__do__whatever__she__asks__of__me__" _the figure spoke. She had short red hair and deep green eyes, dressed like a bounty hunter as Anakin's eyes never left the Exile, "The Jedi Exile. She's beautiful and yet, she's like someone familiar" he added as Obi Wan rolled his eyes, "She reminds of you of Padme, doesn't she?" he asked as he shrugged, "I can't explain why though" he replied as he was about to speak, "Well…." He was cut off by a loud crash. "Oh shoot, that sounded bad. Quick R2, download the files into your hard drive. Obi Wan, let's find that war droid quickly" he ordered, rushing from the control room, across the camp to the large metal doors, half bashed in. "I think we found it brother" Anakin smiled, igniting his sabre. He began to cut through the metal.

Furious that their meeting this morning with Padme, had not gone according to the plan, Palo and Ruwee were furious and now Ruwee was venting his anger with Palo as well, for bringing Rabe into their situation only because she had a vendetta against Padme. "What is the big deal about her being involved with the plan or not? She HATES Padme and she is gorgeous. We can use her to steal Anakin away. I am sure Andrew won't mind" Palo argued back as Ruwee laughed. "Uh hello, do you see Anakin around? He is not here. How will that work?" he sarcastically asked him as Palo suggested, "Well, it could when he gets back! He's not going to stay away forever!" he snapped as Ruwee threw his arms up in frustration. Obviously, he was still going to use her and he would have to see how it goes. "Fine, you win but right now, we have a problem. Those damn Jedi are controlling her! Watching her, protecting her, telling her what to say to us!" he roared as Palo nodded, "Yes and I am not about to let her slip from my grasp!" he warned him as Ruwee assured him, "You won't. She will be your bride forever and forever" he smirked before Palo agreed with him, looking down at a beautiful holo gram of Padme, "I'll have you Padme and you'll be all mine" he muttered to himself, just as the door slammed open and an excited voice filled the room. "I have done it again!" she declared as Ruwee rolled his eyes, "What now?" he asked with a tone that expressed his disinterest as Rabe ignored him and moved over to Palo. "Well today didn't quite go to plan and after having a long day with Andrew, he agrees to my idea cause its temporary" she started before going on, "This is for when Anakin gets back but I arrange for his brother and Padme to meet at a public location before alerting the holo net, who report that she is cheating on Anakin, he breaks up with her, she's heartbroken and then Palo's swoops in and comforts her and takes her back to Naboo and I am made Senator. It's a win-win" she smirked, adding, "Except for Anakin and Padme" with a giggle but Ruwee only rolled his eyes, "As much as I would love to have faith in this idea, I just don't see it being that easy" he told her as she laughed, "Look I am not saying it will be easy but you just have to learn to trust me" she smirked as Palo turned back to Ruwee, with a look of _see-I-told-she-would-come-through-with-a-plan_but Ruwee knew it wasn't going to be easy but would just have to wait and see what it is implanted what happens.

Following numerous explosions rocking the base and having to take note of Obi Wan's persistent requests to hurry up, Anakin had successfully cut his way through the metal door causing him to smirk, "See, told you there was nothing to it" he informed him, stepping through the hole, they found themselves met with blackness until R2 found a nearby computer console and they soon were met with light and the large basilisk war droid before their eyes. Anakin was in awe. "A basilisk war droid!" he exclaimed, "Obi Wan, have you even seen anything so cool in your life!" he went on as Obi Wan looked up at the ship. It was an amazing sight to see, four long silver spear like edges stood out, with the controls positioned in the middle, just sitting idle right in the middle of the quiet hanger. "It's impressive but how do we get it out of here? I doubt its been used for a long time" Obi Wan pointed out as Anakin smiled, "We'll get it operational and blast our way out" he replied "R2, see if you can get aboard and re active its weapons and shields again" he ordered as R2 whistled in reply and rolled off with 3Po behind him. "See Ben, we'll get out of here in no time" he promised before a voice stopped them. "Not if I have anything to do with it" they coldly spoke as both Jedi froze, lightsabers flying into their hands before slowly turning to meet their unexpected guests.

Hannah did not like how she observed Padme's two friends now handmaidens were sitting around in their idle time, talking about Obi Wan like he was going to choose them when in fact, he was with her and she loved him. It was happening again as they made their way with Padme and her security towards Senator Organa's office for a small meeting. "He is so gorgeous. I mean, he is so protective of his younger brother" Dorme gushed as Sabe echoed, "Tell me about it. I wish I could be the lucky girl in his life" she sighed as Dorm, noticed her sneaky look in her eyes, whispered back, "Are you crazy? His girlfriend is right behind us!" she pointed out as Sabe smirked, her hood covering her face, "Well, maybe he wants a real girl to love" she suggested as Dorme laughed, "Good luck" she told her as they reached the office before Hannah spoke. "You go in before us. Padme, do you mind if I talk to Sabe and Dorme for a minute?" she asked as Padme looked at her curiously as Sabe and Dorme exchanged nervous glances, "Its just business" she assured her as Padme nodded, "Okay sure" she replied, stepping inside the Senator's office while Hannah grabbed Sabe and Dorme to the side. "Alright, now I want to know what is going on with you about my boyfriend?" she demanded as the door slid shut. "What? You mean Obi Wan. What about him?" Sabe innocently asked as Hannah laughed, "Don't ask like I haven't heard you or seen the looks you give me" she scoffed, shaking her head. "Wishing he was your boyfriend. Are you planning some elaborate plan to steal Obi Wan away from me, because I am warning you" she started, "That if I see you doing any kind of flirting with him, I will come after you hard, alright? So stay away" she snapped as Sabe shrugged while Dorme spoke, "It's alright to have crushes on a person" as Hannah allowed that. "I'll allow that but if you try anything else, you'll pay" she warned them, flicking her long blond hair back and quietly entering the office as Dorme turned to Sabe, "Told you that would happen" she warned her as Sabe only smirked, "Yes but I have my own motives and I will show him who he really wants" she smirked as Dorme only stared, in horror at her friend.

"Your father is not around to save you now" the hooded figure taunted Anakin and Obi Wan kept their sabres firmly in their grip. "Yes but our father has taught us well and trust us to complete our mission" Anakin spat back as the figure only laughed. "It will sadly be a mission unfilled because that war droid is mine" he smirked as Anakin shook his head. "Over our dead bodies" he warned him as the figure only laughed. "That's the plan" he told him, and just as he ignited his red crimson lightsaber, a sudden blast shook the hanger and Anakin and Obi Wan turned to see the war droid operative. "R2's got it working again!" Anakin cheered as Obi Wan agreed, "Yes and there will be time to celebrate later. Let's just get aboard" he informed him not before a bolt could fly past them."Not so fast!" the figure warned, leaping directly for them, Anakin and Obi Wan quickly ignited their weapons and blocked him from striking them. "I will have destroyed you this time" he taunted them as Obi Wan looked to Anakin, who smirked, "No, once again, you will lose" Obi Wan informed him. There was something about this "Sith" figure that was similar to the figure he fought in the Jedi Temple all those years ago. Though, both Obi Wan and Anakin were a lot stronger this time and successfully pushed him back. "Obi Wan, get aboard the ship now!" Anakin called as he shook his head. "No! You're the pilot! You need to start this droid up!" he argued, "Besides, I am supposed to protect you!" he added as Anakin laughed, "Fine, on the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" he counted, he pushed the figure away from him as Obi Wan blocked his next strike while Anakin raced for the droid. "Good work R2!" he exclaimed racing up the ramp and into the small cockpit. "Master Anakin! How are we going to get out of here"? 3PO asked, sounding worried as Anakin smirked, "Just hang on to something 3Po and R2, get ready to close that ramp!" he ordered, finding the controls relatively easy, he smirked. "One more stop" he muttered to himself, as he heard the ship slowly moving. Obi Wan looked to see the ramp before him, smirking, "Well, this is my que to leave" he teased, using the force, he jumped right onto the ramp and into the small cockpit. "What took you so long?" he asked as Anakin laughed, "Have to get a feel for the controls brother" he replied, as he slid into a seat. "So the Sith wanted the droid too?" he asked as Anakin nodded, "Yeah but we got it first" he pointed out, noting, "This droid isn't meant for long travels. So we're taking it back in our ship" he informed him, as he flew over the mountains and jungle, back to their ship.

Darth Maul knew that his master would not be pleased when he returned to him without the war droid or news that Qui Gon Jinn's two sons were not dead. He didn't even hear Jango approach him till he spoke. "There may be a little bit of good news still" he informed him as Darth Maul hissed. "What do you mean?" he asked as Jango held up a small device. "Placed a tracking device on the droid as it flew over us, we'll know exactly where those Jedi are heading to and they're still on Dxun at this moment" he explained just Maul's comlink chimed. He moved to answer it, "My Master" he answered, seeing the small holo gram of his master before him. "Lord Maul, do you have the basilisk war droid?" he asked as Lord Maul gritted his teeth, "No, the Jedi beat me to it" he informed him as Sidious sneered. "Skywalker" he snapped as Lord Maul spoke again. "But we are tracking them. They have still not left the system" he informed him as Sidious smiled, "Excellent. Return to your ship and intercept them before they can escape into hyperspace. Once you have them, head for Naboo. The Sith will rise again" he explained, before the transmission ended. "You heard him. Prep the ship. I want to be in the planet's outer atmosphere in five minutes" he snapped as Jango nodded, "As you wish" he replied, moving off. Darth Maul glared around the smoking ruins of what was left of the hanger. His yellow eyes gleaming, they would not escape the Sith for long.

Padme was exhausted by the time she reached her apartment that all she wanted to do was to have a nice night in, but that wasn't going to happen tonight. As she watched Captain Typho speaking with one of the security officers before he nodded and moved back over to the small group. "M'lady, Reece has just informed me that while we were out, a visitor arrived, desperately seeking your aide" he explained as Padme felt a sharp lump in her throat as Typho laughed, "It's not Palo or your father, M'lady" he assured her noting her nerves as Qui Gon spoke. "Well, perhaps we shall go inside then" he suggested as Padme nodded and entered the lift before it took the group up to her apartment. Sabe and Dorme had gone ahead of Padme to prepare the dinner and greet her. "Padme!" Dorme exclaimed as the lift doors opened, as she embraced her with a friendly hug. "I'll show you to your guest" she smiled, leading her calmly into the living room where Padme became lost for words. "Oh my goodness! Sola! What are you doing here?" she asked, in surprise as everyone watched Padme, moving towards the taller, middle aged woman, similar to Padme, "I am here to visit you" she replied as Padme pulled back, knowing something different. "Sola, what's going on?" she asked, "Did father call you here?" she asked as Sola was shocked. "Father doesn't even know I am here which is something I need to talk to you about" she explained as Padme quickly understood. "Okay, Hannah, Qui Gon, could you watch over my two nieces while I talk to my sister?" she asked as Hannah smiled, "Of course, we would love too" she assured her as Padme lead her sister into her bedroom and closed the door. "Okay, what's the problem?" she asked, letting her luscious brown curls fall from her elaborate headdress as Sola just spoke. "I left Darred" she blurted out as Padme suddenly dropped the brush she had just picked up. "What?" she asked, confused and slowly turning around, "Are you serious? You left Darred?" she asked as Sola felt her eyes watering as Padme quickly moved to console her. "What happened?' she asked as Sola just sobbed. "He….he….he….just became too violent and in this latest assault, he lashed out at me before the girls because I didn't get the dinner ready on time because Ryoo was sick and he said he would go after you" she cried as Padme was shocked, before Sola went on, "And I came here to tell you to get out of your relationship with Palo. Don't end up like me" she cried as Padme simply held her sister. "Okay, and you'll stay here with me but also, I already left Palo" she admitted. Sola froze, now it was her turn to wear the surprised expression. "What?" she asked as Padme smiled. "For about one whole week now, I've been dating Anakin Skywalker" she smirked as Sola's jaw dropped in shock. "What! You're dating Anakin Skywalker!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her little sister. "I am so happy for you!" she exclaimed, before she bit her top lip, "Is he truly gone?" she asked as Padme sadly looked around, "No, Palo's here with father. They've been ambushing me" she cried, "Anakin's father suggested that I have an order put out against them because they just won't stop" she cried as Sola was now angrier. "Oh Padme, I had no idea and if Darred tells mother, she'll tell father and I've put you in more trouble" she admitted as Padme shook her head. "No, I refuse to believe that! You're staying with me. You're my sister. We'll protect each other" she smiled, as the two sisters simply held each other, comforting each other, something they had not done in years.

With the basilisk war droid secured down in the cargo hold of their ship, Anakin decided to confront his brother about something that happened during the fight earlier. "Obi Wan, what did the Sith figure mean earlier when he told us _I__will__have__destroyed__you__this__time?__" _he asked seeing Obi Wan paused in his spot. "Anakin, we don't have time to talk. We need to get back to Courscant now" he ordered him as Anakin shook his head. "No, I am not going anywhere until you tell me what he meant" he firmly informed him as Obi Wan simply stood still. "Anakin, we'll discuss it later" he warned him as Anakin argued. "No, I think now it a perfect time" he argued before Obi Wan just lost it. "You wanna know why he said it?" he asked as Anakin nodded, "I have the right to" he explained, as Obi Wan whipped right around. "He was referring to you!" he exclaimed, taking Anakin by surprise. "What?" he asked as Obi Wan edged closer to him. "You wanted to hear what he meant? He was talking about you!" he exclaimed as Anakin was confused, "You don't remember years ago when the Temple was attacked and dad told Hannah and me to take you and run? You don't remember me attacking a lone figure?" he kept asking as Anakin stared at his brother in shock, at his sudden outburst. "Ever since you were born, we've had to protect you!" he exclaimed, "I am not wishing you weren't born but its tiring! When you hooked up with Padme, I thought here we go again" he finished as Anakin didn't know what to say except "I'm sorry. I didn't know" he muttered as Obi Wan calmed back down. "Its alright but I think its time for you to talk to dad and the council" he suggested, with a hand on his back, "Now come on, let's get going" he smirked as Anakin silently nodded and made his way down to the cockpit. He still couldn't believe Obi Wan's outburst just now. _What__did__he__mean?__What__did__dad__know__that__he__wouldn__'__t__tell__him?_He wondered as he slid into his seat before the controls. "Okay, everything's secured?" he asked as Obi Wan nodded before Anakin took the controls bringing the ship out of the clearing and into the atmosphere. _"__I__'__m__coming__home__Padme.__Almost__there__" _he smiled to himself, seeing her now, arms outstretched just waiting for him.

Suddenly the quiet night, Padme wanted had changed with the arrival of her sister and two nieces. She spent her night talking girly with Sola, all about Anakin and playing with Ryoo and Pooja as Hannah joined in, and Qui Gon watched from the entrance to the living room. A simple night in, just the girls having fun as the time passed by, "Well, I should get the girls to bed" Sola informed her, "Ryoo, Pooja, say good night to Aunty Padme" she told her as Ryoo and Pooja ran to Padme, "Good night Aunty Padme, we love you" they both chirped as Padme smiled, hugging them both, "I love you too. Sleep well" she smiled as Sola lifted Pooja into her arms and took Ryoo's hand and exited the room. "You look tired yourself Padme. Maybe you should turn yourself in" Hannah noted as Qui Gon agreed, "She's right. You've had a hard day, go get some rest. I'll wake you if we hear from Anakin or Obi Wan" he promised as Padme smiled. "Thank you Qui Gon" she informed him, rising to her feet, she silently left the room as Hannah moved over to Qui Gon. "She really loves him doesn't she?" she asked as he agreed, "Yes and I am happy for my son and proud to call her a daughter. Seeing how her father isn't acting like a true father" he noted as she laughed. "Nice to hear" she smirked, "I should get heading home" she noted as he hugged her, "Sleep well, I'll let you know if they call too" he promised seeing her smile, exiting the apartment.

With R2 with Anakin, she sighed, as the room felt quieter, as she slipped her dressing gown off her shoulders, pulling the cool, satin sheets back and slipping under the sheets. Her last thoughts were of Anakin and his gorgeous smile and sexy blue eyes. _"__Come__home__to__me__soon__my__love__" _she whispered as her head hit the soft pillows underneath her.

_Padme's dream_

_She stood in a gorgeous blue sparkling dress with Anakin's arm firmly around her waist. The cool crisp blue ocean was stretched out before them not too far away. "Oh Anakin, this place is beautiful" Padme sighed as Anakin smiled, "I wanted this day to be perfect" he replied, spinning her around so that she was in front of him. "Nothing can ruin this moment" he told her, taking her hands in his's which were warm to touch. "Padme, there is something I want to ask you" he started as she felt like she wanted to cry, as he knelt down on one knee before her. "Padme, in all my life, I have seen girls who want me to love them but I knew they were only after me for my status" he started, "But you, you truly love me and so," he paused, opening a small box before her, "Padme Naberrie, will you marry me?" he asked as Padme felt her hands going numb. "Oh Anakin, nothing will make me happier, yes, I will!" she cried seeing him slip the ring onto her finger, it was beautiful. A deep green and silver diamond ring, "Oh Anakin, its perfect!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, sharing a romantic kiss together before she heard the sounds of loud screams and taunting laughs filled her ears and Anakin was no longer holding her. "Anakin?" she spoke, "Anakin! Where are you?" she asked, running along the corridor as the screams got louder and louder. "Anakin!" she screamed again, almost in tears before a voice spoke. "Looking for someone?" they asked as she gasped, "Palo. What have you done with him?" she asked as he shrugged "I just made some adjustments" he replied, as the screams got louder while she felt him grab her arm, "Shall we have a look?" he asked as she tried to fight him, "No please, don't hurt him" she cried as he just dragged her along until they reached a large room. "Anakin!" she gasped seeing him with his arms chained above his head and his chest filled with cuts but something was wrong as she sprinted away from Palo and over to him. "Anakin!" she cried throwing her arms around him looking up at him, she gasped. The left side of his beautiful face was burned horribly, she lifted her hand to touch him, "What happened to you?" she asked as Palo laughed, "Just having a little fun" he told her as she sobbed, "How could you?" she cried as Ruwee spoke. "He had it coming. Now you can marry Palo" he explained as she shook her head, "Never!" she cried, "I love Anakin!" she cried as Ruwee snarled, "Not for long" he angrily spat, grabbing her arm with his left hand, he pulled her back, before he raised the blade with his right hand, plunging it into Anakin's heart, "No!" Padme cried._

Padme's eyes suddenly snapped open. She felt the sweat dripping across her forehead. _What__just__happened?__It__was__a__perfect__dream__until__she__heard__the__screaming__and__saw__Anakin__'__s__burnt__face__in__her__eyes._Why was this happening to her? She only wanted happiness and yet she was getting horror. She brought her knees up to her chin, and cried softly. Qui Gon must have been just nearby because the next thing she heard was the door slowly opening. "Padme? Are you alright?" he asked as Padme quietly moved off the bed and over to the door where she simply cried into his chest. "What happened sweetie?" he asked as Padme sobbed. "I had a dream/nightmare and Palo and father…..they….they….killed Anakin" she sobbed as Qui Gon held her close. "It was just a dream, Anakin wouldn't let that happen" he promised as Padme just sobbed. "But…what if they don't stop until he is" she cried before another voice entered the room. "I heard crying. Is everything alright?" Sola asked as she saw her sister in tears. "Padme, what's wrong?" she asked as she took her in her arms, and Qui Gon answered her. "She had a nightmare in which Palo and your father killed Anakin" seeing her face going in shock while the only sound was Padme sobbing into Sola's chest.

Ahsoka couldn't sleep and decided to take a small walk through the Temple. She thought she was alone but the sound of quiet, sharp voices made her think otherwise and she moved towards the voices. "You tell your friend that the plan has changed and he is coming to Courscant to speak with her" came the voice as Ahsoka then heard Darra speak. "It is not her fault about what happened on Dxun. You were too slow. She warned you they were fast" she shot back, as Ahsoka listened silently. What was Darra talking about? Anakin and Obi Wan were on Dxun and she didn't think they were talking to this person about helping them. "She told you how to handle them and you ignore her instructions" she explained as the figure shot back. "Well he is pissed and is coming to speak with you about dealing with the Jedi himself" he explained as Darra waved her hands before him, "Keep your voice down! You're in the Jedi Temple!" she whispered as Ahsoka decided she had heard enough and backed away, not before she heard "You can do what you want just as long as you don't harm either Jedi because I am getting Anakin to love me no matter what" she heard Darra informed him.

_Whoa! This was explosive huh? What is going to happen now? Will Darth Maul capture Anakin and Obi Wan before they leave the system? Will Palo and Ruwee go after Anakin like in Padme's dream? What will Siri's friends do when they find the camp on Dxun touched and everything's gone? What will Ahsoka do about Darra's new plan? Will Ruwee discover Sola's appearance on Courscant? Why is Sidious sending Lord Maul to Naboo? The dark side is rising and something big is going to happen….soon!_


	8. Chp 8: Return to Courscant

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 8: Return To Courscant**

The atmosphere inside the small ship was silent and tense as Anakin began to lift the ship into the inner atmosphere of the planet Dxun. 3Po and R2 silently hovered nearby while Obi Wan sat in the co pilot's chair by the nav computer. He let out a deep sigh before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry I lashed out earlier" he told him as Anakin shook his head, eyes still staring out through the window. "No Obi Wan, it was my fault. I pressured you too much. I was too curious" he corrected him but Obi Wan wasn't giving up. "But you had the right too. I keep telling dad and the rest of the council members about this. You have a right to know why all these attacks are happening. Even dad's own mother and father are forcing him to come clean to you" he informed him as Anakin smiled. He always loved his grandparents and it had been too long since they had seen them last. "But still, it's not the point Obi Wan. I pressured you when I should have clearly know that you were not ready to speak" Anakin pointed out but Obi Wan only laughed, "Honestly Anakin, you have always been the same and it only makes me glad that we're brothers" he told him.

_Flashback_

_For seven years old, Anakin Skywalker-Jinn, the Jedi Temple was huge and you could easily get lost. Though Anakin had lived there all his life and he knew every twist and turn, spending his time on the training grounds or playing with his older brother. He turned another corner before he ducked behind a pillar. His brother Obi Wan was ahead of him but he was with his "friend" Siri Tachi. Anakin knew he wasn't really just "friends" with her and Obi Wan wasn't hiding his feelings now. "Obi Wan, no, remember what Master Ti said. You got us into trouble during class today" she told him as he laughed. "You were asking for it" he told her as she only smiled. "Oh Obi Wan, I couldn't believe I was trying to avoid you" she sighed, sipping her hand into his's as Anakin watched from his spot with interest. He saw Obi Wan and Siri move closer, their lips touching until Obi Wan stopped. "Hang on a minute" he told her, slowly moving apart, Anakin looked over his shoulder, wondering why he moved away. Before a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, "Didn't any one teach you it's rude to spy on others young one?" he smirked seeing Anakin try to struggle. "I wasn't spying. I just happen to turn the corner and see you" he smirked cheekily as Siri laughed, starting to approach them, "Oh come on Ani, you know you couldn't help to spy on your brother" she teased, "Besides, where's your friends Tru and Darra?" she asked while Obi Wan released his grip on his brother. "They're still at training. Master let me go early because I just excelled" he proudly told them as Obi Wan just rolled his eyes before he grabbed his younger brother in a loving brotherly hug, "Oh Anakin, you just love to find a reason to smirk don't you?" he asked._

"Well, Obi Wan, you protected and were always there for me even when I shouldn't be listening" he smirked, remembering the "spying" incident as the ship entered the outer atmosphere and before them, was just infinite rows of white little stars before them. "Well, looks like we'll be home sooner than later huh, back to Padme's waiting arms" he teased seeing Obi Wan roll his eyes just as a huge blast rocked the side of the ship. R2 whistled like crazy as 3Po struggled to regain his balance. "Oh my stars Master Anakin, what was that?" he asked as Obi Wan swerved back around to the nav computer. "Sith spit" he muttered, "What is it?" Anakin asked, swerving to avoid more blasts. "It's a Sith ship. Must be the figure we encountered down on the planet Dxun" he informed him as Anakin gripped the controls tighter, "Damn it! That meant they were waiting for us in orbit around the planet!" he exclaimed, thrusting the controls more. "Hang on, it's about to become a rockier ride" he warned him, sending the ship swerving through space, as the Sith ship gave chase, firing rapid blasts, just narrowly missing the ship but causing the ship to rock more, "Blast it Anakin!" Obi Wan exclaimed angrily, holding on firmly. "This is why I refuse to fly in a ship with you!" he reminded him seeing Anakin only laugh just as he sent the ship into another spiring nose dive.

Padme had not had a well earned good night sleep. With every time she closed her eyes, her dream became more and more vivid to her and she awoke shaking even more. She didn't deserve this; she loved Anakin not Palo so why was she having these dreams? She wondered. She emerged the next morning into the kitchen where she found Sola, Qui Gon, Sabe and Dorme chatting and eating some breakfast. She could hear Ryoo and Pooja playing in the living room next door. Sola spotted her first, seeing how pale and shaken she looked. "Well, good morning baby sister" she smirked, "You look awful. Did you get any sleep?" she asked, concern filling her voice however Padme only remained silent and slid into a vacant chair. "It's the dream isn't it?" Qui Gon asked her as Padme couldn't remain composed any longer, finally broke down, Sola fluttered to her side. "Oh Padme, please don't cry. It's going to be alright. I promise you nothing will happen between Anakin and you" she informed her as Padme just cried into her sister's shoulder. "Oh Sola, why is he doing this?" she asked through her tears, "I love Anakin even more than I ever loved Palo. Why can't they see this?" she went on as Sola gently rubbed her back, "I don't know sweetie. Dad just wants to follow the rules of the village" she told her before Padme shocked everyone. "Maybe, I should just break up with Anakin and go back to Palo and be miserable" she confessed as the whole room gasped. Sola knelt before her sister, holding her shoulders. "Padme, no, you can't be serious" she told her, "You don't _love_Palo!" she exclaimed, "You love Anakin. Don't let that dream get to you. That's just what dad and Palo want. Do what Qui Gon told you and tell the authorities" she informed her seeing Padme suddenly become quiet, and Sola knew that her words had sank in. "Sola, you're right" she softly replied, starting to wipe the tears away, "I am _not_ in love with Palo. I am in love with Anakin and no dream is going to change that" she smiled while Sabe placed her breakfast before her. "Padme, I am so proud of you, deciding to listen to Sola and Master Jinn's advice" she spoke as Dorme added, "After all, everyone deserves to find their true soul mate to be with and I think Padme's soul mate is Anakin" she giggled just as Qui Gon's comlink went out. "Excuse me, I'll just take this in the next room" he informed them, quietly exiting the room.

With another blast hitting the side of their ship once more, 3Po was panicking more than ever. "Oh my, if we are hit anymore, I'm afraid we'll be done for" he spoke, as Anakin corrected him. "I don't think they want to kill us 3PO" he informed him as Obi Wan turned in his chair confused, "Why don't I like why you said that?" he asked seeing Anakin laugh, avoiding another blast. "You shouldn't. I think they're after the war droid and probably want to capture us. I can practically sense the dark side through this area" he explained as Obi Wan became even more frustrated. "Damn, how are we going to get out of this now?" he asked as Anakin sent the ship in another spin. "R2, prepare the ship for hyperspace now. Plot our course for Courscant now!" he ordered him hearing the little droid whistle in agreement, moving over to the console. "Anakin, I have a bad feeling about this" he warned as Anakin only turned to his brother. "Obi Wan, we're not about to be captured and allow them to get their hands on the basilisk war droid before we can use it" he told him, "Just trust me alright?" he asked as the Sith ship drew even closer to their ship. "R2, are you ready to engage the hyper drive?" he called out to the droid who whistled back cheerfully. "Okay, Obi Wan, let's hope this works" he told him, reaching for the controls, he pulled back and suddenly before them, the stars streaked forward, the ship lurched and they were gone and through the window, they both saw streaks of blue and white. Anakin sighed in relief. "See, Obi Wan, you worry for nothing. We made it!" he exclaimed happily as Obi Wan only silently agreed, for there was something about the Sith figure that told him, it wouldn't be the last time.

"Sir, the Jedi have jumped to hyperspace and are now on route to Courscant with the war droid" the droid spoke back to Lord Maul, who stood on the bridge of the ship, alongside Jango Fett. "It seems that Skywalker has been taught well" he spoke as Jango spoke next. "Shall I go after them, take care of them myself?" he asked seeing Lord Maul shake his head. "No. Commander, put me through to Master Sidious" he snapped seeing the droid set to work near the control and in seconds, the blue holo image of his master appeared before him as he knelt in respect. "What is it?" Sidious hissed. "Do you have the war droid?" he asked as Lord Maul, keeping his head low, spoke. "No master. The Jedi team has alluded me and are now on route to Courscant with the war droid" he explained as Sidious snarled, "Skywalker. You didn't defeat him, didn't you?' he asked seeing Lord Maul nod slowly. "We will deal with him later. Now we must continue on with our plan without the droid" he informed him. "Lord Maul, you proceed to the planet of Naboo where you will meet with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation before commencing a blockade around the planet" he ordered, turning his glare over to Jango. "As for you, bounty hunter" he spat. "Jango, we need to issue a warning to the planet of Naboo before we commence our invasion" he started. "I'm listening" Jango assured him, "Good. You will come back to Courscant and attempt to assassinate Senator Amidala, striking fear into the Queen of Naboo that she could be next" he explained. "Understood Lord Sidious" he told him, turning back to Lord Maul. "As for you Lord Maul, you have already failed part of the plan, do not fail me this time. The Sith will rise again, causing the Jedi to fall" he smirked. "Let Naboo be an example of our power" he added as his hologram faded and Lord Maul rose to his feet. "Commander, set our course for the planet Naboo" he ordered the droid, "Well, Jango, you have your new orders" he hissed angrily. "Go to Courscant immediately and do not fail, less you don't want your payment" he snapped as Jango glared coldly through his blue and silver helmet at Lord Maul. "I will not fail this time. I'll finish the Senator in no time" he assured him, turning on his heel, he swiftly exited the bridge.

Qui Gon listened intently to Masters Shaak Ti and Kit Fitso about their recent message from Anakin and Obi Wan. "Did they say anything else?" he asked as Shaak Ti answered him. "They have the basilisk war droid secured in the cargo hold along with any important files they found. However, they do believe they had a Sith encounter with Obi Wan telling us it's time" she told him and Qui Gon immediately understood what she meant. "Alright then he is right. We'll explain everything when they land at the Temple" he told her, hearing Kit Fitso speak. "Qui Gon, are you sure it's wise, even though Ben thinks so?" he asked as Qui Gon pointed out. "They are my sons and Anakin is entitled to know his true destiny especially since both boys have a strong brotherly bond together" he reminded him adding. "But we'll discuss it later" he assured them, hanging up. He allowed a smile to cross his face-his sons were coming on, they had completed their mission successfully as he expected. Re-entering the kitchen, Padme spoke first. "What was that about?" she asked watching him take a seat. "I've just heard from Masters Shaak Ti and Kit Fitso, who informed me that Anakin has contacted them, with news that they're on their way home" he explained, "They had a little distraction but they're in hyperspace now" he went on. This brought a happier smile to Padme's face. "Anakin's coming home. Oh, this is going to be a better day" she admitted as Sabe echoed her reply. "It sure will be, but for now, Dorme and I will help you get ready for your day in the Senate" she informed her, and with that, the three girls had all silently left with Padme, still smiling about the good news of Anakin's return.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" Sola asked straight out, while she began to tidy up the breakfast mess around the corner. "What do you mean?" Qui Gon asked, confused, hearing her laugh. "Qui Gon, I'm a mother myself and I know the look every parent has when they are concerned for their children" she explained hearing him sigh, "It's just Jedi business but business that you know will require you to become more protective of your children, despite how old they are" he finally confessed. Sola carefully and unexpectedly placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're a loving caring father Master Jedi and Anakin and Obi Wan are lucky to have you" she started, And you're watching over my little sister from my father and her ex boyfriend" she went on, "And I just want to thank you" she finished where she surprisingly gave him a friendly embrace.

Siri was furious. Not only were Obi Wan and Anakin coming back, unharmed from their mission but also that it was a success. Her old friend had failed and what was worse, was that, according to Darra. He was coming here and she couldn't have that. She still needed to get onto Obi Wan and Anakin's good side and her _friend_ could ruin it for her. "How could you let him come here!" she exclaimed in frustration to her friend, "He better not be coming here to see me as you just pointed out" she warned through her light blue grey eyes, "I cannot be seen with him" she informed her however Darra only twisted her colourful braid around her finger. "Well, too bad, he is and he is pissed, according to his friend last night" she replied, "And that's not the worse of it" she went on. Rolling her eyes, she breathed deeply. "What could be worse than that news?" she asked as Darra slowly replied, "Well, what is worse is that I think Ahsoka is on to us" she confessed, "So?" Siri asked, not even caring. Darra became angrier. "So, she'll tell Anakin and he'll come after us. He hates me already for hating Padme and he hates you even more for what you did for Obi Wan" she reminded her seeing her eyes widen in horror. "No! We can't have that!" she exclaimed, going silent before she clicked her fingers. "I've got it!" she exclaimed happily. "We'll simply informed my old friends about what Anakin and Obi Wan really got on the mission and create a plan with them which will capture them" she informed her. "Huh?" Darra asked, confused. "It's perfect because they'll capture them unplanned and before Padme and Hannah can act, we'll swoop in there and rescue them, saying it was the 'will of the force' that led us to them" she proudly smirked seeing Darra sigh. "I just hope Ahsoka doesn't speak to Anakin before this plan can happen. I want Anakin. I know him longer" she reminded her friend.

Strolling straight into the Senate halls, with her head held high with confidence and her heart fluttering at soon being reunited with Anakin shortly, Padme was seemingly pleased with herself. Unfortunately, Qui Gon had informed her he was ordered to go back to the Temple to meet with Anakin and Obi Wan. He gave strong instructions to Captain Typho, Sabe, Dorme and two other security guards to never leave Padme alone, though as a surprise, two Jedi friends taking his place. "Good morning m'lady" came a friendly voice, Padme recognised, turning around as she smiled even more when Ahsoka came into view. "Ahsoka!" she beamed. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. "We're going to watch over you as Master Jinn is unavailable right now" she smiled. "This is padawan Serra Keto, another one of Anakin's friends. Padme turned to see a young girl about Anakin's age, with thick black hair plaited into two small plaits behind her ears, dressed in cream coloured Jedi clothing, nodding to her. "I'm happy to watch over any one of Anakin's friends" she simply assured her seeing her nod. "Thank you Serra. It is very kind of you, you too Ahsoka" she told her seeing her smile before they proceed once more towards her office. "Senator Amidala!" came Senator Organa's cheerfully voice. "Senator Organa, good morning to you too. Another day in the Senate?" she asked as he shook his head. "No. there are no sessions today but endless meetings and we want you to sit in on them with us" he informed her. Padme's face dropped in shock. "Me, already. You think I am ready for that?" she asked him before another Senator spoke. "Senator, you may have only been sworn into office a few days ago, but as the Senator, you are required to attend meetings that are asked of you" they explained. "Well, I'll let just step into my office to collect my files and join you in a few minutes" she promised them as she and her entourage stepped through the clean, grey sliding doors, where they found some unwanted trespassers. "Greeting Senator Amidala" came the cold familiar voice before they turned their chair. "Palo" she spoke. "Yes, and we are getting tired of this game of yours Padme" came the warning voice of her father, emerging from the shadows.

"Bringing the ship out of hyperspace!" Anakin called out to Obi Wan, who only slid into his seat. "Let's just slowly descend back into the hanger Anakin. Not risky moves" he warned while Anakin only smirked. "Oh, come on Obi Wan, where's the fun in that?' he asked, as he watched the stars before them and Courscant looming close by. "Padme" he breathed as R2 whistled happily. "I bet Padme will be happy to see you" Obi Wan teased. "You'll be a breath of fresh air through her Senate meetings" he went on as Anakin only shot back. "Oh yeah, well. Hannah will be all over you" he smirked back as Obi Wan only rolled his eyes as Anakin brought the ship into Courscant's atmosphere, seeing the familiar skyscrapers looming before them and straight ahead, they saw the Jedi Temple in their sights. "Home sweet home" Anakin teased as Obi Wan just smiled. It was always a peasant sight to see the Temple once more. Anakin slowly slowed the ship down as they came even closer. He reached for the comm. system, "This is Jedi team Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi, requesting the hanger bay to be opened for our arrival" he spoke into the comm. "_Welcome__back__Anakin,__Obi__Wan.__Hanger__bay__is__ready__for__your__immediate__landing__" _the reply informed them, "Thank you" Anakin told them. The ship slowly entered into the hanger bay where they spotted their welcome home committee, however Obi Wan watched Anakin's face drop when he could not see Padme. "Anakin, she's a Senator. She's probably at the Senate" Obi Wan re assured him seeing him just nod. "Should have assumed she would be busy. I'll surprise her" he smirked, landing the ship to a gentle stop. "Come on, let's go have our friendly welcome" he smirked, landing the ship's landing ramp, they watched their mother's face light up with joy. "Oh Anakin, Obi Wan! Thank goodness! You're alright!" she exclaimed happily, rushing to meet them both with loving embraces followed by their father. "You completed your first solo mission as a success, impressive" he commented seeing Anakin only smirk. "It was no problem" he assured him when another voice filled the room. "Well, Qui Gon wasn't wrong when he said the day would be just perfect" they spoke as both looked over and in strolled Hannah, freshly dressed and blond hair done in beautiful curls for a change. Obi Wan quickly picked up his pace and lifted her into his arms. "You have no idea how much I missed you" he told her as she only blushed. "Not much as I did" she replied, with a romantic kiss before she approached Anakin, with a friendly approach. "Oh, Padme is going to be very pleased with your return" she giggled just as her comlink went off. "Oh shoot" she muttered, reaching for it, she listened for several minutes. "Okay, I'll be right there" they heard her say. "Problem at the Senate, I gotta go" she told them, hugging Anakin. "Good seeing you again" she told him, before she turned to Obi Wan, "I'll be seeing you later" she smirked, with a kiss and she was gone before Master Windu spoke. "If we are done here, perhaps, you would consider presenting your report to the council about your mission?' he asked. "Sounds like a perfect time" Qui Gon spoke for them but all Anakin could think of was Padme.

Ahsoka and Serra's green lightsabers hummed to life, right before Palo and Ruwee. "You have no business being here. You are ordered to leave" Serra informed them. Brown eyes piercing straight through their evil deep eyes. However Palo only laughed, eyes looming on Ahsoka, "They send a little child to watch over a Senator?" he laughed, "And I thought the Jedi were suppose to be wise?" he asked as Serra only replied. "I'd be careful of what I'd say. She's stronger than you think" she corrected him. "Father, I have made my decision and I want Palo and you out of my office immediately!" she snapped angrily but Ruwee wasn't moving. "Padme! I am your father and you are to listen to me!" he roared, inching forward. Serra and Ahsoka kept their stances as well as Captain Typho and his team. "No! If you were a father, you would listen to me when I would come home crying at night, in pain! I don't care about our village's laws any more!" she screamed angrily. "I am going to be with Anakin and I don't care about you anymore!" she cried out seeing Palo rise to his feet. "Padme, you can't talk like that to your father that way. You're asking for severe punishment" he warned as she shook her head. "I don't care! Anakin would never let you touch me again!" she screamed back, holding herself well as he loomed closer. "Back off! We won't be afraid to hurt you" Serra warned. "We doubt Padme would care anyway" Ahsoka added but Ruwee nor Palo didn't even care, instead, Palo raised a blaster to the door's controls, blasting it to pieces. "Oops! Guess you're stuck here" he taunted her, "Anakin can't save you now" he taunted further.

Rushing into the Senate hallways, Hannah found herself surrounded by swarms of Senators, security teams and aides everywhere all heading towards Senator Amidala's office. She spotted her friend Alexander alongside Bail Organa and Garm Bel Iblis. "Alex!" she called, through the crowd, "Alex!" she called again, before he turned around. "Hannah" he replied, when she stood before him. "What's going on?" she asked, looking around before Senator Organa spoke. "I'll inform you. I informed Senator Amidala that we requested her presence at the morning meetings and she agreed before entering to collect some files" he started. "She didn't come out and we just heard a blaster bolt and now the door is jammed" he explained. Hannah panicked more. "Damn" she muttered, "Has anyone been in the Senator's office before she arrived?" she asked them seeing them shake their heads. "No. Perhaps we can check with security" Bail suggested as Alexander nodded. "I'll do that right away" he told them as Hannah watched her friend go. "So, you didn't see anyone enter her office before she did?" she asked once more, with them shaking their heads before her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no! Has anyone seen any sighting of Palo or her father today?" she asked when another female Senator Bai Ling stepped forward. "This morning I thought I saw Mr. Naberrie around here, sneaking through the shadows but then he disappeared" she spoke up, seeing Hannah look towards the closed office doors. _Oh,__please,__please__Padme,__be__alright_

Having stood in the council chambers so many times before, Obi Wan and Anakin were no longer nervous when standing before all twelve masters. "A Sith figure you think they were?" Yoda asked them after they described their mission including their surprise ambush. "Yes Master Yoda. They wielded a red lightsaber similar to the one who attacked the Jedi Temple 12 years ago" Obi Wan replied. "He spoke about how our father wasn't here to save us this time. He knows about what happened here and was intending to finish what was supposed to have happened" he went on before Anakin suddenly felt all eyes on him. "Young Skywalker, something troubling there is?" Yoda asked as Anakin took a deep breath. "Yes, there is. Masters, I need to know. Is there something about me that the Sith want? Am I a threat to the Order?" he asked before murmurs started around the chamber when Master Windu silenced them. "Skywalker, you are right to ask these questions and the time has come to reveal your true destiny" he started, "Master Qui Gon, would you like to explain to your son?" he asked seeing Qui Gon nod and turn towards his younger son. "Anakin, when you were born, your midiclorian count was higher than any other Jedi in the Order" he began. "It meant only thing" he went on. "That you are the Chosen One of the Jedi Order" he announced as Anakin's eyes widen more in shock. "The Chosen One?" he asked, as another Jedi Master Adi Gallia, spoke next, "The Chosen One of the Jedi Order is the prophecy in which only they can destroy the Sith. The vessel of pure force, they will be more powerful than any Jedi in history" she informed him with her sweet, but strong voice. "The prophecy speaks of a Jedi who will come to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force" Jedi Master Saesee Tiin explained further as Anakin felt overcome with information. "This is huge. I'm the Chosen One and that's why the Sith want to destroy me?' he asked in disbelief seeing his father nod. "Yes Anakin. They believe if they kill you, the Order will fall and they will rise" he answered him. "That is why, you cannot fail Skywalker" Master Windu's voice filled the room. Anakin took those words but he knew deep down, he was an amazing Jedi-he looked to his brother, then to his father and then around the room, "I will not fail you all" he assured them. "Dark times lie ahead young Anakin. You will be tested throughout your life and you must not fall" Yoda pointed out as he nodded before he quickly turned his head towards the window. A disturbance in the force, Padme! His thoughts went to. She was in danger! He quickly bolted without a word from the chambers.

Confused, Obi Wan turned to his father, "Should I go after him?" he asked as Qui Gon nodded. "Yes, stunned about his news he must be, though I sense he's going somewhere else" he replied waving his son off, Obi Wan rushed after him before the doors closed once more and Qui Gon felt all eyes on him. "Do you think he will be able to fulfil the prophecy?" Master Shaak Ti asked softly as Master Windu kept quiet. "Anakin is a very talented young man. His skills are exceptional. He will succeed" Qui Gon answered her. "I agree with Master Jinn. Anakin will show us he can do it" Adi Gallia echoed his reply before Master Windu finally spoke. "Unless he falls to the dark side" he simply told them.

The Slave I pulled out of hyperspace, Courscant looming before him, ships flying around, in and out of the planet. Jango smirked to himself. This shouldn't be hard. He reached over for his comm. unit before Darth Maul's hologram appeared before him. "I've reached Courscant, Lord Maul. I'll proceed to the Senate chambers straight away" he assured him, knowing that she would have to be there. "Excellent Jango. Remember, my master only wishes her to be cautious after this attack on her life. So, don't kill her _this__time_" he reminded him. "Understood. Fett out" he promised him as the hologram disappeared. He flew the ship closer when he saw the giant skyscrapers of Courscant before him. Spying an empty landing platform nearby, he flew his ship towards it. It was close to the Senate-_the__perfect__escape_he thought to himself before he activated the landing ramp, placing his helmet and jetpack on before he began his job at hand, which he hoped, would only be a short one.

Not backing down, Ahsoka and Serra kept their stance and positions towards Palo and Ruwee. Captain Typho and his team behind them, followed by Sabe and Dorme standing before Padme, "You will not win this time, you slime" Serra spat, "You shouldn't have come here" she glared at him as Palo only laughed. "Oh, I think I will. Anakin can't get in because he's not here, not even on this planet" he teased as Ahsoka smiled. "I wouldn't be sure about that. He's probably arriving at the Temple right now" she informed him, with a wink to Serra. Secretly, Ahsoka had contacted Anakin through the force already and he had probably heard her plight now before Ruwee spoke. "Ah, Padme, you were always so difficult to handle. Not like Sola and that is why you will be punished severely" he informed her. "I'll never go with you" she snapped. "I don't care about you any more! You just want to hurt me like Palo does, _every__night_" she went on seeing Palo became angrier. "Why, you little bitch!" he snarled, leaping her for them, Serra jumped straight for him, sending him straight on his back while Ahsoka leapt for Ruwee, holding her lightsaber close to his neck. "I'd keep very still if I were you" she warned at the same time, everyone heard another lightsaber hum to life, only this time, it was from the other side of the door, melting it down. "Ha! Better luck next time Palo. Your luck has run out" Padme smirked, believing it to be Anakin coming through. "Your plan has failed" Serra uttered to Palo, keeping her lightsaber near his neck but Palo wasn't convinced. "I will have her today" he snarled, attempting to push her off him. "Serra, watch out!" Ahsoka called out to her, seeing the man before her, shove her right off him, knocking her to the ground, his eyes moved for Padme. "Now, Padme, you will be mine" he declared right as the door had melted all the way through, Anakin rushing through the melted doors. "Don't even think about it" he angrily spat, tackling him straight for the ground. "You're under arrest" he proudly informed him while Captain Typho, his team and other security officers rushed forward, spilling into the office. They placed Ruwee and Palo into stun cuffs as Anakin smirked and moved over to his beautiful Padme, taking her into his arms, he could feel her shaking. "It's alright, you're safe now" he promised her as she rested her head against his chest. "Oh Anakin, it was frightening. I thought I would have no choice this time" she sniffed. "You never will have a choice Padme!" shouted Ruwee, as they pushed him back towards the entrance. "This is all a fantasy world and you'll be home soon enough!" he roared before he was gone along with Palo.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be reunited a better way" Anakin told her, as she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, one hand on his face. "You're here now and that's what matters" she smiled, sealing her thanks with a romantic kiss. "Bout time you got here Anakin" Serra joked, joining them along with Ahsoka. "Hey give me a break. I just got back from Dxun, had to report to the council where I just found out important news about me" he laughed as Padme was confused. "Important news?" she asked. "I'll tell you angel" he smiled, with another kiss before he lead her back out into the hallway where Senators rushed them along with Obi Wan and Hannah. "Oh Padme! Thank goodness you're alright! I'm sorry that I wasn't here with you" Hannah told her as she smiled "Hannah, it's alright. Serra and Ahsoka helped me a lot" she told her as Obi Wan was impressed. "Well, that's a development" he laughed while Serra glared at him before Bail spoke, "So Padme, did you want to still attend those meetings?" he asked before she nodded. "I made a promise that I would and I would never break a promise" she explained, seeing him smile, when suddenly she went silent even more…..

It all happened too fast-one minute Padme was smiling with Senator Organa, holding on to Anakin then she felt a small prick in her neck. "Padme!" Anakin called out to her, "Padme!" he called out to her, panicking, and she simply fell straight into his arms. She was unconscious as he caught her, everyone gasped before Serra and Obi Wan looked frantically around when she spotted a figure taking off. "Obi Wan! Look! Over there!" she exclaimed, "We'll go after him!" Obi Wan assured him, taking off. Ahsoka knelt before her friend, carefully and simply, removed the small dart from Padme's neck. "Is it fatal?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka looked at it, "No, thankfully. It's a sleeper dart. She'll be out for an hour or two at the longest" she explained, "Sleeper darts aren't fatal but I wonder who fired it?" she asked, looking into the direction Obi Wan and Serra ran off too. "These darts aren't easy to get a hold of" she told him before Hannah touched his shoulder. "Anakin, we should get her back into her office. We can't let reporters see her like this" she told him as he nodded, turning back, he sombrely entered her office, through the melted door, laying her down on the plush, yellow lounge nearby. Kneeling before her, he brushed a loose piece of hair from pale face. "Padme, can you hear me?" he whispered, noticing how much more paler she had gotten in the last few minutes as Anakin knelt before Padme, holding her hand firmly, Hannah looked over his shoulder at Padme "Ahsoka!" Hannah called, "Yes" came her friendly voice as Hannah asked, "Why is Padme getting paler since she was attacked?" she asked curiously seeing Ahsoka looking down at her. "I don't know. It could be an effect of the dart. I don't think there was anything fatal in it" she promised them but Anakin only looked down at Padme's beautiful still form, _Padme,__please,__just__wake__up__soon_he hoped.

Obi Wan and Serra raced through the swarms of Senators, security teams and Senatorial aides, careful not to lose their target. He seemed to know his way through the Senate and Obi Wan was sure that this assailant has been here before or at least, studied the Senate chambers to make a quick get away. With a divided break coming up, Obi Wan yelled to Serra, "Serra, quick, go to the right and I'll keep following the target to the left and maybe we'll corner him off" he hoped as she nodded. "Okay, I hope so" she called out before she dashed to the right, through the crowd while Obi Wan kept tailing the assailant to the left. This was getting dangerous. Who knows if this person was a bounty hunter or part of a larger group? He wondered. He was close on the person's tail when they whipped around, firing rapid blaster bolts straight at him. He deflected them well but this man was not about to give up so easily.

Having received a call from Anakin, informing them of his sudden departure, Qui Gon was also finding himself with another surprise facing him. They stood at the entrance to his quarters, dressed simple but still with a hint of elegance way to them. "I didn't expect to see you here unexpectedly" he spoke seeing them smile, removing their light red cloak, where long, beautiful light blondish white hair spilled down her back, beautiful diamond sapphire necklace around her neck and her simple outfit kept herself unrecognisable to others. "Now, now, haven't I taught you better or did being here half the time make you forget your manners" she smirked as Qui Gon laughed. "I could never forget what you taught me, mother" he smiled, warmly embracing her, it felt just like old times:

_Flashback_

_Allana Jinn was always amazed with how her life turned out. She fell in love with a young Jedi Jacen Jinn and was surprised that the Jedi welcomed their change to the Order and allowed them to be together. They spent their time in the Temple or living on Allana's estate, her parents had brought for her, on the planet Corellia. When Allana became pregnant, Jaden and her were delighted and loved each other even more, with Jacen giving her a very special surprise._

"_Come on honey, if you don't close your eyes, you'll never have it" he teased his lovely wife, as she only rolled her eyes, "Jaden, I'm already five months pregnant and I don't want any more surprises" she warned him as he only smirked more, "But this time it's worth it" he promised her, before she reluctantly closed them and felt his leading her over to a nearby chair. "Now, when you open your eyes, I think you will be quite surprised" he informed her hearing her laugh while he placed it around her neck. "Okay, you can open them" he told her, seeing her light blue eyes slowly open, her mouth gasped before she fingered the gorgeous diamond sapphire necklace around her neck. "Oh Jaden, it's beautiful. But you shouldn't have" she told him as he took her hand gently and pulled her into his arms, "But I did because I truly love you and soon, we will have our beautiful baby with us and we'll be a perfect family" he told her as she blushed. "Oh Jaden, I love you too" she smiled, before the two shared a wonderful passionate kiss._

Staring at his mother now, she still hadn't changed since he last saw her, when Obi Wan only 12 and Anakin was 7 and she and his father had came for a visit. "What brings you out here without dad?" he asked seeing her smile. "Well, Jaden was busy and I thought I would come see my two grandsons" she informed him, "And where are they?' she asked curiously as he smiled. "Over at the Senate, apparently there was an attack on a Senator and Obi Wan took after the attacker and Anakin's with the Senator" he explained as Allana laughed "Oh I bet they've grown up very handsome just like their father" she smiled, before he took her bags, "They should be back shortly but for now, come on in" he told her, leading the way at the same time Shmi rose to her feet. "Allana! So good to see you again" she smiled happily as Allana gave her a friendly embrace. "Shmi, you are a dear and you look beautiful as always. I can see Obi Wan and Anakin haven't been dragging you down" she noted as Shmi only smiled. "I do worry for them a lot" she told her as Allana agreed. "I know what that is like" she assured her. "I'll get you something to drink before they come home, possibly with their girlfriends" Shmi informed her as Allana wasn't surprised. "Oh I was expecting that to happen. Those boys shouldn't be single for long" she teased, wondering, "Is Obi Wan still with Siri?" she asked as Qui Gon shook his head. "Sadly, Obi Wan and Siri are no longer together by her actions and left him heartbroken" he replied as she remained quiet. "However, recently, she has come back and neither Obi Wan nor Anakin are thrilled to see here" he added as Allana sighed, "Oh love can be so challenging at times. Especially for Jedi, there were times when I wondered if Jacen would come back to me and Shmi worried for you" she pointed out, "Whoever Anakin and Obi Wan fall in love with, will have to deal with these times as they come" she explained seeing both Shmi and Qui Gon nod. "I'm sure they'll know what to do and will be delighted to know you're here" Shmi promised her.

Not wanting to lose their target, Obi Wan was closing in on him when he nearly crashed straight into Serra, who was almost breathless. "Sorry…Obi Wan….thought I had him for a minute" she breathed heavily as Obi Wan shook his head, "We'll talk later. Let's keep going" he urged her, reaching the entrance of the Senate. They emerged into the bright sun of Courscant and no sign of the target. "Do you see him?" Serra asked, regaining her breath back. "No, but he's not far" he replied when they suddenly heard the roar of a ship's engine nearby. Obi Wan sensed that was bad. "Sith spit, he's getting away" he muttered, rushing towards the landing platform with Serra on his trail. "Damn it! We lost him" she muttered seeing the ship taking off into the traffic lanes around Courscant but Obi Wan just smirked. "Not for long" he assured her however Serra was only confused. "What?" she asked as he turned to face her. "I planted a tracking device on his ship. We'll track his ship, give him some distance before we follow him" he explained. Serra was impressed. "Obi Wan! That's amazing, nice work" she told him as he agreed. "Now, come on, let's get back to Anakin and the others" he told her.

Her head felt light and her vision was blurry when she stirred slightly, trying to open her eyes but it was that voice that comforted her. "Padme! You're awake!" they exclaimed happily as she slowly pulled herself up. "Uh, I feel horrible. What happened?" she asked, her vision starting to get even clearer. "You were nearly assassinated by an unknown assailant" Hannah explained. "It was only a sleeper dart but that was just luck" Ahsoka added before Padme began to remember. "What about Palo and my father? Where are they?" she asked, panicking when Anakin took her in his arms. "It's alright. They've been taken into custody and they'll be charged with trespassing into your office and holding you hostage" he explained as she held him close. "Thank you for rescuing me then" she smiled, turning to Ahsoka, "You did well too Ahsoka" she went on. "It's my Jedi training to help out those who need it and since Anakin wasn't here, I stepped in" she smiled seeing him laugh. "You did well snips" he cheekily added before more voices soon entered the room. "I did not cause you to lose him. You ran into me" came Serra's voice as another laughed. "Oh please, you ran into me. I had him in my sights and you stopped me" came Obi Wan's voice snapping back as Anakin looked over at them. "Did you catch him?" he asked as Serra shook his head, "No, but Obi Wan's tracking the ship and suggested we give him a few safe distances before we follow" he explained as Anakin smiled. "Good thinking Obi Wan. We'll catch him" he told him, looking down at Padme. "I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I'll protect you even more" he promised her, seeing her smile just as Serra moved over to them, "I bet you weren't expecting this morning, weren't you Senator?" she asked seeing her shake her head. "No, I didn't. I expected a busy morning of meetings then time with Anakin" she giggled as he only pulled her closer before he started to kiss her neck. "Hey! Do you have to do that now?" Ahsoka told them but Anakin wasn't listening. "Sky guy!" she snapped as he turned his head, "Snips, you think you're funny, now don't you?' he asked seeing her smirk. "I'm just having a little fun with you" she teased as Hannah spoke, "Well, why don't we all get out of here. Senator Organa informed me to tell you that the meetings have been postponed due to an unexpected appointment the Chancellor must take" she smirked, with a wink seeing them all laugh. "Well, I think maybe dad would like to talk to us more about the mission and want us to spend time with him" Anakin suggested, while Padme snuggled closer, "Maybe tonight, we'll have our alone time?" she asked making him smile. "Of course" he promised her with a romantic kiss.

When Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme and Hannah arrived back at the Jedi Temple along with Serra and Ahsoka, Padme was feeling more relieved to have Anakin's strong arms around her slim waist. "Well, we'll see you around later" Ahsoka told them as Anakin smiled. "Thank you for everything you've done today" he informed them seeing Serra move to embrace him. "It's the Jedi way but also you're our friend" she smiled as he nodded. "Thanks" he told them as they moved off down the hallway while Obi Wan and Anakin entered their quarters with Padme and Hannah as a voice spoke. "Well, you're back. Everything work out well?" Qui Gon asked as Padme and Anakin exchanged glances, "It is now" they both said in unison, "Well, with that said, there is someone who wants to meet you" he told them seeing another figure rose to their feet. "Well, well, look at you two, all grown up, so handsome" she smiled happily, stepping towards them. Anakin and Obi Wan both laughed, "This is certainly a surprise, grandmother" Anakin told her, embracing her warmly. "Oh, it's so good to see you again" she smiled. Before she saw Hannah and Padme, "Oh, and who are these two?" she asked curiously with a smirk. Obi Wan stepped forward first, "Grandmother, this is my girlfriend Hannah and she's from Naboo, training new aides and selecting the Senator for Naboo" he explained, "Hannah, this is grandmother Allana Jinn" he told her. "Very nice to meet you Hannah, makes me delighted to see Obi Wan happy" she smiled as Hannah agreed. "He's a very charming young man" she smirked before she turned to Anakin, "Grandmother, I would like you meet my girlfriend Senator Padme Amidala. Padme, this is my grandmother Allana Jinn" he informed each of them. with the mention of the word _Senator_her eyes widen. "Ah, now I know you young lady, the new Senator from Naboo, who's father caused an up roar at your announcement" she informed her seeing Padme tense slightly. "Unfortunately but Anakin has been wonderful to me and I love him very much" Padme beamed while Allana smiled. "Oh that's wonderful to here. Well, now that you're all here, I insist you all join me for lunch, my treat" she hinted. "Plus, I can get to know more about Padme and Hannah here, looks to me, I'll be seeing them more" she hinted, "Mom, don't" Qui Gon warned her but she only waved her hand. "So what do you all say?" she asked as Shmi spoke, "We would love to" she informed her as Allana smiled, "Wonderful and I know just the place" she assured them.

As the Slave I floated through hyperspace to the planet Naboo, Jango relaxed more. The first part of the job was done and though he had to lose the pursing Jedi, he escaped successfully and without his pursuers following. He was in the small gallery of the ship when he heard the comm. flashing. Sighing he moved into back into the cockpit and activated it. "Yes, Lord Maul?" he asked, trying to hide his frustration. "Jango Fett, my master wishes to thank you for your job. You have completed it easily and now they are going to be protecting her more. Where are you now?" he asked, "I am on route to Naboo as you requested. I shall await my payment there" he persisted as Lord Maul replied. "And your next assignment" he surprised him before the hologram disappeared. Jango leaned back in his seat-_Great.__Another__job._He only hoped it would pay even more, this time.

After her generous offer of treating everyone to lunch, everyone went their separate ways to clean themselves up before meeting at the restaurant just outside the Senatorial district. Allana smiled as she saw her two grandsons approaching, dressed nicely. Padme had her arm linked through Anakin's. She was dressed in a beautiful stunning knee length light blue dress with stunning silver heels. Obi Wan kept his right arm around Hannah's waist. Her hair was still stunning with her blond thick curls while she wore a sweet, light violet knee length dress with silver heels also. "Well, you four scrub up nicely" she laughed as Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged glances while Padme and Hannah shared a laugh at the same time Qui Gon and Shmi joined them and Allana lead them into the restaurant. The matire'd watched them approached, his smile widen, knowing they were and Allana. "Mistress Jinn, welcome back. Master Jinn is not here today?" he asked her curiously as she laughed, "No, he's off world but I am here with my son and his family" she explained as he looked over at them. "It is nice to meet you all. Please come this way" he told them leading them through. All eyes turned towards them, especially on Anakin and Obi Wan even as they took their seats. "Your table Mistress and I'll send someone over to take your order" he assured them before departing. Anakin took this as the perfect time to ask his father further about what happened earlier. "So dad, if I'm the Chosen One, does that explain why everyone has such high expectations of me?" he asked seeing Allana turn to her son. "So you told Anakin the truth huh?" she asked, "You couldn't do it earlier?" she went on as Qui Gon sighed, "He was younger, I wanted him to be ready and enjoy being a kid and train to be a Jedi without all that around him" he replied as Anakin laughed. "But dad, it was even worse. I tried to enjoy being with my friends but the masters all watched me carefully and could barely let me breathe" he pointed out as Shmi sighed. "That's because of all the attempts that happened, sweetie. Do you remember when you were five and the attacker stormed our quarters and Obi Wan had to fight him before Master Windu intervened?" she asked as Padme watched Anakin's face change, knowing it was best to change subject. "So, Mistress Jinn, did you grow up on Coreilla?" she asked as Allana smiled, "Why yes, my parents were quite wealthy and raised me in wealth and luxury until the planet was consumed by war and the Jedi intervened" she explained, "But what about you Padme, a Senator, so young and only been in office for a week now" she noted when Hannah spoke. "Oh well, she's been in training since she was about 10 years old then I joined the committee to select three to go to Courscant and work as aides for Senator Palpatine, then he was made Chancellor and now we needed a new Senator" she informed her with a clear voice. "Well, you made the right choice but tell me Hannah or Padme, doesn't Naboo have two sets of laws-country and city?" she asked. Padme went quiet while Hannah turned to Obi Wan so Anakin spoke, "Uh, grandmother, Padme doesn't like to talk much about where she grew up because the laws of her village insist young girls are engaged at a young age and she despises her's because he rapes her and gets away with it" as Allana gasped. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have imposed. I was just wondering. I have a friend from Naboo and she lives on Coreilla now with me and she despises what the country life is like. I'm so sorry" she replied. "It's alright. You didn't know" Padme smiled just as the waitress arrived to take their order.

Cloud City was a city that thrived on the people and it's beautiful scenery attracted people of all sorts to the city. Its mining organization was always changing it's owners and the new administrator took it upon himself to control the mines. Though he knew that dark times were coming and understood that he needed strong allies, this meant a name in the Senate. Administrator Brendan Starkiller had decided to reach out to the Republic, though he would not be easily swayed. "I understand your request to join the Republic and I would be happy to approve it" Chancellor Palpatine informed him, looking straight at the hologram of Brendan. _"__I__will__not__be__easily__swayed__to__join__the__Republic,__I__am__inviting__one__Senator__out__to__Cloud__City__where__I__will__talk__about__joining__the__Republic__at__my__place__" _he informed him as Chancellor Palpatine smiled. "Of course Administrator. I wouldn't have it any other way" he assured him. "I will choose one Senator who I believe will help you to join the Republic" he promised seeing the administrator smirk. "Chancellor, I would preferably prefer this Senator to be female, one of beauty" he smiled as Chancellor Palpatine immediately knew just the Senator. "I'll have her meeting with you shortly" he promised as the hologram died away.

Siri couldn't believe what her friend was saying to her. "How could you do this to me?" she asked in disbelief. "I trusted you and what, just because I serve the Jedi again you are cutting me off!" she exclaimed in fury as Darra simply looked from her friend to this figure. "I'm sorry Siri. I can't risk my team being caught out any more. Besides, you assured me they would be caught off guard. When we were making our way to the base, we heard fighting inside the base and when we checked the computers, _ALL_the files were gone!" he roared in anger as Siri went quiet. "Look, I can get your files back, I promise you, please just one more chance" she pleaded but he wasn't hearing it. "No, you had your chances. No more. We're taking a different approach and found someone who will deliver the Jedi to us without us having to trying to capture them" he informed her, rising to his feet. Siri sighed, "No please, I need you" she cried out but he laughed. "No, you do your own plan with the Jedi. I'm going my own way" he snapped, shaking her off, he stormed from the small café as Darra sighed. "Well, that wasn't helpful. Now what?" she asked. "You promise me I would be with Anakin" she whined as Siri smirked. "Oh you will, trust me. I'll take this into my own hands" she smirked.

Lunch was turning into an interesting affair but Obi Wan and Anakin also knew that they had planned something surprise for Padme and Hannah and as time went by, they needed to excuse themselves. "Well, grandmother, this has been lovely but Anakin and myself must excuse ourselves along with Padme and Hannah" Obi Wan spoke as Allana just smiled. "Of course, thank you for joining us and it was nice meeting you both" she told Padme and Hannah who nodded in thanks before Anakin and Obi Wan whisked them away and out of the restaurant. "Where are we going?" Padme asked curiously as Anakin smirked, "Well, I did tell you that I had a surprise for you" he promised her, "Plus, I think we need to have some fun" he hinted to Obi Wan. "Anakin, Padme needs to be protected. I don't think the Outlander is the place" he warned but it was Hannah who laughed. "Obi Wan, don't be so worried. You two can protect us" she teased, with a kiss on his lips as they entered Anakin's speeder where Anakin ignited the engines and sped off into afternoon traffic. Obi Wan was not even bothering to tell Anakin off for his driving but let him have his moment and use his ability to drive carefully. He did get them there faster. "See Obi Wan, not many people right now. We'll be fine" he told them, helping Padme out of the speeder. He stared down in her beautiful sparkling brown eyes. "Padme, I have something for you" he confessed, looking to his brother and Hannah. "We'll just be inside alone if you need us" he smirked, taking her hand, Obi Wan rolled his eyes and helped Hannah out. He remembered the conversation he had on the ship with Anakin and decided now was the time. "Hannah, let's go inside. There's something I must tell you" he admitted seeing her staring innocently into his eyes, "Is something wrong?" she asked taking his hand, "No, it just might get even better" he smirked.

With her eyes closed, as Anakin had asked her, Padme giggled as she felt his hands placing something around her neck. "Anakin. You shouldn't have" she warned as he only smiled. "But I wanted to" he cheekily replied. Moving in front of her, he smiled. "Okay, you can open them" he told her and her hands moved slowly up to her neck to the beautiful sparkling ruby sapphire necklace now sparkling on her neck. "Oh Anakin, its beautiful" she gushed, trying not to cry as he took her hands, "It wasn't as half as beautiful until it was on you" he corrected her seeing her eyes filling with tears. "Oh Anakin, I'm truly in love with you" she whispered as he pulled her close. "I've been in love with you from the moment I met you and I'll always protect you" he promised as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I'll never let you go" she smiled, before they shared a tender passionate kiss together.

Sipping their drinks once more, Hannah slipped her hand into Obi Wan's who was thinking about where he should start. "Obi Wan, you seem different tonight. Please tell me what's wrong" she told him before he took her in his arms, "Hannah, there is something I have to tell you and I am not sure how you will react" he started. She placed her hands on his face. "Obi Wan, I'm here and whatever you have to say I'll love you no matter what" she assured him as he went on. "Hannah, I've only been in love once but when that didn't work out, I thought I would never love again but it did" he confessed, "I love you and I've decided that like Anakin is with Padme, I never want to let you go" seeing her bright green eyes warming with tears, "Oh Obi Wan, I've never thought I would hear those words ever" she cried, "I can't believe what I am hearing. I love you too" she admitted seeing his face turn into shock before he lifted her into his arms. She laughed. "You were right. You did make the night better" she pointed out as he smiled, "Of course, I never letting you go ever" he promised her.

Chancellor Palpatine had immediately called all Senators except for Senator Amidala, who could not be reached at the moment to his office, informing them about the news of the Cloud City administrator news about wanting to the Republic. Many Senators were announcing themselves to go, including Senator Organa, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis. "Senators, I must be frank in this matter but Administrator Starkiller has requested for a female Senator to deal with the negotiations" he explained to them as Senator Mothma was on her feet. "I'll go. I have numerous experiences for my age and I am quite experienced to handle this administrator" she boldly declared as the chancellor looked at her. "Thank you Senator. But I have already made my decision and that is I select Senator Amidala to represent the republic" he announced. This had all Senators in an up roar. "Senator Amidala! She is but a mere child of 18! She has already had an assassination attempt on her" Senator Ask Aak reminded him. "She is not ready for such responsibility when she can barely handled her personal life" Senator Giddean Danu went on as Mon Mothma added, "I was not going on these missions of peace at 18 when I was elected to office. Why should Padme be allowed?" she asked however Senator Organa seemed for it. "I think Senator Amidala is a wise decision. She will be accompanied by the Jedi no doubt and her new approach will perhaps take a swing on the administrator" he explained seeing Senator Iblis nodding. "I agree with Senator Organa. Senator Amidala will prove to be the right choice" he added however Senator Mothma wasn't changing sides. "I just have to say that Senator Amidala has a lot to prove before I can see her as a strong willed Senator" she simply replied before Chancellor Palpatine spoke over, "Then it is decided. Senator Amidala, will go to Cloud City and speak with Administrator Starkiller" he finalised before calling to his aide, "Sly Moore, inform Senator Amidala of these plans at once" he instructed her before she nodded and exited the office.

As night fell on Courscant, Padme didn't even care because Anakin was everything she focused on. She kept fingering the beautiful ruby sapphire necklace around her neck. It was gorgeous and she was lucky to wear it. "Oh Anakin, this necklace is gorgeous. How….how…did you get it?" she asked, stunned as he smiled. "I've had it for a few years and being waiting for the right girl to wear it" he replied going on, "My grandmother gave it to me as a gift, telling me that when I found the right girl, she was to wear it" he explained as Padme felt like she wanted to cry even more. "Oh Anakin, you really think I'm the right girl?" she asked, seeing him nod. "Yes, I love you so much and it just suits you perfectly" he smirked before hearing her comlink going off. "Hello?" she asked upon answering. _"__Padme,__it__'__s__Sola.__I__think__you__better__come__home__" _she heard her sister informed her, "What's wrong?" she asked, _"__Well,__I__don__'__t__want__to__say__over__the__comm.__but__it__sounds__important__" _she replied. "Okay, I'll be right there" she promised, hanging up. "What is it?" Anakin asked her. "Can you take me home? Sola just told me that something important has come up" she answered him. "Okay, I'll come with you, just in case" he assured her, bringing the speeder around, changing direction for Padme's apartment complex.

With Anakin's fast, superior driving, they arrive at her apartment in record time just as Sola was rushing out towards them. "Sola! What's wrong?" Padme asked, getting out from the speeder. "I can't say. I just think you need to get inside to the living room" she told her seeing Padme's eyes wander to Anakin who only quietly moved closer and wrapped his arm around her, "Come on, let's go. I'll be right with you" he promised her, leading her up the stairs, through the hall into the living room. Upon entering, Padme became relieved-for she saw Senator Organa and his aide Sheltray Retrae sitting on one of her yellow plush lounges. "Senator Amidala. I'm so sorry to disturb at this hour especially with the day you had but I bring good news to you" he explained as she took a seat opposite him, with Anakin and Sabe. "Good news?" she asked as he nodded. "Yes, you see, early this afternoon Chancellor Palpatine all available Senators to his office to inform us that Cloud City's Administrator Brendan Starkiller has decided he wants to join the Republic" he explained. "Cloud City, Bespin? That's a big decision he made" Padme noted as he nodded. "Yes however he wanted to discuss his move to the Republic in his city and wished for one Senator to come and talk, a female Senator with a sense of beauty" he explained. "Senator, Chancellor Palpatine has elected you to be our representative to go to Cloud City and carry out the negotiations" he announced seeing Padme's face change into surprise. "Me? Oh my goodness" she gasped, "But are you sure I'm the right Senator?" she asked as he nodded. "Yes, I believe your youthfulness and new experience to the Senate will persuade him further" he replied however Anakin was unsure. "Wait a minute; I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, she was just nearly assassinated earlier today. Are you sure this is so wise?" he asked as Bail Organa was prepared for this question. "Chancellor Palpatine has already been aware of this and insisted that she will be protected by her security team and two Jedi" he answered him. Anakin remained silent once more before he spoke. "You can inform the Chancellor that Obi Wan and I will travel with the Senator" he announced seeing Padme turn her head towards him. "That is very kind of you Jedi Skywalker" she smiled before Bail's aide spoke, "Senator, if everything is ready, the Chancellor has asked that you leave as soon as possible" Sheltray informed her. "Of course, we will leave first thing in the morning" she promised. "Senator Organa, thank you for the news. Sabe, will you kindly show our guests out?" she asked, "At once, m'lady" she softly agreed not before Bail gave her a friendly embrace. "Padme, I have faith that you will complete their negotiations easily. You will prove to be the right choice" he told her, "Thank you Bail" she replied, watching them follow Sabe out towards the lift.

Once out of their ear shot, Anakin lifted Padme into the air. "Looks like you've turned a bad day into a good day after all, Senator" he smirked as she ran her hands through his thick blond hair, "Only because you came back to me" she smiled however he shook his head. "No, you're going to be a great powerful Senator and you just needed someone to trust you" he corrected her, "Like I do" he smirked before she playfully slapped his arm. "Anakin!" she giggled, "It's such a big responsibility. I can't believe that they want me" she breathed then she got an idea. "Anakin! What if we made good use of our time on Cloud City?" she asked. Confused, Anakin asked, "What do you mean?' he asked as she smirked, trailing a finger down his arm, "Well, what if since Obi Wan is coming, we ask Hannah to come along. She can help me if I look like I am needing help plus Obi Wan won't be alone" she smirked seeing Anakin smile, "Padme, you are brilliant. Obi Wan will be so happy" he told her before he cheekily smirked, "I'll let him know but for now…." His voice trailed, holding her close, "Let's have some fun of our own" he teased. "Anakin" she smiled before he lifted her into his arms, carrying her away towards her bedroom, their lips softly touching each other's gently as they navigated the halls.

Like Anakin, Obi Wan had decided to spend the night with Hannah. Of course after his stunning confession, Hannah was over the moon. Once arriving back at her apartment, she had disappeared into her room, re emerging seconds later in a stunning, low cut, short cream night dress with white see through grown over it. "You are really beautiful" he breathed as she smiled. "Oh Obi Wan, you know I thought I would never have this with you. It was always Siri" she started before he slowly moved towards her, one finger on her soft lips. "Hannah, don't mention her name. I just want to hold you and never let you go. You are in my life now. I love you" he assured. Those words still felt strange to say but somehow felt right when he was with her. "Okay, so what do you want to do, Jedi?" she teased as he only smiled before he suddenly scooped her into his arms, leading her over to her plush cream lounges, "I just want to have this night with you" he assured her, with her arms wrapped around his's neck. He moved his's down her side, their eyes staring deeply into each other's before their lips touched slowly and romantically.

Deciding to take a stroll around the Jedi Temple, Allana turned towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains where she heard some old familiar voices. "Mistress Jinn. How nice to see you here!" came the startled voices and Allana saw Siri, Darra and a young Togruta girl sitting nearby under the waterfalls. "Siri! Darra! I wasn't expecting you two here" she replied, moving towards them. "Who's your friend?" she asked seeing the young girl speak up. "I'm Anakin's close friend, I'm Ahsoka Tano" she smiled. "Anakin's close friend?" she asked, "That's nice to hear. Nice to meet you" she replied seeing Ahsoka getting to her feet. "Sorry about this but I have to go. Jedi training" she explained not before Darra stopped. "Remember what we said. You can help us" she hinted before she dashed away and Allana turned to Siri. "Siri, I was so sorry to hear about Obi Wan and you but now I'm happy that he's found someone new" she smiled. "Yes, well, it was an upsetting time but let's just say I didn't want to end it" she told her as Darra quickly shook her head _You__don__'__t__say__that__before__his__grandmother!_She thought to herself seeing Allana's face change. "Really? Well, I hope you're not calling my son a liarer than and my grandson a cheater then?" she asked shocked as Siri quickly disagreed. "Oh no, it's just that he didn't give me a chance to explain my actions or reasons…" she tried to explain but it was too late. Allana was on her feet in a hurry. "Siri! I don't like what I am hearing. I am sure that Obi Wan had his reasons and made the right decisions which makes me glad to think he is with a young girl who truly loves him" she sternly informed her, storming off through the gorgeous lush gardens leaving Siri staring towards the ground, hurt. _Damn,__what__have__I__done?__I__needed__one__family__member__to__believe__me__and__I__'__ve__blown__it__already_

Having made his decision to Republic, Brendan Starkiller was not expecting the figure at the door that night. "And who are you?" he asked, as the figure slowly lifted their head. "Just a friend and you are going to do something for us" they explained. "I'm joining the Republic and that's final" he informed them seeing them smirk. "Oh, that's fine with us however we understand that Senator Amidala will be coming to meet you" they told him but Brendan was confused. "I had no idea who is coming here. I just asked for a female Senator" he corrected them. "Well, Senator Amidala has been selected and we need you to work with us because her friends and herself have wondered into trouble and there are some out there who want revenge" they explained. "I can't do that!" he exclaimed, "It could ruin my chances" he informed them seeing them edging their way into his office, forcing him down on his lounge. "It won't trust us. We just need you to make it like you're going to trust them and then betray them before you try again" they explained. "Do this for us or your city will suffer" they threatened him seeing his face drop in horror before he sighed, "Alright, I'll agree to help you" he muttered. He hated to do it but he wouldn't have his city suffer at the hands of these figures that he had no idea how powerful they were.

The morning sun was just rising as security, Jedi along with R2 and C-3Po moved around the platform. Checking the ship was safe and packing the Senator's belongings on board before they were due to arrive. Qui Gon Jinn had arrived early with Jedi Masters Yoda, Shaak Ti and Adi Gallia. They had informed Obi Wan and Hannah of the journey who agreed to meet them shortly while Anakin and Padme were coming from Padme's apartment with her sister, nieces and two handmaidens as Captain Typho was already here. "No sign of danger yet?" Qui Gon asked him as he nodded. "Yes, the ship has been checked over numerous times and we've found nothing and Sabe has informed me that they are leaving the apartment in five minutes" he informed him as Qui Gon nodded. He didn't like the idea of his two sons going away so soon after returning from Dxun but Anakin had volunteered them and he knew they would be able to handle the mission. Scanning the platform, he saw another two speeders approaching. Obi Wan, Hannah and Shmi and Allana were arriving. Obi Wan spotted no sign of his brother, smiling. "What did I tell you?" he asked Hannah, "Anakin is late once again" he sighed before Hannah slapped his arm, "Obi Wan, be nice. They'll be here" she promised moving over towards the Jedi. "Good to see you've arrived" Qui Gon told him while Shmi spoke up. "I don't know if I am comfortable with them leaving so soon but I know you'll do your best" she told him before another speeder pulled up, narrowly missing them. "Always making a scene" Obi Wan muttered seeing Hannah roll her eyes. "Sorry, we're late. We were a little bit distracted" Anakin smirked, helping Padme out, who was dressed in one of her beautiful Senatorial gowns, a deep blue purple colour with her hair kept in a neat elaborate headdress at the back of head. "Padme, you look every bit of a Senator" Allana commented as Padme smiled. "Thank you. I feel nervous but ready to represent the Republic" she replied. "You'll do well and if you get stuck, I'll be with you" Hannah promised her. "Thank you" she nodded in thanks before Captain Typho moved towards them. "Are you ready to board, M'lady?" he asked as she nodded. "Yes, I guess it's time" she admitted, linking her arm through Anakin's. They said goodbye to Anakin and Obi Wan's family before they moved towards the landing room after Captain Typho, his team, Sabe and Dorme with both droids following last. "I'm not worried R2. I am a protocol droid fluent in over six millions form of communication. I just have a bad feeling about this" he told the droid who only beeped back rudely. "How dare you R2. I am not worthless!" he admitted as Anakin laughed, "C-3Po, he didn't mean it" he pointed out as they entered the ship, heading their separate directions. Anakin wished he was flying the ship but Padme only laughed. "Anakin, you can't fly all the time. Just enjoy the flight with me" she smirked, trailing a finger up his arm making him smile, kissing her neck and face, "Well, in that case" he teased, spinning her before him, he continued to kiss her neck and face before Padme returned the favour, kissing his lips softly and tenderly before they felt the ship taking off from the landing platform straight into the early morning Courscant traffic lanes and outer atmosphere.

_Well, the flight has began! What does Cloud City await them? Can they have some private moments together? Things will happen and that's before they discover the betrayal! A powerful new figure will meet our heroes at a party held in the republic's honour and Padme and Anakin's love will be threatened once again! Who is it! You'll have to see but it's going to be a chapter filled with action, suspense, and romance!_


	9. Chp 9: A City in the Clouds

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 9: A City in the Clouds**

Standing in the cruiser's cockpit, Anakin felt like he should have been flying this ship but Padme promised him from the beginning of this flight that both pilots were both skilled pilots and he should relax and enjoy the flight with her. The stars streaked passed as the pilots brought the ship out of hyperspace allowing Padme and Anakin to see the yellowish orange planet before them. "Bespin, a gas mined planet, hardly the place you think holds a floating city" Anakin spoke out as Padme looked confused. "Floating city?" she asked innocently making him smile sincerely, "Well, it isn't like Courscant or Alderaan and while gas planets are common, most of them aren't inhabited however in the upper attitudes of the planet, there is breathable air and due to the large source of valuable Tibanna gas on the planet, they built a floating city, calling it Cloud City" he explained to her as she was stunned. "How…how….how do you know so much about it?" she asked curiously seeing him smirk. "Well, when Obi Wan and I were little, our parents and grandparents use to bring us here for vacations and it was our grandfather who explained to us about how the planet was inhabited" he replied as she snuggled close to him, "Wow, you had such a informative childhood" she gushed, knowing her childhood was not quite as fun. "But Cloud City is still a beautiful place and I can't wait to show you around" he promised her before another voice entered the cockpit. "You won't get into trouble this time, will you?" they asked before Padme and Anakin, saw Obi Wan and Hannah moving towards them, "I think you forgot the part where you ran off and I had to save you from deeper troubles" Obi Wan reminded him not before Anakin could point out, "Well, I then saved your life right before you nearly fell into a carbonite chamber" as Obi Wan gave him a cold stare, muttering, "Troublesome brat" as Anakin retorted, "Pushy elder" while Padme and Hannah shared a laugh before one of the pilot called out to them. "We're approaching the city shortly Senator and we should be landing a just a few minutes", "Thank you Gavin" Padme smiled, taking Anakin's hand, they all followed Captain Typho into the hallway. Keeping one arm around her slim waist, Anakin whispered into her ear, "You'll do fine, sweetie" he assured her seeing her trying to relax more, "I hope so, it's such a huge responsibility and I don't want to disappoint anyone" she replied just as Hannah spoke up. "Anakin's right. You'll do fine, as a representative of the Republic and if they are any problems, I'll help you out" she promised seeing Padme turn to her with a cheerful smile. "Thank you Hannah, you've been very kind to me" she told her as they all felt the ship coming in for a gently landing, the pilots activate the cruiser's landing ramp where Captain Typho and his men proceeded down the ramp first.

No guards, no aides, nothing! The landing platform was empty saved for their own security guards. Anakin was suspicious, wondering why the administrator wasn't here to greet them as Hannah spoke first, "Well this is unusual. Usually, there is someone here to meet us" as Anakin just shook his head, "I don't know, I have a bad feeling about all this" he pointed out when the door slid open across the landing platform and out strolled a well dressed dark haired man with two younger aides close behind and five security officers, dressed in striking deep red uniforms moving towards them. "I guess he may have been running late. Let's go greet him" Padme smiled to her friends, moving away from them with Sabe and Dorme following her then Anakin, Obi Wan and Hannah. They watched how the young man smiled cheerfully as they all approached, "Welcome to Cloud City, Senator Amidala. I am Administrator Brendan Starkiller" he introduced himself, "And might I add, you are even more beautiful in person" he smiled, taking her soft right hand and politely kissing it gently. Anakin tried to hide his jealousy as Padme simply blushed. "Thank you Administrator Starkiller. On behalf of the Galactic Republic, I wish to thank you for wanting to join the Republic. It is an honour to meet you" she spoke, with a clear firm voice as he laughed, "The pleasure is all mine, the chance to join the Galactic Republic doesn't happen every day" he told her, looking at her small little entourage, his eyes resting on Hannah. "And I must say, when I ask for beautiful company, the Chancellor keeps his promise" he smiled, moving over to Hannah, "And you are?" he asked, taking her hand, she smiled, "I'm Hannah Loran, I'm here to help Senator Amidala if she needs it" she explained as Anakin and Obi Wan shared glances with each other. "Well, it is such a rare opportunity to have such beautiful young girls in our city" he smiled, "Can I show you all around before I take you to your quarters?" he asked seeing Padme nodding in agreement. "That would be nice of you, lead the way please" she replied, linking her right arm through Anakin's while Hannah did the same with Obi Wan. Brendan noticed the small display but didn't say anything. "Of course, right this way" he told them, moving off before they followed, Anakin whispered into Padme's ear. "You handled yourself well there" he smirked as she simply smiled, "I was being polite Anakin, and besides, my heart only belongs to you" she promised him, before entering the large building complex.

"Cloud City is well known as the largest of the airborne Tibanna refineries which we freeze into carbonite blocks which will then be used as transport" Brendan explained to Padme, Anakin, Obi Wan and Hannah as they followed him through the complex. Amazed at such a unique city, Padme couldn't believe she was actually here to discuss negotiations on joining the Republic. "We also entertained a large number of tourists who come here to spend time at our fair city, whether at the resorts or entertainment complex" he explained to them as they moved through the crowds of business people who worked in the complex until they reached a more secluded part, in the upper levels of the complex. "And here is where you will be staying for the duration of your stay. I look forward to our discussions on joining the Republic, Senator" he smiled as Padme nodded, "We hope that we will be able to reach a suitable agreement" she replied before he then went on. "Oh and I was hoping that your friends and yourself would be my guests tonight at a party in your honour, welcoming you even more to the city" he informed her as Padme smiled, "Thank you Administrator. We would love to" she assured him before they watched him quietly leaving the hallway when they then, proceeded into their quarters, which was decked out like the rest of the complex-white walls and cream tiled flooring, plush, white creamy lounges along with a table to the side next to the small kitchenette before finally, a small hallway branched off to the bedrooms and fresher. "Well, we're here. No danger so far and already a party, sounds exciting" Hannah cheerfully pointed out as Obi Wan came behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "And we'll be the lucky ones with the two gorgeous dates" he teased, before laughing, "Did you see his face when he saw you two put your arms through ours?" he asked as Hannah slapped his's playfully. "Obi Wan! He was being polite to us, and we were only being polite back" she corrected him as Anakin only laughed at his brother's attitude.

Having left Senator Amidala and her friends along in their quarters, Brendan proceeded towards his working office only to find the group of people he wasn't pleased on having him. "What are you doing here?" he hissed in frustration as he approached them, "There are Jedi here with the Senator and if they sense anything unusual, I could risk their faith in me" he warned them before they followed him into the office. "I don't care! I only agreed to take part in this plan because of what I have lost on Dxun!" the leader yelled, "I want my plans back and I want them now!" he snapped angrily, thudding the desk, "And if these Jedi find them, I'll never work anywhere in this galaxy again!" he raged on angrily as Brendan sunk back into his chair. "Well, I am sorry but I don't want to "betray" them yet. I have just invited them to a party tonight and tomorrow begin negotiations to join the Republic" he explained to them as another darker voice joined them. "I would want to reconsider that motion if I were you" they spoke before Brendan saw a cloaked hooded figure entering the room. However, recent communications reminded him of who he was. "Lord Maul, I was aware that you were on Naboo. What are you doing here?" he asked as Lord Maul's glaring yellow eyes pierced straight at him. "I am here to ensure that the plan is success. My master has plans for our new visitors, all of them, including Senator Amidala" he informed him. "What do you want me to do?" Brendan asked, as Lord Maul smirked, "You keep making them warm up to you. Make the Jedi forget about possible dangers and let their guards down before we surprise them" he pointed out "If you turn on us, things could be made miserable for the citizens of Cloud City" Lord Maul informed him seeing Brendan sinking lower into his office chair. "I understand Lord Maul" he finally replied.

While Padme and her friends were settling into their quarters on Cloud City, things on Courscant were not running as smoothly as they should be. The Jedi had received word that Chancellor Palpatine was going to pardon both Ruwee and Palo from their charges that were made against them. Qui Gon and Shaak Ti took it upon themselves to visit the Chancellor to try and stop these pardons from happening. "Chancellor, you must be reasonable. These men clearly held Senator Amidala in her office against her will unless she leaves with them. If you pardon them, they'll go right after her and we can't have her safety in jeopardy" Qui Gon explained but Chancellor Palpatine simply smiled. "But they do not know that she is in Cloud City and both your sons are with her, she should be well protected" he pointed out. "Chancellor, you don't understand. These men are always going to be after Senator Amidala unless they are ordered to stay away. She has requested before she left that they remained locked up" Shaak Ti reminded him. "Master Jedi, you are thinking too rashly. I don't think they will go after her when they don't even know where she is" he tried to remind them once more but Qui Gon would not give up. "Chancellor, I do not believe pardoning them is the wisest idea. I trust Obi Wan and Anakin to protect the Senator well but if they do find her, they could catch them off guard" he explained once more as Shaak Ti added, "Master Jinn is right Chancellor. We can watch them if they remain in secure cells" as the Chancellor finally saw reason. "Alright, Master Jedi, you both raise valuable points and they shall remain in the custody of the security here" he assured them seeing them bow. "Thank you your excellency" Qui Gon replied before they quietly exited the large office not seeing the Chancellor smirk to himself: _Except__Master__Jedi,__I__regret__to__inform__you__that__the__request__for__the__accused__men__has__already__been__granted_he thought to himself.

With the sun beginning to dip beyond view, behind the white large clouds, Padme, Anakin, Obi Wan and Hannah took it upon their own initiative to start preparing themselves for the function tonight, so that they were ready when Brendan came back to escort them into the party, completed unaware of his hidden treachery, however Anakin was still unsure about him. "I still think we shouldn't be here" Anakin spoke up, slipping into his formal Jedi robes while Padme sat at their dresser, combing through her thick, lush curls. "Hmm?" she asked with a daze. So he repeated himself, "Padme, I have a bad feeling about this. We just shouldn't be here, let alone at this party tonight" he admitted as he heard her laugh, before placing her brush down on the dresser, slowly moving over to him, wrapping her arms around him, "Anakin, sweetie, relax" she smiled, resting her head against his back, "Every thing's fine at the moment. I'm sure we would sense something if it came up" she spoke, letting her hands slip from his waist over to the closet, where she pulled out a beautiful flaming yet elegant red long dress and a gorgeous pair of heels. "Anakin, would you help me with my necklace?" she asked innocently seeing him smirk, "Of course angel" he assured her, heading over to her, he took the ruby sapphire necklace from Padme's hands, "I can't believe how beautiful this necklace looks on you" he pointed out, placing it around her slender neck. "Oh Anakin, it's gorgeous" she breathed while he clasped it securely on her neck, allowing her gorgeous curls to flow down her back, he watched her slipping out of her dressing gown, it fell slowly to the floor while she reached for her beautiful dress. He smirked to himself seeing her slipping into the dress, "Anakin" she breathed pulling him from his daydream to help her zip up the dress. "You look so beautiful" he breathed, holding her close, "Thank you, you look very handsome" she teased before their lips gently and romantically together, a moment of passion alone together.

Well, while Anakin and Padme were still locked up in their room, it gave Obi Wan and Hannah time together in the front living room of their quarters. He ran a finger down her face. "You look beautiful tonight Hannah" he breathed seeing her blush. She curled her hair once again, which flowed down and around her face, her dress was a long, slimming violet dress with light cream heels while he, like Anakin, wore his formal Jedi robes. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she teased as he pulled her up onto his lap, "How about we just stay here tonight and not go to this party?" he asked her with a smirk seeing her laugh, "No, Obi Wan, we can't. We're guests here and I want to be with Padme in case she needs me" she informed him as he just sighed, "Fine but later on tonight, you owe me big" he informed her seeing her smile, "Of course" she promised sharing a passionate kiss together just as the door chimed and opened unexpectedly. "Oh sorry, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" came Brendan's voice before Obi Wan and Hannah turned their heads before she climbed off his lap. "Oh not at all, just waiting for Anakin and Padme" she told him. He took in Hannah's stunning dress hugging her body with her thick blond curls. "It's nice to know the Republic still has beautiful girls on their team" he told her, "Thank you Administrator" she simply replied before they all heard the sound of giggling coming their way. "Anakin, stop it" Padme's voice spoke as he laughed, "Oh come on, there's only obi Wan and Hannah here….." his voice trailed off as they entered the room to find Administrator Starkiller, Obi Wan and Hannah looking directly at them. "Administrator, you're early. I thought the party didn't start for another 2 hours?' Padme asked as he smiled, "Well, yes officially but unofficially, I thought I would introduce you to some close friends of mine who have already arrived" he informed her. Anakin glared across at him, not liking him undressing Padme with his seething eyes. "That would be a nice idea" Padme simply replied as Anakin kept his arm around her waist, moving over to where he stood as Obi Wan and Hannah took their place behind them. "Please lead the way Administrator" Padme informed him with a clear strong voice. They watched him leave the room before following him, Anakin looking over at his brother, _I__still__don__'__t__trust__him,__Ben_he told him through the force, _Anakin,__we__'__re__here__on__Padme__'__s__assignment__for__the__Republic.__We__just__have__to__make__sure__she__makes__the__right__judgment__but__I__'__ll__keep__my__eyes__on__him__as__well_Obi Wan replied back, _Thanks__Obi__Wan,__I__knew__I__could__count__on__you_Anakin told him.

Hoping that Siri and Darra would leave her alone while Anakin and Obi Wan were away, Ahsoka was wrong. They kept harassing her as she made her way to the training grounds to the food hall even on the way to her quarters. She thought about going to see Master Jinn or even Anakin and Obi Wan's grandmother who was still staying with them but she didn't want to cause too much problems. She sighed once more as she sensed them moving towards her. "Will you please just leave me alone!" she exclaimed, frustrated. "Anakin and Obi Wan are happy and I won't let help you destroy that happiness" she raved on. "Siri, you had your chance and you blew it and Darra, Anakin only saw you as a friend, that's all. You won't win" she told them but they were relentless. "Ahsoka, please, you just have to help us" Darra pleaded with her, "After all we've done together, you can't possibly like Padme and Hannah!" she cried out in anger seeing Ahsoka giving her a look of _what__have__you__done__to__help__me__out?_Before she added, "We're your friends, help us"as Ahsoka shot back, "You've never been my friends. You never have acknowledged me. You've always treated me as a youngling. Anakin is one of the only ones here who looks at me as a friend, perhaps even a younger sister" she explained to them, "But, Ahsoka, please you must…" she was cut of but Ahsoka once more, "No, I refuse to help you. Anakin is happy now, he's in love with Padme, and quite frankly, I prefer him as a friend" she snapped back before smiling, "Besides we even have nicknames for each other" she pointed out seeing Darra laugh, "Nicknames? What nicknames, snips and skyguy? Oh please, he doesn't really enjoy that" she taunted her seeing Ahsoka's face change, "You can't be serious. To try and make me feel like he doesn't care about me" she told them, "It's so obvious to the rest of us, we just don't want to see you hurt" Siri pointed out however Ahsoka wasn't buying it. "No, liarers! How dare you try and make me change opinions. Anakin and Obi Wan are my friends. I will NEVER help you!" she snapped, storming off towards her quarters leaving both Siri and Darra, totally shocked. "Well, that backfired on us, now what?" Darra asked as Siri simply smirked, "We'll just take matters into our own hands, without her" she simply replied.

The large hall where the royal function was being held, had been decked out with beautiful fresh welcoming colours of light blues, yellows, greens and purples while there were gold and silver plates, cups across the tables. "Well, what do you think?" Administrator Starkiller asked them as they stared in awe, even Anakin had to admit he was impressed. "It's amazing. You really go all out in your functions" Padme pointed out seeing him laugh. "Well, sometimes apart from business, there isn't much to do, apart from entertain" he replied, eying one of his friends. "Wait here, I have someone I want you to meet" he told them, disappearing through the crowds of servants and guests arriving. "Well, Anakin see nothing is wrong. Tonight, we are just going to have fun" Padme smirked as he agreed, "Alright but I won't let my guard down just yet" he warned her as Hannah teased him. "Oh Anakin, you're so protective. It's no wonder why Obi Wan and you are brothers" as he cast her a glance when Brendan moved back towards them, with another figure. Tall, green skinned black hair which started from the middle of his head going down his back in one long ponytail and dressed in elegant purple, gold and black robes. Anakin knew immediately who he was, as did Obi Wan. _Prince__Xizor!__That__slimy__ball,_they thought, remembering the troubles he gave their parents. "Senator Amidala, I would like to meet my good close friend Prince Xizor, from the planet Falleen" he started, "When I told him you were here, he was most excited to meet you" he went on, "Prince Xizor, this is Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo, along with her friends Hannah Loran, Obi Wan Kenobi-Jinn and Anakin Skywalker-Jinn" he informed him. The Prince smirked a wicked charming smile, "Senator Amidala, I am truly pleased to meet you face to face" he smiled, kissing her hand slowly before she quickly pulled it away before he looked to Anakin and Obi Wan, "And yes, Kenobi and Skywalker, I remember you both. You have gained quite a reputation for yourselves" he pointed out as Anakin only glared back, "Prince Xizor, you haven't changed after all these years" he simply shot back.

_Flashback_

"_Anakin, stand still or you'll never be ready for tonight" his mother warned him as a eight year old Anakin fidgeted once more, "Mom, do I really have to go tonight?" he whined, "It's going to be boring" he added as she only laughed, "Yes, your grandparents have invited us and we are all going" she explained once more, "Obi Wan, are you almost ready?" she called out before an eleven year old Obi Wan emerged out into the living room, dressed similar to Anakin except he decided to wear his formal Jedi robes like his father. "Oh Obi Wan, you look so much like your father" Shmi admired him as Anakin huffed. "Why can't I wear my robes mom?" he asked as Obi Wan shot back, "Because I'm nearly a padawan learner and I have a chance to show it. You're still a youngling" as Anakin simply stuck his tongue out, "I won't always be" he snapped as Obi Wan only shook his head, "You still have a lot to learn first" he pointed out as Anakin rolled his eyes, "And you're not a learner yet!" he exclaimed when a voice silenced them. "Anakin, Obi Wan! That is enough from you" came the stern voice of their father, who emerged in his formal Jedi robes, taking in his beautiful wife, dressed in long deep blue cocktail dress with light blue heels and dark hair straightened down her back. "You look stunning tonight honey" he told her taking her in his arms as she giggled, "And you look handsome as ever" she replied with a kiss. "Yuck!" Anakin called out when Ben spoke, "Come on Anakin, let's wait outside" he told him, leading him outside of their quarters._

_20 minutes later, the family all arrived at Courscant's grand royal hall where extinguished guests were making their way inside. Allana saw them all arrive first. "There you all are, so happy you came" she cheerfully exclaimed, looking down at her beautiful grandsons, "And don't you two look handsome tonight?" she asked, "Obi Wan, you are looking so much like your father each day" she sighed when Jaden joined them, "Good to see you all" he spoke out, "Grandpa!" Anakin chimed, hugging him before he laughed, "Wow, you're getting stronger on me aren't you Anakin?" he teased as Anakin pointed out, "I'll be stronger than anyone soon" he proudly admitted as Jacen agreed, "Sure will, just like me, your father and your brother" he agreed as another voice joined them, "Mistress Jinn, aren't you going to introduce me to the rest of your family?" they asked as Allana stepped back, "Of course, Prince Xizor, this is my son Qui Gon, his wife Shmi and his children Obi Wan and Anakin" she smiled trying to ignore the sudden wave of pheromones wash over her. "It's nice to meet you all especially you Shmi" he smiled as she simply remained close to Qui Gon. Anakin looked up at his brother who nodded in agreement silently. "I was unaware little kids were allowed here tonight" he pointed out as Jaden spoke, "Obi Wan and Anakin are well behaved and are making it a friendly family affair" he told him, sensing Xizor's hidden intentions. "I would just leave them be tonight and they'll leave you alone" he pointed out watching him slide away. "I don't like him" Anakin spoke out as Shmi looked down at her son, "Anakin! That's not very nice to say" she snapped at him as Qui Gon spoke, "I don't know Shmi. Anakin may be on to something. I don't trust him either" he warned her._

He had been right to not trust him, Prince Xizor almost succeeded in distracting both Jaden and Qui Gon that night, almost kidnapping both Allana and Shmi had Obi Wan and Anakin not caught him out and he didn't forget it. "Well, some people have no need to change and feel the need to never forget familiar faces" Prince Xizor spoke out as Hannah started to feel a little dizzy, feeling the effects of his pheromones wash over her. "Obi Wan, can we please go get something to drink?" she asked as he looked to her before he agreed, "Sure, Anakin, we'll see you at the table" he told him moving off. Administrator Starkiller had moved off with his aides, now leaving Prince Xizor, Padme and Anakin. He simply smiled once more, "Senator Amidala, once again, I must say it's a delight to see you" he spoke out, going on, "I insist that when the first dance is allowed, I might ask you to dance?" he asked straight out before Padme simply waved her hand before her. "I'm sorry to upset you Prince Xizor, but I am here tonight with my boyfriend Anakin Skywalker" she replied, "I'll only be dancing with him tonight" she smirked before Anakin whisked her away towards their table. "Anakin, why do you know him?" she asked curiously as he sighed, "A long story going back to when I was eight and he tried to kidnap my mother and grandmother, had Obi Wan and I not caught him in time" he informed her as Padme slowly turned her head back at the prince, "Perhaps, we better keep our eyes on him too" she pointed out.

Taking another sip of their drinks, Hannah spoke, "That was too close" she told him as Obi Wan agreed, "Yeah, he almost had you in his grasp and if Prince Xizor is here, that's not good" he warned her, "Padme better be careful" he suggested seeing Hannah raise an eyebrow, "Okay, why just Padme and why don't I like that you said that?" she asked curiously as he pulled her in closer, "Because you shouldn't, one, I'll never leave your side and I think Prince Xizor wanted Padme because she's a Senator and when Prince Xizor sees someone he wants, he usually gets them" he explained, "He wanted our mother and grandmother and nearly did had Anakin and I not stopped him" he explained, sipping his drink. Hannah rested her head against his shoulder. "I guess you're right. Besides, I won't let him near me ever. It was Padme I was more worried about standing there. She's young, beautiful and may not be able to resist his charms. I mean, I got lucky just now" she pointed out as Obi Wan held her close, kissing her gently, "I am sure Anakin will protect her with his life. Xizor will not touch her ever" he assured her, "Come on, let's see if this party can get started" he suggested, leading her over to where Anakin and Padme now were sitting.

Free men once more, Ruwee and Palo only had the one thing on their minds-to get Padme away from Skywalker and his meddling family and friends. Thanks to the Chancellor, they had been released under the cover of darkness, before being led straight to his office by his aide Sly Moore. "Your excellence, your two visitors have arrived" she spoke clearly as he smiled, "Thank you, send them in" he replied watching her leave and Ruwee and Palo entering the office. "Thank you once more Chancellor for releasing us and having the charges dropped" Ruwee told him straight out seeing the Chancellor smile. "Of course, my friends, it was only a simple misunderstanding and I believe it was taken too far by having you locked up. Besides, she's not even on the planet" he confessed seeing Palo and Ruwee's faces change. "She's left Courscant?" Ruwee asked, "Has she decided to come to her senses and head back to Naboo?" he went on, hopeful but the Chancellor still didn't want to give away all his plans. "I am afraid I cannot inform you of her whereabouts but I know someone who can. He can be found in the Entertainment district, close to the Outlander" he explained to them as Palo smiled. "Thank you Chancellor. You have been very good to us" he replied, "This could get us closer to getting Padme back" he added, swiftly leaving the office while Ruwee silently followed him.

"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight" Brendan's voice spoke out over the guests, "I have held this function here tonight due to my intentions of having Bespin's intentions to join the Republic. Please welcome up here, Senator Padme Amidala of the Galactic Republic" he announced as applause rang through the hall while Padme took a deep breath and proceeded up to the stage, and towards the podium. "Thank you Administrator Starkiller" she started, "On behalf of the Galactic Republic, I wish to thank you for wanting to join the Republic. This is my first diplomatic mission outside of Courscant and I can see here tonight, just how welcome you have me feel. I can assure you that the Republic will easily look after all of you. I am confident; we will reach an agreeable solution allowing the city to continue it's current rule and way of life allowing the Republic to assist when trouble strikes" she continued, looking around the room with confidence, "Thank you for listening to me here tonight and enjoy the rest of the evening" she cheerfully smiled, stepping away from the podium and off the stage, back through the crowd, when she was stopped by a much taller figure. "That was an impressive speech Senator. I can see you will go far in the Senate" came Prince Xizor's calm voice. "Thank you for your lovely words of support Prince Xizor" she told him, trying to get pass, "Perhaps, you would like to go somewhere in private to converse more" he suggested as Padme suddenly felt herself becoming light headed, "Prince Xizor" she spoke, trying to remain focused. "I have already informed you that I am here with my date tonight, please leave me be" she warned him before he rapidly grabbed her arm, when she struggled to break free. "It will only be a few minutes" he insisted pulling her, she became incredibly frightened of his intentions when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Release the Senator now!" they warned in a firm voice as Padme spun her head around to find Anakin directly behind them, eyes glaring at the prince before him. "Get lost Skywalker, the Senator and I wish to have a private conversation together" he snapped. "Really? Because I don't think she wishes to go with you" he observed however Xizor simply smiled. "Of course she does" he corrected him. But Anakin wasn't buying any of it. "I'll ask you again, release the Senator now" he warned him, stepping closer. By now, there was a large crowd beginning to gather around them. "Skywalker, don't make this a big scene. Just let us be" Xizor informed him. "You know what you have to do, just release her now" he replied. Watching all eyes on him, he didn't want trouble once more and slowly released his tight grip on Padme's arm, seeing her quickly move back to Anakin's side. "You haven't won yet Skywalker. You may have once but no more" he warned before he left in haste.

Anakin stared down into Padme's deep, gorgeous brown eyes; he rubbed her arms gently as she rested her head on his chest. "It's alright now Padme. He shouldn't come near you again" he promised her as she just nodded, "It was just like he came out of no where and as he was speaking to me, I was started to feel light headed and like half of me wanted to give in to him, though the other half told me to fight him" she told her as Anakin listened carefully. "You were lucky I stood in. Xizor usually goes after beautiful women, and uses his powerful pheromones to lure them to him, almost weak in their bodies" he explained, "That's why Hannah asked to move away earlier with Obi Wan. She was starting to feel the effects and left us" he explained. Padme looked up at him, stunned. "He can just do that?" she asked, "He expects women to fall at his feet" she went on as Anakin sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so, but don't worry, I won't let him near you just as Obi Wan won't let anything happen to Hannah" he explained to her just as the music began to play and couples around them, including Obi Wan and Hannah began to move onto the dance floor. "Would you like to dance, m'lady?" Anakin smirked holding out his hand, Padme immediately placed her hand in his's, "I loved too, my handsome Jedi" she smirked before he whisked her onto the dance floor, and into his strong arms.

Towards the back of the hall, Brendan quietly moved over to his close friend, unamused with what had happened earlier. "That was uncalled for, Xizor" he spoke out suddenly as his friend simply turned to face him. "I don't think so. I merely wanted a private conversation with Senator Amidala and he intervened" he angrily spat but Brendan knew his friend better. "Don't lie to me, Xizor. I've known you for a long time and I knew your intentions the minute you saw her. I wanted you to meet her, not try to engage a romantic attachment to her" he shot back. "She's already with Anakin Skywalker. Don't make him a deeper threat to you and ruin my chances of joining the Republic" he warned but Xizor was sneaky, "You've already ruined your chances the minute you agreed to help those shadowy figures I saw you with earlier" he replied seeing his friend go quiet. "I don't want to help them but I can't let anything happen to this city" he explained as Xizor simply smirked. "Look, I'll keep your secret if you help me when the time comes" he started watching Anakin and Padme dancing happily on the dance floor. "What do you want me to do?" he sighed heavily. "When you do betray them to your new "business" partners, simply allow me to have Padme given to me, I can make her life much happier with me" he explained. Brendan didn't like this idea but he wanted to keep this deal a secret from the Senator and the Jedi. "Alright, we have a deal" he finally admitted.

Since Padme had left for Cloud City, Sola found the apartment to be relatively quiet, giving her time to herself. Something she rarely had when she lived with Darred. Coming in at random times of the day, yelling, screaming, hitting then hurting her more, there was security around the apartment and Qui Gon would come by to talk with her. As the comm. buzzed this time, Qui Gon had informed her he was bringing another close friend. Ryoo and Pooja were busily playing together nearby as the door opened. "Qui Gon" Sola spoke, "Lovely to see you as always. Does make the day more interesting" she smirked looking over the unknown figure that came up next to him. An older woman, greyish white hair, fair clean skin and blue grey eyes, quite beautiful, "Always nice to see you too Sola" he agreed, "Sola, I would you to meet my mother Allana Jinn, Anakin and Obi Wan's grandmother" he told her, "Mom, this is Sola Naberrie, Padme's older sister and mother of Padme's two nieces, Ryoo and Pooja" he explained as she smiled, "Very nice to meet you Sola. I can see why Padme and you are sisters. You both look striking similar" she pointed out. "Thank you Mrs Jinn. Would you like something to drink?" she asked as Allana moved over to the lounges, "Yes, that would be very nice and you can just call me Allana" she told her just as Ryoo came running screaming into the room. "Mom! Pooja stole my favourite doll and won't give it back!" she cried as Sola sighed, "Ryoo, please, we have guests with us" she informed her before she knelt before her little girl. Ryoo became quieter. "Sorry mom" she softly whispered before turning to Qui Gon and Allana, "Sorry for my rudeness" she told them as Qui Gon simply laughed, "It's alright Ryoo. Ben and Anakin use to do it all the time" he teased as Sola smiled, "Now Ryoo what happened?" she asked before Ryoo spoke, "We were playing with our dolls and Pooja ripped mine from my hand and screamed it was her's. It wasn't, it's mine" she cried when another voice entered the room. "Mommy, she's lying. It's mine" Pooja cried, holding the doll in her small hands. Sola shook her head. "Sweetie, that doll is Ryoo's. I just found your's out here earlier today" she admitted, reaching for the doll on the table nearby. Pooja's eyes lit up with happily, "Thank you mommy" she cried happily, throwing her arms around her, "You're welcome baby, now what do you say to your sister?" she asked as she looked to Ryoo, who was picking her doll up off the ground. "Sorry Ryoo" she replied as Ryoo smiled, "its okay Pooja, come on, let's go play" she giggled as Sola watched them running off. "Sorry about that. I'll just go get those drinks" she informed them, disappearing into the kitchen.

Early in the morning, Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan and Hannah arrived back at their quarters, showing signs of some tiredness but also excitement at having so much fun on their first night on Cloud City. "I can't believe how late it is" Padme gushed, "And I've got to start negotiations today with Brendan" she laughed as Hannah smiled, "Don't worry, Padme. I'll be right beside you if you get into trouble. You'll be fine trust me" she assured her, before Anakin pulled her closer to him, starting to kiss her neck. "Right now, you just need some extra encouragement" he smirked, before she giggled when he lifted her into his arms "Anakin!" she laughed as he just shrugged, "What? I just want to spend all the time I have with the girl I love" he simply replied. "See you two in the morning" he smirked to Obi Wan and Hannah and disappeared through the adjacent hallway not before Obi Wan could call out to him, "More like late morning!" he teased while Hannah just rolled her eyes. "You're such a tease" she laughed as he simply turned to her, lifting her right over his shoulder. She yelped in sudden shock, "Obi Wan!" she warned as he just laughed, "What? Anakin isn't the only one who can show his girl just how much he loves her" he innocently replied before he carried her off down the adjacent hallway to their quarters.

Seedy as the entertainment district of Courscant was, Ruwee and Palo were sure that they would find out where Padme was from the Chancellor's "friend" down here. "Do you think he'll show?" Palo asked him walking towards the club. "Of course, he's probably getting paid to help us out" he replied, looking around once more when a voice startled them. "Were you sent here by the Chancellor?" they asked as Palo stepped forward. "Yes. You know of Senator Amidala's whereabouts?" he asked straight out seeing him nod before he stepped into the dim street light. "Yes, and according to my payer, you wish to go straight to the place" he informed them. They couldn't see his face due to his silvery helmet and he was dressed in silvery metal armour. "What do you mean until the time is right?" he asked, "You mean we'll get to the place but can't see her straight away!" he yelled in fury. "She's my daughter! I should be able to see her when I damn well want!" he roared as the mystery figure remained unaffected by Ruwee's yelling. "She doesn't know you'll be there and the plan is the catch her friends and her by surprise" he explained. "Now, we don't have a lot of time, so follow me and I'll take you to my ship and fill you in along the way" he assured them, quickly moving down the bustling street while Palo and Ruwee exchanged a glance together before following the mystery figure.

With the white light of the sun slowly spilling through the cream blinds of their room, Anakin and Padme quietly slept together, with her head on his strong chest, his right arm around her shoulders while she kept her right arm around his waist. Both slept peacefully, oblivious to any danger around them and for the first night in a long time, no nightmares between them. Padme stirred slightly when Anakin's eyes suddenly snapped open which startled her. "Ani?" she sleepily asked, worry in her voice. "Stay here" he simply replied, lightsaber in his hand as he exited the bed, "Ani, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" she added. "I'm not sure" he muttered. He sensed silent moment on the other side of the door, almost like they didn't want to be heard. He reached for the door switch, igniting his lightsaber, the door slid open and revealed a stunned Obi Wan, with a concerned look. "Whoa, Anakin, calm down, put your weapon away" he informed him as Anakin rolled his eyes at his brother's calm attitude. "You shouldn't be sneaking around especially with recent dangers" he reminded him. "Where's Hannah?' he asked which made Obi Wan laugh. "That's why I'm here. Apparently the administrator has asked to have an earlier meeting with the Senator" he informed him, casting a glance at Padme, who was now sitting upright in the bed, a loose sheet around her small body. "How long?" Anakin simply asked as Obi Wan answered him "Well, Hannah's getting ready now and she wants you in the living room in 10 minutes" before smirking, "I'm betting you'll be out there in 15" he teased while he saw Anakin smirk. "You're on brother. I always like a challenge" he informed him before the door slid shut.

"So I guess we should start getting ready" Padme spoke out, slipping out of the bed, sheet around her body and into the closet. "Maybe we don't have to" he cheekily replied as she laughed. "Ani! We can't, I have to be a strong representative to the Senate, showing the strong Senator I want to be" she replied where she shortly re emerged dressed in a long, deep beautiful flowing bluey violet dress. Her hair had been styled into a neat tight bun in a simple stylish headdress. Anakin was amazed, even done up in beautiful Senatorial outfits, she looked radiant. "You look beautiful" he gushed watching her slip into her shoes. "On Ani" she smiled, "Now come on or you'll lose the challenge" she teased which only made him laugh, changing into his Jedi clothing. "Oh don't worry. I never lose" he promised her, wrapping his utility belt around his waist, clipping his lightsaber on and finally his cloak. He held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked making her smile. "Lead the way my protector" she replied, taking his hand before exiting the room, moving towards the living room.

Obi wan gave a low chuckle once more when Padme and Anakin did not show after another 3 minutes. "Looks like I was right, he's late again" he observed but Hannah wasn't interested in his taunts. "Obi Wan, this is not time for jokes. Padme wouldn't ruin this opportunity and new reputation as Senator" she explained while he scoffed. "But Anakin would" he laughed before sure enough, they both heard footsteps as Anakin and Padme rounded the corner making Obi Wan smirk. "Well, you do like a challenge huh brother?" he asked Anakin who simply smirked cheekily at the same time Captain Typho, Sabe and Dorme entered from the front entrance. "M'lady, are you ready?" he asked straight out seeing her nod. "Ready as I'll ever be" she assured him moving with Hannah towards the door before Anakin and Obi Wan motioned to move behind them, only to be stopped by Captain Typho. "I'm sorry Jedi but the Administrator has asked that you both not attend the meeting today" he explained as they both became gob smacked. "What! What are you talking about?" Anakin blurted out, "I'm sorry he wishes to talk with the Senator and Ms Loran alone with her Senatorial security" he informed them while Padme slowly walked back over to him, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "I won't be long. I'll see you shortly" she promised him and before he could say anything else, she was gone along with Hannah, Sabe, Dorme, Captain Typho and his team leaving Anakin and Obi Wan to exchange glances with each other.

"What is sith was that!" Anakin angrily spat before throwing his cloak across the room. "I mean we're supposed to be protecting the Senator and _this_guy just tells us we can't be with her during her business meetings here!" he raved on, "You were there last night. You saw Prince Xizor last night and we need to protect Hannah and Padme" he continued as Obi Wan tried to explain calmly. "Yes but it is a diplomatic meeting he wants. He probably feels we'll be intimating him" as Anakin laughed. "Yeah well what if Prince Xizor shows up at the meeting, then what will happen?" he snapped rudely as Obi Wan was lost for words. "Captain Typho and his team will be there, they won't let Xizor near her and I trust Hannah. They'll handle themselves" he replied before he smiled. "Now come on and let's see if this city has changed since we've been here last" he teased while Anakin reluctantly sighed angrily storming from the quarters leaving Obi Wan to simply rush after him.

"Ah Senator Amidala, lovely to see you this morning, in such formal settings you still maintain a strong beauty around you" he noted seeing her entering the office with Hannah and her handmaidens leaving Captain Typho and his team to remain at the entrance. "Thank you Administrator. Sorry if we have kept you waiting" she apologized clearly before he shook his head. "No, not at all, please have a seat" he insisted as Sabe and Dorme stood behind the lounge and Padme and Hannah took a seat on the lounge. "I want to first apologise about last night about my friend's behaviour. I wanted you to meet him and informed him that you were both with dates but he didn't listen and I'm so sorry" he told them, "He just as an issue with Anakin and Obi Wan's family" he went on not seeing Padme beginning to shift uncomfortably in her seat. "It's alright however I am not here to talk about him. I'm here to discuss Cloud City joining the Republic" she reminded him as he nodded. "Of course, I understand" he replied as she went on, "Thank you once more for joining the Republic, however who will you choose to represent your city in the Senate?" she asked as he laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Well I believe that no one knows my city better than me, however I know that I cannot be in two places at once so I am choosing my own flesh and blood, my brother Aaron" he smiled, before a younger blond haired man stepped in the room. "I'm ready to serve my city" he spoke as Padme nodded in agreement before resuming the negotiations once more.

Cloud City had not really changed much since Obi Wan and Anakin had left as they wormed their way throughout the crowds of people, unfortunately there was someone who had some unfinished business with them. "Ah Kenobi and Skywalker, the brats of Qui Gon Jinn, surprised to see you wandering around" came the slimy voice of Prince Xizor before Anakin and Obi Wan both turned around. "Shouldn't you be somewhere taking advantage of some innocent young girl?" Anakin cheekily pointed out as Prince Xizor simply laughed, "Actually, I ran into your lovely little girlfriend on her way to see the Administrator earlier, dare I say, she enjoyed a nice greeting with me" he smirked as Anakin inched towards him, fist tightening, "I warned you to stay away from her!" he angrily spat not before Obi Wan held him back. "Yes you did but you see, you were not around this morning and I made a friendly hello. I'll have her soon in my arms" he smirked as Anakin desperately tried to fight off his brother's grip on him. "You stay away from her!" he angrily roared as Xizor only smiled. "Ah see, she is quite a beautiful woman and if I can't have your dear mother or grandmother, I'll settle for someone young and beautiful as her" he informed them. That was the last straw, Obi Wan couldn't believe his eyes when he heard Xizor talking about his family like that, he released his grip on his brother, who simply leapt for him, punching him right in the nose! Xizor groaned in pain, clutching his nose as Anakin simply shouted back. "Leave our mother and grandmother alone!" adding, "And if you even touch Padme slightly, I'll kill you" he roared angrily with Obi Wan putting in. "We're not kidding, we've known what you've done in the past and we're giving you a stern warning right now. Come near our family again and you'll be spending the rest of your life in a cell" he informed him before spying several security officers rushing towards them. He grabbed Anakin by the back of his tunic. "Obi Wan, let me go! He's insulted our family for the last time!" he snapped as Obi Wan agreed. "I know, I heard him too but…" his voice trailed off, indicating the security guards who had just slammed to a halt. "Alright, what's going on here?" the lead officer asked straight out. "That crazed Jedi attacked me! He broke my nose!" Xizor screamed, still holding his nose. "Jedi, is this true?" he asked Anakin and Obi Wan who only shot back. "He started it! Offending our family and Senator Amidala!" Anakin shouted, coldly glaring at Xizor. "So you did attack him but saying you were provoked?' he asked as Obi Wan nodded. "Yes" he simply replied but the lead officer knew that the Administrator wouldn't have this "incident" slip by. "Provoked or not, I am going to have to not allow this incident to slide" he began, clicking his fingers, "You two, escort Prince Xizor to the medical facility to be attended to and if you too can return to your quarters so that if the Prince does make charges on you, I can know where to find you" he explained. Anakin wanted to speak out but knew it wasn't time and stormed off once again towards their quarters leaving Obi Wan to quietly follow him once again.

Pleased with how the negotiations were going, the administrator smiled happily after 2 long hours of discussing his necessary terms of agreement for joining the Republic. Hannah was very impressed with how Padme was handling herself. "Well, I think that I am pleased with how this has gone for today. Shall we adjourn for the rest of the day?" he asked straight out as Padme was curious. "Are you sure you are comfortable with what has been reached here this morning. Are you completely comfortable with now joining the Republic securely?" she asked with a strong voice while he only smiled more, placing his tanned right hand on her knee, "Knowing that there are strong willed Senators like you in the Republic, I am confident I have made the right decision" he smiled as Padme exchanged glances with Hannah who only met her gaze, knowing it was time to leave. "Well, thank you Administrator. This has been a most promising meeting today. Senator, I believe it is time to inform the Chancellor" she hinted as Padme quietly nodded. "Yes, I shall. Thank you Administrator. We'll be seeing you around" she smiled, rising to her feet, she quickly exited the office with her security and Hannah. "Thank you for that quick thinking back there" Padme told her once in the hallway while she laughed, "Of course, I understood your gaze straight away and I knew that he wouldn't do that if Anakin were in the room" she hinted as Padme was confused. "So you mean there was another reason he didn't want the Jedi with us?" she asked. "Padme, you're a young beautiful girl who's a gifted strong minded Senator and I can see why they are lusting over you" she giggled but Padme shook her head. "Well, I don't care, my heart is only beating for Anakin" she smirked as they continued down the crowded hallway.

Stunned by Senator Amidala's sudden departure, Brendan had not understood what was wrong-a simple friendly gesture to ensure he was pleased with the deal. He ran a hand through his dark hair as a voice spoke. "It's not what you said, it's what you did" came his brother's voice as Brendan let out a deep sigh. "It was just a hand on the knee, how could she take that as going too far?" he asked out loud as Aaron only laughed. "It was also your smile, like you were trying to flirt with her" he explained as Brendan simply shrugged. "What's wrong with innocent flirting?' he asked as Aaron rolled his eyes at his brother's innocence. "Obviously you have had too much to drink last night and forgotten who her boyfriend is" he pointed out as Brendan glared at his brother. "I knew who he is, I was just having some fun" he smiled as the door unexpectedly slid across and the familiar group of unknown figures emerged into the room. "Are you ready to implement your part?" the cloaked figure asked straight out as Brendan felt himself sink lower. "I guess as you as you stick to your end of the deal and do not seriously harm them" he reminded him as the figure smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint my master" he promised. "How will you carry this out?" Brendan asked as another stepped forward. "You will go to them shortly and ask them to join you for an early dinner before showing them a night out" pausing, "That last part is a lie. Once they enter the dining room, it all changes" he smirked as Aaron's eyes darted back and forth between the groups. "I understand. I must protect my city" he heard Brendan telling them before they left. Aaron dared to not ask what his brother had just gotten himself into once more.

"Anakin!" Padme happily called out, upon entering their living quarters, however only Obi Wan was there to greet them. "Where is Anakin?" she asked, concerned while Hannah lovingly greeted Obi Wan. "Well, after you left, we decided to explore this city more and well, had a run in with Prince Xizor" he began, "It didn't start nor end well and now….." his voice trailed off with the sound of another loud smash. "Anakin is taking the rest of his anger out on smaller objects" he finished before an angered voice could be heard. "Obi Wan! Do you know where…" Anakin's voice stopped upon seeing Padme's, Hannah's, Padme's two handmaidens and her security team watching him stunned. "Padme" he smiled, strolling over to her, he felt his blood cooling down upon holding her in his grip, lips against hers. "Anakin" Padme spoke, her deep brown eyes locking onto his's. "What's all this?" she asked straight out as Anakin sighed, "Never mind. Just troublemakers looking to stir up problems" he simply replied but Padme shook her head, "Its Xizor isn't it?" she asked as Anakin just shook his head. "I mean first he talks about how he's going to have you because he couldn't have my mother and grandmother" he admitted before Padme placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Anakin, listen to me" she started, "I don't care about Xizor. I love you always" she assured him romantically kissing him and he felt his anger calming back down while Hannah and Obi Wan simply observed the heartfelt display. "See Obi Wan, Padme was just what Anakin needed" she teased but Obi Wan only sighed. "Yeah I guess so but I just don't trust Xizor. He will do something" he told her but Hannah just giggled, kissing his face and neck, as he felt himself release his tension and enjoy her company, wrapping his arms around her waist as they both heard Padme laugh. "Oh Anakin, this was worth coming back to" she smiled before giving a surprised yelp when he scooped in her into her arms. "Come on, we're going out of this room to have some _real_fun" he informed her making her blush. "Oh Ani, that sounds lovely. Just let me get changed first" she informed him at the same time he placed her down on her feet, watching her move away along with Sabe and Dorme behind Obi Wan and Hannah, who had disappeared towards the back living room of their quarters.

Having only got the sudden call from Qui Gon just as she had put Ryoo and Pooja to sleep, he didn't speak much so Sola quickly woke both Ryoo and Pooja both back up and departed for the Jedi Temple where she was greeted by Qui Gon and Shmi, who took Ryoo and Pooja back to their quarters. "Is everything alright?" Sola asked moving along the quiet hallway with Qui Gon. "I wish it was but it seems that somehow your father and Palo have managed to escape from security and are nowhere to be found" he informed her, "Even the Chancellor refuses to help, saying that he didn't give any authority for their release" he went on, "Maybe he didn't. I mean you did explain to him about their threat to Padme and her friends, maybe he did listen" she suggested but Qui Gon only shook his head. "I don't think so. He was talking about granting them a pardon, perhaps he did it and helped them off Courscant" he told her as Sola gasped, "You don't think he told them Padme was on Cloud City, do you?" she asked before he placed an arm around her shoulders. "No, I don't think so. The Chancellor wants Bespin in the Republic. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that" he assured her but Sola knew her father more, he had a strange way of arguing with people and something told her that he would found out about where she was and implement his usual punishment on her baby sister.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, please don't this! It's not Padme's fault!" Sola cried seeing Ruwee holding Padme's right arm tightly,_

"_Get out of here, Sola! Padme is too over confident for her own good and needs to be taught how to fall into line" he snapped but Sola shook her head._

"_Daddy, no please, it's my fault, not Padme's!" she cried,_

"_Don't cover up for her, I know it was all Padme's own doing and she will take full extent of the punishment" he explained "If you don't leave now, I'll take my anger out on you too" he warned her_

"_Maybe you should. Padme doesn't want the life I have. She should be doing something better" she cried when she suddenly felt a harsh slap across her face causing Padme to cry out, _

"_No, dad, leave Sola alone! She doesn't deserve any punishment" she cried looking to her older sister, feeling her cheek turning red forced to watch Padme dragged from the living room towards the back of their house where she couldn't bear to know the pain she was about to face._

As the early afternoon sun began to set in the light blue sky, often disappearing in the white, large clouds, Anakin and Padme took the time to slowly explore the city at their own pace. While Captain Typho tried to trust that Anakin, alone could protect the Senator, he still had two of his own guards watching from a safe distance. Padme had changed from her Senatorial robes to a fresh simple yellow knee length dress which hugged her slim figure and her cleavage. Dorme had styled her long brown hair into two plaits now looped at the back of her head with Sabe adding simple, white heels to her outfit. It didn't bother Anakin, she always looked beautiful. "You look so beautiful" he spoke out, startling her from her thoughts, "Thank you Anakin, you are looking gorgeous even more" she smirked, "And I'm really glad to be enjoying my time with you" she added, as he spun her out and then back into his arms, holding her close. "It only makes me the luckiest guy in the galaxy to be with you" he smiled as their lips touched gently but passionately only to be disturbed by an unexpected voice. "There you two are!" came Brendan's voice not seeing Anakin roll his eyes while Padme just smiled, "Administrator, is there something wrong, that you choose to disturb our time together?" she asked seeing Obi Wan and Hannah behind him. "No, not at all. I was just hoping that you all would join me for an afternoon lunch before I show you around the entertainment complex?" he asked. Anakin remained silent as Padme replied. "Thank you Administrator. We will take you up on your invite" while he smiled, "Perfect, now follow me" he told them, turning down the hall, so that they wouldn't see him cringe. "Padme, I thought you wanted time to us?" Anakin asked while she only kissed his cheek. "Oh we will but he nicely offered an invitation to join him for lunch and I thought it was only polite of us to take his invitation up" she replied. Moving up to walk alongside the Administrator, he spoke once again, "I can't help but thank you for allowing our city to join the Republic. Sometimes, I wonder if some day my city will be forced to choose sides and acting now, gives that protection to us and in turn, offers the Republic assistance" he started as Padme agreed. "Well, any planet part of the Republic is taken care of through any rough times they face" she added as they moved through the crowds of workers either going to or from their work stations.

"I feel that times are changing and I would like to have made the right decision for my city" he continued, "Well, once again it is a pleasure to see that you have chosen to enter the Republic" Padme told him approaching large white double doors, Brendan moved over to the switch on the right, opening the door slowly before both Padme and Hannah suddenly gasped for already there was a hooded cloaked figure, rising to his feet while Anakin and Obi Wan engaged in defensive positions to protect both of them. "What's going on here?" Anakin asked straight out, "What are you doing here?" he added when Obi Wan glared over to Brendan. "So this was all a trap?" he asked, "You were in legion with the rising Sith" he angrily told him before Padme angrily cried out "You betrayed us! How could you?" she asked him, "I thought you wanted to join the Republic, yet you lure us here under false intentions!" she shouted, as Anakin saw a masked figure emerged from behind the Sith figure. "I'm not afraid to fight you, Sith" he gritted in between, locking eyes with their yellow glaring eyes. "I'm sorry, I had no choice. They got to me shortly after I contacted the Republic. I had to choose and I needed to protect my people" Brendan spoke out but Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged glances with each other, "You made us trust you and made us feel welcome here. How can we trust you anymore?" he asked just as Anakin leapt up onto the table straight for the Sith figure who remained still looking to Jango, lifting up his wrist, aiming straight for Anakin. "Anakin!" Padme screamed seeing him whip around when he felt a tiny prick in his neck, falling unconscious then Obi Wan. Lord Maul smirked, calling both their lightsabers straight to his grip. "Jango, inject them with the ysalamiri serum immediately" he hissed while another two guard moved for Padme and Hannah. "Don't touch them!" Padme warned him before she felt a cold hand clamp over her mouth at the same time as both Hannah's and her's wrists were secured with stun cuffs, as Jango injected the serum into both Anakin and Obi Wan. "So you can't try to contact anyone for help" Lord Maul laughed, "Administrator Starkiller, take them all down to the cells while I decide what to do with them, to ensure that they suffer" he instructed him who only silently nodded, exiting the room from the back entrance along with an unconscious Anakin and Obi Wan and struggling Padme and Hannah.

Qui Gon's eyes snapped open before he pulled himself upright, a movement which startled Shmi. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked seeing him remain quiet trying to reach into the force. "Something's happened to Anakin and Obi Wan. I can't feel them through the force anymore" he confessed as she shook her head. "Oh no, please be alright" she cried.

Having decided to spend the night with Qui Gon and Shmi, after she saw that Ryoo and Pooja were too tired to move anymore, Sola was startled by the knocking at their front door. "Master! Open up!" came the frightened voice as Sola crept forward, pulling her robe closer around her night dress, finally opening the door to find a young red skinned girl about two years old than Ryoo standing there. "Who are you?" Sola asked her straight out. "I'm Anakin's friend Ahsoka. I need to speak with Master Jinn straight away" she cried rushing into the room just as Qui Gon came running into the room. "Ahsoka! Have you felt it too?" he asked seeing her nod, "Yes, something's happened to Anakin and Obi Wan" she cried hearing Sola gasp, one hand over her mouth.

_Ah ha! Got you! A nice cliff hanger there! [evil laughter] What does this mean? Can they save Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme and Hannah before they can suffer even more or worst before Palo and Ruwee can see Padme again? What will happen to Anakin and Obi Wan? Will the administrator realise what he has done before it's too late? Lives are on the line and time could be running out!_


	10. Chp 10: Captured In Cloud City

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 10: Captured in Cloud City**

Knowing that her little sister was being held hostage on Cloud City, Sola quietly sat on one of the soft lounges inside Qui Gon and Shmi's quarters. Shmi sat next to her, still distressed about her two sons in danger. Her husband couldn't sense them at the moment and this was not good news. Ahsoka wanted to go rescue her friends now but Qui Gon knew that they could risk putting Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme and Hannah in danger more. "But Master Qui Gon, Anakin and Obi Wan need our help right now. We can't wait around any more! They are already in danger right now!" Ahsoka pointed out once more as Qui Gon turned to look at her, "I understand your concern for Anakin and Obi Wan, Ahsoka but we don't know who is on Cloud City that has captured them" he explained to her but Ahsoka was still determined that they should be doing something now. "But Master Qui Gon, we still should be planning a rescue. This shouldn't have happened and it done and that means we need to help them" she argued. "Yes but still until we can perhaps contact the Chancellor first in case he has heard from Senator" he informed her moving over to Shmi, he knelt before her, taking her hands in his's. "Don't worry honey. I'll make sure nothing happen to them. Anakin and Obi Wan have been taught well and perhaps plan their own surprise for their captors" he informed her seeing her raise her tear stained face, "Oh, I just hope you're right" she simply replied, throwing her arms around her husband.

Awoken by cold shivers around her, Padme soon found herself somewhere she didn't recognise. She could feel tiny goose bumps forming on her arms. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she tries to find her friends in the room. "Anakin! Obi Wan! Hannah!" she called out, "Where are you?" she went on before a familiar voice spoke. "Oh Padme, thank goodness, you're up!" she happily cried, rushing over to her, Padme found it was Hannah, her hair had been pulled back into two plaits at the back of her head. "What's going on? Where are Anakin and Obi Wan?" Padme asked, worry in her voice as Hannah took a deep breath. "Well, shortly after we found out we had been betrayed, we were all thrown into this cell however a short time later, they came back and after a small scuffle with force resistant weapons, they dragged them both from the cell and they haven't come back" she informed her as Padme tried to remember. "How come I don't remember any of that?" she asked making Hannah place one hand on her arm, "Because when they first entered the cell, Anakin wouldn't move and come with them willingly and well, they quickly pushed him out of the way and moved for you, injecting you with a sleep drug that they lied to him and said they "poisoned" you" she explained before going on. "You blacked out right before Anakin lunged for them as well as Obi Wan and didn't see them being dragged out" she informed her, as Padme wrapped her arms around her body, shivering from the cold. Hannah quickly grabbed a nearby blanket. "Here Senator, you need it more than me. You're shivering all over" she laughed as Padme took the blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Thanks, how come you're not cold?" she asked curiously as she smiled. "When you've been to the planet Hoth, you tend to get use to any cold any where else" she pointed out, hearing a sudden cry of pain echoing through the halls. "That sounded bad, I hope it wasn't Obi Wan or Anakin" she muttered before Padme shivered once more, but it wasn't from the cold. "Something tells me it was" she corrected her.

His hands were held into place above his head as he felt blood trickling down the side of his face, he saw his brother nearby, struggling with his resistants just as he felt another jab from the probe droid to the right of him. "Your defiance in revealing where you have stored my plans is angering me more and I can keep you here all day, no one can sense you, Jedi" he spat as Anakin slowly lifted his head towards the man. "I don't know what you are talking about! We don't have your stupid plans! Maybe you're the fool who has lost them!" he spat, right before he screamed in pain once again from electric jolts soaring through his body from the droid. "Stop it! He's telling the truth, leave him alone!" Obi Wan shouted to them. "What would we want with your plans?" he asked them but the man just moved over to Anakin, yanking him by his matted hair. "If you don't talk now, maybe I'll force you to watch as I take advantage of the lovely Senator Amidala, she is a fine beauty" he smirked evilly. This caused Anakin to struggle more with his resistants. "You leave her alone! She's got nothing to do with this!" he shouted at them as the man became more frustrated, "Then tell me where my plans are now!" he roared, while Anakin shot back. "I don't know where they are! It's the truth!" he informed him. The man was growing tired of both Jedi's defiance, turning to his men, he spoke. "Shock them both, inject them with the serum and take them back to their cells. Out of my sight" he spat, storming from the room, he could hear both Anakin and Obi Wan's cries of pain from the probe droids as he continued down the long hall way.

"What are you saying Padme, are you sensing that Anakin may have been reaching out to you just now?" Hannah asked, still confused at what she had been trying to tell her. "I can't explain it Hannah but we heard the screams of pain just moments ago. I got terrible shivers that it was Anakin suffering in pain" she replied, struggling to hold back tears just as they both were startled at the cell door opening, with four men entering, two each carrying Anakin and Obi Wan and roughly dumping them into the floor and simply leaving. Hannah and Padme were instantly by their sides, blood trickling down their faces and arms. "Oh Ani, what happened to you?" Padme asked, with a soft, gentle voice, but full of worry before she felt one of his hands touch her face, "Padme! You're awake! You're not poisoned!" he breathed with relief as she placed her hand on top of his's, "No, it was just a sleeping drug. Hannah says it was to trick you and force you to come with them but it only made you angrier" she told him, lifting one of his arms around her shoulders while Hannah did the same with Obi Wan. "I can't believe we were betrayed" Padme went on as Anakin tried to reach out with the force. "Padme, why can't I use the force, what's happened?" he asked, confused before Hannah spoke up, "After we were betrayed, they struck both with a sleeper dart, and then injected each of you with the ysalamiri serum. It was so you couldn't call for help through the force" she explained before Obi Wan let out a small chuckle. "Well, that's not the wise move because dad's probably felt the disturbance" he corrected her. Padme simply stroked the side of Anakin's face with a corner of the blanket, that had fallen off her shoulders earlier, "Oh Anakin, we were led into a trap and I feel that it's not over yet" she confessed seeing him smile up at her. "Don't worry Padme, I'll protect you. I won't let them touch you. We'll escape this trap" he promised her.

Darra was becoming more and more nervous, especially when she found out that Anakin, Obi Wan, Senator Amidala and Hannah were now trapped on Cloud City. She knew that Siri's old friend had something to do with it and that it was time for Siri to confess to what was going on but for some reason, Siri just wouldn't hear what Darra had to say. "Siri, you can't be serious! You told me that if we allowed this plan to go through, we would secretly go and save Anakin and Obi Wan!" she exclaimed, "Just like old times!" she informed her as Siri shot back. "And what's the point?" she asked her rudely, knocking the holo projector before her to the ground. Darra moved over to the bed, "Siri, you have to tell them what you know" she tried to explain. "Anakin and Obi Wan's lives are in danger. Your "friend" has changed and turned on you. We need to tell them the truth" she persisted, this angered Siri more, spinning around to face Darra. "No! why should I even care?" she asked, "The moment that Obi Wan and Anakin arrive back here, they're still going to be with Hannah and Padme" she pointed out, waving her arms before her, "I don't care! I only care if I can have Obi Wan and you have Anakin" she snapped. "I was a fool to even think of sleeping with someone else while I was with Obi Wan. I don't even know why I did it! And now, he hates me, Anakin hates me and Master Jinn doesn't want me near him most of time" she raved on, "Believe me, if we went to them now and told them what we know, they would be suspicious of how we knew this information and of course, Ahsoka would be on their side" she pointed out to the young girl who only stared at her, shocked. "Siri, please, we may be able to them to like us more with this information" she pleaded. "Keeping it hidden from them, can ruin our friendships with them even more" she went on but Siri didn't care. "No, I don't want just a friendship. I want a love relationship with Obi Wan and I will figure out another way to get it" she scoffed.

Lord Maul sat on one of the lounges inside Administrator Starkiller's office while Ruwee and Palo paced up and down before him, furious that they were still being denied access to see Padme. "I can't believe what I am hearing!" Ruwee exclaimed, "You promised us that we would see her once the trap had been implemented, so where is she!" Ruwee roared. Lord Maul didn't even seem affected by this man's out burst. His yellow eyes moving over to him "Don't worry. You'll see her shortly. Once the Jedi are in the hands of the smugglers, then you may see her and take her away" he assured them. This prompted the administrator to speak up, "Lord Maul, what about Hannah, droids and the Senator's security team?" he asked before Lord Maul turned his gaze over to him. "The security team will be _taken_care of and as for the other girl and the droids, they must remain on the city, under your control" he informed him. Brendan felt a lump forming in his throat. "How can you say that? That wasn't even in the agreement nor was Senator Amidala being handed over to these men!" he exclaimed angrily not seeing Palo slowly moving towards him until Lord Maul stopped him. "Administrator, you should have known by now that plans are likely to change every now and then and besides you should be happier-with both Jedi and the Senator gone, you can have the other girl fall in love with you" he pointed out seeing the Administrator go silent before he stormed from the office, leaving Palo to glare after him. "Do you think he's planning some secret agenda?" he asked as Lord Maul smirked, "He won't otherwise his city will pay" he assured them.

Gathering together a small security team with him, Brendan quickly moved through his building, towards the lower levels where the cells were located to speak with the new prisoners. How he hated calling them prisoners, they were tricked and it was his fault. He only did it because he was concerned for his people. As the lift descended into the lower levels, he emerged to find no one around-this was good news as it meant that Lord Maul would not find out what he was about to do. Stopping at the door to their cell, he simply activated the code and allowed the door to slide across, stepping into the room. Of course, he already expected their first reaction. Anakin slowly pulled himself up as Padme kept her arms around him. "What are YOU doing in here?" Anakin snapped rudely, "Get out of here!" he shouted but Brendan remained firm with the young Jedi. "Just shut up okay. I have bad news for you and I thought you should know in advance" he informed them as Anakin only shot back, "We wouldn't be in this mess, if you hadn't tricked us!" he informed him, attempting to stand up. "Just listen to me, okay" Brendan tried once more as Obi Wan looked to his brother. "Anakin, let's hear him out. It's better to know than to be left in the dark" he pointed out while Anakin simply rolled his eyes in annoyance, before allowing Brendan to go on. "Okay, Lord Maul has agreed to allow Hannah and the droids to stay here. I promise they'll be safe" he assured them, keeping out the part where he would have control over her, "And Anakin and Obi Wan?" Padme asked him, "He's going to hand them over to the smugglers, who are keen to get back when you have of theirs" he replied but Anakin needed to know. "But what about Padme?" he asked seeing Brendan look away. "Lord Maul has made a deal with her father and some boy named Palo. She's to go with them" he informed her at the same time Padme gasped, "What? My father and Palo are here, how?" she asked, stunned, "They're supposed to be on Courscant! What did you do?" she snapped, while Anakin held her hand, "Don't worry Padme. I won't let them touch you. I swear to you" he assured her, before glaring back at Brendan, finding his feet, he slowly inched himself over towards him. "I knew something was strange, the minute we landed here and that you weren't to be trusted" he started, moving slowly towards him, "And I should have done this the moment you denied us to accompany the Senator to your meeting with her this morning" he pointed out, inching closer, Padme watched how the security officers steadily prepared themselves. Anakin was right about to attack the administrator when three of the officers, attacked him, with their weapons provided to them by Lord Maul earlier. He screamed in pain feeling the electric shocks running through his body. Padme was immediately on her knees beside him while Obi Wan was right behind her, they weren't stopping until Brendan waved his hands before him. "Stop! Stop this right now!" he ordered his men, avoiding Padme's glaring eyes at him. "I thought I was doing the right thing, coming to you about your fates. I was wrong" he sighed as Anakin only rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, you were really helpful, traitor" he spat before they all left. Padme tried to keep him moving while Obi Wan smirked, "You're either very brave or foolish to attempt what you did brother" he pointed out, just as Padme added "He's just being the hero he is" she smiled, and with one of his arms around her shoulders and his other arm around Obi Wan, they helped him back over to the metal bench close by.

Hurt by Anakin's words to him, that labelled him a traitor, Brendan knew that he had lost the chance of joining the Republic…._unless__he__turned__the__tables__on__the__new__visitors_he thought, would they expected a sudden move like that? It was worth a shot, though one person was keen to take advantage of the current situation. "Okay, now will you help me to have the Senator to myself?" came the familiar voice before he turned to see his friend Xizor strolling towards him, his nose was bandaged slightly from his encounter with Anakin. "Xizor, I can't. Lord Maul's handing her over to her father as he has asked" he replied however Xizor only smiled. "Oh but I have made a deal with her father and boyfriend just seconds ago" he corrected him. "Mr Naberrie, would you like to explain my agreement to my friend here" he called out just as Brendan saw a young man, older than Anakin but a year younger than Obi Wan with dark curly hair walking towards him with an older, worn, grey haired man. "Yes, I will. I have agreed to allow Prince Xizor to have my daughter with him, to Senatorial events and allow her to live in his palace with him and in return, he has allowed Palo to have her at nights and have her as his wife" he explained. Brendan was stunned. "You can't do that! She's a young woman herself and she can refuse this!" he argued, this only angered all three men. "She is my daughter and I make all her daughter, just like I did for her older sister!" he roared, before he went on, "So, you, Administrator, you seem to know everything around here. So here's your part of the plan, I wan a holy man in the main room in 10 minutes then a shuttle prepared for a trip to Naboo" he ordered as Brendan just sighed. "Alright, I will do as you wish" he regrettably admitted right as his comlink chimed. "Starkiller here." He answered, _"__Administrator,__Lord__Maul__wishes__to__see__you__down__in__the__carbonite__chambers__" _came his assistant's reply. "I'm on my way" he replied, turning back to Ruwee, Palo and Xizor. "I will have what you requested but you are not to go near the cells in the mean time" he warned them moving away. _The__carbonite__chambers,__what__did__Lord__Maul__want__with__them?__No!__He__wasn__'__t__going__to__use__it__on__the__Jedi,__was__he?__It__was__possible_

The Chancellor's office was refusing to say anything about the matter on Cloud City, regarding Senator Amidala, in the hopes of reaching an agreement quietly. However the longer that Qui Gon was unable to sense either of his sons, left him on edge and lash out angrily at anyone who wanted to delay information coming through to them. Ahsoka grunted in frustration, "Ah, this is so unfair. No one's telling us anything and we can't contact Captain Typho or the Administrator of Cloud City and the Chancellor doesn't believe something has happened, so he's no help!" she exclaimed in frustration. She paced up and down the room once more. Sola had quietly left the living room, to attend to her children. Shmi was preparing food for them to eat leaving Qui Gon and Ahsoka to simply think about how they could rescue Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme and Hannah. "Master, if we can't sense them right now, perhaps they're still on Cloud City. Why can't we leave now and fly to the city now?" Ahsoka curiously asked seeing Qui Gon turn his gaze towards her. "It's an interesting question to point out there, Ahsoka but once again, if we are detected, we could easily cause them to harm Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme and Hannah even more" he explained as she slumped back further into the lounge. "I don't like this master, just lying around and waiting. They need our help" she insisted once more at the same time, Qui Gon allowed a small smirk to cross his face. "What is it master?" Ahsoka asked, noticing his smile before she too, felt a light, tremor in the force. "Master! I can sense them, faintly but I can sense them. On Cloud City!" she exclaimed right as the front door slid open before, slowly and silently Darra entered the room, "Master, I have news about why Obi Wan and Anakin were captured and to tell you, would be like betraying another but I think you need to know" she blurted out seeing Qui Gon and Ahsoka turn to her, confused just as Shmi was coming out of the kitchen. "What do you know Darra?" Qui Gon asked her right before Darra broke down even more. "I know who set the trap for Anakin and Obi Wan!" she cried out at the same time, Shmi dropped the tray of food, "What?" Qui Gon, gritting his teeth together, "I'm so sorry Master Qui Gon, I should have come to you before but I was afraid and didn't know what to do" she sobbed as Ahsoka simply looked to Qui Gon, who moved towards Darra. "Darra, who set the trap and who else knows?" he asked her once again as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "They're smugglers and apparently were on Dxun when Anakin and Obi Wan were. They had some files on the computer that Anakin and Obi Wan must have copied over to R2 and now they want them back. They've teamed up with some dark figure to capture them and what's worse was that Siri knew even before they acted" she sobbed. Qui Gon felt his fist tightened _Siri!__How__could__she?__She__claims__to__love__Obi__Wan__all__this__time__but__she__was__willing__to__betray__him__for__smugglers?_"Darra, are you sure this is true?" he asked seeing her sadly nod. "I'm afraid so Master Qui Gon" she tearfully replied as Ahsoka only folded her arms before her, rolling her eyes. "And where is Siri now?" she asked her as Darra turned her. "She's in her quarters. She doesn't know I came to you. She doesn't care what happens to Obi Wan or Anakin on Cloud City because when they eventually return here, they'll still be with Padme and Hannah" she informed her. Ahsoka scoffed, "Some friend she is" she snapped before Qui Gon rose to his feet. "We'll have to talk to her later, for now, let's head over to speak with Chancellor Palpatine. He can't keep covering something up like this" he informed her just as another voice entered the room. "I'm going with you" came Sola's voice. "If that is what you want" Qui Gon simply replied as she nodded. "It is, Ryoo and Pooja will be fine here and Padme is my baby sister. I don't want to see anything bad happen to her anymore" she went on while he nodded, before shortly Sola, Qui Gon and Ahsoka quickly exited the quarters-_smugglers!__Smugglers__helped__in__their__capture.__But__who__was__helping__the__smugglers?_

After his sudden encounter with Xizor, Ruwee and Palo, Brendan proceeded down to the carbonite chambers, along the way, summoning his assistant to call for a holy man to gather in the main room. _This__is__getting__worse__by__the__minute!_He thought to himself. He entered the dark carbonite chambers, avoiding his brother's glare to him and moved over to Lord Maul. "You called for me, Lord Maul" he spoke strongly at the same time, he turned to acknowledge him-yellow eyes gleaming at him. "Yes, the smugglers were asking me about how to leave the city with both Jedi as their prisoners and suggested putting them into carbonite" he explained. "You can't do that! We've never placed humans in carbonite before. Even a Jedi has a chance of been killed" he warned him however Lord Maul remained unaffected by his outburst. "Perhaps we need a test, bring me one of the Senator's security officers" he instructed him. "We shall test it on them" he informed him, as Brendan hated to ask but he had to know. "And what about the Senator?" he asked curiously. Lord Maul slowly turned around. "Have her brought to the main room where her father and boyfriend will be waiting" he ordered as Brendan simply nodded, he didn't dare question his orders especially since Ruwee had already asked for a holy man in the main room. That's when it hit him, _So__that__'__s__why__they__are__working__with__Lord__Maul,__for__Senator__Amidala__'__s__hand__in__marriage.__Anakin__Skywalker__would__not__like__to__know__this_

Wondering how long they were going to be kept in their cell, Anakin and Padme kept close to each other while Obi Wan and Hannah sat nearby, snuggled together. Padme was becoming sceptical more and more that they would not get out of here together with the knowledge of her father and ex boyfriend here and Anakin could sense her worries. "We're going to get out of here, Padme, that's a promise. I will not let them touch you once more" he assured her seeing her raise her head up to meet his gaze. "Oh Anakin, I want to believe you but I know my father and he is very persistent. If he is here, he will find a way to separate us" she pointed out, holding back small tears before he gently touched her face, wiping a tear away with his finger. "He may your father Padme, but I love you more than he does and I will protect you" he promised her just as she felt his lips touched hers in a beautiful soft passionate kiss however Obi Wan's voice broke their moment. "And now I think we're going to have more visitors" he warned them, hearing the quick, hurried footsteps approaching their cell and the door sliding across. They expected more of the Administrator's guards but instead battle droids entered in the room, holding their blasters towards them at the same time, a well dressed officer entered the cell. "Well, well, it's nice to finally meet Senator Amidala. It is time you were…." He paused, before smirking, "_Re__acquainted_with some _old__friends_" he informed her but Anakin kept his hold on her, "She's not going anywhere. You're not even going to touch her!" he spat however the man only laughed. "As I told Lord Maul that you would resist, I have prepared myself. Droids, stand aside and guards, get the Senator" he snapped. The droids moved aside as four guards pushed past, two kept Obi Wan and Hannah from moving over to Anakin and Padme while one ripped Padme straight from Anakin's arms causing Anakin to push forward only to feel the shear force of the last guard's weapon right into his stomach causing him to fall to the ground. "Anakin!" Padme screamed, fighting the man's grip before her hands were shackled together then pushed from the cell, followed by the battle droids. "Don't worry Jedi, you'll be _taken__care_of soon" he smirked exiting last at the same time, Obi Wan and Hannah rushed over to Anakin, "Oh Anakin, you are just always being the hero" Hannah smirked, brushing a loose strand of his hair from his eyes while Obi Wan helped his younger brother back up on his feet and over to the seat.

Tears still wet in her eyes, Padme was dragged through the halls that were right now, empty. Something that told Padme, something was not right here-yesterday at this time, the halls were bursting with all life forms moving around, today empty. Pushed once more through the double white doors, she gasped because directly ahead of her, was her father, evil glare piercing straight at her and Palo, a man she thought she would never see again. "Ah my dear daughter, you thought that you could just run off to Courscant, become Senator and fall in love with who ever you want?" he laughed, slowly moving towards her. "Sorry, but that isn't going to happen, because in a few moments, you'll be married to Palo and also, be the trophy of this rich man" he informed her, moving to aside, she gasped even louder, seeing Xizor coming towards her, raising her shackled hands to his slimy green lips, "Senator Amidala, at last we can be alone together without your meddling friends" he told her. Pulling her hands away, she cried, "I won't do this! I love Anakin and he loves me! I'm in love with him" she cried not before she was back handed across her right cheek by Ruwee. "That is enough about Skywalker! Soon he will be well away from us, encased in carbonite along with his brother" he explained. Padme's eyes widen in fear. "No, please! They haven't done anything wrong, except save me!" she cried however another sinister laugh joined them. "Save you? They stole you from me" came Palo's voice, taking her in his grip. "And I'm here to claim you back, you're mine Padme. Always will be" he whispered into her ear while she tried to turn away only to have him pull her back, forcing his rough lips directly onto hers. _Oh__Anakin,__help__me__please!_She cried.

"_Oh__Anakin,__help__me__please!__" _came the horrid cry alerting Anakin to his new surroundings. "Padme!" he cried, "Padme! Where are you?" he asked out loud, reaching further with his senses, he then sensed Palo, "Obi Wan! What's going on?"he called out to his brother who stepped forward. "We're still trapped in our cell and Padme's been taken somewhere else" he informed him meeting Anakin's eyes, "I know that, with Palo tormenting her right now" he growled, trying to sit up when another voice stopped him. "Anakin, you need to lie down. You've been through a lot in the past few hours and I will not allow you to strain yourself further" they warned as he recognised Hannah's stern voice. "Okay, _mom__" _he teased with a slight smirk, making Hannah slap his arm. "I'm serious Anakin" she warned him right before he heard Padme cry out to him, _Anakin,__please__help__me!__Time__is__running__out!_She cried as Anakin felt his heart aching knowing his beloved was in danger. "We have to get out of here and rescue Padme. We don't have much time left" he informed them making Obi Wan agree. "I agree with Anakin. Padme is in danger right now" he told them however all three were startled by the sound of the cell door sliding across. The same well dressed officer from before appeared before them, along with Administrator Starkiller, "Cuff the two Jedi's wrists together and have them follow us" he ordered, then he pulled Hannah into his grasp along side him, her wrists cuffed together as well. "You my dear, will have the pleasure of seeing your friends encased in carbonite" he informed her. Her eyes widen in horror, looking back to Anakin and Obi Wan who met each other's gaze. _Now__we__really__need__to__get__out__of__here_they each thought. The officer turned to Brendan, "You, lead the way now!" he snapped before watching him wordlessly, exit the cell then the officer and Hannah and finally the guards with Anakin and Obi Wan. What no one suspected was some unexpected help coming their way.

Having arrived at the Chancellor's office a short time ago, Qui Gon, Ahsoka and Sola found that Chancellor Palpatine was refusing to dispel any sudden disturbances on Cloud City, saying that he had contacted the Administrator a short time ago, who informed him that negotiations were going well between the Republic and his city and right now, everyone was having time to themselves. However none of them were buying it. "Chancellor, please, you have to help us. Ruwee and Palo have entered local security forces and if they discover she's in the city, there could be serious dangerous outbursts" Ahsoka explained seeing Sola nod, "Yes, Anakin cares for my sister very much and won't let my father touch her again however they can have him eliminated out of the way" she went on. "Yes Chancellor and a Jedi's force sense just doesn't disappear all of a sudden for a long period of time. We believe that you have been lied too and you must give us contact with the Administrator" Qui Gon insisted however Palpatine only rose to his feet, moving to his large glass window. "I'm afraid that is out of the question Master Jedi. We want these negotiations to succeed not fail. Anakin and Obi Wan will contact you if they need your help" he simply smiled not seeing Ahsoka grip the corner of the desk. _"__Master,__I__can__'__t__sense__Anakin__or__Obi__Wan__again__" _she whispered under her breath seeing him nod. "Yes, the Chancellor is not revealing all he knows and we'll just have to take matters into our own hands" he informed her turning to the Chancellor. "Thank you for your time Chancellor, we'll leave you now" he assured him and left the office. "So we're going to Cloud City then?" Sola asked as Qui Gon nodded, "Yes however, your father doesn't know that you are here. If he was to discover you, he can take his anger out on Padme more. I need to remain here" he insisted before she sadly agreed. "I understand, just bring them home" she softly replied as they proceeded through the twisting halls of the Senate chamber.

Proceeding down to the carbonite chambers, the officer remained completely unaware of what the Administrator had planned, keeping his grip on Hannah's right arm. They rounded another corner when suddenly, about 20 of Brendan's personal security forces surrounded them with their own weapons. The officer was furious, "What is going on here!" he exclaimed angrily, "Have you decided to betray Lord Maul?" he went on, watching Brendan collect all the weapons of the stunned guards, collecting two for Hannah and him. "Just making the right decision" he corrected him, turning to his assistant. "Take them to the north security tower, ensuring that you are not followed" he warned her while she nodded and they were gone. Brendan quickly moved to release Hannah, Anakin and Obi Wan's shackled wrists. "So you've been playing both sides haven't you?" she snapped angrily as he replied. "When the original plan changed, I started to question my own morals and I chose the Republic" he informed them handing both Jedi their lightsabers. "Now, we don't have much time before Lord Maul discovers what has happened but we have to get to the main quarters now" he urged them, "What did you do to Padme?" Hannah asked seeing him look away. "Her father's asked for a holy man to marry Palo and her before they leave for Naboo" he told them. Anakin felt his blood boiling however without a reply, he quickly sped down the hallway, back the way they came. _Hang__on__Padme.__I__'__m__coming!_He called out to her. He only wished that he had more time, just enough time to feel Brendan squirm as he would have held his lightsaber to his neck.

_Hang__on__Padme.__I__'__m__coming_Padme felt Anakin calling out to her as she desperately tried to fight Palo's grip on her as the holy man continued. She had attempted to stall the ceremony for as much as she could but Ruwee and Palo were already prepared and to prevent her further protests and cries, had tied a small piece of thin cloth around her mouth. As the holy man reached the end, "Do you Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie take Palo Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked seeing her shake her head, trying to speak through the gag before Palo backhanded her once more. "She does and I do, so let's end this" he threatened him. "If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or further hold your peace" he told the small crowd. Padme felt the tears once more when there was silence. "Well, then I now announce…" he was cut off by the sudden slamming of the doors. "Stop! I object" Anakin cried, racing towards them, lightsaber blaring. "Step away from the Senator!" he warned them angrily however Palo kept his tight grip on Padme. "You're supposed to be in carbonite!" he exclaimed, seeing the Administrator rushing in with Obi Wan and Hannah. "You traitor, Lord Maul will see you dead and your city burn!" he informed him as Anakin force jumped directly in front of him, his lightsaber to Palo's neck. "Release the Senator now!" he warned him however Palo didn't budge so Anakin simply raised his lightsaber and sliced off Palo's arm from the elbow, he roared in pain, Padme fell from his grip while Ruwee raced towards them but Anakin was too quick, grabbing Padme in his grip, slicing through her shackles, she pulled the gag from her mouth "Oh Anakin" she happily cried, arms around his neck, he smirked. "I told you I would not let them take you away from me" he pointed out. "Skywalker!" Ruwee screamed in anger towards them, "Anakin, Padme, let's go now!" Obi Wan called out to them, keeping Xizor's guards at bay. "Come on angel time to go!" Anakin told her, grabbing her hand, they raced over to their friends before quickly rushing from the room.

Cowering from the attack, Xizor emerged to find Palo, screaming in pain and Ruwee angrily staring at him. "Oh stop your whining you pathetic man! You'll live" he snapped to Palo spinning round to what was left of his guards. "Go on, after them! Quickly before they can leave" he ordered them when Ruwee spoke. "Well, is the deal off?" he asked seeing Xizor smirk. "No, it's on but we'll do what I say" he informed him, moving off, "Come, we're on our own now. Lord Maul has left the city and we're on our own now" he explained just as two healers helped Palo onto a stretcher, wheeling him away while Ruwee, Xixor and Xizor's human replica droid Guri followed towards Xizor's own personal ship.

Running from the blaster fire, Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme, Hannah and Brendan all raced for Padme's ship-half of her security team had been killed but Brendan had previously freed Captain Typho, Sabe, Dorme and the droids who were already at the ship. Stopping to deflect the bolts, Padme wouldn't leave Anakin's side as he fought alongside with Obi Wan. "Padme! Go, I'll meet you at the ship!" he exclaimed to her however she remained hesitant, "Padme, please, it's too dangerous. Go!" he cried out meeting her gaze. She saw the worry in his eyes, nodding silently and running after Hannah and Brendan. With half of the droids and Xizor's security team killed, Obi Wan turned to Anakin, "Time to go" he called out to his brother who nodded, "I think so!" he replied and defecting the next two shots, Anakin and Obi Wan raced through the open door straight across the landing platform, with Anakin raced to the cockpit. "Let's get out of here! Obi Wan, prep the ship for Courscant!" he called out, lifting the ship out of the atmosphere. "Prep the hyper drive for our return to Courscant" Anakin ordered Captain Typho just as Obi Wan slid into the seat opposite Anakin, flipping on the communications transmitter and seconds later, they saw their father staring up at them. "Anakin, Obi Wan, where are you? What's going on?" he demanded straight out. Anakin exchanged a glance with Obi Wan before Obi Wan replied. "We're just leaving Bespin's atmosphere on our return to Courscant. We managed to escape the city, thanks to some unlikely help. Where are you?" he asked him as Qui Gon answered quickly. "We've just entered hyper space on route to Cloud City. We'll have to turn the ship around once we exit hyperspace" he informed him. "Good to see you all are alright" he added before the communication ended at the same time, the console before Anakin started to blare loudly, flashing red. "What's going on?" Padme asked, looking to Anakin who had noticed several changes to the nav computer. "Oh no, this isn't good" he muttered. "Anakin, don't say that. You're the best pilot out of all of us. You can't know what that means" Obi Wan warned him causing Anakin to glare across at him. "I know what the ship's saying. The ship's saying that the coordinates for Courscant have been changed. Once we re emerge from hyperspace, we'll be long away from Courscant" he explained. "And where will we be exactly?" Hannah asked from behind Padme, seeing Anakin turn around to her. "According to the nav computer, we'll end up in the Malachor System" he answered her. Obi Wan was confused. "Malachor System? There's nothing out there, who would want to send us there?" he asked as Anakin got a suspicion. "I think I know. Let's set the ship for hyper space and then have another word with the Administrator" he explained right before he pulled the hyper drive switch forward, the stars streaked by before it sent the ship launching into hyperspace.

_Uh oh, why was the ship programmed to take them to the Malachor system? Does the Administrator know something they don't? Are they still be followed? Dangers are lurking around every corner and Malachor is not a safe system for anyone to be, even after the End of the Jedi Civil War many years ago. What will our heroes find there, you'll have to keep reading! But for now, here are some more teasers to enjoy:_


	11. Chp 11: The Malachor System

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 11: The Malachor System**

Once Anakin was sure that the ship was set to auto pilot while in hyperspace, Anakin then proceeded straight after the administrator with Padme, Obi Wan and Hannah quickly rushing after him "Anakin, what are you going to do?" Obi Wan asked his brother, though he already had an idea in his mind. "I'm going to find out once and for all the truth and why the ship's nav computer was re programmed" he informed them storming straight into the ship's gallery and grabbing the administrator by his robes. "Anakin, don't do it. Remember not to give in to your anger like you were taught" Obi Wan reminded him as Padme only shook her head. "He shouldn't give into his anger but let the administrator feel scared for what he did to us" she pointed out before Obi Wan went on. "But he did help us in the end. If he didn't, we all wouldn't be together right now" seeing Brendan squirm under Anakin's grip on him. "I'm sorry about betraying you. I didn't know they were planning on encasing the Jedi in carbonite" he tried to explain but Anakin only shook his head. "Why should we believe you?" he asked going on. "You saved yourself, it was either us or your city" he reminded him seeing him reply. "But wouldn't you do the same thing if you had the same choice?" he asked as Padme spoke up. "You allowed us to trust you and you betrayed our trust. No one would ever do that to anyone" she told him seeing him turning his head away from their staring piercing glares. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to but I did help you in the escape as your friend pointed out before" he pointed out as Anakin still kept his grip on him but managed to control his anger. "Then explain the tampering of the ship's nav computer from Courscant to Malachor IV?" he asked, "What's on Malachor IV? Why did they send us there?" he kept on asking as Brendan quickly replied, shaking his head. "I don't know. Look, I didn't know they were going to change the ship's hyper route. I didn't even know about Ruwee and Palo's arrival until they landed in the city" he informed them as Padme shivered slightly at the mention of their names. "I don't believe you! You're the administrator. You had to have known something!" Anakin exclaimed as Brendan was instantly reminded of a conversation he had with Lord Maul.

_Flashback_

"_Re route the Senator's ship nav computer destination from Courscant to the Malachor System" Lord Maul ordered Brendan, who was confused as he went on, "If they do escape this city in their ship, we can follow them and easily re capture them" he informed him as Brendan had to ask, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, "I mean I don't think they can escape. You're putting the Jedi into carbonite and the Senator with her father" he pointed out as Lord Maul only turned to him. Yellow eyes staring straight at him, "The Jedi will not go down easily and will attempt to escape and should that happen. We need to be prepared" he informed him. "Now, re route the nav ship overboard the ship or I will make the ones you love suffer" he informed him while Brendan felt a lump forming in his throat. "Understood, Lord Maul, I'll have my men carry out the order straight away" he replied as Lord Maul then left the office as Brendan slumped down into his office chair. "What have I gotten myself into?" he wondered._

"He knew that the Jedi would attempt to escape and figured if he sent the ship into a region of the galaxy that hardly anyone went, you all would be easier to capture" he finally confessed. Anakin pushed him harder into the wall, "What does that mean now?" he asked, "Who's tracking us?" he added as he replied. "He is the Mandalorian bounty hunter who Lord Maul hired to attempt to assassinate the Senator from Naboo earlier before Lord Maul came to my city after I contacted the Republic" he explained as Anakin, Obi Wan and Hannah all turned to look at Padme. "So it wasn't just a random attack on you, Padme. It was planned" Anakin pointed out looking back to Brendan. "Where is Lord Maul now?" he asked as he replied. "I don't know. He said he had business elsewhere so that his master's plan could be completed" as Anakin finally released his grip on Brendan. "Great, we're being pursued by a bounty hunter who tried to kill Padme before and is attempting to re capture all of us. Dad and Ahsoka are on their way to Cloud City, knowing we've escaped but are unaware a Sith Lord could be still there and we're heading to a potential dangerous system" he explained as they all looked around at each other. Obi Wan smiled, "Well, I say we start preparing for when we land. No doubt we should explore anything that's in that system" he suggested as Hannah agreed, "Good idea, I'll help you out Obi Wan" she told him moving with him from the gallery followed by Brendan leaving Anakin and Padme alone together, where he took into her into his arms, holding her close. "Padme, I promise you that I will not let anyone harm you anymore. I will not lose you again. You're a part of my life" he told her seeing her smile, hands on his face. "Oh Anakin, I love you and I will not leave your side" she promised him before the couple shared a sweet passionate kiss together.

As the ship descended from the ship onto the yellow sands of Tatooine, just outside Jabba the Hutt's palace, a cloaked Prince Xizor exited his ship along with his security team and assistant Guri. He was here on his own accord. He had his own plan to get to Senator Amidala and eliminate Anakin and Obi Wan at the same time. He just needed to enlist help that wouldn't be linked back to him. Reaching the large metal door, the group was startled with a small droid popped out from the door, looking at them and disappeared. Guri smiled. "Do you think they'll allow us in sir?" she asked as Xizor smirked. "If he doesn't I'll make my own way in" he replied however as he spoke those words, the huge metal door began to rise and the group proceeded into the palace. Sand trudging under their feet, they were met by two burly guards and a pale skinned tall male twilek. "Bo shuda" Xizor spoke in a clear voice, "I am Prince Xizor of Falleen. I have come to speak with the almighty Jabba" he went on as the Twilek, looked at him. He wasn't unlike anyone Jabba had done business with in the past but that didn't mean he wasn't going to refuse to help. "Follow me" he informed them moving down the darken hallway and curved stairway to where they had music softly playing and members of Jabba's court standing around chatting however stopped when they saw Xizor and his party moving before Jabba. The twilek moved up to the silver protocol droid that was standing next to the Hutt, whispering something to the droid before the droid then turned to Jabba. "Jabba, may I present Prince Xizor of Falleen, who wishes to conduct a business deal with you" they informed him as Jabba spoke, in native Huttese. "Bo shuda. Hi chuba da naga?" before the droid translated, "The almighty Jabba bids you welcome and asks what do you want?" they asked as Xizor spoke. "I have come to ask Jabba of a business deal in which he will enlist one of his best bounty hunters to kidnap a Republic Senator and then eliminate two Jedi" he explained before the droid translated the request. "Jeedai Poodoo!" Jabba roared, "Jeedai, azalus to the Hutts" before the droid translated once more, "Jabba says that the Jedi are dangerous to the hutts. Though he knows someone who can help you" he told them as Xizor went on, "Now that we are getting somewhere, tell Jabba I will match any price he wants" he informed him, "Jabba says that he will not take part in the deal for no less than 5000 credits" the droid told him as Xizor gritted his teeth together. Jabba was tough but then again, Xizor did want this deal done and going through the hutts would hopefully not directly link him to this crime. "Jabba drives a hard bargain but we have a deal" Xizor replied. "Wa wanna coe moulee rah?" he heard Jabba asked, "Jabba asks when he can expect payment?' the droid asked. The Prince smirked, "In good time, for now, how about I meet your best bounty hunter?" he asked as the great big hutt laughed, and the droid spoke. "Jabba agrees and says that his best bounty hunter is hanging out in the Mos Eisley cantina, his name is Cad Bane" as Xizor nodded turning to his assistant Guri. "Guri, I will stay here and discuss more of our business here with the hutt. I want you to go to the cantina to meet with this Cad Bane" he ordered as she nodded. "Yes, sir" she simply replied and departed from the throne room while Xizor turned his attention back to Jabba

As the ship emerged from hyperspace, Ahsoka and Qui Gon stared out at the giant gas yellow planet. Ahsoka was surprised when Qui Gon kept heading towards the planet. She turned to him, a confused look upon her face. "I thought you told Obi Wan and Anakin that we would turn back to Courscant?" she asked seeing the Jedi Master remain quiet reaching deeper into the force before he spoke. "I did, but now, I want to investigate what happened on Cloud City further. The Administrator betrayed the Republic and put the Senator of Naboo and two Jedi's lives in danger. He needs to give us answers" he explained to her as the ship entered the planet's inner atmosphere, Ahsoka gasped in awe as the city came closer into view, "It's beautiful" while Qui Gon smiled. "Yes, though once you've been here more than once, you already know it's quite different from Courscant" he informed her as she replied. "Well, this is first trip outside of the Jedi Temple and Courscant, since I was brought there" as Qui Gon brought the ship down onto an empty landing platform. Ahsoka saw that there was no people around, something that bothered her. "I have a bad feeling about this" she muttered as Qui Gon activated the landing ramp. "We must be on alert and focused at all times. Stay close to me, youngling" he informed her. Ahsoka cringed at the word, though that's what she was for now. _One__day,__I__'__ll__be__a__padawan_she thought to herself before following him out of the ship and quietly into the city.

"We're approaching the system now" Anakin warned them as they all moved to strap themselves in. He turned to Obi Wan. "Let's see if there's anything there" he muttered pulling on the hyper drive, the stars streaking by stopped and Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme and Hannah all saw a brownish grey planet before them. "Unbelievable, and here we thought nothing would even exist here" Anakin pointed out before going on. "It looks like there's nothing but rocks and darkness but I thought Malachor IV was destroyed years and years ago?" he asked just as a lighting bolt flashed before them coming from the planet as Obi Wan answered Anakin's question. "Malachor IV was, the Jedi Exile was one of the last people to be seen on the planet. This is what's left of Malachor IV, or maybe it's a sister planet" he suggested while Anakin looked down at the computer before him. "We'll have to be quick though, according to the computer, the gravity on Malachor IV is unstable and makes it dangerous for ships stay for long periods" he explained at the same time Hannah added "Not to mention the monstrous storm beasts that were suppose to be living amongst it's twisted wasteland" she informed them however Anakin laughed. "Come on, Hannah, that can't be true. The storm beasts would have to be dead now. They can't survive all these years" he corrected her but Padme was thinking like her friend. "Anakin, Hannah may be onto something. I mean, the planet survive all these years, there still could be lurking dangers" she told him before he placed a comforting hand on hers, "Don't worry, Padme. We'll land, we check out the place and hopefully leave before danger finds us" he assured her as Obi Wan laughed. "That's a stretch because trouble usually finds us anyway" he reminded his younger brother who only rolled his eyes before bringing the ship closer into the planet for a smooth clear landing amongst the jagged cliffs.

With Prince Xizor still conducting his "business" deal with Jabba the hutt, Xizor sent his assistant Guri to meet with this bounty hunter who could complete the capture of Senator Amidala which would lure the Jedi to Tatooine. She entered the dimly dank lit cantina swarming with humans and aliens alike. She finally spotted the bounty hunter near the back. He kept his head low, covered by a hat but Guri saw his blue skinned fingers around his drink. He certainly was armed and ready for a fight. She casually approached the bounty hunter, "You are Cad Bane, is that correct?" she asked seeing his head slowly look up at her. "You're the contact I'm to be meeting" he told her as she tilted her head. "Prince Xizor regrets that he can't meet you in person but he is still finalising his deal with the hutt" she explained, as he leaned back in his seat. "I'll catch up with him later. What can I do for you?" he asked. Guri saw that he just wanted to get straight down to business so she didn't argue and pulled out a small silver holo projector and activated it. "Prince Xizor would like for you to capture Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and bring her to Jabba the hutt where you will wait for the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi Jinn to attempt to rescue. When they are dead, you will then bring her to the Prince himself" she explained to him as Bane only watched the holograms changed from an image of Padme to Anakin and Obi Wan. "How much money will I receive?" he asked her as Guri smiled. "Prince Xizor will reward you greatly for the Senator's delivery to him" she told him just as he took the holo projector from her. "I'll take the job. Where do I go?" he asked her as Guri stood tall. "The Prince has been informed that she is in the Malachor system only for a short time. He suggests that you head to planet of Naboo to await her arrival there" she informed him however Bane only curiously looked over at her. "How sure is this information?" he asked her seeing her laugh. "100%. Senator Amidala will either go to Naboo on her own terms or forcefully" she explained seeing Bane move past her before he stopped. "You can tell your boss, that I will be not be pleased if I am not paid right away for this service" he finally spoke and disappeared into the crowd leaving Guri alone at the table.

Bringing the ship gently down amongst the jagged cliffs, Anakin and Obi Wan then prepared to head out to explore the ship. "Okay, we'll take the droids with us. R2 will be able to warn us when the gravity starts to change" Anakin pointed out as Obi Wan nodded turning to Captain Typho. "Captain, stay here with the ship and try and re-open the communications to see if you can contact Courscant. Administrator, stay with him and help" he explained just as Padme and Hannah re emerged dressed in skin tight white battle outfits and cloaks. "No, you're not coming with us. It's too dangerous for you Senator" Anakin spoke out straight away however Padme was not backing down, "What? Anakin Skywalker Jinn! I am not about to stand around while you're out there in the danger!" she shot back as Anakin argued back. "Obi Wan and I can handle ourselves. We can't have you out there in the danger with us" he informed her but she continued, "No, we're coming with you. It's best that we'll be safer with you. I mean, if what the Administrator said is true, they could be heading to our location right now" she reminded him seeing Anakin go quiet, "Padme's right. I can't lose her again. Not after what happened on Cloud City" he pointed out, "Hannah and Padme will be safer with us" he went on as Hannah moved across to Obi Wan, "Come on Obi Wan, you know I can handle myself and besides, I can't leave you with the responsibility of protecting Anakin on your own" she smirked as he sighed, "Alright but you stay with me. Don't leave my side" he warned her as Captain Typho moved over to Padme and Anakin, "Senator, I must ask you to re consider. We don't know what's out there and it's probably no place for you" he informed her as she only smiled, "I'll be alright Captain. I'll have the Jedi to protect me and I've been trained to handle a blaster" she reminded him. "We won't be long" she assured him before they moved down the landing ramp onto the rocky surface. They all glanced around at the terrain before them underneath a greenly dark yellow sky, so isolated and hardly full of life yet Obi Wan and Anakin both sensed a strong sense of the dark side of the force around the planet. "Come on, let's keep moving. The less time we don't have to spend here, the better" Anakin pointed out as they all nodded before slowly moving over the terrain, always on alert.

However, emerging into the Malachor system, having tracked them to this system, the Slave 1 proceeded towards the asteroid like planet. This was too easy-they were trapped, for once he killed whoever was still onboard their ship, he would take the Senator to Naboo as ordered. He moved to activate his comm. line seeing the small holo gram of Lord Maul appear before him. "What is it?" he asked, with a hiss as Jango simply replied. "Lord Maul, they've crashed on Malachor IV or what's left of it. I'm preparing to land on the ruins of the planet" he explained. "Excellent work, when you land, kill any one who gets between you and the Senator, I have no interest in them" he explained before he paused "On second thought, capture the Jedi as well" he instructed as Jango nodded. "Understood, I will not fail" he assured him as the hologram vanished as Jango looked back at the planet of Malachor IV-one of the final battles of the Mandalorian Wars and became taboo in their culture. But this was strictly business and he wasn't here to defy his culture but he was here to capture a trouble Senator and eliminate the Republic's greatest heroes.

As Qui Gon and Ahsoka proceeded more and more into palace on Cloud City, they found lone groups of battle droids patrolling the halls and no administrator. According to his aide, he had left with the new visitors, no doubt being Anakin and Obi Wan or worse whoever held them hostage. "Where is everyone?" Ahsoka asked rounding another corner with hardly any people. "I don't know. I've never seen the city like this before, let alone the palace" he told her. "You don't think that….."Ahsoka's voice trailed off as Qui Gon quickly shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I mean, we would still sense them if the Sith were here" he explained just as his comlink chimed and they moved into a vacant room. "Yes, Shmi what's wrong?" he asked, as he heard her voice, in a panic. "Qui Gon, I have some bad news" she quickly replied, trying to calm her breathing. "Did Anakin and Obi Wan arrive back yet?" he asked as she heard her panicking more. "No, their ship never returned to Courscant. In fact, we haven't heard from them, not since you informed us that they were on their way home" she informed him as Qui Gon looked to Ahsoka, who remained quiet. "Where could they be?" she whispered in a low voice as Qui Gon turned back his attention to Shmi. "Okay, honey. I'll find out where they went and I'll contact you when I find out" he assured her hanging up. "Come on, we have to talk to that aide once again. Something's not right. How can they not be back on Courscant?" he asked out loud as Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Master, what if someone tampered with their nav computer's destination sending them else where in the galaxy" she suggested seeing him listen carefully. "In an effort to re capture them" he finished, picking up his pace. "Come on, I have a bad feeling about this" he informed them.

The lighting cracked the sky once again casting a white glow over the surface not to mention the slight faint howl of something in the distance. "Storm beasts could be dead huh?" Hannah asked Anakin with her hands on her hips, as he just kept moving. "Could be something else, nothing lives for this many years" he pointed out. Keeping his hold on Padme, he slowly moved over to the edge of a large opening where his eyes widen in amazement. "Uh Obi Wan, you may want to see this" he spoke out as Obi Wan shook his head. "Anakin, we don't have time for sight seeing….." he stopped as he looked over the edge where he saw more jagged rocks half covering a now blacked out un occupied Sith Academy where the dark side was still faintly surrounding it. "I can't believe it. I mean, I had heard about it being somewhere but it's here even after all these years" Anakin went on as Obi Wan agreed, "Yes and it's best we leave it alone" he suggested as Anakin tried to move forward. "Come on Obi Wan, we might find something!" he tried to argue but Obi Wan knew better. "What do you expect to find Anakin? It's been years and years. There's nothing left" he told him. "Now come on, we have to keep searching for anything we can find that will hopefully get a transmission out" he pointed out as Anakin finally gave in and started to move back in the direction they had been heading with 3Po and R2 trailing behind.

Dashing through the empty hallways, Qui Gon and Ahsoka quickly raced to the Administrator's office where they found the same aide from earlier sitting at her desk. She slowly raised her head as she heard them approach. "I'm sorry but once again I haven't heard from the administrator since you last asked" she informed them as Qui Gon only moved forward. "No, we believe that this time you may be able to help us this time" he informed her seeing her face change into a surprised expression. "Me?" she asked, "I don't know how I can" she went on as Qui Gon only proceeded once again. "When your boss betrayed the Senator and the Jedi, did he give you any orders about tampering with their ship?" he asked watching her remain quiet. Ahsoka silently stood nearby, her arms folded across her chest, fingers tapping. "Well, Master Jedi, now that you ask, shortly after locking the Senator and the Jedi up, Lord Maul called him into his office to discuss some important matters and when he emerged, he instructed me to contact our engineers to make some _adjustments_to Senator Amidala's ship" she informed them. "What kind of adjustments?' Qui Gon asked seeing her shrug, "When I asked about the adjustments, he simply ordered me to have the chief engineer to contact him when they reached the ship" she answered him before she moved for one of her drawers in her desk where he saw her pull out a medium sized data pad. "I may not know your answers but before he left, he gave me this to hold onto. Maybe it could contain something of use to you" she suggested before Qui Gon took the data pad. "Thank you for your assistance" he told her moving away with Ahsoka. "Master, what do you think is on it?" she asked seeing him thumbing through the files. "Hopefully, something of importance, I mean why else would she give it to us?" he asked out loud when his eyes spotted something of interest, before moving it closer for Ahsoka to see

_Senator Amidala and the Jedi have been secured down in the cell block however Lord Maul is concerned about our prisoners making a possible escape. He has informed me this cannot happen but however if they indeed make it off the planet, they will need to be able to be re captured_

_Trent, as chief engineer, you are to re route the Senator's ship's nav computer for the destination of Malachor IV. Inform no one and only report to me when you are done. This city cannot be allowed to fall to Lord Maul even if I lose a chance to join the Republic._

"Lord Maul knew that Anakin and Obi Wan would attempt to escape and he was prepared all along" Ahsoka pointed out after reading the report. "It sure seems that way" he added looking over at the young Jedi. "That means that right now, someone has probably gone after them in an attempt to re capture the Senator" he explained as Ahsoka was quick to add, "We must go after them!" she exclaimed before he pulled her back. "We don't know what's in the Malachor system, according to the archives, Malachor IV was destroyed many years ago. They may be stranded in space in their ship for now, it is best we continue to snoop around here and see why there are still many battle droids around" he explained.

Already having spotted the Republic ship, Jango landed his ship well away from their's before proceeding through the jagged cliffs and twisted wasteland that was Malachor IV. Hard to believe that many, many Mandalorians fought and died here years and years ago and the destruction of the shadow generator there was still a planet to land on but he had a job to do and he would succeed in his mission by finding the Senator and her friends. Distant voices nearby told him that he was getting closer.

"Master Anakin, R2 senses that the gravity on this planet, is changing slowly and we should be heading back to the ship" 3PO informed them as Anakin only moved forward knowing that he was close to finding something more. "Don't worry 3PO, we're almost done here. Just one more area to search" he assured the droid. Hannah kept her eyes open and alert always close to her blaster as Padme remained the same, clutching Anakin's hand. It was Obi Wan who was quickly alerted to the sudden danger, having spotted the masked figure hiding amongst the cliffs. "Anakin! Watch out!" he exclaimed, before he force pushed his brother and the Senator out of the way, igniting his weapon and deflected the blaster bolts that were aimed for them. "Obi Wan! What's going on? Where's the attacker?" Anakin asked, startled, pulling Padme behind him. "We're not alone right now" Obi Wan simply replied, watching the cliffs right before Jango flew down directly behind them. "Don't move Jedi!" he warned them seeing them turn to see them. Anakin and Obi Wan held their lightsabers towards him, "Jango Fett, should have known you'd be doing Lord Maul's dirty work" Anakin pointed out, "Why can't he face us himself?" he asked as Jango smirked, "He's carrying out his next stage of his grand plan on the planet Naboo" he told them. "Exactly where I'm suppose to take you, Senator" he went on raising his wrist, he aimed straight for Padme, and thin white straps coiled around her small body making her lose her balance and fall to the ground. "Padme!" Anakin cried out moving for her but Jango was faster, shooting his blaster right in between them. "One down. Now, Jedi, come quietly or I'll be forced to kill you" he told them. He could always lie to Lord Maul, saying they gave him no choice. "We're not going anywhere with you" Anakin spat, seeing Padme attempting to break the ropes around her body. Hannah looked to Obi Wan, with a look of _How__are__we__going__to__get__away__from__this__bounty__hunter?_Obi Wan and Anakin slowly crept forward to Jango, he fired his blasters once, twice, three times but Anakin and Obi Wan only deflected the bolts, causing him to duck out of the way. "Anakin, I'll handle Jango. You take Padme, Hannah and the droids and get back to the ship. I'll catch up" he promised but Anakin wouldn't have it. "No, we'll take him together" he argued right as R2 started to crazily whistle and a frightened scream followed. "Anakin!" it was Padme but when Anakin and Obi Wan quickly spun round on their feet, there was no sign of Padme or Hannah right as Jango prepared to aim his cables once more.

Patrolling up and down the palace throne room once more, Lord Maul couldn't wait any longer. Where was Jango? It shouldn't take that long to re capture the Senator or the Jedi. Having already captured the Queen and her people, he was surprised when the holo gram chimed suddenly and his master appeared before him. "Lord Maul, how goes the invasion?" he asked, in his slimy creepy voice as Lord Maul knelt before him, "The invasion is on schedule my master" he explained. "I have sent the bounty hunter after the Jedi and when Jango captures the Senator once again, she will be brought to Naboo to watch her planet suffer along with Queen of Naboo" he informed him as Lord Sidious snarled "Has the bounty hunter contacted you since he landed in the system?" he asked as Lord Maul shook his head. "Not yet but he will not fail. I have faith that he will capture the Senator once again" he explained. "Excellent work, do not fail me this time" he warned him as Lord Maul nodded. "Yes, my master. The Sith will rise again" he promised him.

Unable to still free herself from the white ropes around her small body, Padme struggled still in this new figure's grip on her as she saw Hannah unconscious, with a large open gash down the right side of her face, slung across his left shoulder. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wondered who they were. He just crept behind them as Anakin and Obi Wan engaged Jango Fett and she was starting to think that he wasn't in league with him. She attempted to free herself once again when she saw the figure's ship ahead, and no sign of Anakin and Obi Wan. Padme quickly thought of something, she didn't know how much good it would do but she had to try it and so she pretended to lose her balance and fall to the ground hearing him grunt in frustration before he grabbed at her ropes and pulling her up the ramp when a voice lifted Padme's spirit. "Release the Senator right now!" Anakin exclaimed as Padme turned her head and saw both brothers standing there. "Anakin!" she exclaimed just as the bounty hunter threw her straight into the ship next to Hannah's unconscious form and proceeding back down to Anakin and Obi Wan. "I was warned about you Jedi. You will not take my bounty" he informed him seeing their blades close to his neck. "Well, we're sorry to inform you but we'll be relieving the Senator from you" Anakin corrected him, inching closer however this bounty hunter had already planned out his escape and reached for a small remote on his belt. "Then I'll enjoy the chase then, Jedi. Goodbye" he smirked pushing the button that triggered small mines planted underneath their feet. Anakin and Obi Wan were flown back across the terrain straight onto their backs before Bane disappeared into the ship. Landing ramp closing behind him just as Anakin and Obi Wan coughed from the smoke hearing the ship's engines roared to life and started to lift off the ground. "Padme!" Anakin shouted, getting to his feet, Obi Wan, meanwhile, removed a tracking device off his belt and aimed it straight on the ship's hull before it took off into the atmosphere. "No" Anakin breathed while he felt Obi Wan's hand on his shoulder, "I should have never let her left the ship" he simply spoke out.

Having discovered that Cad Bane had taken the assignment into his own hands, Guri decided to inform her boss of the new developments just as he finally emerged from Jabba's palace. "Guri, have you met with the bounty hunter yet?" he asked upon seeing her. "Has he agreed to take the assignment?" he went on seeing her nod, "Yes and has already changed the plans" she corrected him. Xizor's face dropped. "Changed the plans?" he asked, attempting to control his temper. "I told him that he would be better off waiting for her on Naboo but he has decided to go to Malachor IV, already captured her and is on his way here" she explained as Xizor's eyes widen in horror. "He's coming here!" he exclaimed, "Why do these bounty hunters do this?" he asked out loud, "You give them instructions and they do the exact opposite!" he raved on storming up the ramp. "Well, come on then Guri. We can't be hanging around here when he gets here. We must stick with the rest of the plan. He'll bring her to Jabba, wait for the Jedi to come and rescue her then bring back to us at my palace" he reminded her seeing her nod in agreement before following him into the ship where minutes later, the ship lifted off the ground and began the journey back to Courscant.

The gravity was already beginning to change the atmosphere of the planet, as R2 was telling them but Anakin didn't care. He just wanted Padme back. "We'll just have to re program the nav computer ourselves and ensure that the hyper drive is strong enough to get us out of here" he explained to Obi Wan as the ship came into view. "Yes but Anakin, slow down, we need a plan first" he tried to tell him but Anakin only spun sharply around to his brother, "Slow down! Obi Wan, how can you say that? Padme's been captured by some bounty hunter, so has Hannah and you're saying to slow down!" he exclaimed, "We know where he's going. He's working with Jango Fett. They're going to Naboo!" he reminded him but Obi Wan only shook his head. "I don't think so Anakin, according to the tracking device I attached to the ship, it's heading towards the outer rim" he corrected him reaching the landing ramp of the ship at the same time Sabe was running out to greet them. "Anakin! Obi Wan, thank goodness, you're here!" she exclaimed, looking around, "Where's Padme?" she asked seeing Anakin brush past her, quietly so Obi Wan answered her. "She was captured, along with Hannah by some bounty hunter and are now on their way to the outer rim" he informed her hearing her gasp. "Oh no, could it be the same bounty hunter who came to the ship first?" she asked. Obi Wan was confused but Anakin spoke next, "Obi Wan, you better get in here!" he called out as Sabe and Obi Wan rushed into the ship. It was a mess, Dorme was nowhere, Captain Typho was lying unconscious before Anakin, and the administrator was also nowhere. "What happened here?" Obi Wan asked seeing Sabe become shaky once again. "Captain Typho and the administrator were working on the ship's communications when they heard another set of footsteps approaching and thought it was you. Dorme and I were in the gallery when we heard blaster fire and someone asking for Senator Amidala" she recounted, holding back tears, "He was unlike any one I've seen. Blue skinned, red eyes, equipped with all these weapons and a large hat over his eyes. I remained in the gallery with Dorme, listening to the scuffle until it was quiet again. I remained here waiting for you to return and Dorme took the administrator back to the stateroom to help his wound he received from the bounty hunter" she finished then she burst into tears. Obi Wan moved to console her as Anakin knelt before Captain Typho before turning back to his brother, he didn't even have to say a word-there was nothing much out in the outer rim except no laws of the Republic, and Tatooine was one of those planets. Anakin did not like to think where Padme had been taken too.

Her bright green eyes snapped open, as she found herself sitting in a seat with her hands tied above her head to a metal pole. She felt blood running down the side of her face-looking around, she couldn't remember what happened until she heard a slight grunting sound nearby and struggling to move in the seat, slowly turned her head and found Padme, still with the thin ropes around her and also a gag around her mouth. Their captor stood over her, one hand under chin, "For one so beautiful, you certainly are causing a lot of trouble, from what I've heard" Hannah heard him say to Padme, who tried to shake off his grip, grunting once more. "Hard to believe you are a Senator, when you could be something better" he went on, "You wouldn't be causing trouble if you weren't a Senator" he added as Hannah decided to speak up, "And I hope you know who's company she's with. Anakin Skywalker-Jinn and he won't be happy to hear you've captured her" she spat as he turned around, "Ah, you're awake. Sorry for having to knock you out earlier. I couldn't have you ruin my mission" he told her, as she watched him moving over to her, he lifted her face up with his right hand, "However, as I don't have any need for you, I could just kill you now" he told her as Padme attempted to scream through her gag. This made Bane tilt his head slightly, "Hmm, maybe you are worth something…to the hutts" he informed her. He had been instructed by his employer to not mention their name to his victims at this time. He let go of Hannah's face and moved over to the controls, leaving his captives struggling in their binds once more.

_Uh oh, I've done it again! I've shifted plots-he, as my good friend Taylor would tell me, how does she bloody do that? To be honest, I don't know but to quote Han Solo, sometimes I amaze even myself. Now what will happen? With Cad Bane's appearance, things will not be made easy for the Jedi! Will Padme and Hannah discover who really hired Bane to capture them or have Anakin and Obi Wan lost them forever? Can Anakin and Obi Wan rescue them instead of Jabba killing both Jedi? Will Qui Gon and Ahsoka find out what has happened on Malachor IV and finally how will everyone react to the news that Naboo has been invaded? All to be revealed in the next chapter_


	12. Chp 12: Forced Journey To Tatooine

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 12: Forced Journey To Tatooine**

Not wanting to hang around any longer on Malachor IV's surface, Anakin lifted the ship out of the inner atmosphere of the planet until the planet was well and truly behind them when Anakin turned to his brother.

"So, has the bounty hunter's ship landed yet?" he asked while Obi Wan checked the tracking device. "He's just left hyperspace and entering the planet's atmosphere" he explained. "Where?" Anakin quickly asked as Obi Wan felt a lump in his throat. "Tatooine. He's going to Tatooine" he finally told him seeing Anakin go silent, looking back out through the cock pit then he snapped, "Tatooine, he's taken them to Tatooine!" he shouted, "Obi Wan, Padme can't be there. If the hutts find out that she's a Senator, she'll be in even more danger!"

Obi Wan was then quick to point out, "What if it was the hutts who hired the bounty hunter to kidnap her?" as Anakin argued back, But that still doesn't explain how he knew she was Malachor IV, no one knew except for Lord Maul and…" he trailed off, turning around, to look around the cockpit. "Starkiller" he angrily spat right as Sabe entered the cockpit. "Sabe! Where is the administrator!" he snapped startling her before Obi Wan looked at him, confused.

"Anakin, we can't just jump to conclusions" he warned him however Anakin just snapped once more, "Where is he!" he shouted not seeing her start to shake, "He's…he's…he's with Dorme in the state room" she stuttered before he just rushed past her, ignoring his brother's calls after him, "Anakin, wait!" he heard him call out before he simply rushed after him hoping to stop from losing control even more.

Landing just outside Jabba's palace, Bane moved away from the ship's controls and towards the sleeping quarters, to where he was keeping the Senator and her friend, unconscious of course.

He stopped halfway when he heard more footsteps coming back up the landing ramp then he saw who it was-tall, white skinned female, wearing an orange jumpsuit finished with black tall boots and an utility belt around the waist while on her back, was where she kept her long trusty sniper rifle. Her hair was positioned right in the middle before he followed straight down the back, in one long plait. He knew her immediately: Aurra Sing: Jedi turned bounty hunter.

"Bane" she spoke in a sharp clear voice, "Have you brought the prisoners as ordered?" she asked seeing him nod. "Yes, but not on Naboo. Detoured to Malachor IV, easier and the Jedi were distracted by another bounty hunter" he replied moving back towards the sleeping quarters. "Keen to get the job done?" Aurra asked as he just snarled,

"And it's just another Senator less to deal with in the future" he told her assuming that Xizor would keep a sharp leash on her. "Where's Robonino?" he asked as she replied back, "He's already inside the palace awaiting his next set of orders" entering the sleeping quarters after him and saw the two young females, lying on two sleeping bunks-asleep, hands tied behind their backs and gags over their mouths.

She looked over at Padme, "Doesn't look much like a Senator?" she scoffed as he nodded. "True but Xizor's paying me a fortune for her and intend to complete the job" he informed her, lifting Padme's sleeping form into his arms while Aurra moved for Hannah before moving out after him when he spoke again. "Have you found a good sniping position to be able to see the Jedi?" he asked as she nodded. "Yes. There are some jagged cliffs just outside of the palace with an excellent view of the surroundings. I should be able to see the Jedi coming from a mile away" she explained as he smirked, "Good work but you're not to shoot them until they are outside. The prince has instructed that the slimy gangster hutt is to finish them" he informed her.

Descending the lamping ramp and proceeding over to the large, metal entrance to the palace, he knocked twice before the door suddenly started to rise open and they continued down the dark, poorly lit hallway and down to the cells finding two of Jabba's guards, two slave girls and Jabba' aide Bib Fortuna, Bane remembered awaiting them.

"Bo shuda Cad Bane" Bib Fortuna spoke, "Coona tee-tocky malia?" he asked only seeing Bane glare at him. "It wasn't that long this time" he snapped back, handing Padme over to one of the guards while Aurra did the same with Hannah. "Have these two dressed more suitably for their presentation to Jabba" he explained watching them move off deeper into the palace as Bane simply ignored Bib Fortuna and looked to Aurra. "Get into position. They'll be here soon" he told her, "I'll go find Robonino" he instructed leaving the cells once again.

Without even a warning, Anakin burst straight into the stateroom startling Dorme and the Administrator, who was still resting from his encounter with Bane earlier. However Anakin didn't care, leaping straight for him, grabbing him by his robes holding him to the wall.

"How did that bounty hunter know we were on Malachor IV!" he exclaimed, "Tell me now!" he snapped right as Obi Wan and Sabe ran into the room, watching Brendan tremble in fear. "I…I…..already told you, Lord Maul hired Jango to come after you" he stuttered as Anakin tightened his grip. "No! Not him! The other one! The one who's got Padme right now!" he shouted back seeing him shake his head,

"I…I…..I don't know. I've never seen him before. I don't think Lord Maul hired him" he replied as Obi Wan spoke up, "Anakin, don't let your anger consume you. I think he's telling the truth" he told him but Anakin laughed, "What? Ben, how can you trust him! He betrayed us on Bespin, what's to say he didn't betray again!" he exclaimed

Obi Wan moved closer while Brendan stuttered even more, "I really don't know who he is. I've never seen him before. He just tossed me aside like I was nothing" he informed them. Obi Wan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Anakin, I'm sensing that he's telling the truth. Remember when Padme was attacked on Courscant, even though it was Jango who was behind it. How do we not know whoever hired him, hired others to go after her" he explained as Anakin just looked over at his brother, confused,

"Why would the hutts kidnap Padme?" he asked, "She's only been Senator for a few weeks" he reminded him as Obi Wan slowly nodded. "I don't know why but don't worry Anakin, we'll rescue her" he assured him, "I promise, I want Hannah back too. I can't imagine Hannah and Padme being Jabba's prisoners like mom and grandmother were" he finished seeing Anakin slowly jump down from the bed, moving away from the group. "At least you weren't there Obi Wan. You never saw what I saw day and night when I was there with them" he sadly and slowly replied before he silently left the stateroom leaving Obi Wan alone with Brendan and Dorme.

He turned back to them "Anakin was three years old when slavers kidnapped him, our mother and grandmother" he explained going on "Right from the Courscant marketplace directly to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Jabba kept mom and grandmother but sold Anakin to another seller" pausing for a moment "Luckily grandfather, dad, his former apprentice Xanatos and I arrived just in time to save them all" he pointed out as his mind flashed back to that day

_Flashback_

_Landing down on the yellow white sands of Tatooine, Qui Gon didn't want to believe they were here to save half his own family from slavery. They all descended the ramp when Obi Wan spoke. "Dad, we don't have much time left" as Qui Gon looked at him. "What do you mean son?" he asked as he went on, "Anakin's been calling to me through the force and they're going to sell him to another slaver shortly" as fear clutched Qui Gon's heart and he picked up his pace. "Come on, let's go deal with this hutt" he told him moving towards the palace. They were nearing the front entrance when it started to open, ducking out of the way, they saw a group of burly guards with two other men dressed as common slavers and in their grip was young Anakin. "I guess shortly meant now" Obi Wan muttered, moving for his weapon as Qui Gon had done. "We'll intercept them now" he told them as all four Jedi ignited their lightsabers and leapt over the jagged rocks straight for the slavers and guards. The sound of their lightsabers caused them all to turn towards them. "Jedi scum!" the first slaver spoke, shoving Anakin into his friend's arms. "Take him and get out of here" he ordered watching him run. "Xanatos! Obi Wan! Go after Anakin!" Qui Gon ordered just as Xanatos rolled his eyes in annoyance but followed his master's orders. He forced pushed the slaver to the ground at the same time Obi Wan leapt for Anakin who smiled happily to see him. "You're under arrest slaver" Obi Wan told him watching Xanatos cuff the man as Jacen and Qui Gon handled the guards and slaver. "Daddy!" Anakin cried seeing them approach making him smile. "Good to see you again son" he smiled as Qui Gon started to turn back to the palace. "Xanatos, stay here with Obi Wan, Anakin and the slavers. Jacen and I will free Shmi and Allana" he instructed. Xanatos was not pleased. "Master, I can help. Please, Obi Wan's fine on his own with them" he argued but Qui Gon shook his head. "No, you are to remain here" he ordered before heading inside the palace before Anakin smirked proudly, "I told mommy that dad would come for us" as Obi Wan laughed but Xanatos just grunted in annoyance._

_Well, like both Jacen and Qui Gon predicted Jabba had not been willing to free his two new slaves and dropped them down into the rancor pit. "Vile hutt" Jacen spat as a loud roar could be heard "Oh poo doo that's not good" Qui Gon muttered before they saw the large rancor moving towards them. They ignited their weapons and ran to each side of the creature, in an attempt to confuse him though he was a tough creature and finally Jacen had enough and simply threw his lightsaber straight into his chest hearing him cry out in pain then seconds later, he was dead on the ground. Brought before Jabba, Qui Gon and Jacen warned him that if he didn't release Shmi or Allana, he would brought forward to the Republic for ALL his crimes. "Jeedai poodoo!" he roared but gave in and released them. Embracing happily, Qui Gon felt Shmi crying into his chest. "Oh it was awful and they took Anakin away!" she cried before he gently re assured her, "Well, not really. We got to the entrance just as slavers were leaving with Anakin but we handled them and he's outside with Obi Wan and Xanatos" he assured her as she smiled, "Oh Qui Gon" she cried happily, kissing him tenderly while Allana and Jacen kissed before both wrapped them warmly in their cloaks and exited the palace where they were reunited with Obi Wan and Anakin. "Good to see you again mom" Obi Wan smiled as she hugged both her sons, "Oh, I thought I would never see either of you again" she cried as Anakin looked up at her, "Never worry again mom" he promised her_

_End of flashback_

Noticing his brother's quiet behaviour since they re entered the cockpit and entered hyperspace, Obi Wan knew why. "I can never know what you experienced that time but it's in the past now" he tried to assure him as Anakin just nodded not turning around, "Yeah I know. It's just sometimes I hear the word Tatooine, I remember what happened at the palace and seeing mom and grandma dressed in those slave outfits is something I can't see Padme in" he told him allowing a small smirk, "Though it would only show how truly beautiful she is" as Obi Wan just rolled his eyes, "Oh Anakin, I'm sure she doesn't want you to say that to her" he warned him reaching for a drink off the tray 3PO had brought in while Anakin just scanned over the ship's controls in an attempt to distract himself from thinking about where Padme was right now.

Her eyes felt heavy, she found her shivering from the coldness and her wrists and feet were strapped down to a cold metal table. She felt something tight around her neck before she lifting her head slightly and found herself wearing a gold metal bikini top and skirt with deep purple fabric in the middle. The skirt had slits up the sides and her midriff was exposed. Her hair was woven into a long neat plait down the back of her head. Turning her head slightly, she saw Hannah in the same outfit, strapped to another table and her head wound was cleaned and bandaged. _"Oh Anakin, please help me" _she cried before she heard her friend. "Good to see you up" Hannah smiled over at her, "Where are we?" Padme asked, "Do you know where he's taken us?" she added seeing her shake her head. "Sadly no, I remembered falling asleep on the way here but I think we're on Tatooine. Because he did mention something about the hutts" she explained as Padme felt herself shaking, "Why would the hutts want us?" Padme asked seeing Hannah shrug slightly, "I don't know but Anakin's past with the hutts isn't going make this any happier for him" she told her. Padme was about to ask what she meant by that but the door slid open and they watched two guards and Bane enter the room. The guards moved over to them, snapping a chain onto their neck chain each before unlocking the restraints around their wrists and feet. Stubborn and refusing to move, Bane snarled, lifting Padme's chin up with his right hand, "You shouldn't defy me Senator, You'll see your Jedi friends die soon" he explained. She smiled, "That's what you think" she spat before the guards simply yanked their chains hard, pulling them from the cell up to the throne room, who was watched them closely before the protocol droid spoke. "Cad Bane, the almighty Jabba wants to know have you brought the prisoners as ordered?" they asked seeing him nod, "Indeed, I have. I present to you Senator Amidala and her friend, captured away from the Jedi to be delivered to you as promised" he informed him as Jabba's eyes moved over to the two girls, struggling in the grip of the two guards. Jabba then spoke in Huttese, "Ootman's shag. Bargon u noa-a-uyat" he informed them before the droid then translated, "Jabba says that the outlanders will be his slaves and you will be rewarded for bringing them to him" they spoke as both guards brought forth a struggling Padme and Hannah. Padme was attempting to slow them down by digging the heels of her boots in the ground however the guard just lifted her up and over to him. Padme pulled away in disgust but her chain only pulled her back closer to the hutt. "You will soon regret kidnapping us when the Jedi get here" she angrily spat only to hear Jabba roared in laughter followed by the rest of Jabba's gang inside the throne room.

Not looking forward to report back his failure to Lord Maul, Jango landed cautious and secretively in the city of Theed, finding the cover of nightfall was the perfect cover for him to make his way through the palace. Of course, unknown to him, Lord Maul already knew of his arrival and he took it upon himself to greet the bounty hunter. "So you have failed in capturing the Senator?" he asked straight out, startling him as he entered the main entrance hall of the palace. "I'm sorry Lord Maul, another bounty hunter captured her right under my nose. I had the Jedi distracted and that's when the other bounty hunter attacked" he explained however Lord Maul was not pleased. "Jango, you fool!" he snapped, "I gave you a simple task and you let them escape. Escape from a planet virtually dead itself" he pointed out as Jango felt his yellow eyes staring directly at him but he thanked himself for still wearing his helmet. "Fool! Why didn't you go after them instead of coming back here?" he asked as Jango didn't hesitate but replied. "I thought I should inform you of what has happened and await your new orders" he told him watching him moving over to one of the palace's large windows. "Well, we can't do anything without the Senator. We have the Queen but not the Senator and she can convince the Senator to sign the treaty" he explained just as a new plan came to him. "So, your new mission is to remain here and when they land, you'll intercept before they can reach the palace. I'll take on the Jedi and you'll bring the Senator to the Viceroy" he instructed him seeing him nod in agreement, "Yes my lord" he simply replied.

Deciding that they've spent enough time on Cloud City, Qui Gon and Ahsoka quickly headed back to their ship to find an incoming message had been left for them. Ahsoka moved over to the controls to check who the message was from. "Master, we've appeared to have just received a message from Anakin" she started, "He says that he's going to Tatooine because apparently when they were on Malachor IV, the Senator and Hannah were captured by an unknown bounty hunter" she explained while he looked over her shoulder. "Well, we have our next destination then" he pointed out as she looked confused, "Master?" she asked while he simply smiled, "We must go help them. Tatooine will bring bad memories for Anakin, of an incident that happened when he was younger" he told her, moving into the pilot's seat and taking control of the ship. "Master Qui Gon, why do you think someone kidnapped Senator Amidala and brought her to Tatooine?" she asked, "Could it be linked back to what happened here?" she went on as he looked over at her. For still a young student, Ahsoka was very inquisitive at times and it reminded him of Anakin when he was younger, "I don't know young one. The hutts are vile gangsters and it could have to do with slavers or someone wanting revenge on the Senator" he pointed out continuing to fly the ship away from the city, through the white clouds till they each saw the small white stars before them. "But whatever the true motion behind this kidnapping, we'll foil their mission from succeeding" he assured her then launching the ship into hyperspace.

As nightfall crept over Tatooine, soon everyone was asleep inside Jabba's throne room except for two. Padme could not sleep-she was uncomfortable and forced to lie before the great slimy hutt as he kept his hold on Hannah's and her's chains. She sobbed quietly before she heard Hannah speak, "Padme, are you alright?" she asked quietly as Padme sobbed more, "No…this is just horrible. I shouldn't be like this. I'm a Senator and yet here I am, a slave girl for a hutt. I might as well have married Palo and this would have never had happened" she cried while Hannah couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Padme Amidala! You can't be serious! You don't love Palo and he would hurt you!" she exclaimed, in a low voice still, trying to move closer to her. "Padme's it's going to be fine. Anakin and Obi Wan will come for us" she assured her, "Anakin loves you. They'll find us" she smiled however Padme just wasn't sure. "But Hannah, I feel that it's all a trap. What if Jabba kills Anakin and Obi Wan?" she asked, "I don't want to lose him" she cried quietly as Hannah tried to move closer to comfort her. "Padme, you won't lose him. I have faith in Anakin and Obi Wan even after all these years, they're on their way right now and they'll rescue us. That's a promise" she told her seeing her smile slightly, "Oh Hannah, that's reassuring to hear and lifted my spirits slightly" she told her. He was coming, she knew it in her heart and with Hannah's words, and she was strongly assured that he was coming.

It wasn't just Hannah and Padme who were the only ones awake inside the large palace. Cad Bane moved silently through the palace chambers to where the surveillance equipment was kept, which is where he found the other new member to his team. Robonino. He was a small, light purple skinned animal like creature with red glaring eyes, who knew how to work his way around various technologies in any building he was asked to work on. Jabba's palace was no different and Bane found him, fiddling around with the surveillance equipment like he had earlier been with the lighting around the palace, "How's it all going?" he asked straight out, "Will it be ready for the Jedi's arrival?" he went on seeing him turn to him, "Don't worry. I'll have it all ready in time. You'll be able to notice when the Jedi arrive right away" he explained in his rough creaky voice. "You better be right about this" Bane warned him as he went on, "I managed to tap into the palace's alarm system and the moment they enter the palace, your comm. will alert you immediately" he pointed out seeing him look at him, "You are proving yourself to me very quickly. Let's hope you don't disappoint me" he replied

Emerging from the hyperspace, Anakin was forced to see the brown, yellowish planet once more before his eyes. It hadn't changed at all after all these years. "Padme and Hannah are down there and we're going to get them off that planet before it's too late" he spoke with determination as Obi Wan listened to him, "I hear you, I mean seeing mom and grandma in those slave outfits was just horrible to see. I can't imagine seeing Hannah in one of those outfits" he told him as Anakin just sighed "Well, unfortunately it's going to be a sight to see because most beautiful girls who are brought to the hutts end up as their slaves" he sadly informed him as he flew the ship over the barren desert wastelands as R2 whistled from behind them. "Master Anakin, R2 senses that Jabba's palace is not too far ahead" 3PO informed him as Anakin nodded, "Thanks 3Po. We'll land close enough so that if we have to, we can make a quick escape" he explained while Obi Wan once again, saw the large, brown stoned palace before him. Anakin gently brought the ship down in for a landing and activated the landing ramp just as Obi Wan turned back to Captain Typho, who had recovered from his injuries by Bane, Sabe and Dorme. Brendan was still resting in the stateroom. "You three stay with the administrator in the ship. If anyone attempts to contacts the ship, you'll have to answer" he explained watching Anakin simply brush past them, out onto the sands of the barren desert. "I never thought I'd be back here" he sighed looking back into the ship, "Obi Wan, come on! Let's get this over with" he called out. "3PO, R2, you too!" he snapped hearing the two droids scuttle down the ramp followed lastly by Obi Wan. "We'll send the droids in first. While we were in hyperspace, I had R2 record a message for that fat, vile hutt" Anakin spat. Obi Wan smirked at his brother's comment before heading after him and the droids, unaware of just who was watching them.

"The Jedi have just landed and are making their way towards the palace" Aurra spoke into her comlink, while keeping an eye on them from her spot. _"Excellent work, keep an eye on them until they enter the palace. Then I'll handle them once they get inside" _she heard him reply. "Of course, they've brought two droids with them but they're not combat droids, it seems" she added hearing his reply, _"Well that's helpful, probably think that they have some plan to rescue the Senator and her friend" _as she continued to watch the two Jedi just standing outside the palace doors with their droids and as she watched them, she was reminded of her earlier days when she was a Jedi-hard to believe that she was a Jedi herself, she never really thought of herself as one and was more comfortable being a bounty hunter, sometimes she would have to hunt Jedi, and these Jedi were not different and like always, would enjoy killing her victims.

Standing at the back of the palace's throne room, Jango watched the Neimoidian Viceroy Nute Gunray and his companion, Rune Haako speaking with Lord Sidious once more. He observed how the Neimoidians appeared to be very afraid of Lord Sidious, having never met him in person before. "The invasion is on schedule, my lord" Nute informed him, "We have Naboo is under our control. However, the Queen is refusing to cooperate" he went on as Sidious spoke, "And Senator Amidala, has she arrived on the planet yet?" he asked as Nute replied, "My lord, it appears she has been captured by another bounty hunter, taken to the hutts" as Sidious snarled, "We cannot fully take over Naboo until that treaty is signed and with Senator Amidala and the Queen as our prisoners, Naboo will fall to us" he assured them. "Inform me once you have the Senator" he finished before the hologram faded and Nute turned to look over at Jango, "It appears your failure to capture the Senator has delayed our plans further, bounty hunter" he pointed out as Jango only stared straight back at him, a stare that caused the Viceroy to quickly turn away back to his companion. "You didn't tell Lord Sidious about the Queen's secret transmission sent out to Courscant before we captured her" he told him seeing Nute smirk. "It was not important and worthless if the Senator is not on Courscant" he simply reminded him.

"Anakin, are you sure Jabba will fall this, believing that we are giving these droids to him as a gift?" Obi Wan asked, as Anakin smirked, "Of course, the hutts don't think much and he'll take like he does with his slaves" he assured him hearing the door open and R2 wheeled right into the palace with 3PO worryingly hurrying after him. _"R2, wait for me! Oh, I have a bad feeling about this" _they heard him call out to R2 while Anakin just sniggered with Obi Wan just rolling his eyes. "You are really teasing 3PO, aren't you?" he asked just as Anakin smiled, "But it's the only way to trick the slimy disgusting hutt" he pointed out hearing the door close once again. Anakin sighed. "I don't know how dad did it, but I just want to go in there right now and hold my lightsaber to Jabba's neck, threatening him to release Padme" he admitted as Obi Wan laughed one hand on his brother's shoulder. "Being a good Jedi, means to have patience and eventually you'll succeed" he reminded him. "I mean it's horrible to think of Hannah as Jabba's slave like Padme is, hopefully not for any longer" he added.

The music inside the throne room was loud and entertaining to all as the band continued to play and the dancers were forced to dance for Jabba, except for Padme and Hannah who were stuck chained to the hutt. Padme could feel every male's eyes on her and it made her sick. She sighed once more, fiddling with her skirt when she heard a familiar droid whistling into the throne room and Hannah gasped, "Padme, look who's here!" she whispered and sure enough, there was R2 and 3Po descending the stairs as Bib Fortuna moved next to the silver droid who turned to Jabba. "Mighty Jabba, these droids wish to give you a message" they told him as he just looked back at the droids, "Bo shuda" he spoke before 3PO muttered to R2, "The message R2, play Master Ani's message!" he snapped as R2 only whistled and activated the message and seconds later, the hologram of Anakin Skywalker appeared-Padme's heart lifted as just seeing his face again. "Greetings mighty Jabba, allow me to introduce myself" he started, "I am Anakin Skywalker Jinn of the Jedi Order, friend to Senator Padme Amidala and her friend" he spoke as Jabba laughed, "You have made a great mistake kidnapping the Senator to keep as your own personal slave and I seek an audience to have you release them to me" he went on causing Jabba to laugh more while Padme and Hannah looked at the hologram once more, "What's he doing?" Padme asked curiously as Hannah started to understand what he's up to, "Oh, he's got a plan alright" she whispered back, "Too 3Po doesn't know it" she smirked. "As a token of my goodwill, I offer you a gift" Anakin went on, "This two droids" he added meaning R2 and 3Po. "Oh my!" 3Po gasped, "R2, this isn't right" he muttered hitting his droid friend on his dome head, "Both will become loyal to you and serve you well" he finished before his hologram disappeared and a small laughter could be heard coming from the crowd as Padme and Hannah could hear his assistant murmuring in Huttese to the hutt when Jabba spoke once more, "Soong peetch alay, cha skrunee da pat" he told them as 3Po became worried even more before Jabba pulled back on Padme's chain then closed the deal at the same time, two large gamorrean guards shoved 3Po and R2 out of the throne room, towards the lower levels. "Oh, I knew this was a bad idea" 3Po muttered but R2 wasn't concerned, he already knew the rest of Anakin's plan.

Having watched the message being played out from the back of the throne room, Bane had already known that the Jedi wouldn't back down so easily but he also knew Jabba and most of the hutt's enemies always ended up victims at the sarlacc pit. As the music and dancing resumed once more, Bane was distracted by his comlink chiming, a warning like Robonino had told him, meaning that the Jedi had finally entered the palace, the last place that they would enter alive.


	13. Chp 13: Tatooine Escape & Flight toNaboo

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 13: Tatooine Escape & Flight to Naboo**

Having entered the palace shortly after sending the droids in, Anakin and Obi Wan quickly hide in an off chamber from the main hallway after spotting two guards not too far down from the entrance. "Shall we go one after the other or one at a time?" Anakin asked his brother who was peering back around the corner, studying the path. "I'll go first, and attempt to reason with Jabba" Obi Wan replied as Anakin looked at him, a curious stunned look on his face. "And why can't I go first?" he asked him seeing Obi Wan laugh, "You're kidding right?" he laughed, "I'm going to let you go to speak with him, knowing Padme's probably chained to his side. You'll probably jump straight into _aggressive negotiations" _he pointed out while Anakin just glared at him, "I wouldn't do anything to harm Padme's life further" he snapped back but Obi Wan laughed more, "Oh come on, you're killing me" he laughed then straightened himself up, "Look, I'm going to let you go first and then if I don't come back here, then something's gone wrong" he explained as he got to his feet, "I'll keep touch on the comlink" he added as Anakin nodded, "May the force be with you" he only replied, "And you too Anakin" he nodded and with that, he was gone, back around the corner, leaving Anakin to silently wait, with his comlink, though no one of them saw the spying eyes watching them from across the way.

"You're not going to stop me from completing my mission, Jedi" Bane muttered to himself, observing the younger Jedi slumping back against the wall. He didn't seem like much of a threat so far so he wouldn't worry about him…yet. He decided to stop the older Jedi before he could reach the throne room. Having informed Aurra Sing of their new arrivals, he knew he had to stop her from killing the Jedi, just going as far enough as to sedate them for the time being. As Obi Wan succeeded into stealthily passing the two guards, Bane spotted Aurra not too far ahead. He nodded silently to her, mouthing the words _"Here we go" _before she nodded back, rising her sniper rifle slightly, that she had loaded with a powerful sleeping dart, ready to deliver the shot.

He could see the winding wide stairs leading down to the throne room before him, "Okay, let's hope this goes well" he spoke into his comlink hearing Anakin laugh, _"Yes, let's hope so too. The hutts aren't normally famous for being so easy to work with" _he heard Anakin comment. "Well, they haven't dealt with us yet and if dad and grandfather did it, to rescue mom and grandma all those years ago, we can too" he pointed out, hearing the music become louder, "Looks like he's been entertained" he noted as Anakin scoffed, _"Like that's all he ever does" _making Obi Wan laugh when he suddenly sensed that he wasn't alone, quickly spinning back around, he only saw darkness in the poorly lit hallway, "Who's there?" he asked right as he felt a small prick in his neck, he quickly pulled it out, to observe it when he felt his vision going blurry before falling down to the ground, asleep just as Bane and Aurra moved closer, standing right over him. "Good work, that's one Jedi down, for now" Bane told her as Anakin's voice once more came through over the comlink, _"Obi Wan! Are you still there? Have you reached the throne room yet?" _they heard him ask, _"Come in, Obi Wan!" _he went on but Bane simply picked up the comlink, throwing it into the nearby wall, hearing it smash into small pieces. "Take him to the cells" he instructed, "Once we have Skywalker, then we can bring them to Jabba" he told her seeing her nod in agreement before grabbing Obi Wan by his boots and dragging him unceremoniously along towards the lower levels where the cells were.

Unable to believe what he had just heard from the transmission, 3PO couldn't believe that Master Anakin had just given them over to Jabba as gifts and what was worst, was that, R2 had been willing to go along with the message! After their meeting with Jabba, R2 and 3Po were led deeper into the lower levels where the rest of the droids worked for their "re assignment" where 3PO discovered first hand what happens to droids if they are not up to Jabba's "standards". Brought before a taller bronze droid, 3Po recognised the droid as an EV model. "Ah, what do we have here? New droids to serve the mighty Jabba" they spoke when he replied, "I am C-3Po, a protocol fluent in over six million languages-" he started right before the droid cut in, "Ah, Jabba has been looking for a new protocol droid to serve him in the throne room. His last droid has not been up to current standards" they informed him. "Guard, it seems that we have a new protocol droid for Jabba. Have him fitted with a restraining bolt and brought back to Jabba" he ordered the guard. "R2, do you see what trouble you've caused now!" he snapped to him then pushed out of the room leaving R2 to his own new "assignment" whatever use he might be.

Back on Courscant, there was no word from Qui Gon, Ahsoka or even Senator Amidala's security team since Cloud City making Shmi and Sola both very concerned because now there were rumours that Naboo, Sola and Padme's home planet had been invaded and Queen Jamilla had request a request for help but so far has gone unheard of. "Where are you, Padme?" Sola muttered under her breath, pacing up and down once more just as her eldest daughter Ryoo looked at her, "Mommy, where is aunty Padme? Why hasn't she come back?" she asked curiously before Sola moved over to her daughter, "I don't know but I can promise you, nothing will happen to aunty Padme, not with the Jedi protecting her" she smiled just as Pooja moved over them, "Is that because Anakin's watching her?" she asked, with a giggle and Ryoo nodded, "He does like aunty Padme very much" she pointed out only making Sola smile, "Yes he does and so you know that nothing will happen to your aunty Padme because Anakin's with her" she informed them, "Now, off you girl and play with your toys" she added watching them run into the living room while she headed into the kitchen where Shmi was sitting quietly. "I'm sure they'll find them" she spoke as Shmi sighed "I know it's just that, I've always feared when Obi Wan and Anakin have had go out on missions and I won't put my fears aside until I see both my sons home again" she explained before she felt the tears once more, Sola was instantly by her side, comforting the older woman, hoping that Padme, Anakin, Obi Wan and Hannah would return home shortly along with Qui Gon and Ahsoka.

Lost contact with his brother, Anakin knew that meant one thing, that Obi Wan was now in trouble too, most likely captured meaning that it was up to him, to rescue everyone including the droids. He slowly and quietly pulled himself to his feet, drawing his hood over his face. "Well, it's now up to me" he muttered, re emerging back out, he stalked down the hallway towards the guards, only this time, he wasn't as stealthily as his brother and when they spotted Anakin, they attempted to block him but Anakin simply smirked, igniting his cyan blue blade, they were dead before they could even touch him. "Sorry, but I can't have you get in my way" he muttered, moving forward down the hallway. Reaching the stairs, he still could hear the music playing. _"It ends now, Jabba" _he thought to himself starting down the stairs as Jabba's aide Bib Fortuna rushed to stop him. "Koona t' chuta?" he asked him as Anakin smirked underneath his hood, _"I must speak with Jabba" _he told him, waving his hand before him. "You must speak with Jabba" he replied, obviously he was weak minded for the mind trick was working as he turned around and descended back down the stairs while Anakin just followed him straight into the throne room where he spotted many of Jabba's cronies, entertainers and finally slave girls including Padme and Hannah. He felt his blood boiling and he snapped at Jabba quite abruptly, "Padme!" he shouted, pushing back his hood to reveal his face. "You release her right now, you slimy hutt!" he spat making the music suddenly stop and all eyes turn on him.

"Skywalker, peedunky stoopa Jeedai!" he roared angrily, "Kee chai chai cun kuta!" he demanded, as Anakin stepped closer, ""You will release Senator Amidala and her friend to me or else" he warned him however Jabba only laughed once more, pulling back on Padme and Hannah's chains. "Keel-ee calleya ku kah, Jeedai" he roared causing some of his guests to snigger. "Bona nai kachu, Skywalker" he went on. "Oh dear" Anakin heard 3PO mutter, "The mighty Jabba wishes to inform you that you are in trouble now for coming here" he told him but Anakin only shrugged his shoulders, moving even closer. "No, you may tell Jabba that he is the one in trouble today. For I will be releasing Senator Amidala, her friend and my brother from him, and if he stands in my way, I'll kill him myself" he warned him however Jabba only laughed harder, this time more guests in the throne room joined in. "Cha skrunee da pat, Jeedai!" he laughed just as Anakin watched Padme stained forward further from Jabba, "Anakin!" she cried right before Jabba hit the button next to him causing Anakin to drop from sight into the pit below whilst from the back of the throne room, Cad Bane watched in amusement, _"Hmm, maybe the hutt wasn't so worthless in this plan after all" _he thought.

Having fallen right into the pit directly underneath the throne room, Anakin could hear the roars and cheers from the throne room above him. _"Oh this isn't good" _he thought to himself when the large metal door opened close by and Anakin heard a large roar before he came face to face to a large Krayt dragon. He slowly crept out on his four short legs that were complete with sharp nails and upon seeing Anakin, he beared his razor sharp teeth. Wasting no time, Anakin ignited his cyan blue lightsaber, throwing his cloak off and then dodged the first charge from the Krayt dragon, who roared angrily when he missed him. _"This is going to be harder than I thought" _he thought to himself, ignoring the screams from above. He flickered his forked tongue when he found Anakin once more, charging for him again, but Anakin was quickly and rolled underneath him, cutting off apart of his foot hearing him roar in pain. Jumping to his feet, Anakin then leapt into the air, right onto the back of the Krayt Dragon, who then shook furiously to shake him off, his tail moving quickly to knock Anakin off only managing to slice a small cut across his right cheek. He screamed in pain at his injury but didn't back down, raising his lightsaber, he plunged it straight through the Krayt Dragon's back who roared in pain before Anakin went further and sliced off his head directly from the dragon's body. Breathing heavily, he heard the cheers from above erupt into cries of anger just as he spotted something shining near the now dead Krayt dragon, moving to take it for himself and pocketing it into his belt just as the door to the pit opened with two burly weequay guards rushing over to him, knocking his lightsaber from his grasp then cuffing his hands behind his back and removing him from the pit, away from the Krayt dragon but did not see R2 roll straight back into the pit to retrieve Anakin's lightsaber.

Pulling on her chain, Padme then spotted the two guards re emerging with a restrained Anakin along. "Anakin!" she cried, "Padme!" he exclaimed when he then heard an unexpected voice calling to him, "Anakin!" it was Obi Wan who was being brought up from the cells, his hands cuffed behind his back as well. "Anakin, I thought I said to wait for me" he sighed but Anakin only rolled his eyes, "You never returned now, did you?" he asked now standing before Jabba, "Well, at least we found Padme and Hannah" he added when Hannah spoke up, "Not funny" she warned them, struggling with her chain. Jabba roared angrily, "Skywalker, Kenobi, bona nai kachu!" he cried out looking behind them to Cad Bane, who only nodded back to him, so he went on then 3PO translated. "The mighty Jabba has decided that because you didn't die at the hands of his Krayt Dragon and have trespassed into his private palace, that you are to be executed in the Great Pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the sarlacc" he explained, "Where you will be slowly digested over a thousand years" 3Po regrettably told them seeing Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged glances. "Jabba will carry out the sentence tomorrow morning" 3PO added. "Take them away!" Jabba ordered not before Anakin could laugh, "You have just signed your death warrant, Jabba!" he spat only to hear him laugh watching both Jedi being led away back to the cells then Cad Bane moved forward. "Well done Jabba. Once the Jedi have been killed, I shall relieve you of Senator Amidala" he explained. "You may keep her friend" he told him not seeing both Padme and Hannah quietly gasp but Jabba only seem to agree with that plan, knowing he would demand his payment from Prince Xizor himself.

Roughly pushed into their cold, dark cell, and their wrists freed of their cuffs, leaving Obi Wan to vent his frustration once they were well and truly alone. "So, Anakin answer me this" he started, "Is this part of your brilliant plan?" asked him, "How do you expect to rescue Padme and Hannah now?" he went on, "We're going to die and Padme and Hannah are going to remain slaves to the hutt forever" he informed him however Anakin only sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, Obi Wan, you should relax more. Dad's been right all along. You do worry too much" he laughed, "This is all going accordingly to my plan" he smirked but Obi Wan was confused, "Relax! With you Anakin, that's never a good thing" he pointed out but Anakin only walked around the cell, "Well, you just have to have more faith in me. Trust me, we're going to get out of this and you're forgetting, dad and Ahsoka could be on their way here right now. We did leave that message for them" he reminded him making Obi Wan go silent. "I hate to admit it Anakin, but you raise a good point there but you better hope this plan of yours works in the end" he warned him seeing Anakin smile. "Oh Obi Wan, of course it will work. Do you really think I would leave Padme in a place like this for that fat hutt?" he simply asked.

As Qui Gon flew the ship over the dusty yellow sands of Tatooine, Ahsoka stared out at the barren planet. Like she had told Qui Gon on Cloud City, this was one of her first ever missions outside of the Temple, and she was still a youngling but Anakin and Obi Wan were like older brothers to her and she was determined to help them. "Master Qui Gon, I sense that Anakin and Obi Wan have already entered the palace" Ahsoka started to say, "But are now prisoners along with Senator Amidala and Hannah" she added noticing Qui Gon nervously biting his top lip smirking, "I didn't expect Anakin nor Obi Wan to wait around for us, but it's still not a good sign" he replied, turning to look at her, "Jabba isn't known for leaving his prisoners alive for long, and it's usually death by his pet creature or at the sarlacc pit" he explained to the young Jedi. "Okay…so now what can we do?" she asked curiosity on her face. "We can't just go barging into Jabba's palace. Anakin and Obi Wan probably stealthily entered and ended up prisoners, so perhaps if we waited till he left the palace?" he suggested when the ship's scanners started to beep loudly. "Master Qui Gon, the scanners are picking up another ship nearby. It's a….Naboo ship?" she asked curiously however he just smiled, "That will be the ship they came in, with luck the Senator's security team is still inside the ship" he informed her. Taking the coordinates down, Qui Gon piloted the ship towards the ship, finding that it was close to the palace and landing the ship with ease then turning to Ahsoka. "Now, listen Ahsoka, we still do not know why Padme was brought here in the first place" he warned her, "And it still doesn't make any sense for the hutts to want her" he went on, "We need to be cautious, I believe that someone else is behind all this" he continued, looking out of the cockpit, "Someone greater" he concluded whilst Ahsoka nodded, "Understood Master. I'll follow your lead and do whatever you tell me to do" she assured him before they descended down the landing ramp at the same time, Captain Typho and one of Padme's handmaiden's Sabe meet them at their ship. "Master Jedi, it is good to see you. The Jedi have still not returned from the palace" he told them as he nodded. "Yes, we had a feeling that wouldn't have an easy mission before them" Qui Gon replied when Sabe spoke up. "And there's more Master Jedi. Shortly after they left, we received a transmission from the Queen of Naboo about an invasion happening on the planet" she informed them not seeing Ahsoka glance up at Qui Gon, he lifted a hand to stroke his beard, "It doesn't make sense. It's like it's all too coincidence and right as the Queen of Naboo sends a distress call to the Senator" he observed. "Master Jedi, are you saying what happened on Cloud City, what's happening on Naboo and what's happening now, could all be related?" Captain Typho asked curiously with Qui Gon shrugging, "I'm not sure but none of this was random. It's all been planned somehow" he replied, noticing the twin orange suns starting to set. "We'll have to discuss this inside the ship. It's almost nightfall and the temperature does drop on Tatooine around nightfall" he explained, remembering what Shmi had told him all those years ago then ascending the landing ramp.

While nightfall was setting over Tatooine, nightfall was also setting over Naboo however the planet was under the control of the Trade Federation who were under the watchful eye of Lord Maul and bounty hunter Jango Fett. Still no word, on the whereabouts of Queen Jamilla or Senator Amidala, it also appeared that Chancellor Palpatine was not taking their threats seriously. "You better not fail me, Viceroy" Lord Maul snarled, staring at him with his piercing yellow eyes. "I would hate to have Jango here to _remove _you from your post" he warned him noticing the Viceroy cower back even more. "My Lord, I have my battle droids looking everywhere for the Queen, having discovered another species living under the waters of Naboo" he informed him. "Have you destroyed them?" he asked as Nute nodded "We are sending our battle droids and ships to the location as we speak" he replied. "Excellent. Jango, see if you can find out where the Queen is hiding, check to see if she hasn't left the planet" he instructed as Jango silently nodded. "As you wish" he replied and exited the throne room leaving Lord Maul alone with the Viceroy to discuss the invasion further.

Roughly and rudely awaken early the next morning, Anakin and Obi Wan were cuffed once again and dragged from the cells towards the hanger where Jabba's sail barge and smaller skiffs were kept where Jabba was already waiting along with 3PO, Bib Fortuna, his guards and many of his favourable guests. Padme and Hannah were standing to either side, with their chains in Jabba's grubby hands. Jabba taunted them as they were brought forward to him, speaking in Huttese something 3PO was not wanting to translate. "Oh dear" he muttered stepping forward, "The mighty Jabba laughs at your failure here, saying that you came here to rescue your friends, but now you will die, Jedi" he informed them, "Jeedai poodoo" Jabba roared before Anakin only smirked, "Jabba, you've made a grave mistake in doing this, because it is you who will die!" he only replied. Did Jabba care? No, he just laughed waving them away to his weequay guards onto a nearby skiff, not before Anakin and Obi Wan shared a glance with Padme and Hannah, their eyes met and Padme realised that she saw something in Anakin's sweet blue eyes-_they would escape today. Jabba had not yet won. _Dragged along with Jabba to board the giant sail barge, the last to board was Cad Bane, Aurra Sing and Robonino. He looked at his two new team members. "The Jedi must die today, this mission cannot fail, understand?" he asked them with them nodding and Aurra Sing nodded, "I never usually kept Jedi alive anyway" she pointed out.

"I hate to say this but I think I prefer Tatooine at night, it's much cooler" Ahsoka smirked, stepping out of the ship with Qui Gon and Captain Typho. "I don't prefer Tatooine any time. I was forced to crash here two other times, once when Bira was pregnant with Obi Wan and the other during a mission with Obi Wan, both times led to danger" Qui Gon explained thinking back to the scene he protected Bria from a group of Tusken Raiders. She was terrified but he wouldn't surrender just when he heard Ahsoka's voice; "Master! Look!" she exclaimed over towards the palace just as the large door opened and they all saw Jabba's sail barge flying out of the palace followed by three skiffs. As they all passed, Ahsoka, Qui Gon and Captain Typho all saw Anakin and Obi Wan on one of the skiffs surrounded by guards. "They're leaving" Ahsoka noted as Qui Gon went on, "That's not good. Jabba's off to the sarlacc pit, where he'll permanently remove Anakin and Obi Wan, keeping Padme and Hannah as slaves for himself" he told them however Ahsoka was desperate to go after them now, "Master, we need to go after them now! They don't have much time!" she insisted but Qui Gon knew more, "Anakin and Obi Wan must have a plan to have lure Jabba out in the open if we go after them, it could ruin their plan" he replied, looking back in the direction that they had all gone, only hoping that he wasn't wrong.

As the sail barge and the three smaller skiffs, sailed over the yellow sands of the desert towards the sarlacc pit, Padme and Hannah stood over by the shuttered windows, looking out, as best their chains could let them, at Anakin and Obi Wan, who were surrounded by Jabba's guards and hands cuffed behind their backs not seeing 3Po moving freely around the barge, and R2, who was serving drinks to Jabba's guests. Jabba pulled once on the chains but both Padme and Hannah were attempting to remain where they were standing until he pulled even harder almost dragging them back over. Padme cringed as she felt Jabba's horrid breath in her face, "Pateesa, Senator" he spoke in Huttese but Padme only coldly stared up at him, "You're making a mistake here, hutt" she warned him only to have him laugh harder as nearby R2 was wheeling along when 3PO run into him, "Oh my, I'm so…." Seeing R2, he was relieved, "Well, R2, you are a sight for short circuits" he told him, hearing him whistle in reply, "Oh how can you be so confident. Master Anakin is going to be executed and we could be deactivated next!" he exclaimed, while R2 just whistled once more, "R2, this is not a time for jokes. We are all in danger!" he exclaimed just as the sail barge slowly came to a gentle stop.

Opposite the large sail barge, the three small skiffs all spread out around the sarlacc pit. The one with Anakin and Obi Wan on board, positioned itself a short distance away, before extending it's plank outwards then one of the weequay guards uncuffed Anakin, dragging him over to the plank. Anakin looked down into the pit, seeing a large oval shaped mouth straight in the middle with its tentacles waving around the sides, ready to grab anything that stumbles near it. The guards were awaiting Jabba's signal who had now moved over to the windows, along with his guests, Bib Fortuna, Padme, Hannah and 3Po, who was not looking forward to seeing his master about to be killed. "Victims of the almighty sarlacc, his excellency wishes you to die ominously" 3PO began to inform them, before going on, "However, the great Jabba will also listen to any pleads for mercy" he informed him. Anakin looked over at Obi Wan who remained silent, refusing to throw himself at the mercy of a hutt so Jabba then bellowed out in Huttese that was translated as "Move him into position" right as the guard did so, pushing Anakin along the plank, who slowly walked out. He looked up at the sail barge seeing R2 awaiting his command then a wink back at Obi Wan and finally up at Padme, who's brown eyes were already filling up with tears, mouthing the words _"I love you" _out to him. He nodded to her as Jabba call out once more in Huttese, _"Put him in" _and before the guard could push him, Anakin jumped, grabbing onto the plank as R2 sent his lightsaber shooting across to him. He caught it just as he landed back in the skiff, a ray of bright cyan blue ignited before him, as the guards angrily charged for him but in seconds they were all gone, either dead before him or tumbled in the pit. He then turned to Obi Wan, slicing through his cuffs as R2 also released another lightsaber for Obi Wan. He just smiled, "You really were expecting this, weren't you?" he asked him causing him to cheekily smirk, "Just all part of the plan" he replied when more bolts fired down on them. "You take that skiff, I'll take the one on the right, we'll meet on the sail barge" Anakin instructed and even before Obi Wan could reply, Anakin was gone like the speed of light.

Having seen Skywalker's little trick down on the skiff, Bane was quick to think of his plan. He turned around to Aurra and Robonino, "Go after Skywalker and his brother now! Do not let them reach this barge!" he ordered turning his attention back inside the barge.

"Come on, we have to help Anakin and Obi Wan!" Padme exclaimed as Hannah nodded, then smiling, "I got an idea!" she exclaimed, cutting out the power on the barge, the guests all scrambled to escape then Hannah grabbed her own chain, "Follow me!" she told Padme, who took her own chain. Both ran on opposite sides of Jabba, wrapping their chains around the hutt's neck. He roared in anger but Padme and Hannah remained strong, pulling hard on their chains, tightening on his neck more and more until he started to lose the fight, then minutes later, his eyes rolled back, his large tongue hung out of his mouth and his whole slimy body was silent. Breathing heavily, Padme and Hannah then jumped down, looking for R2 to help break their chains; however someone else was onto them. Cad Bane, who snuck up behind them, grabbing Padme's arm then slicing through her chain, dragging her along through the barge just as R2 was rolling back inside to help 3PO and Hannah.

The fight was louder outside, with screams erupting and guards tumbling into the pit or meeting their end at Anakin and Obi Wan's lightsabers. Just as Anakin had taken care of the guards on his skiff, a sudden scream of panic called out to him. "Anakin!" they cried causing him to look up at the barge seeing Padme in the grip of an unknown figure. "Padme!" he screamed, leaping off the skiff and onto the side of the barge whilst Obi Wan's attention was on the small purple skinned creature on the barge. Something was not right. "Anakin! Wait!" he tried to call out, leaping off the skiff and onto the side of the barge, hoping to reach Anakin before he reached the top.

Rolling over to Hannah, R2 cut through her chain, freeing her from the now dead hutt. "R2, go find 3PO then get out of here. I'll go find Anakin and Obi Wan" she instructed hearing him whistle in reply as she raced through the barge, and up on the top deck. She could hear Padme's cries, "Anakin!" she screamed as Anakin leapt onto the deck, "Hang on, Padme!" he called out to her, not seeing Aurra readily her sniper at him or Robonino sneaking up behind him but Obi Wan did, "Anakin! Look out!" he cried, force pushing the small creature out of the way and Anakin rolled out of the way of Aurra's shot and over towards Padme. "Release her now!" Anakin screamed angrily, but Bane simply kept his grip on Padme. "Not a chance, Skywalker" he spat, firing his blaster, he shot Anakin right in his right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. "Let's go!" he called out to Aurra and Robonino however the barge was already started to fall apart around them, forcing them to attempt to hold their balance together. This gave Padme her last chance, shaking and pushing Bane's arm off her, she fell down to the ground to dodge his attempts to grab her once more before finding Anakin's cyan blue blade at his neck. "Don't even think about it" he warned him, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder. The barge rocked once more and Bane knew it was time to go. "This isn't over Skywalker" he spat and was gone. "Anakin!" Padme happily cried, her arms around him just as he was allowed to smirk at her outfit. "Wow, Padme, that's a nice outfit" he started, as she only shook her head, "Don't even start with me, Anakin Skywalker" she warned him, "Can we just get out of here?" she asked whilst Obi Wan and Hannah ran over to them. "So, do you want the honours in blowing this barge up?" Obi Wan asked noting Anakin's smirk, "Of course" he smiled before watching his brother swing across back over to the skiff with Hannah then throwing the rope back to him. "You ready, angel?" he asked Padme who rolled her eyes, "Didn't I just say that?" she pointed out wrapping her arms around his neck seeing him kick the lever on the cannon then swinging across onto the skiff, "Alright, let's get out of here…with the droids" he reminded him. He kept his grip on Padme, even as Obi Wan piloted the skiff to where the droids had landed in the sand and minutes later, with the large sail barge launching into a series of explosions behind them, the small skiff flew back across the sands back to their ship.

Having escaped on another one of the small skiffs, Aurra looked over Bane, who had been observing the Jedi escape with the Senator. "So, how will you explain what has happened to the Prince now?" she asked, "He'll probably cut back his payment to you" she added but Bane only kept his stare out to where the skiff had headed. "I only failed because of the Jedi, next time, I'll ensure that the Jedi don't even know I'm there" he informed her just as Aurra spoke, "I'll handle the Jedi next time because I won't even leave them alive" she assured him.

When Obi Wan, Anakin, Padme, Hannah, 3Po and R2 all disembarked off the skiff when they arrived back at their ship, Anakin and Obi Wan weren't surprised to see their father standing there with Ahsoka. "So, you got our message huh?" Anakin only pointed out. "Yes and I see that you are still alive" Qui Gon told them. "Not a scratch" Anakin smirked before he grabbed his right shoulder, in pain. Padme was by his side, instantly, "No, you're not alright. He shot you on that barge right before me" she reminded him, lifting an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you fixed up" she told him, "Obi Wan, can you help me?" she asked before he nodded just as Captain Typho spoke up, "Senator, after you tend to Jedi Skywalker, there is something you need to see" he informed her as she halted on the landing ramp. "What do you mean, Captain?" she asked. "You'll have to see it to believe it" he went on as Anakin spoke up, "Captain, whatever it is, just tell us. I don't think it can wait" he noted. Sensing that his father and Ahsoka already knew, "Okay, Senator, while you were captive, there was a message sent to you from the Queen. A plea for help" he started, "Naboo has been invaded" he confessed right as Padme felt fear clutch her heart. "What? No, it can't be!" she cried, at the same time Anakin straightened himself up pulling her into his embrace ignoring the pain again. "It's going to be alright Padme. We'll handle this" he assured her. "No, Senator Amidala needs to go and bring this to the Senate" Captain Typho reminded him. Padme knew better, "No, the Senate won't help. They'll take too long. We're close to Naboo right now. We have to help my people ourselves" she explained before Anakin led her back up the landing ramp followed by Captain Typho and Sabe, leaving Obi Wan, Hannah, Qui Gon and Ahsoka. "I don't like this dad. It sounds like a trap. Like they want her to go to Naboo" Obi Wan admitted. "So, should we try and convince her not to go?" Ahsoka asked. "No, Padme's right. The Senate will take too long. My family's also there and I'm going to help them" Hannah informed them. "It seems that the plan is already set. Though we must be cautious, we don't know who is on Naboo and recently there has been an increase in the dark side around" Qui Gon warned them. "We'll be cautious, dad" Obi Wan promised, leading Hannah up the ramp followed by Ahsoka then Qui Gon, who sensed that their troubles had only just began.

Wincing once more as Padme dubbed more bacta onto his shoulder wound and cut on his cheek, Padme simply laughed. "Oh come on, stop being such a baby. It's just bacta and it will help you" she told him hearing him laugh, "Yeah but it's not really that gentle on the wounds now are they?" he asked, smirking, "Though, with you as my nurse, I don't have any complaints" he added. She was still wearing her slave girl outfit. "Oh Ani" she blushed, kissing him lightly on the lips right before more voices joined them. "So Skyguy, you live to fight another battle" Ahsoka smirked, "Oh I have a feeling we have cut in on something very important" Obi Wan pointed out. "Yes, you have. Now, go away and leave us" Anakin simply replied. "Oh no, we can't. We're here to inform you, we've entered hyperspace and should be close to Naboo in roughly about 3 hours" Hannah explained. "So, stop what you're thinking of doing and start getting ready" Obi Wan informed them noticing Anakin's glare at him, "Don't glare at me brother, just start getting ready" he instructed him before he left with Hannah. "Don't worry Senator, we'll help save your people" Ahsoka assured her, "Thanks Ahsoka. You're all very kind to help" Padme replied watching her go then she felt Anakin's strong arms around her waist, "They won't get away with this" he whispered to her, kissing her neck, "I know. I won't leave your side the whole time" she promised, sharing another passionate kiss with each other before moving to get change into her battle outfit, leaving Anakin still smirking after her.

When the sleek silver ship emerged from hyperspace, everyone saw the blue green marble planet before them, looking like it had been untouched. "That's Naboo?" Ahsoka asked, "It's beautiful even from space" she noted. "Yes, but once you are on the surface, it's even more beautiful" Hannah pointed out hearing the console beep louder before them. Qui Gon leaned over, "Uh oh, so much for coming in undetected" he muttered, "What do you mean dad?" Anakin asked upon entering the cockpit with Padme dressed in a cream white battle suit, with cloak and boots and hair down up in loops at the back of her head similar to the style she wore on Cloud City. "A droid control ship has been lurking in the atmosphere, probably spotted us by now" he informed them. "So it is a trap then?" Obi Wan asked not hearing Padme softly cry once more. "We don't know for sure if it is a trap but they probably know of our arrival now" he replied, piloting the ship towards the planet. "I'm going to land just outside of the city. If communications are still working on the planet, we can perhaps see where the Queen is" he informed them right as Padme remembered something, "I think I know where she could be hiding" turning to Captain Typho, "Captain Typho, your uncle is the Queen's top ranking security personnel. He would have taken her out of the city into the country. When we land, can you show us where they went?" she asked, "Of course m'lady" he agreed. Anakin was impressed, "That's settles it. Better than your plan, Obi Wan, just charge right in there" he teased but Obi Wan was quick to correct him, "No, Anakin, that was your plan" he sighed. "Stuck up elder" Anakin shot back, "Aggressive youngling" Obi Wan shot back as Qui Gon sighed, "Can you take act your age?" he asked them, "Right now, you two are acting like younglings and Ahsoka's the mature one" he informed them just as Ahsoka gave a smile and Hannah and Padme silently giggled between them, but only Anakin and Obi Wan glared at their father, "He's the stuck up, uptight elder, don't you think?" Anakin asked Obi Wan who only agreed.

Qui Gon had been right, the droid control ship had already picked up on their arrival into the system and relied the information back to the palace to the Viceroy. "And any word on the whereabouts of the Queen?" Nute Gunray asked the hologram who only shook his head._ "No, Viceroy. We believe that she is hiding in the forests in the country awaiting help_" he replied just as Lord Maul spoke up, "They will come to us. I can see the Jedi nearby, who are travelling with the Senator" he informed them. "Jedi…Jedi…Jedi, are here?" Nute asked in a stutter. Lord Maul glared at him, "Coward. You will await the arrival of the Queen and the Senator here. I'll deal with the Jedi when they arrive" he explained. He already knew who the Jedi were, the ones from Cloud City-Skywalker and Kenobi, sons of Qui Gon Jinn and this encounter will end with their deaths.


	14. Chp 14: Battle For Naboo

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 14: Battle For Naboo**

Once, the ship had landed deep in the middle of the forest, Padme wasted no time in setting out to search for the Queen, despite suggestions to try communications first. "It's too risky, master Jedi" Captain Typho. "They could have jammed all communications or tap into them and we can't give away our position before we find the Queen" he went on, descending the landing ramp. Anakin watched Padme talking with Hannah, Sabe, Dorme and her security team. There was a dark disturbance and Anakin sensed that they were not alone, when he saw it, a fast moving figure in the trees heading straight for them. "Padme!" he shouted, igniting his lightsaber, leaping right in front of her, "We're not alone out here" he informed her. "Our enemy has found us" Captain Typho spoke out however Qui Gon shook his head. "No Captain. I sense they're on our side" he pointed out when Ahsoka spotted them. "Anakin!" she shouted at the same time he followed her gaze to a lone Naboo soldier in the trees. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded when finally they emerged. "Senator Amidala! You're here!" they breathed in relief. "The Queen was worried you wouldn't come" he went on, "Where is the Queen soldier?" Padme asked in a strong clear voice. "Right here" came the familiar voice stepping into the clearing-Queen Jamillia, dressed in her red and black royal battle dress, tall black boots, hair in a practical formal hairpiece and recognizable white face make up. Bowing before her, Padme then stepped forward, "Queen Jamillia, I apologize for my lateness, for I only received your message a few hours ago" she explained. "At least you are here now Senator. I thought you had forgotten about us" she replied going on. "We have made contact with the Gungans who have agreed to join us in fighting against the Trade Federation" she went on, seeing Anakin, Obi Wan, Qui Gon and Ahsoka. "And it is good to have the Jedi here too" she added. "So, how do you propose to re enter the city?" Qui Gon asked them, "Well, now that you are here, we can go over the plan. Captain Panaka has just returned from a secret return to Theed" she informed them. "Let us talk more inside your ship" she explained.

With the Queen's security, handmaidens, Sabe, Dorme and gungans remaining outside of the ship, Padme, Jamillia, Panaka, Typho, Anakin, Obi Wan, Hannah, Qui Gon, Ahsoka and Gungan leader Boss Nass all gathered inside the ship. "Upon my return to Theed with my troops, we discovered that all citizens have been rounded up into detention camps, local guards and police have banded together underground and the Federation army is much larger than we first expected" he informed them. "This battle will be a tough one" he added looking at the Queen. "The battle will provide a distraction to draw most of the army away from the city" she replied. "And we can enter the city through back passages" Padme went on. "We'll split into two teams-Captain Panaka, his team and the handmaidens will go one way and the Queen, Jedi, Captain Typho and his team and myself will go the other way before meeting up in the hanger for the final stage" she explained. "We will also be sending pilots to destroy the droid control ship in orbit" Jamillia finished. "A well thought of plan, however we must be prepared that there could be many casualties" Qui Gon pointed out, "Yes and also if the Viceroy escapes, he could return with another droid army" Anakin pointed out feeling Padme grip his hand tightly. "That is why we cannot fail any part of this mission. We will capture the Viceroy" she simply assured him, with a smile.

Having left the throne room, Lord Maul met up once again with Jango Fett to inform of the change in plans. "Allow the Jedi to lead the Senator and Queen back into the city, once I have distracted the Jedi, you will capture the Senator and Queen and any members of their team before bringing them to the throne room where the Queen will be forced to sign the treaty" Lord Maul explained. "And if she doesn't?" Jango asked seeing him smirk, "Threaten to kill Senator Amidala, and if that doesn't work, kill them both and we'll find another, a weaker person to sign the treaty" he explained. "We must get that treaty signed. My master grows impatience with every hour and day that passes without it signed" he went on. "Understood, they will either sign the treaty or die" Jango assured him. "Excellent work, now, I must go prepare for my encounter with the Jedi" he told him.

The Gungan army had now all left for the grassy plains to meet the droid army, leaving everyone else to sneak back into the city. This gave Anakin time with Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I know that this is exciting for you because you're still a youngling, but I want you to be cautious and do everything I say" he informed her. "If I say hide, you hide, if I say go with Padme, you go with her, I don't want anything to happen to you" he told her. She smiled, "Don't worry about me Skyguy, I don't want anything to happen to you neither but I don't want to disobey you neither" she replied. "I will follow your orders" she promised as he smiled, "I know you'll do your best Snips. Just remember what you've learnt so far and you'll do fine" he assured her before Obi Wan spoke up, "And don't do what Anakin does, that will get you killed" he teased but Anakin was quick to snap back, "Yeah well, she's better to follow me than you. You're too slow" he laughed seeing his brother glare at him. "Slow doesn't get you killed. Reckless actions do" Obi Wan corrected him as Anakin rolled his eyes as they could soon see the outline of Theed before them. He moved on ahead with Ahsoka up to Padme while Obi Wan remained back with Hannah. "They won't win, I promise you, they won't" he assured her as Hannah silently nodded. "I know, I've seen you fight. I have faith in your father, Anakin and yourself. I just can't understand why they chose Naboo" she told him while he just wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders. "I don't know, perhaps because it was a planet that was big on defence and an easy target" he replied. A kiss on her cheek, "They'll think twice next time. They'll be punished for invading here" he smiled reaching the city's outline.

Panaka, his team along with Dorme, and three of the Queen's handmaidens left with them before Padme and Jamillia led everyone else around the other side, awaiting the signal. Anakin looked down at Ahsoka, with a wink, "Remember what I said. Don't leave my side" he warned her, she only smiled, "I won't" she replied. Battle droids were swarming the main plaza along with heavy tanks. Jamillia spotted Panaka and his group on the other side, flashing his signal as she flashed hers bringing two of his men forward in a small speeder, flying for the tank. The distraction had worked, battle droids all turned in Panaka's direction with them firing back. "Go now!" Qui Gon urged them, as he, Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka all ignited their own weapons, running along the side, round to the hanger where seconds later, they had succeeded the second stage of their plan.

The giant grey metal doors opened, battle droids all turned, and began firing in their direction however all four Jedi deflected back the shots they came their way. "Pilots, get to your ships!" Queen Jamillia shouted out, moving forward through the hanger with Padme, Hannah and the Jedi. Shots were firing from all over the place but soon Panaka's group arrived in the hanger proving more support though more battle droids spilled into the hanger from the palace proving difficult for everyone. "Ahsoka! Look out!" Anakin called out, leaping in front of her to deflect one droid's shot at her. "Thanks" she smiled, "Never let your guard down at anytime" he explained cutting down four more battle droids as the last of the fighters had left the hanger. Everyone re grouped in the middle of the hanger. "The Viceroy must have hold himself up in the throne room, we should keep moving before he attempts to escape" Jamillia informed them seeing Padme nod in agreement and Captain Panaka spoke up, "The quickest entrance into the palace is this way, so everyone stay together and don't stray behind" he warned them then all the group moved over to another set of double metal doors only to see them open slowly already revealing a cloaked tall Sith like figure, with piercing yellow eyes at them. Qui Gon, flanked by Obi Wan and Anakin moved forward, "We'll handle this" he assured them, "We'll take the longer way" Jamillia replied moving off but Padme, Hannah and Ahsoka stopped. "Ahsoka, go with them" Anakin spoke, his eyes never leaving the figure. "But Sky-" he cut her off, "Ahsoka! I said earlier do exactly what I tell you to do, go now" he urged her as Padme started to speak right before meeting Anakin's gaze running after the Queen with Hannah and Ahsoka, leaving Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Anakin to deal with the menacing Sith figure.

Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Anakin all stared straight at this mysterious Sith figure, for Obi Wan and Anakin, it only seemed like yesterday they were back on Cloud City walking into the trap once more. His piercing yellow eyes staring straight at them, he slowly removed his hood revealing his red and black tattooed face with short sharp horns at the top of his head. An Zabrak, Qui Gon instantly recognised. Removing their own cloaks and bringing their lightsabers to their hands, Lord Maul held his lightsabers before him, as it ignited on both sides-a double bladed crimson weapon. This was going to be tougher than expected. Lord Maul smirked as the two blue and one green lightsabers ignited before him. "My master will be pleased when he heard that I have murdered all three of you and taken this pathetic planet" he taunted them as Anakin tightened his grip on his blade, "The Queen will never let her planet fall, nor will Padme and you can't defeat us. It is us who will defeat you" he smirked back right as Qui Gon spoke, "Patience Anakin, the Sith are not to be taken lightly" he warned him going on "We'll take him together, the three of us" he assured them seeing Anakin and Obi Wan just as Maul leapt for the three Jedi, with his double bladed weapon before they quickly acted, blocking his first strike-with Anakin attacking from behind and Obi Wan and Qui Gon attacking from the front, it seemed that Maul was in for a tough fight, but he gladly welcomed the challenge that he would eventually go in his favour.

With the Jedi distracting the Sith Lord, the Queen, Padme, Hannah, Ahsoka and the rest of their teams successfully made it into the palace but were not out of the clear yet. For there were still battle droids remaining inside the palace cutting them off from continuing to the throne room and this prevented Ahsoka from wanting to be where she felt she needed to be. "Senator! You need to get to the throne room with the Queen, we don't have much time left!" Ahsoka pointed out, "You'll have to get to the higher levels from the outside of the palace" she informed her however Padme wasn't about to leave her, "Ahsoka, you're still young and Anakin wouldn't want you to take on all these droids by yourself" she reminded her, "You're the last Jedi here to help us, we need you with us to help get to the throne room" she argued back, shooting down more battle droids ahead of her whilst Ahsoka deflected more bolts with her lightsabers. "But I know Anakin, he needs my help, I have to go back" she started to say before Hannah spoke up, "Yes but remember what he told you earlier Ahsoka. He said to not disobey any orders he gave you. He told you to help us to the throne room and that is what he would want you to do" she explained, "I know Anakin too. They'll all be fine" she assured her shooting down more battle droids, slowly making their way through the hallways however they were being watched in the dark shadows of the palace waiting for the time to ambush them foiling their plan.

Alone in the hanger, Lord Maul was proving stronger than they expected and he was forcing them to follow him throughout the hanger and into the power generator room. Obi Wan could sense that Anakin was struggling to keep fighting with his shoulder injury but Anakin was too stubborn to admit that he was in pain, drawing on the force to give him extra strength. Knocking them back once more, Maul then jumped backwards right on opposite platform, Anakin was quickly back on his feet, "Come on, we can't let him get away any more" Anakin told them moving to jump after him right as Qui Gon tried to stop him, "Anakin, wait we need-" he was cut off as Anakin simply leapt after Maul prompting Obi Wan to smirk, "Always on the move, huh dad?" he pointed out just as Qui Gon leapt after Anakin causing Obi Wan to just sigh and follow both of them. "Why must be everyone be so reckless?" he asked out loud, leaping across onto the other platform at the same time Qui Gon and Anakin were furiously fighting back Lord Maul who seemed to be gaining energy when Anakin was struggling, the strain of his shoulder failing him. Maul saw his chance to separate them, with another leap, he jumped behind both of them, kicking Anakin hard in the back, he stumbled, falling right off the ledge!

Luckily he managed to grab onto one of the lower platforms, Maul smirked proudly to himself finding it was down to two, Qui Gon and Obi Wan though soon there would be no Jedi left standing.

Fighting their way through the long winding palace hallways, Ahsoka, Padme, Hannah lead the Queen and her security team towards the palace, however Ahsoka kept feeling like she needed to be with Anakin, running down another hallway, Ahsoka suddenly stopped prompting Padme to stop as well. "Ahsoka, what's wrong? Why have you stopped?" she asked her confused as Ahsoka raised her head up to her, "I'm sorry Senator but you'll have to go on without me. The throne room is not too far now" she replied as Padme was still confused, "Ahsoka, what are you talking about?" she asked, "We need you and remember what Anakin said, you are to help us" she reminded her but Ahsoka only shook her head, sensing Anakin, Obi Wan and Qui Gon's help through the force, before starting to run back down the direction they had just came, as Padme called out to her, "Ahsoka, wait! Where are you going?" she asked hoping she'll stop her, "I'm sorry, I need to help Anakin and his family, you go on without me!" she called back over her shoulder. Padme slowly hesitated but Hannah knew they had to help the Queen who had kept moving seconds earlier. "Padme, she's right" she quickly spoke out, "We're not too far away from the throne room anymore" she went on, "Come on!" she urged her, starting to pull her along however unaware that they were being watched all the way so far, they were forced to stop once more as Jango landed directly ahead of them. "We meet again Senator, and unlike before, you will not escape me this time" he informed her but Padme wasn't about to let this bounty hunter take her down so easily once again and so just as he lifted up his wrist to release his cables once more, Padme rolled out of the way along with Hannah. "You're quick Senator but I'm under orders to bring you to the Viceroy so if you're done delaying your capture" he informed her, rising his cable once again, Hannah and Padme needed a quick escape route, and soon found one. Aiming her blaster, Padme fired directly at one of the huge glass windows, glass shattered, "This way Hannah, come on!" she called her, climbing out onto the ledge then with their ascension guns, Padme and Hannah disappeared from view, towards the higher levels of the palace.

Having grabbed onto the ledge below, Anakin, despite the strain on his injury, pulled himself up onto the ledge, now looking up at his father and older brother desperately fighting Maul, ready to leap, an unexpected voice stopped him, "Anakin!" they cried before he saw Ahsoka rushing towards him, "Ahsoka! What are you doing here?" he asked, "I told you to remain with Padme and the Queen" he went on when she stopped in front of him, "I know, I know, but I could sense your plight through the force and knew you needed my help. Padme's fine. When I left her, they were not far from the throne room" she assured him, looking up at Qui Gon and Obi Wan, "So, how do we get up there?" she asked as he smirked, grabbing her right hand, he pulled her up onto his back, "Hang on Snips" he told her, as she suddenly started to panic, "This is not what I had in min-" she was cut off right as Anakin force jumped up onto the platform then placing her back down on her feet. Anakin looked down at her, "Well, now that you're here, you can help me, but when it comes time to fighting the Sith Lord, leave him to me" he instructed as she sighed, "Must you always have to have all the fun Skyguy" she laughed while he just sighed and started to run in the direction of Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Maul giving Ahsoka no chance to add anything more but to follow him.

Having been able to escape Jango for the time being, Padme and Hannah reached the top level of the throne room, the exact floor that the throne room was on. Shooting through the glass windows, Padme and Hannah entered the hallway, that they found surprisingly empty but kept proceeding on to the throne room however they would soon discover a problem in their plan.

Unknown to either Padme or Hannah, the Queen and her security had been captured by battle droids while they tried to escape Jango Fett and had been brought to the throne room where Viceroy Nute Gunray smirked in delight at seeing the captured Queen before him. He smirked, "You have failed to capture my your highness" he started to taunt her, "It is I, who have captured you and soon Jango will capture the Senator and when Lord Maul kills all the Jedi, he will force you to sign the treaty, saving your planet" he explained but Queen Jamilla remained strong, not speaking a word to the Viceroy as he smirked more, "Your silence will not last any longer, soon you'll sign the treaty or Lord Maul shall kill you instead" he informed her just as the sound of blasters could heard right as Padme and Hannah rushed through, shooting down battle droids that came at them, "Don't listen to him your highness!" Hannah cried out, "Naboo can't fall to the Trade Federation!" Padme went on stopping in the middle of the throne room, blaster levelled directly at Nute Gunray, "It's all over Viceroy. You're under arrest" she informed him whilst the Queen took the chance to sneakily move over the throne where there were spare royal pistols were kept. "Captain!" she called out to Panaka throwing one to him before holding one straight at the Viceroy, Padme smirked, "Sorry to upset you Viceroy but looks like your treaty is finished" she informed him however Nute only just laughed, "Oh but I am not finished yet Senator" he replied at the same time Padme held Hannah yell out, "Padme, look out!" she cried.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan were both pressing on against Lord Maul, pushing back each attack that they threw at him, fighting back and moving down the platform, they hadn't noticed the force fields switching on and off, knowing this was his chance, Maul force pushed Qui Gon several metres away just as one of the force fields activated before him leaving Obi Wan alone with the sith lord right as Anakin was forced to skid to a halt at the second force field and Ahsoka stopped at the first force field. Obi Wan held himself surprisingly well against the Sith Lord but still Anakin sensed that Obi Wan's strength against him was lowering and soon he would leave himself open to a blow by the Sith Lord. He saw his father ready to move as soon as the force fields opened as well Ahsoka anxious to help out although as much as he wanted her here, he was now worried that Padme had been left in a dangerous position with no Jedi left to protect the Queen, Hannah or herself.

High above in space, the Naboo pilots fought effortlessly against the trade federation fighters desperately trying to destroy the blockade ship that would knock out all battle droids down on the planet, though it was proving harder than the Queen first thought, the Queen had her own problems with the Viceroy and a new attacker. Jango Fett, flew down into the throne room as Padme and Hannah rolled safety away while Captain Panaka protected the Queen. "Not so fast Senator" Jango laughed, spying her nearby, "Surrender now or you will die" he warned her but Padme wasn't about to surrender herself however couldn't work out how to trick Jango until she heard a surprise voice in her head. _"Padme" _they spoke. It was Anakin, speaking to her, _"Anakin, what's going on? How can-?" _she asked before he replied _"I don't know. It's like we're bonded together for some unknown reason" _he told her through the bond going on _"You need to listen to me and don't give in. You're stronger than you look Padme, don't give in to the Viceroy" _he told her just as Padme tried to reply but he was gone. It was nice to hear his voice again and his words gave her inner strength, she would succeed and save her people from the Trade Federation. Nute let out a chuckle right as they heard more battle droids coming down the long hallway just outside the throne room. "Oh, give you yourself your highness now because once my battle droids get here, I will give them the order to shoot you all" he informed her as Padme looked over at Queen Jamilla, feeling Jango Fett cautiously staring at them, watching them slowly waiting to strike in case they tried something unexpected. Hannah leaned closer to Padme, "We need to distract Jango before we can fully capture the Viceroy" she explained in a whisper, "Nute is using him as his escape plan" she added as Padme nodded, "Yes and we can only hope that the pilots can knock out the droid control ship before they reach the doors" she simply replied.

Strongly fighting back Darth Maul, Anakin simply wanted the force fields to switch back off so he could help out his older brother. Lightsaber gripped tightly in his hand, Anakin saw his father ready himself just as the force fields slowly started to disappear and he raced forward before Anakin and Ahsoka could but once again too slow and both were trapped behind the very last field just inches away from where the two Jedi and Darth Maul were fighting around the large generator in the middle. Anakin couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him, they needed him but he had no way of going around. He could only watch as Darth Maul flipped backwards once more, bringing the left side of his double bladed lightsaber to Obi Wan's right thigh and shoulder as he screamed in pain, falling down to the floor before Maul quickly spun around sending his blade straight into Qui Gon's left arm and leg sending him to the ground. Anakin gripped his lightsaber more letting his anger show as Ahsoka tried to stop him, "Sky guy, don't give into your anger. They're not dead so you shouldn't give into your anger" she pleaded with him from behind her force shield. Anakin listened to her words knowing that is also what his father would have said. Anakin stared directly into Maul's yellow eyes just waiting for the fields to go down while Maul paced up and down, Ahsoka looked at Anakin, "Please Anakin, don't give in to your anger. I know you fight well without your anger" she went on as Anakin remained quiet knowing she was right.

_Flashback_

_Walking back through the temple's with his brother who had just returned from another mission with their father, Anakin was pleased to have his big brother back along with his father once more to help him in his training. Their parents not too far behind, Anakin and Obi Wan turned another corner just as Anakin sensed something unusual. "Ben, do you sense that?' he asked his brother who looked down at him curiously, "Sense what Anakin. This is the Jedi Temple, nothing bad could be here" he promised just as Anakin heard a high pitched scream startling them both, "Okay that I heard" Ben told him before seeing Anakin take off, "Anakin! Wait!" he tried to call out to stop him but he just kept going rounding the corner where he found one of his brother's rivals Bruck teasing and picking on his little friend Ahsoka. "Hey, leave her alone!" Anakin called out as he turned around to him, "Hey look it's Kenobi's loser brother Sky jerk!" he scoffed, "Beat it little brat" he warned him but Anakin inched closer, "No, why don't you go pick on someone else" he told him as he laughed, "Cause taunting younglings is better" he replied pushing Ahsoka down to the ground once more just as Anakin could feel his fist tightening, "Cut it out, leave her alone" he warned him but the older student wouldn't back down instead inching closer to him, "Why, you can't stop me. You're simple a weak youngling" he spat as Anakin tightened his fist more, "I'm no weak youngling!" he shot back, violently shoving him away using the force, but Bruck wasn't finished, "Oh you'll pay for the Sky jerk" he spat moving back over to Anakin who was now standing protectively in front of Ahsoka. "You're so going to wish you listened in the first place" he warned him moving to grab Anakin's tunic however he was faster and ducked around him, slipping in and out of his view then using the force pushed him further down the hallway. Smirking at his "handy" work Anakin saw Bruck regain himself right as another voice stopped him from charging right back after him, "Should have known you'd be picking on the younglings" came Obi Wan's voice, as Bruck scoffed, "You're lucky your brother showed when he did Sky Jerk, I would have slammed you into the floor otherwise" he told him before slowly moving off as Anakin laughed, "Oh yeah, you didn't try before!" he called out as Ahsoka pulled herself up, quickly hugging Anakin, "Thanks Anakin, thanks for helping me" she smiled as he hugged her back, "Hey, that's what friends are for, snips" he replied._

_End of flashback_

Still remembering that day, Anakin knew Ahsoka was right and that neither his father nor his brother would want him to give into his anger. His lightsaber ignited once again, he readied himself just as the fields switched off once again and Anakin rushed for Maul, his cyan blue blade meeting his red double bladed lightsaber right before Ahsoka's green blade clashed with his blade as well. Anakin spun around to her, "Ahsoka! He's too strong for you! Go look after Obi Wan and Qui Gon. I can handle him!" he told her but she hesitated, "But Sky-" she started before he cut her off, "You already disobeyed me once when I said stay with Padme. Don't disobey me again" he warned her as she silently nodded rushing off towards Qui Gon and Obi Wan. Maul turned back to Anakin, "You can't defeat me. The dark side is always stronger" he taunted him but Anakin smirked, "No, it's only the easy path and always weaker" he shot back, flipping over him, before bringing his blade back against his's. It was a clash of red and blue together, Anakin strongly holding back Maul and Darth Maul could see that he was clearly wasn't going to win this match but wasn't about to let this young Jedi defeat him. Seeing Anakin come towards him once again, Darth Maul simply flipped right over the young Jedi, force pushing him straight for the generator's core as Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Ahsoka watched in horror as Anakin fell straight into the core! Wanting to show herself, Ahsoka quickly ignited her lightsaber and charged straight for Darth Maul. "Ahsoka, no don't!" Qui Gon called out but she didn't stop but Maul only smirked, grabbing her arm, tossing her lightsaber aside then throwing her across the room with the force, rendering her unconscious. Maul observed the scene before him, and could sense the young Jedi struggling to pull himself up out of the core and if he did, he would come after him, so with one last look at the two injured Jedi, he quickly left the generator complex through a secret hidden entrance.

Padme listened to the sound of the battle droids coming closer and closer to the throne room as well as Nute's taunting laugh at them, "Well, it looks like Naboo will be under control of the Trade Federation very shortly" he laughed however suddenly the battle droids stopped just outside the door wiping the smile off Gunray's face. "What happened to the droids?" he snapped looking around as the comm. Line on the Queen's desk chimed. She quickly moved to answer it as Padme and Hannah quickly joined her, seeing pilot red 3, Alex coming through. "Your highness, we have successfully destroyed the Trade Federation ship. All the battle droids are all powered down" he reported to her as the Queen breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you red 3. You and your team mates have helped free Naboo" she informed him as Padme looked back up at Nute. "Well, Viceroy. Looks like you've failed. We will not be signing your treaty" she proudly informed him. For the first time since the invasion began, Nute Gunray looked more afraid then ever especially since minutes earlier Jango Fett had secretly taken off abandoning the Viceroy altogether. Queen Jamilla moved forward next to Padme, "I think it is time we discuss a new treaty" she simply informed him.


	15. Chp 15: The Aftermath of Battle

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 15: The Aftermath of Battle**

Darth Maul had escaped, leaving Ahsoka unconscious, Anakin hanging on to the side of the generator and Obi Wan and Qui Gon injured. They both ignored the searing pain in their injuries to slowly pulled themselves up to their feet, "Come on, we have to help Anakin" Qui Gon told his eldest son moving over to the core where they saw Anakin desperately holding on to one of the small poles on the side of the core.

Obi Wan smirked. "Well, this is a situation I'd never thought I'd see you in" he teased as Anakin rolled his eyes, "Don't start on this again Obi Wan. You've been in worse situations than this" he reminded him as Obi Wan scoffed, "Oh no, this one is different" he laughed as Qui Gon rolled his eyes, "Can you two put aside your taunting with each other for a few minutes. We need to help Anakin" Qui Gon pointed out

Anakin laughed, "No need, I know just how to get out of here" Anakin smirked, "Just stand back from the edge" he warned them as they slowly stepped back and seconds later, using the force Anakin leapt right up and out of the core back before his father and brother. "See, no problem" he proudly boasted

Obi Wan rolled his eyes at the same time Anakin turned and rushed over to where an unconscious Ahsoka laid, with a bleeding gash on her forehead. He scooped her small body into his arms as Qui Gon and Obi Wan slowly joined him, "She's like you know you Anakin. She wanted to help you through to the end" Qui Gon explained as Anakin sighed, "Yeah but Darth Maul escaped. He's still out there" he pointed out.

Qui Go nodded "It seems that Sith are re emerging. We will need to report to the council about this" he informed them. Anakin nodded silently in agreement, "Well, come on, let's get you all checked over at the medical centre" he informed them

Anakin; carrying Ahsoka in his arms, starting helping his father and brother back down the generator complex towards the hanger where all the pilots and Naboo troopers had gathered in triumph of their victory over the Trade Federation when he saw her, standing with the Queen, smiling happily, his angel, happily hugging troopers and Hannah before she saw him approaching and a huge smile crossed her face.

Padme looked down into the generator complex and she felt her heart beating faster, when she saw Anakin once again. He was walking in between Qui Gon and Obi Wan carrying Ahsoka in his arms, his face was dripping with sweat, but he was still alive.

Though she could see that the pain in his injured shoulder was affecting now, as he came closer, she quickly sprinted over to him, throwing her arms around him, "Oh Anakin! Thank goodness you're safe!" she cried as he just looked down, "Yeah but the Sith lord escaped" he muttered however Padme shook her head. "He made have escaped but because you were able to distract him, we were able to capture the Viceroy and free Naboo!" she happily told him just as Hannah rushed over to them, her arms around Obi Wan.

He winced slightly in pain but returned her embrace. "You don't look too bad" she joked as he smirked, "Just a few small wounds, nothing that bad" he joked right before the Queen approached them all, "Master Qui Gon, I wish to thank you and your family for helping us free Naboo from the Trade Federation" she informed them

Qui Gon nodded somberly, "Thank you your highness. Unfortunately the Sith lord managed to escape" he replied as she paused for a moment. "I know you all fought bravely and we thank you for your help" she told them seeing Anakin and Obi Wan both look to their father, "It is what the Jedi do as peacekeepers to protect the galaxy" he assured her, as the Queen noticed his injuries, "Thank you Master Jedi. Tomorrow we shall celebrate Naboo's victory from the Trade Federation" she went on, "Today, will be a day of recovering from the battle and time to mourn the troopers that were lost" she continued.

"Captain Panaka" she called out, "Yes your highness" he replied in a clear voice, "Please show the Jedi to the medical centre where they may be treated for their injuries" she instructed. "Of course your highness" he assured her with a bow before taking Ahsoka from Anakin's arms and moving off with Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Hannah following him while the Queen left with her handmaidens back into the palace leaving Padme and Anakin alone in the hanger.

Feeling safe back in Anakin's arms, Padme was still confused about the bond that they shared during the fight and obviously Anakin could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Padme?" he asked curiously, stroking her arm as she looked up into his sweet blue eyes. "Anakin, during the battle, the bond we shared together. How did it happen?" she asked, "I mean we weren't even in the same rooms and I'm not a Jedi so I don't understand how it worked" she pointed out while he smiled, "I don't know. I will need to speak to my father about it" he replied kissing her sweetly on her lips causing her blush a light shade of pink.

"Oh Ani, you are too cute" she giggled right before he lifted her up and spun her around, "You know you love it" he teased before placing her back down on her feet, Anakin raised one hand to her right cheek softly stroking it, "So, you going to be coming back to Courscant when the celebrations are all over?" he asked her

She paused for a moment, "Um, actually, I was thinking of staying here for a while. I wanted to go visit my mother. The last time I saw her was when I was 8 and I miss her so much" she confessed as Anakin understood. He couldn't imagine not seeing his own mother for years. "What has stopped you from seeing her sooner?" he asked as she softly started to cry. "My father. Ever since I didn't marry Palo when I was younger and went into the political arena. He has disapproved of me. Blocking my mother from seeing me or me coming back home" she sobbed before he took her in his arms,

"It's okay Padme. We can go see her. I'll even come with you. I would meet your mother too" he told her looking into her teary eyes, then she threw her arms around him, "Oh Anakin, thank you! That is so nice of you" she happily cried before he could smirk, "Besides, I'm sure dad and Obi Wan can live without me on Courscant for a few days" he confidently informed her.

Meanwhile, Darth Maul had successfully managed to flee Naboo in his sith infiltrator; he quickly contacted his master to inform him about the unfortunate failure of their plan.

"The Viceroy has unfortunately allowed himself to be captured by the Republic" he informed him "And what happened to the bounty hunter?" Sidious asked in a cold voice before Maul replied, "He managed to escape the planet as well however he has yet to contact me"

Sidious snarled, "The Jedi may have stopped us from taking over Naboo this time but this is only a minor setback. They will soon fall and not even their "chosen one" will be able to save them" he assured his apprentice

Darth Maul then asked "Shall I come and meet up with you?" he asked when Sidious had a better idea based on some recent information he had received. "No, instead I want you to go to Xizor's palace" he instructed him,

"He has a secret agenda happening that could help in destroying the Jedi" he went on as Maul silently nodded. "Very well, I shall contact you when I arrive at his palace" he replied as the hologram of his master disappeared and Darth Maul sent his ship into hyperspace.

However back on Courscant, things were different, Prince Xizor was eagerly awaiting the return of Cad Bane hopefully with the beautiful Senator Amidala who he will make his's without the inference of Skywalker and Kenobi-Jinn.

He slowly watched as his aide Guri entered the room. "My lord, Cad Bane has arrived at the palace, and unfortunately, I have noticed that the Senator is not with him" she informed him. Xizor began to grip the ends of his arm rests on his chair.

"How unfortunate but please send them in" he told her as she moved away and minutes later, Cad Bane entered along with two other people Xizor did not recognise. He got straight into it,

"How could you have let Senator Amidala escape!" he snapped, once he got straight to his feet, "I was assured that you could have captured her and killed both Jedi!" he raved on but Bane remained unafraid of the Prince's suddenly rise in temper.

"Unfortunately Jabba let you down in that area, not me" he started, red eyes staring directly at Xizor, "I had brought her to the palace as ordered to. He couldn't kill the Jedi," he went on, "And now the slimy hutt is dead, oddly enough by the Senator's hand" he explained.

At the mention of this new information, something clicked inside of Xizor's head, a new plan to get to the Senator. "That could be of use to me" he started, smirking slyly,

"Once the hutt clan finds out, a bounty will be put out for the killer, so Bane, how would like to double your original fee?" he asked seeing him look to his two companions, "I've already told your aide I don't work for free, I expect my first payment now" he informed him.

Xizor smirked, "Of course, even though you failed, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side. This assignment will earn you a bigger fee" he explained. Bane's red eyes stared at him curiously, "Go on" he simply replied.

Xizor smiled, "I will contact the hutt clan with news that I know about who murdered Jabba before telling them I will personally track down who is responsible" he went on,

"You will go and track down Senator Amidala once more, capture her and bring her to me personally" he went on, "No stops at the hutts anymore" he added moving over to one of his large glassed windows,

"Oh and if the Jedi are with her when you do find her, this time I want you to KILL them on the spot" he finished. Cad Bane nodded slowly moving over to him, "You have yourself another deal but this time, I want payment before I begin" he instructed.

Arriving at the medical centre a short time later, Anakin found his father, brother and Ahsoka were all recovering well and now resting. Padme insisted Anakin get his shoulder re checked to which he argued that he was fine however Padme knew better and after minutes of arguing, he agreed

A short time later, Anakin was slipping quietly into Ahsoka's room, where she was asleep. He smiled, before taking her right hand in his's. "You did a good job today Snips. For a youngling you are showing great skills" he went on before he looked away,

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you against the Sith Lord" he softly muttered looking up at the now bandaged gash on her forehead. Padme watched quietly from the entrance to the room, she knew that he was still blaming himself for the Sith Lord escaping despite Padme pointing out that even though he escaped, he still had his family; Ahsoka still with him and Naboo was free from the Trade Federation.

She knew she had gotten to him because he smiled slightly when she told him but still wished he could have finished the Sith off for good. She slowly slipped into the room just as Anakin felt Ahsoka gripping his hand tighter before her eyes started to open.

She cheekily smirked, "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you Sky guy?" she asked seeing him smile even more, "Not at all, I knew that one small gash on your head wouldn't knock you down" he teased letting go of her hand while she pulled herself into a sitting position as Padme moved next to Anakin.

"I'm sorry I ran off Senator but hey, I heard you were able to capture the Viceroy" she told her. Padme smiled slipping her arms around Anakin, "Thanks to you all. You were able to help us get into the palace" she reminded her "And then you stopped the Sith Lord from coming for us" she explained, "The Queen has expressed her thanks and hopes you'll all be at the parade tomorrow" she went on

Just as another voice joined them, "Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss it for the world" the spoke as all three saw Obi Wan and Hannah entering the room. Obi Wan was slightly limping still from his injuries but still looked fine and another chance to tease his younger brother, "And it will give Anakin a chance to lighten up from letting the Sith lord escape" he smirked but Anakin was quick to snap back, "Oh please, if it wasn't for me being there, he would have finished dad and you off in one strike" he glared at him.

"He only managed to injury me because of his double blade" Obi Wan scoffed back however Anakin just laughed, "Oh yeah right and I suppose all those times I beat you in training were just luck" he pointed out seeing Obi Wan glare back at him, "Youngling" he spat, "Elder" Anakin smirked cheekily whilst Padme, Hannah and Ahsoka quietly giggled at the two brother's childish behaviour with each other.

While Anakin and Obi Wan were teasing and taunting each other, Qui Gon had quietly left the centre to meet with the Jedi Council members who were on their way here shortly after hearing of the battle. It was approaching dusk on Naboo and he was met with Queen Jamilla, Senator Amidala, the Queen and Senator's handmaidens and security forces awaiting the transport that would take the Viceroy back to Courscant and bring the Jedi Council members to them.

He was surprised to find Padme here who was dressed in a simple formal white long dress with her hair plaited down the back after only just seeing her at the medical centre a short time ago. They all watched the medium sized light red and white republic cruiser gently land in the middle of the city's centre a few distances before them and the ramp descend.

Queen Jamilla looked straight at the cowering Viceroy and his associate before she spoke, "Now Viceroy, it's time for you to go back to plead your case" she spoke in a clear voice while she allowed a smile across her face before Padme added, "And I think you can forget about returning to your masses of wealth and luxury" she smiled meaning they'll be spending a long time in asteroid prison Oovo IV

Before Captain Panaka and Typho both escorted towards the ship as Qui Gon moved over to greet the Jedi Council members leaving Padme to turn to Jamilla. "Well, your highness, we have saved Naboo from invasion bringing back peace to our world" Padme smiled with the Queen nodding silently.

"Yes but we cannot allow this to happen again and will slightly increase security on the planet to protect our people from another invasion" she explained as Padme agreed. "Yes and we will have the protection of the Jedi Order as well" she assured her looking over at Qui Gon chatting with the members of the Jedi Council.

_At the same time_….

"Returned indeed the Sith have, a troubling time this is" Yoda spoke as Qui Gon explained what had happened, "Yes however we can discuss that matter in private but right now, I wish to talk about Obi Wan and Anakin. They show considerable strength during the fight today despite their troubles on Cloud City, Malachor IV and Tatooine recently" he explained "Not to mention Ahsoka is improving in her skills despite these recent events being her first field experiences" he went on

Mace Windu then stopped him, "Yes however are you suggesting the council discuss knighting both Obi Wan and Anakin" he told him, "Are you sure they are ready to become Jedi Knights. Skywalker is only 16 as of this moment" he pointed out. "Soon to be 17 and one of the strongest young Jedi's in the order" he went on however Master Windu was still uncertain,

"And are you sure he is ready to become a Jedi Knight at such a young age?" he asked him with a stern voice before Qui Gon paused for a moment. "Anakin may only be just 16 but he has shown skills and wisdom of an older Jedi. I feel he is ready to be consider a Jedi Knight" he informed them before they all looked down at Master Yoda, who was leaning on his walking cane.

"Hmm, an interesting point Master Qui Gon makes. Deliberate on this matter the council later, we will" he informed him just as Queen Jamilla and Senator Amidala moved over to them.

"Master Jedi, it is an honour to have you here to help celebrate Naboo's victory" the Queen spoke before going on, "Tonight we have having a ceremony tonight to pay respect to the fallen heroes of our planet" adding, "And Senator Amidala and I would feel honoured in having you there tonight" she finished as Master Yoda replied, "Accept your invitation we do. Tonight, see you we shall" he assured her with Padme smiling,

"Thank you Master Jedi. We will see in the grand ballroom later on" she informed them moving off with the Queen afterwards. Qui Gon watched her leave. Padme was a lovely caring girl and Anakin cared deeply for her and she was like the daughter he never had and he was glad to see his son happy. He felt a hand on his shoulder, before a voice startled him, "She's the right girl for Anakin isn't she?" Jaden asked before Qui Gon turned back to look at his father. "Yes, she is" he replied.

Leaving Obi Wan alone with Hannah and Ahsoka heading off to find his father, Anakin manoeuvred his way through the palace hoping to find where Padme had run off to. It allowed him to admire the beautiful palace with its marble floors and giant glass windows with elaborate statues.

He wandered up another floor of the palace when he heard voices coming from a room not too far ahead and quietly proceeded closer to the room. He smirked to himself, thinking he had finally found her. Taking a deep breath, he quietly knocked on the door that was slightly ajar. "Come in!" someone called whom Anakin recognised as Sabe and pushed the door open as Sabe turned around from tidying up the dresser. She giggled, "Padme! You have a special visitor" she teased before Padme replied from an adjourning room.

"Sabe, what are you talking-" she stopped as she exited and saw Anakin smiling at her. "Anakin!" she breathed happily, "I thought you would be getting ready for tonight?" she asked as he moved forward, "I will be but I had to see you again" he replied. She was so angelic even though she was in a long creamy white night gown, her hair was already styled into two neat buns on either side of her head.

"Oh that is so sweet Anakin" she smiled; wrapping her arms around his neck while he slid his's around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You look beautiful" he told her making her blush. "Oh Anakin, just wait till tonight at the ceremony" she teased but he shook his head. "Padme, you are naturally beautiful and don't need to tease me with anything" he pointed out

Their lips met in a long passionate kiss whilst her hands ran through his hair, twisting his padawan braid around her finger right as they slowly broke away from their kiss, "So I'll see you in a few hours?" she asked him sweetly as he smirked, "Oh you'll see me before the ceremony" he promised her and with one last kiss, he was gone leaving Padme to resume getting ready for the ceremony.

_**2 hours later….**_

Jaden, Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Hannah, dressed in a stunning long black thin strapped dress and blond hair straightened down her face, stood outside the ballroom as Naboo officials and troopers entered the ballroom, the Jedi Council members had already entered and were now seated however Jaden, Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Hannah all were awaiting Anakin and Padme to arrive.

"What is taking Anakin so long?" Qui Gon asked as Obi Wan turned him, "Do you really want me to answer that question dad?" he asked as Hannah quietly giggled as Jacen just smiled. "He's probably just waiting for Padme to get ready son. She is the Senator after all and needs to present herself formally" he informed him as Obi Wan went on, "But no girl can resist Anakin and I doubt that Padme can. She's completely fallen for him" he reminded him

He then cheekily added to Hannah "Probably off "rewarding" him for his efforts" while Hannah only rolled her eyes right before Qui Gon spotted Anakin and Padme approaching. He was dressed in his fresh cleaned Jedi robes while Padme wore a beautiful royal blue long dress with silver heels. Her arm linked through Anakin's as Sabe and Dorme followed behind in their traditional handmaiden outfits.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up" Obi Wan commented, "Did we get distracted?" he asked smirking as Anakin just shook his head before Padme spoke up, "No, the Queen required my presence in her quarters about tonight and the meeting ran over time" she explained as Obi Wan leaned over to Hannah. "I've lied better than that" he whispered as she playfully slapped his arm. "Well, shall we enter the ballroom?" Anakin asked them as Jaden nodded, "I think that's a good idea" he replied however another interruption was about to stop them.

"Ah Senator Amidala!" came the cheerful voice, stopping them all in their tracks, "What a pleasure to see you" they went on as they all saw a man coming towards them, around Ruwee's age if not a few years older. He was dressed in deep striking royal robes and wore a smile of confidence on his face. Padme gripped Anakin's arm tighter. "That's Palo's father" she whispered right as he stopped before her.

"Delighted to meet you after all this years Padme" he told her, lifting her other hand up to his lips adding, "It is unfortunate you have decided to dishonour your family by refusing to marry my son, who is smitten with you" he went on just as Anakin coughed quietly before he looked over at him. "So you must be the little bastard my son has told me about who has stolen Padme from him" he started before Obi Wan spoke up, "More like saved her from" he muttered.

Palo's father shook his head, "And apparently it seems that Jedi don't know how to keep themselves out of other's business" he scoffed. Qui Gon moved forward, "Excuse me, but I don't like how you are speaking to my sons especially calling Anakin a bastard" he told him as he laughed, "Well, who kind of young man goes after a young woman already engaged to someone else?" he asked when Padme spoke up, "Excuse me but Palo and I were broken up for months before I met Anakin. He kept forcing himself back into my life until he violently threatened me the night Anakin saved me from him" she explained.

"If that's what you call it" he went on, "I shall be meeting with your father tomorrow about our "agreement", hopefully by then, you will have chosen Palo once more" he insisted. Padme stared at him, shocked. "I will never chose Palo ever again after what he did to me" she informed him, as Anakin lead her away into the ballroom, eyes staring back at him while Obi Wan and Hannah followed at the same time

Palo's father looked across at Qui Gon and Jaden, "She is a feisty little thing isn't she?" he asked, "Perhaps you should convince your son to leave her less you want to see your son dead" he warned him as Qui Gon felt ready to punch this man however it was Jaden who spoke next, stepping closer to him, "I think it is unwise for you to be threatening my grandson and future granddaughter in law" he informed him. This really lit up this man's eyes.

"Future granddaughter in law?" he scoffed, "You are so certain she will marry your little boy there?" he laughed. "Not if Palo has his way" he informed them seeing Qui Gon inching forward but Jaden was quicker, grabbing him by his robes. "Listen here you slimy slug. Leave my family alone! That includes Padme and if Palo comes near her, I'll make sure you'll never see him again!" he warned him at the same time Qui Gon pulled his father away. "Come on dad, let's keep moving. I think he got the message" he informed him moving into the ballroom not seeing Palo's father glaring after them. _"You think you'll so tough Jedi but Padme and Anakin will never be together"_

Inside the ballroom, it was a sombre mood for all gathered there. Queen Jamilla sat before everyone dressed in deep black formal robes and hair in elaborate headdress as Padme moved before her to address everyone. Anakin sat with his family and Ahsoka in the front row.

"Welcome everyone" she began, "Today is a day where we mourn those who lost their lives fighting for their planet" she continued, "These brave men, women and gungans fought for Naboo to be free from the Trade Federation" she boldly went on, "And also we must thank Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, his two sons Obi Wan Kenobi-Jinn and Anakin Skywalker-Jinn as well as their friend Ahsoka Tano, for bravery fighting off a Sith Lord allowing the Queen and myself to capture the Viceroy" she continued as applause broke out

Padme went on, "And so tonight, we will mourn these brave heroes and praise the Jedi and the soldiers for helping us to win the battle" she finished, adding, "I will now turn your attention over to Queen Jamilla" she told them descending the stage and taking her seat next to Anakin, who slipped his right arm around her,

"You did good angel" he assured her as she smiled, "Yes, I meant my words and my heart is in the right place" she whispered to him leaning to kiss him gently on his lips turning her attention back to the Queen not noticing Palo's father evilly staring at her from his seat a few rows back. He would let no Jedi stop him from having his son marry Padme. He was a powerful rich man on this planet and he can be very, very persuasive.


	16. Chp 16: VictoryCelebration&ReturningHome

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 16: Victory Celebration & Returning Home **

The white rays of Naboo's sun rose in the pale blue sky the following morning, it was a day marked for celebration after being held captive by the Trade Federation. Queen Jamilla and Senator Amidala will honour those who fought bravely in the battles including Jedi Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi-Jinn, Anakin Skywalker-Jinn and Ahsoka Tano. With everyone beginning to awake in the palace, two people just found themselves just pleased to be with each other and time to themselves.

Padme's left arm was draped across Anakin's bare naked chest while his right arm was around her slender waist, her deep beautiful brown hair flowing down her back and as Anakin slowly opened his eyes, to look down upon his sleeping angel, he just smiled-she was so angelic but yet she also showed she fought bravely against the Trade Federation and captured the Viceroy who would now be brought back to Courscant to await trial.

Though it wasn't the Viceroy, Anakin was thinking about, it was the Sith Lord who escaped. _He escaped us, he proved himself to be stronger and there was no doubt that he would attack again. _He looked down at Padme again before he saw her starting to awaken, her bright brown eyes and cheerful smile stared up at him. "Good morning Ani" she smiled before he leaned in closer to share a sweet tender kiss together. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her watching her blush, "Knowing you were next to me, of course" she assured him then she went silent

Anakin knew it was about what happened last night "You're still thinking about what Palo's father said last night aren't you?" Anakin asked straight out before she laughed, "Anakin, are you trying to read my mind?" she asked with a smirk hearing him laugh, "Is it working?" he teased then she sighed, "It's just that, Palo's father is a very powerful man in the countryside of Naboo. He can wield great influence over the Queen and can have her make me step down" she informed him, a slight quiver in her voice before she felt Anakin pull her closer, resting his head on top of hers, "Padme, I promise you, I will not let that happen to you. You're a strong Senator and the Queen knows that. She's not going to let you step down" he replied, going on,

"Besides, Obi Wan, dad and grandfather aren't going to let him hurt you either" he assured her as she looked up at him once more a smile starting to cross her face, "Well, seems like we're destined to be together after all" she teased, lips passionately touching once more ahead of Anakin smirking at her, "Let's resume from where we left off from last night" he taunted hearing her laugh, "I'm all yours, Jedi" she whispered.

In another part of the palace, the Jedi Council members including Qui Gon had awoken early to discuss the knighthoods of Anakin and Obi Wan however as usual the Jedi Council just couldn't see past the fact that Anakin was still only 16 and through their eyes, he was often reckless and rushed headlong into potentially dangerous situation. "I understand what you are saying Masters but Anakin is one of my sons and I know that he is ready" Qui Gon protested once more, "He proved himself to the Sith Lord in the battle yesterday. He is ready" he kept insisting but Master Windu disagreed, "He is still young and needs to improve himself" he replied

Yoda then spoke up "His strong fighting skills he has however hasty his actions usually are" as Qui Gon tried to argue "Yes but Masters, please, you can't be serious" he tried to say before Jaden spoke up. "Masters, I believe Qui Gon is right, I've watched Anakin since he was born and he is showing himself to be a powerful Jedi and the Chosen One we all thought" he reminded them. "Powerful Jedi, he is, not ready to become a Jedi Knight he is" Yoda finally concluded

"Obi Wan will become a Jedi Knight upon our return to Courscant. Anakin will remain a padawan until he is ready" he concluded as all council members rose to their feet and exited the quarters leaving Jaden and Qui Gon alone. "Why can't they see he is ready?" Qui Gon asked as Jaden placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"That I do not know how to answer son, perhaps they can see something that we can't" he replied but Qui Gon still couldn't believe it" But Anakin is ready, he's my son and I know it!" he snapped but Jaden just smiled, "Son, the council has the final decision and did you know that when you were ready, they thought you were still young but I managed to show them otherwise" he told him,

"He'll be a Knight when the time is right" Jaden promised, "But for now, let's be proud for Obi Wan's achievement" he pointed out. "You're right father. Now let's go and change for the parade" he replied before both men exited the quarters together.

Shortly after breakfast, Anakin headed off to find his brother leaving Padme with Sabe and Dorme to start getting ready for the parade. She had chosen a long flowing cream white gown that scooped around the neck and around her bosoms. Dorme has styled her hair with a plaited bun up the top before letting the rest flow down her shoulders in her natural thick curls as Sabe lightly applied her make up.

Padme simply took the time to clear her mind and think about the time she would have after the parade, going home with Anakin however all three girls were startled by the sudden knocks rapidly at the door. Quickly moving to answer it, "Can I help you?" she asked straight out at the man before who simply brushed her away, "Yes, you can let me pass, you foolish maiden" he snapped straight into the room

He saw Padme at her dresser, Palo's father angrily glared at her. "Mr. Sienar, what are you doing here?" Padme asked him as he moved forward, "I simply have come to speak with you _Senator_" he told her, "Now that you're away from that meddling Jedi boy" he scoffed taking her hand in his's to kiss it only to pull away from his grasp.

"Anakin is not meddling in anything, I love him and Palo and I are over" she informed him however he laughed, "Oh come on Padme, you know that's not true. You were promised to Palo by your father yourself. He made the deal with me when you simply eight years old, don't you remember?" he pointed out noticing Padme remind silent, knowing she had tried to block out that day….

_Flashback_

_Dressed in a adorable pale yellow sun dress with her hair plaited into two plaits on the side of her face, eight year old Padme knelt in her favourite place of her parent's garden, picking small brunches of her flowers for her mother. Her sister watched nearby as Darred stood behind her, kissing her neck. Ruwee and Palo's father Derek Sienar observed them all from the porch. "So, have you decided on a potential suitor for Padme yet?" Derek asked, "It is coming close to the time where you must decide" he pointed out as Ruwee shook his head, "Not yet. I mean Padme has told me about some of the boys in our village but I don't see them as husband material for her" he explained. "What do you mean?" Derek asked. "Padme needs a man who can hold her in her place. Not allow her to run off and do what ever she pleases" he explained. "Ah, is she still dreaming about becoming a Senator or Queen?" he asked him. "Yes, and what's worst is that her grandmother Winama is supporting even going to pay for her teaching" he went on. Derek shook his head, "We can't have that now, can we?" he asked him then he got an idea. "Well how about Palo. I know he's a few years older than Padme but he can keep her in her place" he assured him. Ruwee nervously bit his top lip but looking over Derek, there was something about this idea that he couldn't say no to. Could it be the masses of wealth Derek has? "I'll agree to that. Padme will marry your son Palo" he finally agreed as Derek and he shook hands, "Excellent, you'll see. Padme will become the woman she was raised to be, nothing more than a wife and mother to my son" he smirked as both men turned back out to the gardens, to see Padme had now moved over to her sister._

_End of flashback_

"You see Padme, the deal was done that day and you will marry Palo. He desperately loves you" he told her, "Besides, what can being a Senator do for you let alone being with a Jedi?" he asked her. Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Anakin loves me more than Palo did. Palo only hurt me and forced me to only be with him, hurting me every time another male would even look at me" she explained but Derek shrugged,

"Well that's what you get for trying to cheat on him" he simply told her. Padme gasped, "I did not cheat on Palo. He was too jealous and I will never be with him" she snapped, "Now, I would advise you to leave or I will have security escort you out" she warned him but he only smirked, "Padme, don't do this. I am a very powerful persuasive man and I can have you forcefully brought back to your home if necessary" he informed her.

Padme remained strong, "You can try but Anakin nor his family will let you" she informed him as another knock came at the door. This time it was Hannah, dressed in a stunning cream halter neck dress flowing to the floor and hair plaited straight down the back. "Sorry, am I interrupting?' she asked upon seeing Derek with Padme who shook her head, "No, in fact Mr. Sienar was just leaving" she spoke up.

Derek coldly glanced at her, "You still have not won yet _Senator"_ he warned her brushing past Hannah and out of the room. "Wow, he seems friendly doesn't he?" Hannah laughed but Padme just shook her head, "Don't worry about him. Is something wrong?" Padme asked her before she went on,

"I was just coming to see if you were ready to join us because the crowds are starting to line the street, the soldiers preparing themselves, the Queen and royal advisors are ready along with the Jedi Council members and the Gungans are ready to march along with Master Jinn, Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka" she informed her. Padme smiled just hearing Anakin's name again. "Excellent, are the medals ready as well?" she asked her seeing her nod as Sabe spoke up, "Then I think you're all ready m'lady" she assured her before Dorme and her pulled their hoods up over their faces and following Padme out of the room with Hannah.

Meanwhile back on Courscant, Cad Bane was losing his patience with Prince Xizor who had now decided to send him on a new assignment without settling his fee for the first one. His red eyes glared over at the Prince who was standing nearby with his aide Guri about to say something, he stopped himself as Prince Xizor cheerfully walked over to him,

"Stop your smirking your highness" Bane snapped, "I demand to see payment now before I leave on this "new" assignment or the deal is off" he warned him but Xizor wasn't even worried by this threat in fact he continued to smile. "Oh, you will be paid handsomely. I had just contacted the hutts and informed them of Jabba's death and who was responsible" he started to reply as he continued,

"They have issued a bounty out for Senator Amidala and her Jedi friends. There will many bounty hunters going after her for the large reward, that's where you come in" he paused before continuing, "I have managed to convince the hutts that I will personally over see that her friends and herself are dealt with, to which they have agreed" he finished. Bane looked at him, his red eyes staring straight at him. "You are so certain that the Jedi will be killed so easily" he replied, "You don't have a death wish your highness so you better have a larger reward for all this" he warned him.

Xizor smirked, "Of course I wouldn't have it any other way. Now you haven't got a moment to spare" he pointed out, "Go now and don't come back until you have the Senator and the Jedi" he instructed him watching him go along with his two companions as Guri moved alongside him, "Your highness, you have another visitor. He wishes to speak to you about a very important matter" she informed him. Xizor turned her, "Very well, send him in" he replied moving back over to one of the large glass windows overlooking the city.

The crowds cheered for their heroes who saved their planet from the Trade Federation. Queen Jamilla stood on the steps outside the palace in a beautiful royal pale blue grown and her face painted in the traditional make up of the Queen. Padme stood beside her, her cream white gown flowed to the door hiding her shoes and her curls down her shoulders shimmering in the sunlight.

The Jedi Council members stood to the side, watching the parade before them. Anakin's eyes never left Padme. She was truly beautiful. She caught his eye and smiled happily at him as he started to climb the steps along with his father, Obi Wan, Ahsoka and the leader of the gungans Boss Nass. Crowds continued to cheer and wave to their heroes before watching them reach their Queen and Senator, along with the Queen's handmaiden Eirtae who carried a tray of medals with her.

Queen Jamilla took one and placed it around Qui Gon's neck then another, placing it around Ahsoka's neck whilst Padme took a third placing it around Obi Wan's neck before she finally took the last one and turned back to Anakin. Her eyes meeting his's even as she placed the medal around his neck. He smiled that charming smile that always made her weak in the knees.

Anakin then moved up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist prior to watching Queen Jamilla move over to Boss Nass along with Sio Bibble presenting a round medium sized globe which represented Naboo's appreciation and friendship to the Gungans. Boss Nass happily took the globe from her, and turned back to face the crowds of Gungans and Naboo people,

Boss Nass held it high before them all and the cheers erupted happily. Queen Jamilla smiled cheerfully as Obi Wan spun Hannah into his arms, tenderly kissing her whilst Anakin turned Padme around to face him, her arms wrapped around his neck, they shared a passionately kiss for all to see as the celebrations continued all around them, the only thing Anakin cared about was holding Padme in his arms.

Elsewhere in the city, Derek and Ruwee watched the parade through the holo net and unfortunately for them, the cameras were now showing Padme passionately kissing Anakin Skywalker as the young reporter then went on to say, _"Looks like our new Senator already has caught the attention of Jedi Anakin Skywalker-Jinn" _going on to add _"Only time will tell if their romance will last" _

Ruwee shut off the holo net in disgust ahead of Derek speaking, "You know Ruwee, I am very upset with you" he started to say, "All those years, you promised Padme's hand in marriage to my son" he paused attempting to control his temper, "And just last night, not to mention just now as well, I see her on the arm of a Jedi!" he snapped but Ruwee seemed unaffected by his sudden rise to anger.

"Padme has always been a handful ever since she was a little girl, unlike her sister" he started to reply, shaking his head, "I will force her to come home and I have just the person to help me out" he re assured him but Derek wasn't convinced, "You better be going somewhere with this" he warned him. "She keeps pushing him away and soon she'll have that damn Jedi arresting my son for a crime against her he didn't commit" he warned him

Ruwee only smiled, "Not if we can have her forced out of the office" he went on, moving over to the comm, activating before both men saw a young girl slightly older than Padme staring at them, dressed in a satin silk night dress. _"Oh, this better be important. I was in the middle of something" _she snapped as Ruwee only rolled his eyes. "Rabe, I have a task for you to undertake and if you successful, you might just become Senator for Naboo" he informed her noticing her familiar smirk crossing her face,

"Well, I always said that Padme was simply to kind to be a Senator right from the beginning" she started to reply, "And besides, her new boyfriend would be perfect on my arm" she smirked. Derek scoffed, "You can gladly have Skywalker. I simply want my son to have his bride" he informed her. "And you shall sir. I won't fail…this time I have a plan that will work" she assured them. "I'll keep in touch with my progress" she added before her hologram disappeared

Ruwee turned to Derek, "Soon everything will be back to normal, the way it should have been right from the very beginning" he pointed out however Derek looked over at him, his deep brown eyes staring into his's, "You better be right about this" he warned him, "Because I would hate to take out my frustration with Padme on you" he explained. Ruwee started to look frightened, "Why me?" he asked with worry in his voice. "Your failure as a strong father figure to Padme as she was growing up has caused this" he simply replied.

While the celebrations continued throughout the city, Padme and Anakin had joined the Jedi Council members, Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Hannah and Ahsoka inside the Theed hanger, to see off them off back to Courscant. Padme had her arm through Anakin's as Qui Gon moved over to his younger son.

"Now try and keep out of trouble Anakin, just for a few days then we'll see you back on Courscant" he informed him. "Dad, it's me. You know I can be always on my best behaviour" he smirked but Qui Gon didn't buy into it. "Uh huh, sure Anakin" he replied. "Don't worry Master Jinn. I'll keep an eye out on Anakin" Padme promised seeing him smile at her ignoring Anakin's glare

As Obi Wan and Hannah moved towards them, Obi Wan playfully slapped his brother on the back, "Well brother, I guess I'll have to find another friend who can help me with the ladies" he teased before Hannah slapped him on the arm. "Obi Wan! You will do not such thing" she snapped as Anakin smirked to his brother, "Uh oh, you've done it now Obi Wan, she's pissed with you" he teased

Obi Wan only just rolled his eyes, "Nah, she knows I was just joking" he simply replied with an arm around her waist, he started to kiss her neck but she remained strong. "I'm not laughing Obi Wan and so when you stop the jokes, I'll be waiting" she informed him storming up the landing ramp. "She'll cool down Obi Wan. Just give her some time" Padme promised him

He just smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you when you get back" he told them running up the ramp just as Ahsoka joined them. "Well Skyguy, I suppose I'll see back home if you don't take too long" she smirked.

"Funny Snips. I'll take as long as I want, just to have a break from my training" he joked, hugging her then watching her proceed up the ramp. They then saw Qui Gon enter the ship along with the council members before the ship left the hanger bay leaving Padme and Anakin, alone together, at last, once again.

Noticing how quiet Anakin was once his family, friends and the council members left, Padme slowly rubbed his arm, "Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked in her sweet voice before he sighed, "I was just thinking" he admitted, "Thinking about what?" she went on. "About today" he confessed turning to her, "Padme, I don't deserve any honour today" he insisted, going on to explain why, "I didn't kill the Sith lord. We all fought him yes, but he then escaped! He's still out there!" he reminded her trying to control his temper

Padme then wrapped her arms around his neck, so he was looking into her deep sparkling brown eyes. "Anakin, listen to me" she told him in a clear voice, "You all distracted him while we captured the Viceroy" she went on, "The Queen couldn't have done it without you all" she pointed out before he felt her sweet soft lips brush against his's. "Yes but…." He tried to argue afterwards before she put a hand on his lips.

"Anakin, Naboo is grateful to the Jedi for helping us. This Sith Lord may have escaped but the next time, he may not be so lucky" she smirked making him smile, pulling her closer, "Oh angel, you really know how to make relax" he told her sharing another kiss together, she giggled, "It's because I'm in love with you" she smiled, taking his hand

"Now come on, let's go start packing so we can make our way over to my parent's house" she told him unable to contain her excitement at being able to see her mother after all these years. "And then the rest of the time to ourselves" he promised her leading her out of the hanger back towards the palace.

Shortly after Cad Bane had left his palace, Prince Xizor was not alone for long, as Guri had already informed him, there was another who wished to speak with him. Lord Maul, he introduced himself and his proposition was simple-alliance with the Sith and he will be protecting his planet and his people forever though the Prince was still sceptical.

"Lord Maul, I have to ask you again" he started trying to find the right words. "Just what do the Sith want with me and my people?" he asked him, "I only want Senator Amidala….for myself" he smirked as Lord Maul stepped forward. "The Sith want to destroy the Jedi starting with it's precious Chosen One" Lord Maul started to explain, "And if Senator Amidala is used as bait for him, we can bring the Jedi falling" he went on as Xizor was still unsure.

"The Jedi will not go down that easily and if you are implying that Skywalker is the Chosen One, you are mistaken" he shot back seeing the Sith Lord's yellow eyes staring directly at him, "My master has never been wrong about anything and if he says Skywalker is the Chosen One, then he is" Lord Maul replied however Xizor was still unsure about this, "I already have a bounty hunter going after the Senator because the hutts have placed a bounty on her for killing Jabba the Hutt. How would you manage to capture her?" he asked.

The Sith Lord smirked, "I would be able to surprise attack the Jedi where the bounty hunter would create a mess and end up getting killed" he explained. Prince Xizor moved away to stare out at the Courscant industrial district. "If I join you, I want not just myself but the people of Falleen well protected. I don't want consequences of my actions hit them" he replied.

"It is done, my master will be pleased to hear that you have join our side" Maul told him, "I shall be contact once the Senator is in my grasp" he assured him moving from the room without another word right as Guri approached the Prince, "Shall I contact Bane to inform him the deal is off?" she asked but Xizor surprisingly shook his head "No, leave him go after her. If the Sith Lord can't capture her, Bane could beat him to it" he replied.

On the other side of Courscant, the Jedi including Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Ahsoka and Hannah, were returning back from Naboo and could see a small welcome home party awaiting them inside the Temple's main hanger. Obi Wan and Hannah stood by the landing ramp waiting for it to descend.

Obi Wan kept his arms around Hannah's waist as she kissed his lips once more, she smiled up at him, "So Obi Wan…." She started to say, before she continued, "Now that Anakin is still on Naboo, how about you and I have tonight for ourselves?" she asked with a smirk running a hand down his arm, "I mean, you can relax from being an older brother to him and just have some fun he is with Padme" she pointed out

Obi Wan then cheekily smirk back, "Well, I can't say no to that" he laughed, "I mean, where do you think he learnt to be romantic?" he asked her while she rolled her eyes with a small laugh right before they saw Qui Gon join them along with the Jedi Council members at the same time the ship docked inside the hanger and the ramp start to descend.

Qui Gon placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, "After your greet your mother and before you go off for some fun, the council wishes to speak with you in the chambers. I think you'll be surprised when you find out why" he smiled proudly seeing Obi Wan become confused then descended down the landing ramp with his right arm around Hannah's waist and moved across to his mother who happily embraced him, tears in her eyes,

"Oh thank goodness you're back, I was so worried" she happily cried as Obi Wan laughed, "Mom, you know I always come back, just with some small wounds" he teased, "Oh Obi Wan, you know I worry for you as well as your brother. You shouldn't joke like that" she warned him in a firm voice before she noticed Anakin's absence. "Speaking of he, where is your brother?' she asked, concern in her voice as Qui Gon joined them

"He's back on Naboo with Padme. He wanted to spend some alone time with her before they came back here in a few days" he explained to her not seeing Obi Wan lean in to Hannah, "And by alone time, he means _alone _time" he smirked while she just rolled her eyes then noticing Padme's sister Sola nervously silent. "Is something wrong Sola?" she asked startling her from her thoughts, "Oh I was just thinking of my sister, back home on Naboo. I know Anakin will protect her but if they run into our father, he is a strong man and if they've met Palo's father, he's just as worst" she replied.

"Don't worry Sola, Anakin's not about to be scared off by those two, Padme's in good hands with him" he assured her. "I hope you're right" Sola sighed moving off with Ryoo and Pooja as Obi Wan turned to Hannah, "Well, I suppose we should make our way to the chambers" he started to say, "Wait for me outside?" he asked seeing her smile, "Of course, I'm curious myself to see what's going to happen" she teased taking his hand, Qui Gon and Shmi watch then leave finding themselves all alone in the hanger now that the Jedi Council members had also left, along with Ahsoka. Shmi sensed something was bothering her husband….

"They didn't make Anakin a Jedi Knight did they?" she spoke out stroking his arm softly hearing him sigh and shake his head, "No, they still say he's too young and rash" he started to reply, "They're going to make Obi Wan a Jedi Knight and I'm proud of him. He's going to prove he is a strong Jedi Knight" he continued, "But I know Anakin too, was ready yet they still think he's still too young" he finished

Shmi only smiled, rubbing his back softly, "I know what you mean Qui Gon. Anakin certainly has proved himself a numerous amount of times" she pointed out, "But maybe perhaps, they know something you don't" she suggested before he pulled her into his arms. "How come you always know what to say?" he teased making her smile, "Because I love you, Obi Wan and Anakin with all my heart" she smiled sharing a tender kiss together right before another voice disturbed them.

"Master Jinn?" came Ahsoka's soft voice quietly before Shmi and Qui Gon both saw her standing at the entrance to the hanger. "Yes, Ahsoka, what's wrong?" he asked her seeing her step forward, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something" she went on. Qui Gon smiled, "Sure, we'll talk on the way to the chambers" he replied, another kiss to Shmi. "I'll see back at our quarters later" he promised her then moved off with Ahsoka out of the hanger heading up to the council chambers.

"Now, little Ahsoka, what seems to be troubling you?" Qui Gon calmly asked straight out seeing her sigh, ""Master, ever since the battle of Naboo, I've been wondering if I had failed in my first set of objectives. Anakin told me to stay with the Queen and the Senator and yet I still came back to help you all" she replied as Qui Gon smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Ahsoka, you are still young and learning. You used your instincts and felt Anakin needing help and you came to his aid" he started to reply, "Your role in the battle of Naboo showed impressive strength and soon you will be ready to assume the role of apprentice then be taken as a padawan" he explained watching a small smile creep across her face,

"Thank you Master Jinn and do you think that Anakin will take me as a padawan when he becomes a Jedi Knight?" she asked turning the last corner to the chambers. "Seeing Anakin playing around with you, acting like a big brother to you, tells me you would make a great team together. I will suggest to him taking you on a padawan, though I'm already sure he is already considering you to be his padawan" he smiled reaching the chambers. "Now go off and rest. You've earned it" he informed her watching her skip off towards her quarters whilst he took a deep breath, then entering the chambers where his son and the council members were waiting.


	17. Chp 17:CountrysideofNaboo&BountyHunters

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 17: Countryside of Naboo & Bounty Hunters**

The lush country side of Naboo was nothing like Anakin had seen before and he been on many planets before but none so peaceful as they headed back to Padme's village. He looked over at her smiling-she was glowing here-dressed in a beautiful light blue dress with her midriff exposed and luscious curls pulled back.

"Oh I'm so excited to see my mother again" she gushed, turning to Anakin, "And she is just going to love you" she smirked then her smile dropped, "She never really did have a say in my arranged marriage to Palo not like she could" she sadly added then Anakin wrapped an arm around her waist, "Well, that's all changing. You never have to worry about going back to Palo" he assured her spinning her in for a romantic kiss shortly before they reached the entrance to her village where they received both cold glares amongst friendly waves. Padme knew the glares were because of her disobeying her father's wishes.

Anakin kept his grip on Padme as they moved through the village before he heard Padme shriek, "There's my house!" she exclaimed as he followed her gaze and saw a cream beige building with light green vines up the side right before the front door open and they both saw a middle aged woman around the same age as Anakin's mother running towards them.

Padme felt the tears in her eyes as she broke away from Anakin and ran toward her mother. "Mom!" she cried throwing her arms around her, "Oh Padme, I can't believe you're here" she cried then looking into her sweet face. "You shouldn't have come here. Your father will not be pleased" she told her. "He's here?" Padme asked with a shiver just as Anakin came up besides her, "Don't worry Padme, I promised you I would protect you and I mean it" he smiled

Jobal looked up at this young man before her, "And you are?" she asked straight out right before Padme remembered. "Oh, mom, this is Anakin Skywalker. He wanted to meet you before I showed him the lake retreat" she smiled slipping a hand in his's. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Naberrie" Anakin politely smiled. "Hello Anakin, would you both like to come inside for something to eat?" she asked. "We would love to" Padme smiled following her mother inside along with Anakin however it wasn't about to be just a pleasant reunion.

As Anakin entered Padme's family house, Anakin found it to be much peaceful and created a wonderful family atmosphere yet Anakin sensed through Padme that there were good and bad memories made here for her even as they followed her into the dining room and came face to face with Padme's father and to Padme's great horror, Palo.

"You!" Ruwee growled straight at Anakin, "You have no right to be in this house, you Jedi scum!" he roared angrily, looking over at Padme, "And you!" he started, "You ruin this family's name! You ran off to be in the political field and be with this Jedi scum!" he snapped causing Padme to shake slightly, clinging tightly to Anakin's hand. "And now your sister has run off from Darred with Ryoo and Pooja" he told her.

Padme then snapped back, "Well, it's about time she did! Darred was no good for her. He violently abused her! I am glad I am not with Palo anymore" she cried angrily. Ruwee only fumed with anger more, "Sola and you are my daughters and you will both do what I say. You're telling me where she is then you're marrying Palo!" he barked to her before Anakin spoke up, "How can you call yourself a father to her?" he asked in shock,

"You don't deserve Padme for a daughter!" he angrily told him right before Jobal gasped in shock however Padme remained close to Anakin who was still staring back at Ruwee and Palo. "Padme should be lucky to have him for her father. He cares for her, loves her" Palo shot back as Anakin laughed, "No, he doesn't. A father is suppose to let their children do what they want and love them no matter what decisions they make" Anakin explained.

Ruwee scoffed, "And what does your father do boy?" he rudely asked. Anakin stood tall; "He's a top Jedi Master of the Order, a member of the Jedi Council and he has trained my brother and me in the ways of the Jedi" he informed them. Ruwee scoffed, "Well clearly that doesn't involve following orders" he replied.

"Now, one more time, leave my house without my daughter or I'll have you arrested" he warned him just as Anakin was about to snap back when it was Padme who snapped, "No! I am not going to listen you ever again! Anakin and I are leaving right now and staying at the Lake Retreat!" she angrily cried. Jobal moved over to her daughter to calm her down, "Sweetie, don't leave. You can stay here" she calmly told her before Padme pulled away,

"No! Not with them here. The lake retreat is perfect for us" she told her. Ruwee snapped again, "No Jedi is going anywhere near that lake retreat!" he exclaimed, "Nor will I have a daughter dating one!" he vented on, moving closer, "Padme, you break up with him now or I'll take drastic actions!" he declared raising his hand to strike his youngest daughter,

Anakin quickly pulled her back behind him, force pushing Ruwee across the room into the wall. "Padme has made her decision and you will respect that" Anakin firmly told him right as another voice joined them.

"I'm afraid that, her decision doesn't count here" came the cold voice causing everyone to turn around and see the tall bold figure of Derek Sienar enter the house flanked by two body guards and dressed in bold navy blue robes. "My, my, what do we have here?" he asked, "Another family argument or has Padme come to her senses and returned home?" he asked moving over to her,

"_Senator Amidala_, nice to meet you again" he politely smiled, raising one of her hands to kiss it before she pulled it away, "We were just leaving" Padme simply told him taking Anakin's hand before he stopped her, "I'm afraid that's out of the question. Now that you're here, we can discuss your marriage to my son" he reminded her. Padme gasped, "I'll never marry him. Anakin is my true love" she informed him.

Derek glared at her, "I will not take that attitude from any woman, not even you Senator" he spat, raising his hand to strike her, Anakin intervened once more, force pushing him back right as his two body guards swarmed forward. "That's going to cost you boy" they warned him as Anakin looked over at Padme, her eyes telling her she wanted to just leave.

"You've made a mistake trying to destroy Padme's life and this is the last time we'll be back" he informed them at the same time Padme quickly said goodbye to her mother then leaving with Anakin out of the house. Jobal quietly left, tears in her eyes as Derek looked over at his son, "Don't worry son, you'll soon have your bride" he assured him glaring over at Ruwee, "Your _friend _on Courscant better know what she is doing" he simply warned him.

Cad Bane watched the two figures of Anakin and Padme exit the village heading for the water's edge. "Your time is almost up Jedi" he muttered to himself seeing them getting into a small boat. He looked back at his two companions, "Let's make this more interesting" he told them.

"What do you want us to do?" Aurra asked him, hands on her hips. "Go and follow them at a safe enough distance that Skywalker doesn't sense your presence. Keep me inform of where they have gone to, then Robonino will find a way to cut the security alarms to the place they are then the Senator will be an easy grab" he explained to them.

"I' shall be heading off and contact you once I have found them once again" Aurra replied moving past them and into the direction of where Anakin and Padme had gone too just as Bane noticed some other figures heading through the village, interestingly the same figures that entered the house the Senator had left from. Bane smirked, "Well, Senator, looks like you're causing more trouble than expected" he spoke out.

Meanwhile back inside the Jedi Temple; within the main chambers, all twelve masters sat before him. Obi Wan wondered what could happening before Yoda spoke "Step forward, Padawan Kenobi" he told him as Yoda continued;

"Proven yourself throughout your training you have, young Obi Wan" Yoda spoke out, "The battle of Naboo showed how far you have come in your training as your father agrees; the council is ready to confer on you the level of Jedi Knighthood" he went on as Obi Wan stood in the centre of the chambers.

He remained silent, giving a small smile before all the masters including his father stood before him, igniting their lightsabers. "Step forward padawan" Yoda told him before Obi Wan did just that, kneeling before the Jedi Master, head bowed. "Obi Wan Kenobi Jinn, by the right of the council" he began,

"By the will of the force, dub the I do Jedi" he continued before he raised his lightsaber, cutting off his padawan braid, "Knight of the Republic" he finished ahead of Obi Wan getting back to his feet, smiling. "Thank you Masters. I will not let you down" he assured them moving from the chambers as Qui Gon smiled at his son before he was gone completely. It was a wise decision made by the council and soon it _would _be Anakin's turn.

Once the doors opened, Obi Wan was instantly met by Hannah, who happily threw her arms around him, "You're smiling a lot. I take it good news?" she asked him seeing him nod. "You are now looking at Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi Jinn" he happily and proudly told her seeing her gasp, her lips against his's, "A Jedi Knight?" she gushed,

"Obi Wan, that's fantastic!" she cried as he held her close. "I know, now we really must celebrate" he told her sharing another kiss right before an unexpected voice startled them, "Obi Wan!" they cried, "There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" they exclaimed, before Obi Wan and Hannah both turned to see a female Jedi Obi Wan's age walking towards them, blond hair braided at the back.

"I was so worried for you" she cried, "I heard about what happened at Cloud City then on Naboo and I feared for your safety" she went on but Obi Wan was buying it. "Siri, what do you want?" he simply sighed, "I thought I told you we're though and I'm with someone else" he reminded her as Siri gasped, staring over at Hannah in disgust, "Her?" she asked in horror, "You can't be serious, she's in the political field Obi Wan!" she pointed out, "And besides, you've always hated politics" she added

Obi Wan shrugged, "Changes happen and I don't care that Hannah's in the political field. I've seen my brother happy with Padme and she's the Senator for Naboo" he went on. Siri screamed in frustration. "I HATE your brother, ever since he was born, you have completely forgotten me and always looked out for him and now because he's dating a politician, you have to, too!" she screamed.

Obi Wan was shocked, "Leave Anakin out of this! I love my brother and protect him because he's family and you cheated on me! We're never going to be together again!" he angrily exclaimed as Siri stood there, almost in tears. "But…I never meant to hurt you, I didn't want to cheat, I love you, please!" she cried but Obi Wan shook his head. "No, I don't believe any of that. You hurt me and I can never forgive you. It's over" he told her

Tears in her eyes, Siri was gone, in the direction of the room of a thousand fountains ahead of Obi Wan turning to Hannah, "I'm sorry you had to hear that but now I think we can have our night together" he cheekily smirked, with another kiss together, she blushed, "Lead the way my handsome Jedi Knight" she teased before he smiled,

"Even better" he started then lifting her into his arms hearing her giggle, "I'll carry you" he told her, "You're on" Hannah smiled running a hand through his hair whilst he carried her through the Temple's hallways with the sun outside, starting to set on another day over.

The sun casting an orange glow on the water, as the boat slowed down and the Lake Retreat coming into view, Anakin was amazed once again. It was like a palace on water, beautiful flowers and vines along the rails and up the side of the building, tucked away in the hills. Anakin could see why Padme loved coming here, it was so peaceful.

Once the boat came to a gentle stop, Padme turned around to the driver, an old friend named Paddy. "Thank you for the ride here Paddy" she smiled as the middle aged man smiled, "It was no problem sweetheart" he replied, "I still can't get over how much you have grown from the little girl I once knew asking me for sweets is now our Senator" he beamed making her blush. "Oh Paddy" she sighed, reaching up to hug him and a quick kiss on his cheek

Anakin moved for their bags but Paddy stopped him. "I'll take care of these bags. You two go on ahead. Show your boyfriend here around, Padme" he smiled with a wink. She giggled, "Will do" she smirked, at the same time Anakin climbed out of the boat, turning back to take her hand helping her out as Paddy handled the bags.

Padme lead Anakin through the Lake Retreat, too lost in each other, they never noticed the figure up on the hill looking down at the retreat, watching them together. She raised her comlink to her lips. _"I've followed them to a retreat further out in the country. I'll transmit the coordinates to you now" _she informed them. _"Excellent work. I'll contact you when I've arrived to meet up with you" _she heard Bane reply. _"Keep observing them" _he added hanging up as Aurra returned the comlink to her belt looking back down through her electro binoculars at Anakin and Padme sharing a romantic kiss together.

Anakin felt Padme's sadness, "Your father won't harm you any more. I can promise you that" he spoke as she nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "I know. I don't care about him any more. It's my mother I care about, though I don't know why. She never could say anything against my father's words and I'll never be able to see her again" she replied, her head in his chest as he gently rubbed her back,

"Padme, we will find a way for you to see your mother, even if we bring her to Courscant" he promised her lifting her chin up so he was looking into her dazzling brown but teary eyes "Oh Anakin, that would be wonderful, thank you!" she cried, with another kiss together before they headed inside the retreat towards their bedroom.

The sun was beginning to dip beyond the city's skyline just as the bright lights of every building on the planet began to light up the night sky as Obi Wan arrived down in the midst of the Entertainment district with Hannah. He was dressed in casual clothes except he still kept his lightsaber on him just in case while Hannah had straightened her long blond hair down her back, wearing a straight knee length pale blue dress with pale blue shoes.

"Now, isn't this going to be fun or what?" she asked him with a huge smile on her face, as he laughed, "Just the two of us and I don't have to worry about Anakin causing trouble" he smirked seeing her sigh, "Oh I'm sure it was always him that caused the troubles, more like both of you stirring up the girls" she teased him before she felt his arms wrap around her waist, kissing her lips tenderly,

"That was all in the past because now I've got my girl" he smirked cheekily adding, "Just as well, I lost Anakin the minute he met Padme" right as she slapped his arm, "Obi Wan, stop it. He fell in love" she pointed out as he smiled, "I knew that, I was only teasing" he assured her, an arm around her waist, he smiled, "Shall we keep heading inside?" he asked her watching her smile, "Lead the way" she simply replied

However they were stopped mid path by a tall, attractive red haired girl around their age or slightly older, "So, looks like you're off babysitting duty tonight?" she asked, "Your brother off fooling around with his Senator girlfriend, is he?" she went on as Obi Wan tried to remember where this girl was from just as Hannah spoke up, "Still bitter about losing the place of Senator, are we Rabe?" she asked seeing her glare coldly,

"I was suppose to be the Senator of Naboo not that little prissy farm girl" she spat, "You just didn't offer any of the qualities to be a suitable Senator" Hannah pointed back, she flicked her long red hair back, "Well, if her father and Palo's father have it their way, she'll be back in her village and I'll be in her place" she informed them looking to Obi Wan, "Oh, and I would make sure Anakin doesn't hang around her for much longer or he'll end up dead" she warned him,

"Jedi or not, he'll pay the price" she added. Obi Wan shook his head, "Anakin is stronger than both of them put together. They won't win" he replied but she laughed, "I wouldn't be so sure" she smiled, then she was gone, off in the direction of another nightclub whilst Obi Wan turned to Hannah, "Don't worry about her. She's just trying to scare us into breaking Anakin and Padme up" he explained, "It's only just empty threats" he went on, kissing her on her cheek then heading inside the club.

Arriving just outside the retreat but making sure that Anakin could not sense them, Cad Bane along with his two team members Aurra Sing and Robonino observed the few lights on in the retreat coming from two rooms upstairs. "Cutting the power could alert them to our arrival making Skywalker able to take us down easily with his lightsaber" Aurra explained

Cad Bane remained silent, staring down at the retreat where he noticed a new figure approaching silently. It seemed that the hutts had hired their own bounty hunters to track the Senator down, ignoring the Prince's words. Bane smirked, "This game just got more interesting" he told them,

"What is it?" Aurra asked him as he indicated the figure, now silently slipping into the retreat, "Shall I take him out?" she asked him pulling out her sniper rifle. "No, let him try and capture her. When he's attempting to fight off Skywalker, we grab the Senator" he explained, "Let's move out" he told both of them, proceeding down the dark grassy hills where they hoped to stop their new opponent from capturing the Senator and claiming the reward.

His hands slid down her waist, as Padme felt Anakin's lips across her neck and face. She was now dressed in a cream satin night dress with pale pink gown over the dress, hair still in thick curls but now just flowing down her back without any headdress or elaborate styles. "Oh Anakin, this time off together was just what we needed" she softly spoke as he continued to kiss her, "After all we've been through" she added before he looked up at her,

"Of course, because once we get back to Courscant, it won't be long till I have another mission to complete" he pointed out, "And once the Senate starts back up, I'll be attending meetings constantly" she went on before he stopped her, "But let's worry about that later, let's just enjoy our time now" he smirked before she laid down on the plush lounge with Anakin looking down at her, smiling, then their lips once more in a series of passionate kisses with the orange glow of the fire softly continuing nearby

Nothing could disturb their night together however Anakin suddenly sensed they weren't alone any more, moving off Padme, who looked at him startled, "What is it Anakin?" she asked, "What's wrong?" she added, he silently called his lightsaber to his hand, which was not too far away, he moved forward towards the entrance of the room. "Anakin?" Padme asked, in a whisper, getting to her feet, trying to move after him before he held her back,

"Padme, stay here. I won't be going too far" he assured her however Padme didn't want to be hanging around doing nothing and started after him, though the intruder was sneakily and had already planned his ambush for them. He saw Anakin slowly step out of the room not seeing him smirk, "And where were you off to Jedi?" he muttered under his breath holding up his wrist, he fired a small sleeper dart into Anakin's neck seeing the young Jedi fall to the floor, now unconscious due to the dart before he heard a frightened voice,

"Anakin!" they cried and it was then that Dengar saw his target, the Senator, who was now kneeling by the Jedi's side, "Anakin, please wake up!" she cried as Dengar stepped out into the hallway, blaster aimed directly at her, "Don't try anything foolish now Senator or your friend there will be more than unconscious" he warned her seeing her gasp, "Who are you?" she asked, "What do you want with us?' she went on as he stepped forward, "There's a bounty on your head and I'm here to collect it" he smirked,

Just then another sudden blast shot knocked Dengar's blaster from his hand at the same time Padme spun around to see Cad Bane moving down the hallway with Aurra aiming her sniper rifle at Dengar. "Sorry, but I am here to claim the bounty" he informed him, "Senator, lovely to meet you again" he smirked seeing her try to move back into the room, "I wouldn't try anything too risky Senator, because I could just let our new friend here, dispose of your Jedi friend" he told her.

Padme looked over her shoulder, seeing one of her small blasters close by but she didn't want to risk Anakin's life any further and so remained silent. Watching Cad Bane move towards her, then cuffing her wrists together, "You two" he snapped to Aurra and Robonino, "Bring the Jedi. The hutts will take care of him" he told them, however Dengar wasn't about to let him get away,

"I'm not letting you leave with my bounty!" he snapped, pulling out another blaster and holding it at Bane, though this didn't make him back down, he only pulled out his own blaster, firing shots at Dengar, who was forced to dodge the shots coming at him right before he moved away with Padme in his grasp and his two team members dragging Anakin behind. Padme looked back at Anakin's unconscious form; she wondered how they were going to escape Bane this time, not many knew they were at lake retreat.

Amidst the bright lights and booming music, Obi Wan suddenly sensed a disturbance in the force causing Hannah to look at him, with a concerned look on her face, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Why did you stop dancing?" she asked him as he remained silent, going deeper into the force before he spoke,

"Something's happened to Anakin and Padme" he finally spoke before she gasped, just as he took her hand, "Come on, we have to get back to Temple and find my father to see if he had sensed this disturbance" he told her, weaving through the crowds back to the entrance and out into brisk Courscant night air where they headed over to their speeder to race back to the Temple, where they could figure out what has happened to Anakin and Padme and rescue them quickly.


	18. Ch18:ZorbaTheHutt,SpacePirates&OldFriend

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 18: Zorba The Hutt, Space Pirates & An Old Friend**

Orbiting high above the planet Naboo, almost ready to make its leap into hyperspace, Cad Bane returned from the small quarters that he had placed Senator Amidala and the Jedi in. He had secured the Jedi so that he wouldn't be able to try an escape and knocked the Senator out with a sleeper dart.

He knew the Prince would be awaiting his return however Bane wasn't heading back to Courscant. He would be taking his two captives to Nal Hutta to the hutts where he would be rewarded largely up front unlike Prince Xizor who had simply re hired him for another task without the first assignment paid for. The hutts should paid nicely for two people who murdered a fellow hutt.

He entered the cockpit where he found Aurra sitting in the co pilot's chair. "Are we set for our return to Courscant?" she asked straight out as Bane typed in the coordinates for Nal Hutta. "Change of plans. We're going to Nal Hutta. The hutts will want to see Jabba's killers in person, kill them and pay us up front more that the Prince was going to" he explained. "How can you be so sure they will pay us more? The Prince seemed very interested in Senator Amidala" Aurra pointed out

Cad Bane only turned to her, red eyes staring straight at her, "The Prince was lusting after her. He is a fool and the Jedi would have managed to escape with her. If we take them both to the hutts, there's no escape especially for hutt killers" he smirked right as Robonino entered the cock pit. "We all set for hyperspace?" Bane asked him, "Yup yup" he assured him with Bane smirking more, "Good, let's get this assignment completed" he informed them sliding into the pilot's chair, taking the controls before the ship launched into hyperspace, stars streaking past.

Meanwhile, having awoken in the small quarters of Bane's ship, only in her nightdress, Padme shivered from the coldness, looking around the dark quarters, "Anakin?" she asked voice a whisper, "Anakin, where are you?" she asked once more looking around more before she heard a low moan coming from behind her.

She turned around, standing to her feet, she gasped when she saw Anakin secured to the wall, gag around his mouth, blond hair dishevelled over his eyes. She rushed over to his side, pulling the gag from his mouth, "Oh Anakin, what happened to you?" she asked noticing the dried patches of blood over his face and arms. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Are you alright? After I awoke, I found Cad Bane smirking at me telling me that our time is nearly at an end" he told her

Padme went silent before she remembered what happened at the lake retreat. "An unknown bounty hunter knocked you unconscious then told me there was a bounty out for us then Bane showed up and now we're here. I wanted to fight back but I feared he would kill you if I did" Padme cried, her hands on his face, "I can't lose you Anakin" she confessed as he looked down at her, blue eyes staring at her, "You won't. I'll protect you. We're going to get out of this, I promise you" he smiled leaning as best as he can towards her as her lips touched his in a beautiful passionate kiss in this dark time.

Arriving back at the Jedi Temple, Obi Wan and Hannah soon found Qui Gon and Shmi along with Jaden who had immediately flown to the Temple after sensing the disturbance. "You arrived here fast" Obi Wan smirked as Jaden just laughed, "Yes, well let's just say when Anakin talked about modifying my ship's speed, I'm glad I let him. It allowed me to get here shortly after I sensed the trouble" he explained

Qui Gon turned to him, "So you sensed it too, didn't you dad" Qui Gon pointed out, "Something's happened on Naboo" he went on as Jaden nodded "Yes, son I have, but I still don't quite understand who could have gone after them?" he asked them as Hannah spoke up, "Exactly, Padme hasn't even been in office a month and she's already target of bounty hunters. This isn't right" she pointed out right before another voice joined them, "Do you think it could have been my father?" they asked as they all turned to see Sola joining them,

"I mean he doesn't know where I am but with Padme on Naboo with just Anakin. They could have gone and done something drastic" she informed them as Obi Wan laughed, "With Anakin there? I don't think so, if anything, he would have stopped them from going after Padme" he corrected her as Qui Gon nodded, "Obi Wan's right, I don't think it was them neither. It's a different attacker altogether" he went on as Jaden remembered something, "Hang on a minute, Hannah, didn't you say you and Padme managed to kill Jabba?" he asked her going on, "It could have been a bounty hunter who was hired to track down Jabba's murderer" he explained

Shmi quietly started to cry softly as Qui Gon spoke once more, "Even if the hutts did place a bounty out for a Senator, it could land them in trouble with the Republic" looking to Hannah who gave a small smile, "I think you're onto something Master Jinn. I'll head over to the Chancellor's office to bring this matter up with the Chancellor" she informed them, turning to Obi Wan, "I'll contact you if I have any luck" she told him with a kiss, she was gone

Once she was gone, Obi Wan, Qui Gon and Jaden to figure out who took Anakin. "Dad, I think we need to go to Naboo and find out the last place they were before they were taken" Obi Wan suggested, "Good idea son" he agreed turning to his wife, "Sorry to leave once again but we won't be long this time" he assured her as she hugged him tightly then her eldest son,

"Just go and find Anakin and Padme quickly" she replied through her tears watching all three race towards the hanger. She knew that her husband, her father in law and her eldest son would succeed-she hated knowing her youngest son was in danger once again with the girl he loved who Padme regarded like the daughter she never had.

Newly appointed Senator for his planet Scipio, Rush Clovis arrived on the capital of Courscant eager to represent his planet but also to see his old friend Padme Amidala who he heard had succeeded as becoming Senator of Naboo. He remembered her from all those years ago he met her on Naboo when she was studying to become a political aide and he was instantly attracted to her natural beauty.

He saw the Chancellor awaiting him at the end of the platform. "Senator Clovis, welcome to Courscant and congratulations on your new leadership role. I have no doubt you will prove yourself in the Senate" Palpatine happily smiled as Rush politely bowed before him, "It is lovely to meet you Chancellor. I was wondering if I might be able to get in touch with Senator Amidala" he explained,

"We are old friends and I would like to be re acquainted with her" he went on. "Well, I would be happy too however Senator Amidala is off world at the moment. Naboo was recently invaded and she made sure she defeated the Trade Federation" he informed him, starting to walk back towards the Senate building.

"I trust she should be back in a few days then you will be able to meet up with her and she will be delighted to hear you are here" he assured him. "You two were very close" he pointed out as Rush smiled, "Of course, she was always a wonderful friend" he replied as his mind wandered back to one of his earlier encounters with Padme.

_Flashback_

"_An early morning once again I see" Rush noted seeing a young fresh faced 14 year old Padme attending to some files. She looked up and smiled, "The Senate never creases to rest Rush and files have to be looked after" she informed him seeing him laugh, "Yes but it shouldn't be left entirely up to you. The Chancellor has four aides including yourself, they should be helping you" he explained as she shrugged, "Jack and Sarah had a late night working last night so I let them sleep in as for Rabe. She shouldn't even be here. She just wants to make me fail and see to it that I quit" she informed him placing the folders back down on the desk right before he took her right hand, "Don't worry about her. She won't become anything important. I'll see to it you become Senator when I do and we can work together" he informed her as she blushed, "Rush, you're too kind. I'm so glad I met you" she confessed feeling his lips touch hers, in a warm sweet kiss, "And I'm happy that you accepted my offer of a date two nights ago" he smiled as she blushed, "Well, you are quite charming and it was very nice of you" she replied happily holding his hand in hers, she looked back up at him, "So, do you want to help me with these files?" she asked as he just smiled, "I would be happy too" he simply answered her_

_End of flashback_

"I hope she returns soon. I am eager to see her despite the stories I've heard of her and a certain Jedi" he spoke out as the Chancellor gave a smile, "Ah, yes Skywalker. He had been keeping her close company lately and perhaps she has moved on" he suggested as Rush went quiet. He certainly hoped not.

When Padme ended the relationship because she wanted to remain professional with him, it had crushed him inside and to hear of these rumours that she had fallen in love with another man, a Jedi no less was upsetting to here. They entered the Senate building just as Rush saw a young blond haired girl running towards them.

"Chancellor!" they cried almost out of breath upon reaching them, "My dear girl, what is the matter?" Palpatine asked her as Hannah paused to regain her breath, "I need to talk with you about Senator Amidala. Something has happened and we need to deal with it urgently" she informed him as Rush's eyes widen, "Something's happened to Padme?" he asked straight out seeing the girl turn to him and it was then he recognised this girl.

"Rush?" she asked, "What are you doing here?" she went on as Palpatine, "This is the new Senator of Scipio, Rush Clovis. I was just showing him around as he only just arrived. I'm sorry I have to cut it short but I must deal with this matter" he informed him as Rush only smiled, "I'll move around at my own pace and explore my new surroundings for myself" he simply replied not seeing Hannah's stare at him before moving off with the Chancellor leaving Rush standing with his own personnel-he would explore but he would also wait around to see what had happened to Padme.

The ship exited from hyperspace to see barren wasteland before them, once a lush dense jungle, Nal Hutta was a barren wasteland, breeding grounds for the Hutts who had made it their adopted homeworld including Jabba's father Zorba the Hutt.

"Here we go" Bane told his two companions, bringing the ship closer to the planet before he saw the Hutt palace amongst the mountains and landing amongst the trees in an open landing a short distance from the palace.

"Let's not keep the Hutts waiting" he told them moving out of the cockpit followed by Aurra and Robonino towards the small quarters where Anakin and Padme were being kept.

Stroking the side of Anakin's face softly, Padme cried once more, "Why are they doing this to us?" she asked, "What could we have done to them?" she went on as Anakin shook his head, wishing he wasn't secured to the wall so that he could hold her in his arms. "I don't know angel perhaps it could be in relation to Jabba's death but then killing a Republic Senator and a Jedi could cause serious consequences to the hutts" he explained

He felt her arms around his waist, head against his chest, "This shouldn't be happening. We have done nothing wrong except kill someone who was trying to kill us" she cried just as the door to the quarters open and Cad Bane stepped into the room, tipping his hat to Padme and Anakin.

"Senator, Jedi, it is time to meet your killers because the hutts will probably not be killing you around for much longer" he snarled seeing Anakin glare over at him, "And don't try anything with me because I can just as easily kill you both now" he informed him moving closer, he roughly ripped Padme from Anakin cuffing her wrists together at the same time Aurra released Anakin from the resistants attached to the wall then cuffing his wrists together then he felt a small prick in his neck.

Bane smirked, "A little something that should stop you calling for help, Jedi" he explained. He remembered Prince Xizor giving him a dose of the ysalamiri serum shortly before he left the palace that Xizor picked up from Cloud City. "Let's go" he snapped pulling Padme along as Aurra and Robonino shoved Anakin out after them down the landing ramp where he saw the planet they were on-Nal Hutta, adopted home world to the hutts, a planet that use to be rich with colour now a barren wasteland and the hutts palace not too far ahead.

He needed to overcome these bounty hunters before they reached the palace and so, with his strength, Anakin flipped right over Aurra and Robonino surprising them before they even had time to react, however Anakin had not suspected Bane's secret and before he could use the force to retrieve his lightsaber of Bane's belt, Bane activated a small device in his hands that sent a sudden wave of electricity through Anakin sparked by the cuffs

Anakin cried out before seconds later, he was unconscious once more. Bane laughed, "Young Skywalker, you didn't think I'd expect you to try and escape, did you?" he smirked, "Which is why I fitted you with force resistant cuffs, I'm not taking any chances" he spat, "Let's keep moving" he snarled pulling Padme along by her arm while Aurra and Robonino simply dragged Anakin after him towards the palace.

Her meeting with the Chancellor turned out to be unsuccessful, telling her that he needed more proof that Padme had been kidnapped and simply not off on vacation till the Senate resumes, Hannah headed straight for Padme's office as she ran into Senator Clovis. "So, what has happened to Padme?" he asked straight out as Hannah tried to brush past him,

"I can't say. Too many people shouldn't know about the matter" she explained as they heard a laugh, "I'll tell you what's happened" they gloated before Hannah rolled her eyes as Rabe moved over to them, flicking her red hair behind her ears, "Farm girl didn't take the warnings seriously and now she must suffer the consequences" she smirked just as Hannah was becoming increasingly frustrated with Rabe.

"Rabe, please!" she screamed angrily, "Can you just leave me alone! I don't have time to deal with your lies right now" she went on, "Padme has been captured and I need to help the Jedi to save her" hands over her mouth as she realised what she just said, "Padme's been captured?" Rush asked stunned, "Who? When? We must save her!" he exclaimed

Rabe scoffed, "Oh this is just pathetic. What good is having her for a Senator when she lets herself be captured all the time?" she asked them laughing, "And she's suppose to be in the company of Anakin Skywalker?" she laughs more, "Some Jedi he is" she adds as Hannah glares over at her,

"Anakin has protected her from even her father taking her back. There is something happening here and when I find out who is behind all this, they will be dealt with severely" Hannah explained turning to Rush, "Senator Clovis, I know Padme and you had a previous relationship together before she ended it. Can you keep professional to help me find a way to save her?" she asked him as Rush remained quiet but he did want to see Padme again, so he nodded, "Yes, she is still my friend and I wish to see her safe" he replied.

Unlike his son's palace on Tatooine, Zorba the hutt's palace on Nal Hutta was brightly lit yet had a distinct musty smell the moment you entered the palace. The smell was overbearing Padme had to raise her cuffed hands to her mouth to stop herself from gagging whilst Bane proceeded through the hallways with his two companions following from behind with Anakin, still unconscious.

They were soon met by two weequay guards and a pale skinned Twilek. "Achuta Cad Bane, what are you doing here?" the twilek asked him as Bane replied, "I am here to speak with Zorba. His son Jabba has been murdered and I have brought his killers" he informed him. The twilek looked over at Padme then behind at Anakin. "Zorba is unavailable at the moment. Follow me down to the cells" he explained

The twilek led them down towards the cells that were even darker and the smell was even worse. Reaching an empty cell, Bane released the cuffs from Anakin and Padme before they threw Anakin into the cell after Padme. "I expect my payment now" he snapped to the twilek who just nodded,

"Bargon u noa-a-uyat Cad Bane" he assured him leading the three bounty hunters from the cells whilst Padme knelt before Anakin, placing both hands on his face. "Please Ani, wake up" she whispered stroking his face softly.

Bringing the ship back into the hanger bay outside Theed Palace, Obi Wan, Qui Gon and Jaden spotted the Queen and Padme's two handmaidens moving towards their ship, "This doesn't look good" Obi Wan noted as Qui Gon silently nodded, "Let's just see what they have to tell us" he told them exiting the ship proceeding across to the Queen.

"Your highness, have you seen Senator Amidala or Anakin since we left" Qui Gon asked straight out after all three Jedi bowed respectively to her, "Only for a brief few minutes. Padme then mentioned she was heading back to the country side to visit her mother. We don't know where she went after that" as Sabe stepped up, "Padme did tell me before she left with Anakin, she was going to show him to her family's lake retreat further out in the country" she told them

"Can you take us there?" Jaden asked her, "Captain Typho will. He knows the way and the driver of the boat is an old friend of Padme's" Dorme informed him. Obi Wan looked up at the two older Jedi, "Come on, we should keep moving. We can't waste time hanging around" he told them with them both agreeing before moving off with Sabe and Dorme, not seeing the lone figure watching from a distance.

He felt soft hands stroking his face as his eyes slowly opened and he saw Padme looked down at him, a scared worried look across her face and she also appeared to be shivering. Pulling himself up, he turned to face her, "Padme, what's going on?" he asked, "Where's Bane?" he added as she spoke, "I don't know. After we were thrown in here, he took out. I don't if he's still around but I did hear the name Zorba the hutt" she told him.

Anakin's eyes widen. "Zorba the hutt, Jabba's father?" he asked out loud placing both hands on her shoulders, "Padme, that is why they came after us!" he exclaimed, "Bane was hired by Zorba to find his son's killers and Zorba's not going to keep us around for long because we killed his son" he went on as Padme gasped, "But Anakin, you didn't kill Jabba. You only blew up his barge. Hannah and I killed Jabba by choking him. He'll kill me when Bane tells him what happened" she cried

Anakin pulled her close, "Padme, listen to me. I love you and I won't allow them to kill you" he assured her, as she looked up at him, with her bright brown eyes filling with tears. "Oh Anakin, I love you too but what if they kill you instead. I don't want to lose you" she cried as he smiled down at her, "You won't lose me. Dad and the others are coming, I can promise you. They're probably on Naboo right now trying to figure out what happened to us" he assured her

She felt his lips brush against hers right at the same time the cell door opened and moving into the cell were four weequay guards, two ripped Padme from Anakin's arms before the other two cuffed Anakin's wrist behind his back then attaching a strange device around his neck. "So, you don't try any weird tricks Jedi" one snarled then shoving him from the cells after the other two guards with Padme in their grip up to the throne room.

With no word from the bounty hunter, Prince Xizor was not amused and this new figure still around in his palace was not making the mood any lighter. He had been unable to contact Bane or his companions and he was beginning to wonder if he had failed. "Your highness, perhaps we should contact the hutts themselves to see if they have heard from the bounty hunter" Guri suggested to the Prince who was looking out over Courscant with his hands clasped behind his back,

"He better not have betrayed me or he's just lost his pay altogether" he snarled as Guri moved closer, "Isn't it worth contacting the hutts then to find out if he's taken them there?" she asked before Xizor turned around sharply to face Guri, "Contact Zorba the hutt immediately! Senator Amidala will be mine!" he angrily snapped right as he heard Lord Maul speak, "That is not necessary your highness" he spoke

"I have received word from my master that the bounty hunter has captured the Senator and Jedi but has taken them to Nal Hutta" he informed them. Xizor's eyes widen as he tried to maintain his anger but failed. "What! You promised me the Senator was mine if I agreed to your plan! Now what do we do?" he snapped at him, "We must wait and see what the hutts decide to do with them, and once Skywalker is truly dead either at their hands or my own, then you can have her. Not while he is alive" he explained.

Xizor composed himself once more, "You better be right about this or I'll take matters into my own hands" he warned him as Maul smirked, yellow eyes gleaming, "It will your highness and with your help, the Sith will rise again" he informed him.

Just like Jabba's palace, Zorba's throne room was crowded with various species, entertainers, slaves, bounty hunters and guards, including Cad Bane who had not left but remained at the back watching as the weequay guards dragged Padme and Anakin into the throne right as Zorba spoke in huttese, quite angrily.

The droid next to him translated for him, "Mighty Zorba, these are the two people who murdered your son Jabba and blowing up his barge" he started to say, Zorba roared once more, "Bona nai kachu Jeedai, Senator" then laughed, "You are in trouble now Jedi and Senator however the mighty Zorba is surprised that a mere Senator has managed to kill his son when she's a small weak little thing" the droid translated to them as Anakin, struggling against in the guard's grip on him spoke back,

"She's stronger than you think, sleemo" staring back at him. Zorba laughed once more, "Jeedai kung, soong peetch alay. Tah-koh tee womp rat e'nachu" he told him before the droid went on once more and Bane smirked at the same time the droid spoke, "Jedi fool, it is too late for you and you will soon end up as womp rat food" before Zorba went on in huttese that Padme and Anakin saw the guards moving closer towards them, "Zorba demands that this Jedi be disposed of immediately for he has no need of him but he does have need for the Senator" the droid translated

The guards then started to move Padme up to Zorba who struggled against them, "No, Anakin! Please help me!" she cried as Anakin felt his anger rising at seeing these thugs holding his beloved. "No Zorba, leave her alone! She didn't kill Jabba at all, I did!" he shouted to him and with his cuffed hands, he forced pushed the guards away, running towards Padme

However it was at that moment, the collar around his neck activated sending electricity throughout his body causing him to fall to his knees, crying out in pain, "No, Anakin, please stop!" she cried out, tears in her eyes at seeing Anakin in pain once more, "Jeedai kung, you will die" Zorba roared, "Take him away!" he ordered at the same time the guards grabbed Anakin, leading him away from the throne room.

Zorba looked over at Padme, as Bane spoke, "Zorba, I have a client who will pay greater for the Senator, provided you take care of the Jedi first" he smirked as Zorba looked back at Bane then at Padme who was struggling once more, "Che copah?" he asked as Bane smiled,

"The client will pay anything for the Senator after hearing the Jedi is dead" he replied. Zorba laughed, and the droid translated for him, "The mighty Zorba says we have a deal" he assured him as Padme spoke up, "The Republic won't stand for this. You'll regret the deal you made here today" she defiantly told him but he laughed at her reply.

Unknown to either Zorba or Cad Bane, the space pirates known as the _"Lumini" _had secretly snuck into the hutt's palace waiting for something valuable to steal and soon found it, with the prisoners Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala. "This is too risky. We'll be killed right away when Zorba finds out what's happened" one of the pirates spoke out

Another spoke out, "Not if we're quiet about it. The Jedi shouldn't be hard to move. We'll just say we're here to kill him while the rest of you go for the Senator" he explained, "Dak, this is a risky idea and I don't like it" a third confessed before he then was slammed at the back of his head by Dak who then looked around,

"Anyone else wish to say anything?" he asked them as they all remained silent. "Good, then get to work! There's not much time!" he snapped angrily watching the group split off into two groups-one for the slave quarters, the other for the cells. Dak smirked to himself, heading back towards the entrance-this plan, he hoped, would make him a wealthy pirate indeed.

It was now early morning and the sun was just beginning to rise over the hills over the Lake Retreat, Obi Wan, Qui Gon and Jaden now stood with Captain Typho and a maiden from the retreat on the balcony over looking the lake. "It seems they were inside the retreat when they were attacked" Qui Gon told them, turning to the maiden

"Do you know what they did after dinner last night?" he asked her seeing her nod, "Yes, Jedi Skywalker took Mistress Amidala into the living room asking not to be disturbed for the rest of the night" she replied as Obi Wan gave a laugh, "Ha! That's Anakin for you. He wanted more 'alone time' with Padme" he smirked cheekily as Jaden just shook his head,

"This isn't the time for jokes Obi Wan. We need to figure out who attacked them and where they are now" he explained when Qui Gon turned to R2 who had joined them back to the retreat, "R2, do you have any recordings from last night?" he asked the droid who beeped in reply just as Obi Wan sensed a disturbance, rushing through the lake retreat, lightsaber in hand, without a word to Qui Gon or Jaden.

"Obi Wan! What's going on?" he called out with no reply as Jaden just sighed, "Sometimes I can't decide who's worse-Anakin or him" he pointed out as Qui Gon started to run after him, "Sometimes I feel they both influence each other" he replied continuing through the lake retreat as Jaden followed after his son and grandson.

The four pirates entered the slave quarters of Zorba the hutt, to find various young females dressed in the revealing slave girl outfits. They moved through them eyeing them all till they found the Senator.

Dressed like the other girls, she was in a short pale blue mini skirt with silver lining on the edges, with matching pale blue bikini top. Silver heels, hair plaited in one long plait and neck manacle around her neck that was chained the wall. She looked up at them silently, "Well, well, aren't you a pretty thing?" one asked

Another released the chain from the wall while the other two grabbed her by her arms, she struggled, "Let me go!" she snapped as the first smirked, "Oh, you're a feisty one but your friend and yourself will earn us a great reward" he told her moving out of the quarters with the others following with Padme, still struggling in their grasp right before she felt a small prick in her neck, knocked out leaving one of the men to throw her petite body over his shoulder.

Quietly moving back out near the entrance to the palace, they then saw the rest coming back from the cells with Anakin, also knocked out, behind them. Dak smirked proudly, "Excellent work, now let's keep moving before we're discovered" he informed them continuing out into the cloudy night sky towards their ship. He knew just who would be pleased to see who he had captured; someone who sought revenge and now had the chance.

_Flashback_

_Ever since he was exiled from the Jedi Order, Xanatos was furious to learn that his former master Qui Gon Jinn had started training his eldest son Obi Wan and his youngest son Anakin was getting ready to join the younglings for training. He always suspected Qui Gon was only taking him on as a padawan just till his sons were ready to be trained and since discovering Anakin was now the Chosen One, he knew what he had to do to destroy the Jedi Order for what they did to him. _

"_So, you call yourself the best space pirate in the galaxy?" he asked Dak as they were alone one night in a cantina on Courscant, "How good are you at capturing Jedi?" he went on as Dak became nervous, "I haven't come across a lot of Jedi but I believe simply drugging them would be an easy approach" he replied as Xanatos smirked, "Well, be careful. The Jedi you're going up against is a powerful Jedi even for a learner" he warned him knowing the rumours were probably true about his old master's youngest son being the 'Chosen One'. Dax scoffed, "A Powerful Jedi learner?" he asked with a laugh, "That's rich, I'll believe it when I see it" he replied but Xanatos wasn't laughing. "You are a fool to think you can match wits with a Jedi. I knew this Jedi's father. He was my old master before I was forced out of the order and he has probably trained him well" he scoffed as Dax sat up straighter, "Well don't worry. I'll handle him and bring him to you. Where was he last?" he asked him as Xanatos produced a small holo projector activating it. "Skywalker was last seen on the planet Naboo with his no good brother and Senator Amidala" he spat, "You can start there" he informed him watching him get up and leave, "And one more thing" Xanatos spoke out as Dax stopped in his tracks, "Do not under estimate any of his friends. If any of them get in the way, knock them out and bring them with you. I'll handle them as well as Skywalker" he explained. "Of course, I will not fail" Dax assured him and moved out of the club as Xanatos leaned back-he would have revenge on his old master by taking out his family._

Having rushed after Obi Wan through the lake retreat, Qui Gon and Jaden both ran into the living room with the fireplace and saw Obi Wan holding an unknown figure to the wall. "Where are they!" he snapped, "Where are my brother and the Senator!" he snapped once more as the bounty hunter scoffed,

"I don't know where they are and even if I did I wouldn't tell you, so kill me" he taunted the young Jedi as Qui Gon and Jaden moved closer, as Obi Wan turned to face the older Jedi. "I sensed this bounty hunter spying on us and I feel that he knows what happened to Anakin and Padme and refuses to tell us" he told them. Jaden spoke next, "Why would bounty hunters be after Padme and Anakin?" he asked

The bounty hunter then laughed, "Because there's bounty on their heads for murdering Jabba the hutt" he finally admitted as Obi Wan looked confused. "Anakin didn't kill Jabba. He wanted to but Hannah told me it was Padme and her" he explained. His grip still on the bounty hunter he turned to his father and grandfather.

"After the chaos started, Padme and Hannah decided to get away and with their chains, they managed to choke him to death" he explained before he remembered, "But Anakin blew up the barge" he then added. Qui Gon looked to the bounty hunter, "Where did you take them?" he asked

He laughed, "I didn't get to capture them. Cad Bane showed up and captured them himself. Probably took them to Zorba the Hutt" he scoffed right before Jaden took him from Obi Wan, cuffing his wrists together. "Well, thank you for your help but unfortunately for you, you'll coming back with us" he told him exiting the room leaving Qui Gon and Obi Wan behind in the room.

Unaware of where he was exactly, Anakin felt a soft hand touching his face, he lifted one hand up to touch her face, "Padme" he spoke as she smiled seeing his bright blue eyes look up at her, "Where are we?" he asked her before he then noticed the figure standing behind her, blaster pointed at her back.

Pulling himself up more, he saw her quietly crying. He pulled her closer to him, "Who are you? What do you want with us!" he snapped angrily as another voice laughed, "Well, personally I have nothing against you but my employer does and your girl here, is here for leverage to make sure you don't try anything stupid, Jedi" he spat,

"Well your employer's a dead man when I see him" Anakin angrily warned him but Dax just laughed, "We'll see about that" he smiled, clicking his fingers, two men pulled Anakin to his feet as he struggled but they continued to drag him towards the door, "Anakin!" Padme cried as he struggled more,

"Don't worry Padme, I'll come back to you" he promised before he was out of her sight leaving Dax to smirk down at her, lifting her chin up with his hand, "Such a pretty girl, my men would just love you" he told her before she pulled away and he left leaving Padme to wrap herself in Anakin's cloak that was lying nearby, quietly start to cry once more.

"I shouldn't have let Anakin stay here on his own with Padme, dad" Obi Wan confessed as Qui Gon placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Son, even if you had the bounty hunter would have probably knocked you or you would end up with Padme and Anakin right now. We'll find them Obi Wan. I can still sense Anakin however it's seems as if he's being moved around, I can't get a proper trace" he informed him

Obi Wan just sighed, "But I could have stopped them from taking him. He's my brother and I feel like I failed him" he admitted falling down onto the couch. "You didn't fail him son. We'll find him. We'll start with Zorba the hutt" he explained at the same moment Jaden returned, "That won't be necessary" he told them, "Captain Typho just handed me this hologram from someone claiming to have Anakin and Padme. He felt that we should see it before he did" he told them.

"Play the message dad" Qui Gon told him watching him activate the message and all three Jedi saw a man mid to late 20's dressed in smuggler's attire appear before them. _"Greetings Jedi, I am Dax Turner, notorious space pirate in the outer rim"_ he spoke in a clear voice, _"I don't usually deal in kidnappings but this is something that will make me rich and affects all the Jedi"_ he smirked _"I believe I have something that belongs to you and something that you believe can 'save' your precious order" _he informed them.

Obi Wan, Qui Gon and Jaden watched the hologram move slightly before they saw Anakin chained to a wall, shirtless and two other figures on either side, shocking him with electric staffs causing him to scream out in pain as Dax laughed, "He's been difficult to handle but those shocks will put him into his place" he informed them as the hologram moved back to Dax,

"_Now, if you want the Jedi back and his companion, you will await the next message from my employer"_ he informed them before the message was gone. Obi Wan quickly spoke out, "They have Anakin and Padme! We have to go after them!" he exclaimed, "We don't know where they're headed or who their employer is, we need to wait for the next message" Qui Gon explained. "But he said he conducts business in the outer rim, we should start out there!" Obi Wan exclaimed as Jaden shook his head,

"There are many planets in the outer rim Obi Wan. We need to wait for the next message" he informed him as Obi Wan stared at both of them then stormed from the living room in frustration, "You can see why they're both brothers can't you?" Jaden asked with a laugh as Qui Gon nodded "Yes but what he said, is half right. We need to start moving before we're too late" he pointed out.

Obi Wan moved around the lake retreat over to the balcony overlooking the crisp cool blue water. He hated waiting around while his brother was in danger. At times, he could sense his brother's pain through the force. He had to keep moving, he had to go out to find Anakin and Padme.

He was a Jedi Knight now and he felt ready to go out on his own. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard R2 rolling beside him, whistling a low whistle, "I know R2 but we don't know where they were headed with them" he explained as R2 whistled another reply that gave Obi Wan an idea. "But we can't wait around for the next message, it might be too late" he went on, turning on his heel, he started moved over to the small boat with R2 and 3Po following,

"Master Obi Wan, where might I ask we are going?" he asked him as Obi Wan kept on moving, "We're going to start heading out to find Anakin. Dad will surely pass the message through" he told the droid and without another word, Obi Wan, R2 and 3Po sped away from the retreat back into the city, knowing his father and grandfather had probably sensed his sudden movements by now.


	19. Chp 19: Xanatos & Escaping Space Pirates

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 19: Xanatos & Escaping Space Pirates**

Exiting back outside the lake retreat, Qui Gon and Jaden looked around to find Obi Wan not waiting for them just as Qui Gon sensed tdat he was back in the city of Theed. "He couldn't even wait for us now couldn't he?" Jacen asked his son who just sighed, "When one of them is in danger, the other is always quick to head off to rescue them, it never fails" Qui Gon replied

Jaden laughed, "Like the incident with the gundarks huh?" he pointed out as Qui Gon only rolled his eyes. "Don't bring that up around them or you'll hear the argument of whose fault it was in the first place" he warned him making Jaden only laugh once more. "They take after their father" he pointed out

Qui Gon simply rolled his eyes once more before pulling out his comlink, to contact his son. "There's no time to talk about the past. We need to save Anakin and Padme and stop Obi Wan from getting himself captured" he informed him adding, "We don't know who exactly is behind this and so we must not take drastic actions" he explained.

Still chained to the wall, sweat dripping off his forehead and blood running down his face, Anakin felt the jabs of the electric staffs once more into his sides that were now burning in pain before they stopped suddenly. "That's enough for now. We don't want to kill him before our employer meets him" Dax's voice entered the room

Anakin slowly lifted his head up towards him, "Who's your employer! What's going on?" Anakin exclaimed angrily as Dax laughed, "You Jedi are all alike. Always quick to snap and demand answers, what ever happened to patience?" he asked him, "I thought you Jedi were suppose to know patience" he went on before smirking, "Oh maybe I should just threaten your lovely female companion. She's a tough girl but truly beautiful. My men would just love to have their way with her" he taunted him

Anakin snapped back, "Don't touch her! You leave her alone!" he exclaimed before feeling more electrical jabs into his body before Dax snatched the staff off the guard. "I said that's enough! We're almost reached our destination" he informed him, "Take him back to the cell where his friend is" he ordered watching the guards unchained Anakin from the wall, dragging him along from the room leaving Dax to simply watch them

His small holo projector began to chime. Dax activated it to see the hooded figure of his employer before him, "Yes, what is it?" he asked as Xanatos smirked, _"Have you captured the Jedi yet?"_ he asked as Dax nodded, "Yes, as well as his female companion and contacted the Jedi" he replied as he smirked even more

"_Excellent, this will teach my old master a lesson. The Jedi and him stole my father from me so I will steal one of his sons from him" _he pointed out as Dax just sighed, "I only want my payment for this. I don't care about your plan" he informed him seeing Xanatos snarl, "You'll get your payment when you get here, so don't fail me" he snapped before the hologram faded away before him.

Startled as the cell door opened once more, Padme then saw the two guards bring in a bare chest Anakin, covered in blood, cuts and sweat. One of them looked over at Padme, handing her some clothes and bacta. "Clean him up!" he snarled before they both exited and closed the door shut.

Padme knelt before Anakin, propping his head up on her lap where she then felt one of his hands touch her face. "Why is this happening to us?" she asked before taking the cloth and wiping the sweat and blood off his face. "I'll see to it that these pirates are punished for what they have doing and what they've done to you" Padme sternly informed him as Anakin let out a small laugh. "I always you believed in peace and non violence" he pointed out

Padme laughed, "Normally yes but when the man I love suffers, that's different" she informed him. He gave her a small smile, "We will get out of here Padme because I don't know what will happen if we don't try to escape now" he started to reply, "When I was being tortured, I realised these aren't ordinary pirates; they are much more powerful pirates" he went on seeing her look at him confused.

"But Anakin, how can we escape?" she asked him, "We're trapped in this small cell until they come back and who knows when that could be" she points out seeing Anakin pull himself up, placing both hands on her face,

"Space pirates are usually weak minded and even though these ones are stronger than most they're still weak minded, so when they come back, I'll mind trick them into releasing us" he explains "You trust me right?" he asks her seeing her smile, "Yes, I trust you Anakin, I know you'll get us out of here" she replies before the two share a tender passionate kiss together.

Watching the moderate sized ship descend down onto the landing platform, Allana watched one of her own friends, Gav Spaar proceed down the landing ramp a short time later with a young blond haired female whom Allana recognised as Satine Kryze who was now around the same age as her grandson Obi Wan.

"Allana, my dear, it is a pleasure to see you again" Gav happily smiled moving over towards her taking her hand to kiss it as she smiled, "It is always a pleasure to have you visit us Gav" she replied looking over at Satine. "Satine Kryze, my how you've grown up and training to become Duchness" she pointed out as Satine stepped forward.

"Lady Jinn, it is always so wonderful to see you and we thank you for having us" she spoke in a clear voice impressing Allana. "Your training is working very well Satine" she observed starting to move back into the compound. "I only hate to point out that my husband nor my son and his family are here right now but they may stop by" she informed them

Gav smiled, "It will be nice to see your husband again Allana and it will give young Satine here a chance to build stronger relationships with Jedi" he explained, little did he know about the relationship Satine had started with Obi Wan Kenobi many years ago

_Flashback_

_Since Jacen and Allana's marriage and birth of their son Qui Gon, they had quickly become somewhat of a royal family for the planet of Corellia. When news spread that Jacen and Allana were now grandparents to Obi Wan and Anakin Jinn, hopes were raised they'd live on the planet and marry Princesses however those hopes were faded but still the people always were excited to see any member of the planet. So when Allana and Jacen held a royal gathering for their friends, that meant their son would bring his family which included a twelve year old Obi Wan and ten year old Anakin and would introduce Obi Wan to Satine for the very first time._

"_Prime Minister Spaar, I would like to introduce you to my son Qui Gon and his beautiful wife Shmi and their two sons Obi Wan and Anakin" Allana proudly told him as Gav smiled, "At last, I meet the son turned Jedi Master of my dear friend here" he replied shaking hands with Qui Gon before raising Shmi's hand to kiss it, "And your wife is simply a lovely woman" he noted, "Thank you Prime Minister" he told him as Gav brought a young Satine forward. "And this is my adopted daughter Satine Kryze whom I've taken to training to become Duchess" he informed them. Satine locked eyes with Obi Wan, "It's lovely to meet you" she spoke as Jacen spoke up, "Obi Wan, why don't you show Satine around the gardens and take Anakin with you while we talk" he suggested as Obi Wan nodded, "Yes grandfather" he replied holding his arm out for Satine to take leading her off as Anakin walked beside him. "Your grandparents and parents seem like wonderful people Obi Wan" she told him. "Thank you. They care for my brother and me a great deal" he explained as Satine smiled over at him admiring the beautifully decorated hallways that lead out to the gardens. "Your grandparent's home is just stunning" she gushed, "How come you don't live here all the time?" she asked as Obi Wan smiled, "Well, since Anakin and I are training to become Jedi, we live at the Jedi Temple with our parents and visit on free time, though advisors have insisted that Anakin and myself don't become Jedi and remain here with them" he explained as Anakin laughed, "But that's not going to happen because I'm going to be the most powerful Jedi" he told her as Satine smiled, "Well perhaps I can come visit you at the Jedi Temple sometime" she suggested before Obi Wan led her over to a nearby bench in the garden. "I would love for you to come to Courscant sometime" he told her as Anakin wandered off but remained close as Obi Wan sat with Satine talking and laughing as Satine started to feel something more for her new friend._

Re entering the city of Theed once more, Obi Wan wasn't surprised when his comlink chimed; surprised that it didn't ring sooner. He heard his father's voice upon answering the call. "Obi Wan, where are you?" he asked in a stern voice. _"One minute you're quietly hanging around the lake retreat and suddenly you're gone"_ he went on,

"_I hope you're not going to try anything Anakin would do"_ he points out as Obi Wan just rolled his eyes. "Dad, I can't sit around waiting with you and granddad for another message" he admitted, "I'll start heading in the direction of where I can sense Anakin the most, like before" he pointed out as Qui Gon was still unsure about this idea.

"_This is a risky idea Obi Wan however you are a recently knighted Jedi Knight and I trust you will be on alert and contact us when if you find them"_ Qui Gon explained as Obi Wan nodded "I will father. I won't let you down. May the force be with you" he replied, _"May the force be with you son"_ he heard him reply before hanging up

Obi Wan entered into the Theed hanger where he hoped to find his own ship that would help him save his brother and Senator Amidala. It was then he realised something he never thought of before-how politicians always seem like a waste of time to him wondering how did Hannah enjoy being around them constantly.

While Obi Wan wondered his last thought, Hannah was finding Senate Clovis annoying her and refused to leave her alone in finding out how she can help her friend Padme. He kept asking about Anakin Skywalker and Hannah got the feeling he would do something that would end badly for him. She placed her hands down on the glass desk.

"Senator Clovis, please!" she exclaimed, "I can't talk about Padme's personal life while she is out there in danger" she went on sighing, "If the holo net or the committee found out that Padme is getting herself into dangerous situation, they could remove her as a Senator" she explained as Rush only scoffed, "Or force her to end her relationship with the Jedi" he pointed out

Hannah sighed wanting to scream except ran a hand through her lush blond curls, "Senator, please! Padme is my friend and I know right now she is happy" she cried, "Please don't try anything that will pull your friendship you have with her further away" she warned him adding, "And also Senator. Anakin is my friend as well and I know he will not take to you trying to steal her away" she pointed out as Rush shrugged, "I can't help it if I have feelings for Padme" he shrugged,

"I knew her first and she is a beautiful young girl and I feel she can like me in time even after all this time we've been apart" he informed her as Hannah shook her head. "I feel she's happy now and you'll simply be a friend to her" she only replied seeing him about to retort when her comlink chimed. "Hello?" Hannah asked upon answering hearing Obi Wan's voice,

"_Hannah, it's me. I'm still in Theed but I've found a pilot who is going to help me save Anakin and Padme"_ he explained as Hannah felt her heart lift slightly, "You know where they are?" she asked with hope. _"No but I will use the force to guide me to where Anakin could be. Right now I can't sense him but I will and I will have a possible location"_ he explained.

She sighed, "Alright, do you need any help?" she asked, _"It's too risky to have anyone else and could be dangerous. I'll contact you when I have their location and rescued them"_ he promised, "Be careful" she told him, _"I will, I'll just use a few tricks I've seen Anakin do" _he replied before she heard him hang up.

Rush looked over at Hannah, a small smirk crossed his face, "Seems like Padme isn't just the only girl to fall for a Jedi" he notes as Hannah stared straight up at him with her green eyes. "Senator, don't start" she warned him through her teeth before brushing past him heading out of the office in frustration.

Dax stood firm and tall in the hanger bay of his grand ship that he acquired through a successful mission he had undertaken years ago as the smaller ship docked a few meters away and he saw the hooded figure of his employer descend the landing ramp. He smirked underneath his hood,

"I see you are not a useless space pirate after all" he observed before they started walking towards the exit. "No, I have both prisoners in a cell right now. My men have been having their "fun" with the Jedi" Dax pointed out. The figure snarled, "I hope you haven't let them get too carried away. I want the pleasure of torturing him myself before I kill him" he informed him.

Then Dax had to know, "And his companion? I only brought her along as leverage. He seems to care for her deeply" he noted as Xanatos smirked, "Bring them both to the bridge of this ship and I may see for myself if I need her anymore" he instructed continuing out of the hanger bay leaving Dax to proceed down to the cell with four of his own men.

Anakin rested quietly next to Padme, who had her head against his chest. His wounds were starting to heal now that he had bacta attended to them but something else attracted his attention. He could now sense with the force. He gently woke Padme from her sleep. "Padme, the serum has worn off. I can feel the force again" he told her smiling down at her as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked in her soft voice before he placed both hands on her shoulders looking into her sweet brown eyes. "The serum was cutting me off from contacting my father or Obi Wan through the force and now I can them know of our location" he explained before smirking, "It also means we can attempt an escape" he assured her.

"But what if they inject you with more serum when they come back?' she asked. He shook his head, "They may be more powerful pirates but I don't think they're that smart" he pointed out feeling her arms slip around him. "I have faith in you Anakin" she smiled sharing a gentle romantic kiss together right as the door to their cell opened slamming into the wall.

"Awe, I'd hate to interrupt such a tender moment but my employer has arrived and wishes to see you both" Dax informed them looking to two of his men, "Cuff him" he ordered as another pointed out, "Should we inject more of the serum into him?" they asked as Anakin looked over at Padme quietly. Dax shook his head, "Nah, the last dosage should have been enough" he replied at the same time the two guards cuffed Anakin's wrists before him before Dax hoisted Padme to her feet,

Dax kept a firm grip on her arm. She struggled in his grip. He smirked, "Feisty little thing aren't you?" he asked, "Too bad you're a Senator because you could have had a better life with me" he told her however Padme said nothing before she was led out from the cell by Dax followed the guards pushing Anakin along the way, unaware of just who this mystery employer really was.

Having acquired a pilot and now idly floating in Naboo's outer atmosphere, Obi Wan's eyes suddenly snapped opened startling the young pilot beside him. "Something wrong sir?" they asked him as Obi Wan smirked, "We have our location. Set course for the Hoth system. That's where they're taking my brother and Senator Amidala" he instructed as the pilot quickly entered the coordinates.

In his short time of knowing this pilot, he discovered that she was in fact one of the pilot who fought in the Battle of Naboo and was a follower of Senator Amidala but within the last few hours, Obi Wan was becoming less interested in politics and just wanted to save his younger brother.

Normally he didn't mind having to save his brother from danger as he would do the same for him but since his new relationship with the Senator, the holo net was creating more rumours and stories on them both. However, seeing Anakin and Padme together only reminded him of an old friend he missed dearly.

"Coordinates are locked, we're ready for the jump to hyperspace" the pilot spoke out. "Let's get going" Obi Wan simply replied sitting back in his seat as the stars streaked by and the ship jumped in hyperspace.

Xanatos stood with his hands clasped behind his back, hood still over his face. Time had not aged him too much but to those who did not recognise him straight away, it was for the best. He expected Skywalker not to know him but he would cause his old master the same pain that his father went through when the Jedi forced him out of contact with him.

He rebelled and was exiled out of the Order. He had vowed revenge on his old master and would start with the death of his youngest son who he recently discovered to be the "Chosen One" of the Jedi Order.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure this information is accurate?" Xanatos asked the older man sitting before him, data pad in hand. He nodded, "I'm 100% positive that Anakin Skywalker Jinn is the Chosen One of the Jedi Order" he explained once more. "I also have a number of sources within the Jedi Temple who have been discussing it secretly and his midi-chlorian count is even higher than Master Yoda's" he went on as Xanato's snarled, "So, you have been busy my old Master. Forgotten all about me" he muttered looking out into the distance, "Not if I have anything to do about it" he added_

Xanatos heard the approaching footsteps entering the bridge area turning to acknowledge. He glared through his hood at Skywalker because in his eyes, he saw his old Master and knew the boy was still training his master which angered him more. He then moved his eyes over to the beautiful young girl in Dax's grip.

He smirked, "Well, well, I never thought the Jedi would keep such beautiful company" he observed eyeing Padme up and down with a swift touch to her cheek. "Don't touch her!" Anakin snapped looking over at him as Xanatos scoffed, "I don't have to listen to you Jedi! Your father was a fool to think he can forget about me" he sneered, "But just wait till he discovers his youngest son murdered followed by his second son" he informed him.

Anakin stared over at this man shaking his head, "If you think you can kill me easily, you're mistaken who ever you are" he told him unable to recognise this man. Xanatos laughed, "Oh so my old master hasn't told you about me, not surprised" he scoffed. Anakin looked back at him, "I don't have time for this" he replied and using the force, he grabbed his lightsaber off Dax's belt snapping the cuffs around his wrists before pulling Padme into his grasp.

He successfully fought off the four guards around them as more rushed towards them. Xanatos saw them trying to move back towards the exit. He looked over at a stunned Dax, "What are you waiting around for, you fool!" he snapped angrily, "Don't let them escape!" he cried as Anakin cut down two more guards. Padme had acquired a blaster and was now picking off guards as they approached. Xanatos looked to Dax adding, "I only want Skywalker alive, kill his companion now!" he ordered.

Dax decided to take matters into his own hands, and raised his blaster towards Padme; however Anakin sensed his moment as Padme continued to pick off more guards. "Padme!" he cried leaping right in front of her at the same time Dax fired his blaster straight for her. Anakin successfully blocked the blaster bolts sending Dax scrambling for cover.

Anakin then grabbed Padme's hand, "Come on angel, let's get going!" he told her racing straight from the bridge down the hallway. Xanatos was determined to not let them escape. "Lock down the hanger bay and send all available guards after them!" he cried turning to Dax.

"I should have known never to trust pirates with handling Jedi" he scoffed stalking off down the hallway. He would stop Anakin and Padme before they could escape this ship and his plan would be back on track.

Hearing the alarms sounding through the ship, Anakin and Padme soon reached the hanger bay as Anakin sensed Obi Wan not too far away. He evaded another set of blaster bolts before they turned another corner, the hanger bay in clear sight. "We're almost clear" he told her however just meters within reach of the hanger's entrance

Anakin and Padme were forced to a sudden halt as Xanatos appeared before them, lightsaber in hand. "You're not getting away that easily Skywalker" he informed him; "You're part of my plan to destroy your father" he went on. Anakin tightened his grip on his own weapon. "You won't defeat me so easily. My father has taught me well" he informed him.

"We shall see" Xanatos smirked as Anakin then looked across at Padme. _"Padme, I'll distract him for a short time. You run into the hanger and grab us a ship. Don't look back. I'll catch up" _he told her through their new bond. _"But Anakin, what if?" _she asked. _"He won't re capture me so easily, I promise" _he assured her right before she saw him charge towards Xanatos. Their lightsabers clashing together as Padme quickly took off straight past them into the hanger bay. She could hear Anakin continuing his fight as she scanned for a suitable ship.

She soon found one not too far-what she didn't know was that it was Xanatos's ship. "Get inside Padme now!" she heard Anakin call out to her racing over towards her. She raced straight up the ramp as Xanatos knew he could not allow them to escape, "No!" he cried evading another blow from Anakin, "You're mine boy, you won't escape!" he exclaimed

Anakin only smirked, "Wanna bet?" he asked kicking him right in the chest catching him off guard allowing him to force push him across the hanger. Anakin then raced up the landing ramp where minutes later, he had the ship's engines roaring to life,

"Hang on, this could get a little rough" he told Padme seeing her slip into the co pilot's seat next to him and just as the hanger bay doors were closing, Anakin manoeuvred the ship straight through the closing gap back out into space and out of the pirates clutches.

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Padme happily threw her arms around Anakin, "Looks like I was right to trust you" she smirked as he laughed, holding her close, "Because I love you and not going to let anyone harm you" he promised her right before the console before them started to beep before them, indicating another ship was emerging out of hyperspace.

Anakin moved back over towards the console, "There's an unidentified ship coming out of hyperspace" he noted as Padme nervously bit her top lip, "More space pirates?" she asked him as Anakin remained quiet using the force to help him. He then smiled, "No, it's Obi Wan. Looks like some of my influence has rubbed off onto him" he teased

Padme just laughed, "Ani, that's not a good thing for your father to think about" she pointed out just as they saw a moderate silver Nabooian class ship before them. Anakin activated the comm, board, "Perfect timing once again Obi Wan" Anakin smirked as he heard his brother respond back, _"And I can see that you're still in one piece from those space pirates" _he teased as Anakin laughed,

"It will take more than space pirates and a Sith to stop me" he proudly admitted. Obi Wan was confused, _"Sith? Anakin, are you certain there was a Sith there?" _he asked as Anakin nodded, "Yes and apparently it was something to do with dad however he didn't say who he was" he explained.

Obi Wan remained quiet for a moment before replying back, _"We'll talk about it with dad and granddad when we meet up with them"_ he informed him, _"For now, dock with our ship and we'll proceed over to Corellia" _he explained. Anakin took control of the ship, "All right we'll be on board in a few minutes" he replied flying the ship towards Obi Wan's.

Once inside, Anakin and Padme soon met up with Obi Wan who smirked at his brother, "You really seem to know how to attract unwanted attention, don't you?' he asked him as Anakin looked stunned, "Hey, we didn't ask for this trouble and besides this Sith seemed to be interested in us more than Padme" he pointed out

"Something dad needs to hear about" he added as Obi Wan clapped a hand on his back, "I think for now dad just cares you're safe which is all that matters" he replied moving back down the hallway to their quarters.

"We're heading to Corellia to where grandma is waiting for us" he told them as Anakin smirked cheekily to Padme, "And no doubt dad and granddad are already awaiting us there" he whispered to her as she just smiled, little did she know Anakin had another very special surprise planned for her.


	20. Chp 20: Reunion on Corellia

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 20: Reunion on Corellia**

Still entertaining her good friend Gav along with Satine, Allana greeted her husband and son on the landing platform after hearing about what had happened to her youngest grandson. "Oh it's good to see you once more son, how is Shmi and the boys?" she asked Qui Gon who gave a smile, "Well, we could be better. Recently we've seen to have nothing but trouble with bounty hunters and Sith lords" he explained

Jaden laughed, "It's amazing that Obi Wan and Anakin have time to spend with Padme and Hannah" he pointed out not seeing Satine slowly raise her head up. _Who was Hannah? Had Obi Wan moved on and forgotten about her, even after what happened between them? _She kept silent as Allana continued, "Well, when they get here, we'll let them have some time around the villa" she assured him before she continued;

"Now, I would like to meet Prime Minister Gav Spaar of Mandalore and young Princess Satine who's training to become Duchess" she informed them as Qui Gon looked over at the young woman before him knowing he had meet her before and as if she was reading his mind, she spoke, "We've meet years ago Master Jinn, you were with your wife and two sons" she reminded him.

He smiled, "Ah yes of course and then Obi Wan saved you from the attempted kidnapping" he pointed out as Satine nodded, "Yes, we're very good…..friends" she softly admitted knowing in her heart, she wanted more with him.

_Flashback_

"_You'll be okay now Satine, I promise you" Obi Wan assured her, keeping her secure in her arms as his younger brother Anakin remained a few feet ahead of them, sensing his brother's feelings for the young girl. "Thank you for coming to my rescue Obi Wan. You were indeed brave" she informed him as he laughed, _

"_It's a Jedi job to protect others and I wasn't about to let them win neither was Anakin" he replied almost reaching their grandparents' villa when Satine stopped him and turned to face him. "I've never met any boy like you before and you are indeed my knight in shining armour" she smirked placing a hand on his face which was soft and warm against his skin. _

"_Just doing my Jedi duty" he explained and without any more words, Satine and Obi Wan leaned closer to each other and shared their first gentle romantic kiss together._

"I better go contact the Jedi and Shmi about what's happened and perhaps do some medicating" Qui Gon informed them moving off as Jaden wrapped an arm around his wife, "How about we take a walk around the gardens?" he suggested to her making her smile, "That sounds like a wonderful idea" she smiled taking his arm, Gav and Satine watched them move away leaving them to proceed up to their quarters they were staying in while they were here.

"You understand what must not be allowed in order for you become Duchess" he spoke out as she sighed quietly, "Don't fall in love with a Jedi" she softly admitted as he nodded, "Yes, we cannot have our future Duchess relying on the Jedi for protection when they are constantly serving the Republic" he explained

Satine was only half listening, for she knew she could not forget Obi Wan, the young Jedi who saved her from an attempted kidnapping many years ago. Satine looked over at the man she had come to known as her adoptive father. "But Gav, the Jedi are the keepers of peace and justice. Wouldn't it be worth having the Jedi close by?" she asked, going on, "Look at Mistress Jinn, her husband is a Jedi Master and the people of Corellia feel safe knowing the Jedi will rush to their aid if in the event of a war" she pointed out but Gav scoffed,

"Mandalore rulers do not have time to become romantically involved with anyone and that includes Jedi. So, heed my words Satine and distant yourself from any Jedi friends you may have" he informed her moving down the hallway into their quarters however Satine simply moved over to one of the large glass windows, looking out over the city. She wanted to be a great ruler of her people but she just couldn't be so cold to the man she still loved.

His failure at capturing Anakin Skywalker, Xanatos had to report to his master about the failed plan. Having taken care of Dax and his men, Xanatos now took control of their ship and prepared communications for his report. He knelt before the hologram before it came to life and the blue holo image of his cloaked master looked down at him.

"Have you captured young Skywalker?" he asked straight out as Xanatos clenched his fists together. "No. He was in my grasp but he eluded me and escape a short time ago with his companion" he informed him. "Senator Amidala" Sidious snarled through his teeth. "I thought she was supposed to be dead" he questioned as Xanatos shook his head, "Apparently not. She's alive and with the Jedi right now. The pirates have been taken care of" he explained.

"Our plan has come to a halt for now but it is only minor" he told him. "What are your new orders now master?" Xanatos asked as Sidious smirked, "Return to our base on the planet Geonosis and oversee the production of our new army. Our time is coming for the Sith to take their place in the galaxy" he assured him before his hologram disappeared and Xanatos rose to his feet once more setting course for Geonosis. He might have not completed his revenge on his old master now but soon he will make his family and him suffer dearly.

The sleek silver Naboo ship emerged out of hyperspace a short time later and the planet Corellia came into view. Obi Wan sighed, before speaking out, "Well, get ready for the crowd of excited citizens as we land" he warned them as Padme looked confused, "What does he mean?" she asked looking up at Anakin who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ever since we first visited our grandparents when we were little, the citizens of Corellia, have always been excited to see it and often have petitioned for our grandparents to raise Obi Wan and I here so that we can live as rich socialities like princes instead of Jedi" he explained as Obi Wan added, "Yes indeed and the girls have been pleading that we both pick of them to marry" he smirked turning around in his chair as Padme giggled slightly, "Well, I don't think I have nothing to worry about, don't I?" she asked Anakin who nodded in agreement.

"That's right. You're the only girl for me" he promised her sharing a sweet kiss together as Obi Wan turned back around to look out at the city as they flew towards their grandparents villa.

He kept thinking about his previous thoughts on politicians and realised he did not wish to get involved with one like Anakin had. Hannah was different and he liked her a lot, even loved her and he couldn't wait to see her again.

Landing down on the private landing pad, Obi Wan, Anakin and Padme followed by 3Po and R2 descended the landing lamp where they were greeted by Allana, Jaden, Qui Gon and a new figure. Obi Wan recognised them instantly-Satine, his first love from all those years ago and she was still as beautiful as ever.

Her short blond hair was tucked behind her ears styled up in a elaborate twist. He smiled over at her before moving to greet his father and grandparents once more. Allana happily hugged Anakin and Padme, "Oh, I've been so worried for you both!" she cried,

"When Jaden told me what had happened, I was so concerned for your safety" she told them as Padme smiled, "That's very kind of you to say even though I'm not family" she pointed out as Allana only smiled, "Oh sweetheart, don't say that. Anakin told me about what happened with your father and what he said which I think is awful and I'm letting you know you're apart of our family" she assured her

She smiled "Besides, I've always wanted a granddaughter" she beamed hugging her once again then moved over to Anakin and Obi Wan, "You two really know how to give your father more and more grey hairs" she told them seeing Obi Wan laugh. "I think Anakin's done that more times than I have" he corrected ignoring the glare from his father.

"I've had your rooms prepared before you arrived so you can head upstairs and rest before joining us for dinner tonight" Allana pointed out as Anakin spoke up, "Uh, actually, I have something I need to say to Padme but first, grandma, do you mind finding something special for Padme to wear?" he asked her as she nodded, "Of course, come with me dear" she replied moving off with Padme and Anakin headed off into the gardens.

Qui Gon looked across at his other son standing with Satine. Jaden caught his stare, "He knows what he's doing son, let him make his own choices" he insisted as Qui Gon nodded silently, "After what Siri did to him, I'm more cautious than ever" he only replied moving away with his father.

"I didn't expect to see you here once again Satine" Obi Wan admitted, "I've missed you" he added before she raised a hand to his face, feeling small hairs starting to grow out, "It's a shame soon you'll be hiding this beautiful face with a beard" she smirked as he took her hand into his's. "Well I'm not a young Jedi padawan any more and things have to change" he pointed out as she nodded, "So I heard" she only replied.

"What does that mean?" he asked curiously as Satine looked straight at him. "I heard about your new relationship with a girl named Hannah, which hurt me a little" she confessed but Obi Wan was even more confused, "Satine, we haven't seen each other in nearly 13 years and had no contact since that night we kissed. What did you expect me to do?" he asked her as Satine shrugged, "Told me the truth about how you felt instead you let me do all the talking and the first move" she replied

She started to move off towards the villa before he fell into line beside her. "Satine, we were younger back then. I was still trying to get over my failed relationship with Siri. I wasn't ready then" he pointed out. "Are you now?" Satine asked him straight out stopping in her steps as he moved before her, hands in hers. "I can't hurt Hannah like Siri hurt me and it's difficult because I really like you and I also like Hannah" he explained.

He placed both hands on her face holding her close, "Satine, you're training to become Duchess, do you think it's a good idea for us to become involved even when you become Duchess?" he asked. Satine felt the tears in her eyes, "Yes, I need you and I want you with me" she cried and then unexpectedly and without thinking,

Obi Wan and Satine shared a romantic kiss like they shared the first time, only this time they did not see Gav watching from a distance, gritting his teeth in anger-his previous warning to Satine had been forgotten about. This would not end well.

Allana smiled at how beautiful Padme looked in the stunning pale blue strapless dress with her brown curls flowing down her back. She had given her a stunning diamond necklace to wear. "Oh, sweetie, you look so beautiful. Anakin is going to be blown away" she gushed

Padme beamed, "Well; Ani loves me anything so this won't be a surprise to him. He calls me an angel" she informed her as Allana laughed, "Oh well I have to agree with him there because right now, you sure do look like a glowing angel" she replied going on,

"Now, let's not keep my grandson waiting any longer" she added. Padme felt her heart lift once again thinking about Anakin and wondered what exactly did he have planned for her-however little did she know, it would be life changing.

As the sun began to set, casting an orange glow across the whole city including the gardens where Anakin quietly waited for Padme ignoring the spying holo net reporters trying to attract his attention for a picture. Anakin took a deep breath, realising what he was about to do.

In his heart, there were no doubts about loving Padme no matter what her father thought-he wouldn't listen to him and be with the girl he loved-his angel. He looked up towards the balcony where he saw his grandmother smiling down at him and then coming down the stoned steps in her beautiful strapless blue dress was his angel. He saw her smile as she made her way over to where he was standing.

He took her into his arms sharing another kiss together. "Miss me?" she teased as he shook his head smirking, "You have no idea" he only replied as he looked down at her, "Padme, there is something I need to tell you and deep down, I know this is what I really want" he admitted as she silently looked at him with her deep brown eyes, "What is it Ani?" she asked as he went on,

"From the moment I met you that night in the alleyway, I knew there was something about you that made me crazy for you and I will always protect you from those who want to hurt you" he assured her as she placed a hand on his face. "You already do that Ani, and I love you with all my heart" she whispered but he went on, "But I want to ensure we'll always be together" he told her

He dropped down to one knee; she gasped hand to her mouth. "Padme Naberrie Amidala" he began, "….will you marry me?" he asked holding out the beautiful ring to her. She felt the tears in her eyes, "Yes! Yes, Anakin, I'll marry you" she cried watching him slip the ring on her finger before lifting her into his arms spinning her around happily.

They then shared a passionate kiss together before Padme looked down at the ring which had a dazzling shiny krayt dragon pearl in the middle. "Oh Anakin, it's beautiful" she gushed, "Where did you find it?" she asked seeing him cheekily smirk, "Well, remember when Obi Wan and I were coming to rescue you and Hannah from Jabba and I fell into the pit" he started to recount to her as she nodded,

"Well, turns out he had a krayt dragon down there and when I killed him, I spied the pearl and took it for myself saving it for just the right occasion" he finished as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, "You are wonderful to me, I'm the luckiest girl in the world" she happily cried before he picked her up and spun her around again, "And we'll always be together forever" he assured her sealing their happiness and joyous news with another romantic kiss amongst the beauty of the gardens.

Observing his younger brother and his girlfriend down in the gardens, Obi Wan kept his hand in Satine's smiling over at her cheerfully. "Anakin sure seems happy, happier than I've ever remembered him being" she noted as Obi Wan nodded, "Yeah, he's found the girl he wanted to be with him and is never going to let her go" he replied

Satine moved closer to him resting her head against his shoulder. "Do you ever think you'll settle down with the right girl?" she asked as he sighed, "I hope so, I know mom and dad would like me too. Ever since Siri, I've been distant from wanting to be in a relationship hitting the nightclubs of Courscant with my friends worrying them and maybe Hannah could be the one" he admitted just as he felt Satine's hand slip out of his's.

She looked down into the gardens at Padme and Anakin, "I just hope you make the right decision in the end, Ben" she informed him, still not looking up at him, "Can I ask you something?" she asked, "Anything" he replied before she finally turned her gaze over to him. "Is Hannah the girl you want to be with for the rest of your life?" she asked him straight out leaving him unable to answer.

She touched his face gently, "Don't make the wrong mistake Obi Wan" she softly warned him beginning to proceed back inside the villa leaving Obi Wan wondering if she was right. He could the old feelings returning for Satine but he just couldn't hurt Hannah-sometimes he wondered how come his father and younger brother found having attachments so easy to have.

Having managed to escape Rush's constant questions, Hannah ducked out of the Senate building and straight over to Dexter's Diner where she was meeting up with Ahsoka who informed her that Anakin and Padme are safe and with Obi Wan, Qui Gon and Jaden on Corellia.

"They should back in another two days" Ahsoka pointed out taking a seat opposite Hannah after ordering their meals. "It will be wonderful to see Obi Wan again. I haven't seen him since the night Anakin and Padme were kidnapped from the retreat" she pointed out as Ahsoka nodded, "I haven't seen Sky guy since the Battle of Naboo and I miss my regular taunts and teasing with him" she smirked cheekily.

Hannah smiled, "Seems like you like having you fun with Anakin don't you?" she asked seeing her nod. "Oh yeah. I hope one day when the time comes, he'll take me as his padawan. I would love to learn from him. His skills are often talked about amongst the Jedi in the Temple" she admitted making Hannah agree, "I hear about that, must make Anakin embarrassed at times" she pointed out.

"Of course but then that's what the teasing is for" Ahsoka smirked taking a sip of her drink as Hannah's thought drifted back to Obi Wan. She did indeed miss him and wondered if this is how Padme felt when Anakin was away. _Of course, she did! She's in love truly with Anakin_. She thought before she heard Ahsoka speak again, "Do you think Anakin should take me as a padawan?" she asked startling Hannah from her thoughts.

"Of course, you guys would work so well together. I saw you two fighting on Naboo. You two make a terrific team. Who told you other wise?" she asked curiously as Ahsoka shrugged, "Just some of the older students and Siri and Darra a while back said he was only pretending to be my friend" she pointed out. Hannah rolled her eyes at Siri's name,

"Ahsoka, don't you worry about what others say. Anakin makes his own decisions, even if sometimes most of them are reckless and crazy" she pointed out sharing a laugh with Ahsoka. "When the time comes, he'll choose who he wants and something tells me, he's determined to take you on as a padawan" she assured her. Ahsoka smiled, "Thanks Hannah, you're a good friend" she replied just as the waitress brought over their food.

Still hanging around on Courscant, Rabe was surprised when she ran into Rush once more. "Padme is not here sadly and sorry to break it to you but…" Rabe scoffed, "I know, I know, She's with Anakin to my disgust" he muttered as not seeing Rabe's eyes light up excitedly, "Seems like you're not over Padme like she's over you huh?" she noted.

Rush nodded, "You said it Rabe and no, I'm not helping you force her out of the Senate" he informed her remembering what she had done years ago. Rabe laughed one hand on his shoulder, "I don't care about politics anymore. I just want Padme's life destroyed and her relationship with Anakin finished" she informed him.

Rush looked at her, "What does that have to do with me?" he asked. She smiled, "When she breaks up with Anakin, I'll make sure you're the first person she runs to for comfort" she assured him. "Stick with me and you'll soon be with Padme and have her love you in return" she promised battling her eyes at him.

Rush sighed. He was still weary of her but something told him, she could really help. "Alright, I'll help you" he eventually admitted seeing her smile even more.

_Uh oh, that doesn't sound good now does it? What is Rabe and Rush up to now? Will she succeed? How will everyone else react to Anakin and Padme's engagement when they return to Courscant? Will Obi Wan chose the right girl: Hannah or Satine? Does Ahsoka have doubts Anakin will choose her as a padawan? The rising Sith will keep on rising and this new army will begin a war no one expected or will be prepared for? And Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Anakin are forced to meet up with Xanatos again, with Qui Gon forced to remember some of his ex padawan's terrible deeds that almost cost him his two sons. All this and more in the next chapter_


	21. A SurpriseEngagement & Unsettling Forces

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 21: A Surprise Engagement & Unsettling Forces**

There was a time in Xanato's life, where he was satisfied and wished for nothing to change. His master, Qui Gon Jinn was one of the best teachers he could have asked for and didn't hesitate when seeking guidance from.

Xanatos glared down at the datapad in his hands, "I will make you pay my old master" he muttered to him, "I will take both your sons away from you and make you suffer like my father had too" he went on as his ship came into Geonosis's planetary atmosphere.

The white stars shone in the dark, deep sky above the city, as Satine leaned against the railing. She was wearing her light purple and pink battle outfit, with her short blond hair tucked behind her ears. She could hear Obi Wan, his father and mother and grandparents, congratulating Anakin and Padme on their engagement.

She slowly turned her away from the gorgeous striking view of the city to look back at the excited group, seeing Allana hugging both Anakin and Padme; something that only caused Satine to lower her head in sadness; _"If I had remained with Obi Wan, perhaps we'd be married" _she thought

"Anakin, I'm so proud of you!" Allana gushed looking over at Padme, an arm around her slim shoulders;

"And now I can officially call you my granddaughter. Everyone will love you, my dear!" she confidently assured her_ as_ Shmi stepped forward next with a smile across her face.

"I can't believe my youngest is getting married and soon will be a Jedi Knight" she pointed out smirking over at her husband and Obi Wan as Qui Gon agreed, "He sure will be. I'm proud of both my sons" he admitted as Anakin just smiled, wrapping an arm around Padme's waist.

"Thanks dad. I love Padme with all my heart and just couldn't be without her" he explained. Satine decided it was the right moment to step in with her thoughts on the engagement.

"Well, I've known you; Anakin since you were a little kid and I couldn't be happier for you" she told them as Anakin looked over at her,

"Thank you Satine. It's nice of you to say that" he told her noticing Obi Wan's silence around her. Anakin always knew that his older brother was still in love with Satine. He was just trying to deny it. Obi Wan then stepped forward towards his brother.

"Well, little brother seems like it will just my friends and I at the clubs. You've got your girl forever" he teased as Anakin laughed

"Indeed I do but you've also got Hannah now" he reminded him

Obi Wan smiled, "Of course, can't wait to get back to Courscant to see her" he pointed out wrapping an arm around Padme's waist

Padme looked over at Satine who was saddened to hear him talk like that before quietly exiting the room. Padme looked up at Anakin,

"Ani, there's something I need to do. I won't be long" she assured him as he smirked,

"Alright then but don't take too long" he smirked kissing her sweetly before he watched her move from the room after Satine.

Hurrying through the front foyer towards the stairwell, Satine was suddenly halted in her footsteps by a surprising voice.

"Satine, wait!" they exclaimed as Satine slowly turned around to see Padme standing meters away in her strapless blue dress.

"I don't want to talk right now Padme, I remembered I have early training in the morning" she insisted trying to move closer to the stairs however Padme remained persistent and followed her.

"I saw the look on your face when Obi Wan mentioned Hannah" she admitted, "You love him still, don't you?" she asked her as Satine froze in her footsteps, lost for words before she stuttered

"How…..how…how did you know?" Satine stuttered as Padme smiled.

"Anakin told me about him and you shortly after we landed" she explained, "Anakin sees it and feels you should tell his brother how you feel. You never know what could happen" she informed her

Satine looked at her, a little hope in her eyes, "You really think he could return his feelings?" she asked quickly adding, "Because he seems very interested in Hannah" as Padme nervously bit her top lip for a moment before smiling,

"He is happy yes but Anakin knows his brother and feels something is hurting deep down" she explained. Satine smiled before sharing a hug just before another voice spoke up,

"Thought you'd run off and left me with the happy couple?" they teased as Padme and Satine both turned to see Obi Wan and Anakin standing there.

Satine kept her head lowered, "I needed to be alone and turn myself in for the night" she lied as Padme remained silent as Obi Wan and Anakin moved closer,

"You can't settle down for tonight. Our grandparents are putting together a dinner at the last minute in Anakin and Padme's honour and I want you there with me" Obi Wan explained taking her hand as she slowly raised her head. She saw him smile, she couldn't hurt him not after Anakin's surprise news.

"Well then I'd love to join your family and yourself" she confessed turning his hand, Anakin and Padme then followed both Obi Wan and Satine out in the dining room

While the dining room was being prepared for the last minute banquet, Allana and Shmi had gone off to dress for the occasion while Jaden and Qui Gon slipped into Jaden's study. He sensed something was bothering his son, something about his grandsons. Once the door slid shut, Jaden turned towards his son;

"Alright, talk to me. Are you still upset about how the council didn't make Anakin a Jedi Knight?" he asked adding "Or about Obi Wan's unresolved feelings for Satine?" he asked. Qui Gon looked at him, surprised; he thought he had hid his feelings well on the matters.

"I don't understand why the council would think Anakin isn't ready" he began to reply, "He's been through so much and he is the Chosen One, they must see it" before Jaden takes a seat beside his son, one hand on his shoulder;

"The council can be stubborn at times; I've fought with them countless times especially when I planned to marry your mother. Master Yoda has helped me plead my cases many times" he explained going on "The prophecy is sacred to the council. They want to see it succeed not fall even if they must deny Anakin till he is ready" he finished as Qui Gon looked across at him a curious look on his face;

"Should we tell Anakin the whole story about the prophecy?" he asked him as Jaden shook his head;

"Only when he asks or should the time come, right now, it is not the time. He's engaged now, let him focus on his training and engagement. The prophecy does speak of a strong willed partner for the Chosen One" he reminded him "Maybe Padme is the strong willed girl he needs to keep him levelled"

Qui Gon slowly understood what his father was telling him, "Let us hope so, Anakin is ready now to be a Jedi Knight" he insisted as Jaden laughed, a hand on his back

"And he will be, I'll ensure he is personally" he grinned moving for the door

"Now, come on, we've got an engagement to announce and celebrate" he beamed exiting the room followed by Qui Gon.

Meanwhile back on Courscant, unaware of Padme's engagement to Anakin Skywalker, Rabe continued plotting her plan to destroy her. She wouldn't stop until Padme was sent back to Naboo in disgrace and back to the countryside with Palo. Unfortunately, it seemed that Rush Clovis was now having second thoughts on his place in her plans;

Rush stepped into his office, finding no one waiting for him, or so he thought. The minute he closed his door, a voice spoke;

"What kept you?" they asked spinning his desk chair around, revealing themselves as Rabe, dressed in a short, halter neck passionate red dress and flowing curls. "I told you to meet me here 10 minutes ago, where the hell have you been!" she demanded failing to keep the angry hidden in her voice.

Rush placed his workload down on the bench beside him, "Unlike you, I am a Senator and have meetings to attend and I was attempting to seek an audience with Senator Organa who right now was called away on personal business" he told her as Rabe rolled her eyes;

"Why do you want to be involved with him?" she scoffed "He has already taken _her _under his wing" she groaned rolling her eyes, turning his chair towards the window "When I'm Senator, he's the first Senator, I'm distancing myself from. I want the more powerful Senators as allies" she informed him as Rush moved towards her, he knew what he was about to say she wouldn't like but these last few days on Courscant were slowly changing him;

"Rabe, I know I agreed to help you ruin Senator Amidala's reputation and current _romance_" he started to tell her "However, I feel if I help you, I'll not only be hurting a friend but my planet because I could forced to step down as Senator" he reminded her. "I hope I will still win her heart one day" he admitted. Rabe's eyes then flashed red before she jumped to her feet

"Are You SERIOUS!" she screamed, hands on hips and moving towards him, she then grabbed a hold of his robes with her hands, "What happened to the Rush who was _madly in love _with Padme?" she asked "Who was going to be her shoulder to cry on?" she asked as Rush pushed her off him;

"I've strived to be a modest Senator for years and I thought Padme would come to me in time, still hold out for her" he replied "But I don't want to force her to come to me" he added however Rabe simply and gently pushed Rush down onto his couch before sliding down to him, bright determined eyes piercing his now worried eyes;

"You don't want to chicken out now Senator" she purred "You've loved her and if you want her, you'll need to hurt others to get the one you want" she grinned holding him down, as he tried to respond "But I….." he started to reply before feeling her luscious lips drive themselves onto his and he couldn't find himself willing to push her away.

The dignities were now piling into the beautifully decorated stateroom, once they were greeted by Jaden, Allana, Qui Gon, Shmi and Obi Wan. Allana and Jaden would formally welcome them and announce the news about Anakin and Padme once everyone had arrived. Of course unknown to Jaden, Allana, Qui Gon, Shmi and Obi Wan, Corellia's prime minister had invited Prince Xizor as his guest at the last minute which would take them all by surprise.

Allana beamed happily at seeing the Prime Minister who smiled back at her "Allana, it is so good to see you. I was quite surprised when my office called me to say you wished to see me this late in the evening" he told her, before giving her a charming smile as Allana embraced him happily

"Garik, it's always a pleasure to see you and tonight's reason is a very special surprise" she assured him then he moved to shake hands with Jaden,

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought along my guest who has been staying with me for the past few days" he told them extending a hand out to introduce his guest "I believe you may know him already, Prince Xizor" he told her right before the tall falleen casually strolled into the room. Obi Wan sensed his father and grandfather's worries. Their grips tightened on Shmi and Allana. Obi Wan shook his head _"Just wait till Anakin discovers he's here" _he thought to himself watching Prince Xizor move towards them

"M'lady, it is a pleasure to see you once again" he grinned, lifting one hand to kiss, unfortunately for him, after the last incident, Jaden and Qui Gon had discovered with the force a way to block his pheromones from Allana and Shmi and so they remained unfazed by his attempts to "seduce" them once again

"Prince Xizor, we are honoured to have you here on such short notice. I trust you'll chose not to disrupt tonight's occasion" she inquired as Xizor cast a glanced at Obi Wan,

"Only if your boys, you call grandsons behave themselves" he spat as Qui Gon sighed

"If you don't provoke them, they'll be fine" he warned him moving off with his wife and son just as Jaden nodded, a stare back at Xizor

"I'll be watching you tonight, I have a feeling you'll try something, especially with one of our own" he hinted whisking Allana away leaving the Prince with the prime minister

"Come on, let's go check on Anakin and Padme before we inform everyone of their news" he insisted a kiss on her cheek moving off to find their grandson and new future granddaughter as the guests settled in, wondering what the important, surprising news could be.

Sharing their own private moments together, Padme, wearing her dazzling strapless blue dress and thick brown hair in soft flowing ringlets, looking up at Anakin, dressed in a fresh, clean pair of Jedi robes, she felt his strong arm softly running up and down one arm, she was unable to wipe the smile of her face

"Oh Anakin, after what we've been through these last few days, this has been a wonderful night" she gushed wrapping her arms around his waist "A perfect night to celebrate our engagement" she admitted sharing a tender sweet kiss together before Anakin beamed down at her,

"To me, this was just another night to show how much I love you" he replied holding her face in his hands, "I promise to always protect you, none will hurt you" he promised pulling her closer right as they heard another voice

"Oh, sorry, hope we're not disturbing anything" they teased as Padme and Anakin turned their heads to see Jaden and Allana at the entrance to the room, Jaden had a teasing smirk on his face, Anakin rolled his eyes

"Are they ready for us grandfather?" he asked, annoyed that their private moment was cut short seeing his grandmother laugh,

"Yes, most of our close friends we've invited tonight have arrived and we'd like to announce the news and introduce you both" she explained as Padme nodded

"Of course Mrs Jinn, we'll follow you" she politely replied as Allana chuckled

"Padme, you're family now. You can simply call me grandmother" she assured her and with that, Anakin and Padme followed Jaden and Allana out of the room and down the long hallway towards the dining room where their guests were waiting.

While waiting for his grandparents and brother, Obi Wan moved over towards the bar for a drink. It was at this moment, Satine found that she had a perfect opportunity to talk to him, especially after her little chat with Padme earlier.

"I can't believe Anakin's getting married" Satine spoke up, one hand on his arm "I always thought it would be you" she admitted seeing him take a sip of his drink, a smirk on his face

"While Anakin has had a few girlfriends and many other females idolising him, he found the girl he truly loves while I haven't" he replied as Satine slipped up onto the bar stool, resting one hand on his back;

"Obi Wan, I always remember the first time we met and when you saved me from the kidnap attempt. I never wanted to cut off our friendship so abruptly and it would be years that we would see each other. I thought I could come visit you on Courscant, but…" her voice trailed off as Obi Wan then realised

"It was your mentor/adoptive father wasn't it?" he asked her going on "He believes you should distant yourself from the Jedi. Your planet didn't want to be in the Republic" he points out as Satine took a sip of her drink

"I tried to convince them otherwise, that we needed to have the Jedi as an ally but they wouldn't listen, even if I am to be Duchess in the future" she admitted in a low voice just as Obi Wan placed one hand on hers,

"Perhaps one day, you'll convince them, and you'll have strong words and reasons they'd be foolish to argue against you" he suggested right as Satine had another thought in mind, a personal one.

"Obi Wan, I know I may have made you question your relationship with your girlfriend right now and I'm sorry" she told him, "After you return to Courscant, I still want to see you" she confessed before she suggested "Maybe I'll come visit you on Courscant where we can talk more" she concluded seeing him raise her hand to kiss it

"I'd like that, and I can introduce you to Hannah, perhaps you'll change your thoughts on her" he told her. Satine then went quiet;

"_Yes, meet Hannah, I can't wait" _she thought to herself. She was about to respond when the room fell silent as Jaden and Allana returned moving to the front podium.

_On stage….._

Jaden proudly stood beside his gorgeous wife, before she began to address the small crowd before them;

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice" Allana began "I must apologise once more to bringing you all here, in the middle of the night, but our family has had some wonderful news we just couldn't wait till the morning to share with you" she beamed as Jaden took over

"Your government here has welcome the Jedi Order here graciously, accepted our marriage, our son and our grandsons. When our son married, the interest soared and now we are happy to know the engagement of our youngest grandson" he informed them hearing a excited gasp and small chatter amongst the crowd, before Allana spoke once again

"Please make welcome, the newly engaged Anakin Skywalker-Jinn and Senator Padme Amidala!" she exclaimed in delight. The room was filled with applause as Anakin and Padme entered the room, his arm around her waist and her arm linked through his, the smiles couldn't be wiped off their faces as they made their way through the crowds, towards the stage. Allana and Jaden stepped aside to allow them a chance to speak;

Anakin cleared his throat before he spoke in a bold voice; "I wasn't born on Corellia however I have visited my grandparents numerous times with my family and discovered how well liked my family is here. The holonet is always buzzing about one of us and I know it's never going to change. I only hope that my marriage to the lovely Senator from Naboo, will strengthen the alliances of Corellia and Naboo" he explained looking down at Padme "Padme is my true love and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with her" he admitted leaning down where he gave her a soft gentle kiss to her.

The crowd awed in delight before Padme spoke a few words;

"Anakin and his family have welcomed me into their lives, where my family hasn't. I was born in a small country village on Naboo, arranged to marry someone I did not love. Entering the political field shun me away from my mother and sister" she explained, attempting to hold back tears before she felt Anakin squeeze her shoulders;

"I'm living the life I've always wanted and fallen in love with the man of my dreams, my prince, Anakin Skywalker Jinn. I only hope to have all of you welcome me into your lives like the Jinn family has" she admitted hearing the crowd applaud once more watching Anakin led Padme down from the stage as Allana finished up;

"Thank you all for coming, I'd like everyone to raise their glasses to the newly engaged couple!" she beamed, taking two glasses for herself and Jaden,

"Anakin and Padme!" she exclaimed as the crowd followed her "Anakin and Padme!" they cheered continuing to mingle and congratulate the happy couple.

While the celebrations continued on Corellia, there was persistent within the halls of the Jedi Temple, continuing with Siri, now without Darra. Her attention had turned to the young Ahsoka Tano, who had been over heard talking about how she wished to be Anakin Skywalker's padawan one day.

Siri Tachi had recently enjoyed her company, now that Darra had deserted her, and hearing that Ahsoka wished to be Anakin's padawan, worried she'd lose her forever, to the life of a Jinn and she'd hear how horrible she was to Obi Wan and what she did. She exited her quarters shortly before lights out after she sensed Ahsoka close by.

"Ahsoka!" she called out spotting her a few meters ahead, heading in the direction of the shared sleeping quarters she shared with the younger apprentices. Ahsoka stopped then turned around, she didn't look happy to see her;

"Siri, I don't want to see you after what you said to me about being Anakin's padawan. Master Qui Gon says otherwise and I believe him. He's the master, not you" she scoffed as Siri glared down at her, hands on hips,

"You've got a lot of nerve speaking to me like that, Jedi whelp" she spat, warning her "I could report you to one of the Jedi Council members for your attitude" she cautioned as Ahsoka only stood her ground

"Like they'd listen to you, from what I heard, you're not on good terms with them especially after what Master Jinn told them all those years ago" she informed her as Siri rolled her eyes in annoyance,

"Oh just shut up about Master Jinn or any member of his family! His youngest son is suppose to be the 'Chosen One'" she scoffed rudely kneeling down so she was at eye level with Ahsoka,

"If Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, he will need a strong willed padawan" she explained shaking her head "And unfortunately, I've seen your fighting style and skills and you definitely don't make the cut" she replied. Ahsoka only shook her head;

"Don't be so sure. Anakin's the one who can decide who he wants, not you, and he wouldn't listen to you anyway" she only replied beginning to turn away "And I would stop spreading lies throughout the temple. Anakin and Obi Wan are my friends and wouldn't like to know, you're spreading lies about them" she finished before she skipped down the hallway, not before Siri could call out to her;

"Don't be so sure! I've got friends here too and they listen to me, not Anakin and Obi Wan, regardless of how _popular _they are!" she shouted "And stop dreaming about being Anakin's padawan, it will never happen" she added. Ahsoka had disappeared from sight, leaving Siri alone once more. She thought it could have gone _slightly _better, Ahsoka was young and it wouldn't take long till she had completely crushed the young Jedi's dreams.

The gathering was a success, despite the lateness of the hour, Anakin and Padme were yet to discover Prince Xizor's presence, however something was still bothering Anakin, during his capture. Xanatos was his father's old apprentice. He wished to find out more and so, meeting Obi Wan's gaze, he left Padme in the company of Satine and his mother before they slipped away to find their father, who had ducked outside into the gardens.

"Father?" Anakin asked as he and Obi Wan slowly approached Qui Gon, who was standing with his back to them, looking up at the brisk night sky. He then turned to acknowledge them,

"I thought you'd be occupied with all the well wishes Anakin" he smiled then looked across at Obi Wan "And I thought you'd be catching up with Satine, she's been talking about you" he pointed out. Obi Wan looked back at Anakin who nodded silently at him stepping closer to their father,

"Dad, we have something to ask you" Obi Wan spoke out as Qui Gon remained quiet allowing them to continue "After I rescued Anakin and Padme and we were on our way here, Anakin told me that Xanatos was the one who organised space pirates to kidnap them from Zorba the hutt's chambers" Obi Wan informed him as Anakin went on;

"He seemed to have an instant dislike of me and I have few memories of him from my childhood so we want to know, dad" Anakin paused as Obi Wan finished his sentence, "Whatever happened to Xanatos and why did he leave the order?"

Qui Gon let out a deep sigh, he hoped this day wouldn't come, although he sensed Xanatos was still out there and plotting some kind of revenge, he just thought it would be never be on his family. He looked back at his two sons,

"Walk with me and I will explain what happened to my old apprentice and why I've tried to forget what he did to me years ago" he told them beginning to walk down the stoned path leaving Anakin and Obi Wan to exchanged looks before moving to catch up with him;

"Xanatos was a strong willed apprentice and I was proud to have him. He accompanied me on many missions, even after the two of you were born. When you were captured by slavers along with your grandmother and mother, Anakin, he helped me rescue you, though he wasn't pleased with it. He had a jealously streak that grew from watching my relationship grow with you two" he explained, "It reminded him of his own father. He thought he could go back and see him" he went on as Anakin cut in

"I thought you said the "no attachments" rule was still held in regard to the Jedi" he pointed out seeing Qui Gon nod

"Yes, it was. To apprentices and padawans, they were not permitted to see their families while they were training, of course Xanatos was always reckless and one night, took a fighter and flew back to his father who was so relieved to see him, he created a lie that the Jedi _stole _him from his family, and Xanatos believed it!" he exclaimed in disbelief;

"What happened to him?" Obi Wan curiously asked before allowing Qui Gon to continue;

"When he came back, he was livid. He became distant, angry and violent. At one stage, he threatened to harm both of you" he informed them. He lowered his head, stopped in his steps and remained silent. Anakin and Obi Wan were confused at what he was doing, they each placed one hand on his shoulder before he spoke,

"For years, I've tried to block out the memory of what he did that saw him expelled from the Jedi Order, it broke my heart at his actions" he admitted….

_Flashback_

_It had been four years since Qui Gon and Shmi had visited his parents and Obi Wan and Anakin had seen their grandparents. So Qui Gon and Shmi decided it was time to visit them and Qui Gon and Obi Wan had just returned from mission. Obi Wan had recently turned twelve and Anakin was now nine years old. It had been two years since Xanatos was expelled from the Jedi Order and regrettably they hadn't seen the last of him, he was out for revenge._

_Qui Gon gently eased the ship down onto the landing platform of his parent's estate. Anakin was sitting up front in the passenger seat, closely watching his father controlling the ship. Qui Gon smirked_

"_I can sense you feel ready to pilot the ship, is that correct Anakin?" he asked his younger son seeing his eyes lit up _

"_Yes! I'm a skilled pilot and I can easily fly this ship like I handed a speeder" he pointed out however Qui Gon shook his head_

"_Perhaps another time, I don't think your mother would like to come in here and see you flying the ship" he explained shutting down the ship and lowering the landing ramp at the moment Shmi and Obi Wan emerged into the cockpit. Qui Gon and Anakin rose from their seats to join them_

"_Come on let's not keep my parents waiting" he told them, and with an arm around his wife, he lead her, Obi Wan and Anakin unaware of the trouble that had followed them._

_**2 nights later…**_

Allana, Jaden, Qui Gon and Shmi all sat on the back patio, while Anakin and Obi Wan played down in the gardens, Allana beamed down at her growing grandsons;

"I can't believe how fast those two are growing up, and yet they still remind me of you when you were younger Qui Gon" she confessed as Qui Gon lowered his head, keeping silent making Jaden laugh

"Their Jedi skills are incredible, especially Anakin. The council is worried what will happen in the future with his powers" he admitted as Qui Gon scoffed

"If that is talk about him falling to the dark side, they have little credit" he pointed out going on "It amazes me that after all these years, they still think the Chosen One should be the _modest _Jedi, Anakin is….." his voice trailed off as the force alerted him to a sudden danger. Jaden sensed it too because he was on his feet

"You sensed it too didn't you?" he asked him hearing a speeder in the distance before Qui Gon took off down into the gardens. Allana and Shmi looked up at Jaden, confused and worried,

"Stay here, just a mild disturbance in the force, we're just going to check on Obi Wan and Anakin" he assured them taking off after Qui Gon leaving both women more reason to worry.

The palace grew further and further as Qui Gon raced through the gardens, _"Was the gardens always this big when I was a kid" _he thought to himself, "Obi Wan! Anakin!" he called out, fear heard in his voice as he reached a large clearing but no one else in sight, he looked around, probing the force for any sign of his children. He did sense Jaden approaching;

"Find them yet?" he asked "The disturbance seems to be much larger" he cautioned. Unfortunately, their fears were answered by the sound of an all too familiar voice except deeper;

"Hello Master, thought you'd never see me again?" they asked as both Jedi turned and saw a tall, black robed figure moving towards them, pushing back the hood, Qui Gon and Jaden gasped, Xanatos and in his grip, was his young son Anakin, his eyes paralysed with fear,

"Xanatos! Release my sons now!" Qui Gon angrily exclaimed however Xanatos only chuckled tightening his grip on Anakin;

"They are what you tossed me aside for, my old master!" he scoffed, pushing back his cloak to reveal an unconscious Obi Wan at his feet, lightsaber meters from him;

"You told me that my father willingly handed me over to the Jedi" he screamed, "Liars! You came and STOLE me from him!" he exclaimed, pulling Anakin closer to him, "Now, you will know how my father felt as I take your children from you!" he declared, and right on cue, a black speeder appeared with another cloaked figure who simply lifted Obi Wan's body into the speeder, Qui Gon and Jaden slowly began to inched towards them, something Xanatos picked up on;

He ignited his glowing blue lightsaber blade, holding it to Anakin's neck, "Come any closer master and I'll slit his neck" he warned him;

"You won't leave this planet Xanatos" Jaden informed him, "The minute you leave this estate, security forces will hunt you down" he added, keeping one hand in his pocket, over the comm unit in his pocket;

Xanatos climbed into the speeder, his grip on Anakin "Let them come, all they'll find is two young Jedi, dead" he sneered jumping into the speeder signalling his friend to take off, looking back to see Qui Gon and Jaden almost frozen in their places, Xanatos smirked

"Well, well, for once it seems I may have finally gotten to my old master" he chuckled however he was suddenly caught off guard by Anakin's sneaky surprise moves;

Seeing his brother's lightsaber lying idly nearby, Anakin looked up to see Xanatos busy taunting his father and his brother still unconscious, Anakin quietly summoned the lightsaber to him igniting it once it was in his hands, holding it to driver's neck,

"You won't win today Xanatos" he spoke in a clear strong voice confusing Xanatos, watching him turn around, understand of being worried, he only laughed;

"Kid, you think you can take me on?" he taunted igniting his now glowing red lightsaber, "I will defeat you in minutes" he scoffed but Anakin merely grinned cheekily in response

"I won't defeat you" he simply replied looking behind him at his father and grandfather "They will" he added before Xanatos heard two more lightsabers ignite,

"It's over, Xanatos" Qui Gon informed him but Xanatos shook his head,

"It isn't!" he cried "It's NEVER over!" he screamed flipping back out of the speeder behind Qui Gon and Jaden, who then were forced to spin around, pushing back Xanatos at the same time Anakin force pushed the driver, sending him flying out of the speeder onto the ground, hearing his father and grandfather fighting back Xanatos further into the garden while he knelt down to his brother at the moment, more footsteps joined them

It was Shmi, Allana and their security team, Shmi run towards her two sons, a frightened gasp let out when she saw an unconscious Obi Wan on the back seat of the speeder;

"I'm sorry mom, we didn't have a chance, he just attacked us out of nowhere" Anakin explained as Allana tilted her head;

"Who attacked you dear?" she asked a concern tone in her voice as Anakin jumped out of the speeder ahead of two guards lifting Obi Wan out of the speeder

"Xanatos" he breathed "He said he wanted to punish dad like dad punished his own father" he informed them. Shmi pulled her son in closer, holding him close watching Allana lead her security team back towards the palace with Obi Wan, she looked back at them

"Come along Shmi, Qui Gon and Jaden will meet us inside hopefully they've captured Xanatos" she assured her just as they heard Jaden's familiar voice

"We sure do" he grinned proudly emerging from the hedges in front of Qui Gon who was keeping a firm hold on his former apprentice, now in cuffs, "He thought he had the jump on us but we spilt up and surprised him in the end" he explained looking around "Where's Obi Wan?" he asked at the same time Allana moved over towards him

"I've had the security team help him back up towards the palace to be looked over, and they'll also take Xanatos into custody when we get there" she informed them hearing Xanatos scoffed

"You Jedi are pathetic! Especially you, my old _master!" _he spat "I'll destroy you and your family. I shall take pleasure in seeing the Sith kill you!" he declared however Qui Gon only shoved him along

"And you can do that through a cell because you'll be locked away for a long time" he assured him following Jaden, Allana, Shmi and Anakin back towards the palace.

_End of flashback_

Anakin blinked as he listened to his father's recount, he had vaguely remembered small details of the night his father was telling them. He could see the sadness spread across their father's face as he was finishing his story;

"Xanatos was locked away in the astroid prison on Oovo IV, however three years into his sentence, there was a riot amongst the prison, using the riot as his cover, Xanatos escaped and fled into the outer reaches of space until now" he informed them as Obi Wan spoke

"Do you think he had help in escaping the prison?" he asked seeing his father nod

"Absolutely, he mentioned the Sith and I believe whoever was in league with him had hired bounty hunters to break him out" he replied. Anakin kept silent, thinking back to his last encounter with Xanatos

"He's going to strike again won't he?" he began to speak out "He won't stop until we're all dead. He still holds you in account for what happened to his father and wants to make you suffer by killing us" Anakin pointed out indicating him and Obi Wan. Qui Gon only nodded

"But we'll ensure that won't happen, because we're stronger than he is, anyone in league with the Sith, ultimately fails" he reminded them, clapping a hand on each of their backs

"Now come on, let's not hang out here all night, let's get back to celebrating this wonderful night" he grinned leading both his sons back towards the party.

As the landing ramp descended amongst the rocky surface of the Genosis, Xanatos kept the hood over his face as he swiftly moved down the ramp, past the lines of battle droids and five Senators, who were avoiding eye contact, towards the other cloaked hooded figure at the end of the hanger;

"You failed to capture the _Jedi _and his _Senator _friend?" he observed as Xanatos rolled his eyes;

"For the moment, but soon we'll have the upper time, it will almost be time to unveil our grand army" he reminded him seeing his companion nod;

"Xanatos, your previous encounters with your old master also failed and saw you locked up on Oovo IV, any more failures will lead to death" he warned him seeing Xanatos lock eyes with him

"Don't be so quick to threaten me Lord Maul, my previous encounters may have put them on higher alert, the next time they won't escape and Skywalker's Senator friend will be our lavage" he grinned before they both turned on their heels out of the hanger and further into the facility.

_Next time: Qui Gon and his family return back to Courscant where news spreads that Anakin and Padme are engaged to Rabe and Rush's horror, how will this affect their plans now? Will Obi Wan tell Hannah about his reunion with Satine? Will Siri continue to pester Ahsoka and lower her expectations about becoming Anakin's padawan? Finally, Xanatos and Lord Maul unleash the first stage of their plan_


	22. Chp 22: Engagement News Reaction Pt 1

**Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing; this is my creative twist to the series**

**Chapter 22: Engagement News Reaction Part 1**

_Author's Note-I want to apologize for my delay with this story. I had problems with my old and new laptops within the last 3 months, videos to complete and other stories to work on, but I have found time to complete another chapter, so enjoy! _

As the sun rose in the Corellian skyline that morning, there were eight figures that were already up and down on the private landing platform of the family's estate. The engagement party had been a surprise success with everyone and the reaction to Anakin's engagement was taken well, except by Prince Xizor, who couldn't miss an opportunity to talk to Padme behind Anakin's back.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Anakin was still talking with Obi Wan and his father, leaving Padme in the company of Shmi, Allana and Satine and receiving congratulations from the guests. Padme didn't know many of them but she was polite and kept a smile on her face. It felt so surreal-she was engaged! And it wasn't someone her father had arranged for her, she fell in love, truly. She was wondering what was taking him so long when she heard a voice approach her_

"_Senator Amidala, I must offer my congratulations on your 'engagement', although I must admit your choice of groom is upsetting" he noted as Satine only rolled her eyes while Padme remained strong and calm_

"_Prince Xizor, I am sorry that I do not share your feelings and your attempts to snatch me away from Anakin will not work and as for your pheromones, Anakin warned me about them. I will not succumb to your charms like other females you've 'charmed'" she informed him however Xizor only lifted up her hand to kiss it_

"_Oh Senator, I have always had a place for the strong willed women and despite you being in the company of the Jedi, maybe one day you'll be mine" he insisted before Padme quickly snatched her hand back_

"_Never! I'll always be with Anakin, he is my one true love" she informed him before another voice joined them_

"_I would advise you move away from the Senator now" came Anakin's strong voice as he continued "You may be the Prime Minister's guest here but I can still have you removed from the party" he warned him, slipping an arm around Padme's waist. Xizor's eyes narrowed down at them, _

"_I was merely congratulating the lovely Senator" he only replied before he turned and left them alone. Satine shook her head _

"_I never liked that man. I've heard rumors about him and I never want to deal with him" she noted as Anakin nodded_

"_Knowing what he's done to my family in the past, hopes he'll one day leave the Republic altogether" he confessed as Obi Wan joined them_

"_Is that before or after you attack him?" he teased as Anakin only rolled his eyes while Padme and Satine quietly laughed,_

"_The thought may have crossed my mind but it's not the Jedi way, even they are persistent with the woman I love" he pointed out sharing a kiss with Padme as Obi Wan shared a drink with Satine as the party continued._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Jaden and Allana stood on the landing platform, saying their farewells to Qui Gon, Shmi, Obi Wan, Anakin and Padme. Satine had also joined them much to Gav's disgust. Allana had just finished hugging both her grandsons;<p>

"Now, you two, stop giving your father more worries with your little adventures and Anakin, do take care of this lovely lady will you?" she asks him as Anakin sighed

"Grandma, you have nothing to worry about. Padme is perfectly safe with me always and as for father, he just needs to worry less" he teased hearing Qui Gon scoff under his breath watching Anakin and Padme move up the landing ramp while Obi Wan was saying goodbye to Satine;

"You sure you don't want to come to Courscant?" he asks her as Satine gave a small nod, yet he sensed she was nodding with regret

"I still have more training to do here and Gav says soon I'll be made Duchess" she informed him "And I want you there on the night" she assured him, "You and your family of course" she quickly corrected seeing him smile

"I'd love to be there, I just wish you could meet Hannah" he admitted seeing her lower her gaze "I know what you said the other night about choosing the right girl but what happened between us was special but when you chose duty over love, I was crushed. I can't do that to Hannah" he informed her as she placed a hand on his face

"I wouldn't ask you to do that, maybe someday things may change" she admitted. Obi Wan gave her one last kiss on the cheek then turned to head up the landing ramp ahead of Satine heading back inside the estate leaving Qui Gon, Shmi standing with Jaden and Allana

"It was lovely seeing you and sharing Anakin's happiness" Jaden spoke up as Shmi smiled, one arm wrapped around her husband,

"Obi Wan and Anakin have made us very proud of them. They've grown strong, protective and will do the Order proud" she replied as Jaden looked over at his son,

"I'll have a word to the council to see if we can't make Anakin a Jedi Knight" he assured him "He is the Chosen One, he knows that and they do and he's done so much and they can't hold off any longer" he pointed out as Qui Gon gave a small smile

"Hopefully, they'll listen to you father. Who knows it could even be a early wedding present for him" he suggested as Allana gave him a hug

"Don't you go planning any wedding without us, we could even have it here on the estate" she hinted as Qui Gon shook his head,

"Mom, I'm sure Padme would love to discuss wedding preparations with you and Shmi" he promised and with one last hug, he led Shmi up the landing ramp and minutes later, Allana and Jaden watched their ship lift up into the sky and into the upper atmosphere until they were gone from view and Jaden and Allana headed back inside their home.

* * *

><p>Back on Courscant, the holonet was buzzing with rumors about Senator Amidala's surprise appearance on Corellia and engagement rumors! Rabe only hoped that these were merely rumors and the holonet was just making up gossip. She promised Rush that he would be the man in Padme's life; he wouldn't like the fact that she was engaged and would refuse to help her.<p>

Rabe drummed her fingers along the edge of her chair, drink in hand, staring out into the night skyline of Courscant,

"You will be finish, Padme" she muttered "Only I can be the rightful Senator" she added as she hears the holo net news reporter continue with their story

"_Our Corellian sources also inform us that the Senator is due to return to Courscant along with the Jinn family after their ship was seen leaving the landing platform this morning. No word yet if the Senator or the Jedi will comment publicly, however we did receive comment from one of Senator Amidala's closest friends, Hannah, who was delighted over the news"_

The screen then changes to the image of a beautiful young blond haired girl Rabe remembers all too well of the being one of _Padme's _strong supporters.

"_I've known Anakin and his brother Obi Wan for years and known Padme for quite a few years and consider her a close friend. When I first heard they were engaged, I was delighted and overwhelmed with happiness for them. In the time they've been together, I can see they are truly in love" _she tells the reporter

Rabe scoffs and abruptly shuts off the holo net, getting up from her seat _"Truly in love" _she mocks "It's pathetic. How can she be a strong minded Senator and be in _love?" _she asks out loud taking a sip of her drink,

"I should be Senator!" she cries tossing her drink aside hearing it smash onto the floor, "I'm the one Naboo needs to represent them!" she shouts watching the traffic fly past outside her window

"Your days are numbered Padme, Anakin won't always be around to protect you. I **will **be Senator" she assures herself storming from the room. She needed to speak with Rush immediately. She couldn't wait for him to come to her.

* * *

><p>Masters Yoda, Mace Windu and Shaak Ti stood in the Jedi Temple's hanger, along with Ahsoka Tano, Sola, Ryoo, Pooja and Hannah awaiting the arrival of Qui Gon and his family who had just entered the inner atmosphere of Courscant. Ahsoka looked over at Hannah who was unable to stop smiling, and Ahsoka knew why. She could sense Hanna's feelings for Obi Wan, something she wouldn't dare let Siri know about, even though she'd deserve it for all the teasing she had been giving her recently but she wouldn't let those thoughts cross her mind now as the familiar ship entered the hanger bay.<p>

They watched the ship descend gently and it's landing ramp being lowered before Qui Gon and Shmi appeared at the top of the landing platform. Yoda noticed the bright cheerful smiles on their faces as they walked down the landing ramp, followed by Obi Wan who was almost knocked off his feet by Hannah as he reached the end of the ramp and finally, arm in arm, Padme and Anakin.

Padme could feel the nerves swelling inside of her as she moved down the ramp, glancing up at Anakin who smiled back down at her. Yoda, Mace, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka, Sola, Ryoo, Pooja, Hannah and Obi Wan who had his arm draped around her waist moved over to congratulate the couple.

Hannah happily hugged Padme, "I'm so happy for you Padme. You're a Senator _and _settled Anakin down" she teased before hearing Obi Wan laugh

"Settle Anakin down?" he asks "Unlikely, just because he's with Padme, doesn't mean he's going to slow down" he points out "Trouble seems to follow you, little brother" he smirks cheekily as Anakin glared over at him

"And half the time, it's usually when I have to save you" he snaps back. Hannah and Padme only sighed leaving the two brothers bickering as Padme happily embraced her big sister,

"I'm so happy for you Padme. You've found true happiness" she smiles as Padme hugs both her nieces who was only too happy for their aunty.

"Aunty Padme" Ryoo speaks up seeing Padme look down at her,

"Yes Ryoo, what is it?" she asks her seeing the girl giggle

"Could Pooja and I be in your wedding party?" she asks as Sola, Hannah and Padme all laughed, before Padme gave them another extra hug each

"Of course you both can girls" she replies just as Anakin and Obi Wan stopped bickering turning their attention back towards the girls. Yoda, Mace and Shaak Ti were now talking with Qui Gon and Shmi. Anakin looked down at Ahsoka who was keeping quiet

"What's wrong Snips?" he asks placing one hand on her shoulder seeing her look up at him, giving him a small smile

"Sorry Skyguy, my mind was distracted elsewhere" she confesses. This was half true, while she was here to welcome her friend and his family back, her mind was still thinking about Siri and her words, hurtful as they were, they still made her wonder if they could be true about Anakin not ending up choosing her for a padawan one day, she felt Anakin squeeze her shoulder

"Well don't worry Snips, I may be engaged now but our friendship won't change" he promised seeing her give a small smile watching him more back over towards Padme and his family seeing them moving out of the hanger before she quietly followed them.

* * *

><p>The news of Anakin and Padme's engagement had started to spread throughout the Jedi Temple and it wasn't long before the rest of the masters had heard, some of them against the <em>Chosen One <em>getting married for fear of having too many attachments could be dangerous despite his grandfather, father and older brother proving their strength as Jedi. Once again, Qui Gon found himself defending his son once more, just like he had when Anakin was with Darra;

"The Chosen One should remain focused and able to fulfill the prophecy!" one master exclaimed as Qui Gon rolled his eyes. They were in the main council chambers. Yoda remained seated in his chair listening quietly as another master spoke up, "If Skywalker is really the Chosen One, he shouldn't be allowed to hold too many attachments, a romantic one could spell danger!" they exclaimed as Qui Gon shook his head, deciding to intervene

"We've already _had _this conversation!" he exclaimed "Anakin was in love with Darra but when he decided he wasn't truly in love with him, he ended it, did he become _dangerous?" _he asks seeing the room remain quiet "No, he didn't!" Qui Gon went on attempting to hold his temper. "Anakin only wants happiness and he has found love with Padme. She will be there alongside him and ensure he doesn't fall to the dark side" he explained as another Jedi, only known as the _Dark Woman _spoke up

"You cannot make that promise because your son is reckless and he heads for danger instead of holding back. He is a wild one and no woman can love him. The Chosen One needs to remain on the Jedi Path and fulfill his destiny" she stated as Qui Gon shrugged

"Are you saying my son isn't _strong _enough to be in love _and _fulfill his destiny?" he asks. The Dark Woman was about to respond when Yoda spoke up,

"Enough, pointless conversation this is" he told them. "Skywalker, young he is, but I sense goodness in him. His love for the Senator will help him fulfill his destiny and so we will celebrate his engagement" he informed them, chuckling "Happy for him, we will be" he concludes before dismissing the council.

Qui Gon nodded over at the elderly master. Ever since he can remember, Yoda has always been on his family's side. Though it took some time, he didn't always believe in love but he was glad to have the master on his side defending his children.

* * *

><p>Shortly after being back on Courscant, Padme was whisked away to the Senate which left Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka and Hannah alone to hang out. Hannah offered to accompany Padme but Padme assured her she was fine and needed to prove herself as a Senator on her own. So instead, the four friends headed to Dex's Diner to celebrate Anakin's engagement.<p>

Dex smiled over at them from his place in the kitchen when they entered the diner. "Ah, there they are, my favourite customers!" he beams as Obi Wan wraps an arm around his brother.

"Always a pleasure to see you Dex and today is a special day and we're here celebrating Anakin's engagement" he tells him as Ahsoka smirks

"Yup, Skyguy's getting married" she adds as Dex chuckles moving out from the kitchen

"Ah yes, I heard the news through the holonet. Congratulations my boy!" he exclaims placing one hand on Anakin's back as Anakin smiles.

"Thank you Dex. I've found the girl of my dreams" he replies as Dex grips his shoulder

"Well, now, how about I bring you each your favourite meals, on the house" he suggests as Anakin grins before Obi Wan speaks up

"That's very kind of you Dex" as Dex laughs

"Anything for my favourite customers" he tells them moving back into the kitchen as Obi Wan and Anakin followed Ahsoka and Hannah to a empty booth. Obi Wan took a seat next to Hannah, wrapping an arm around her as Anakin slid in beside Ahsoka.

Hannah smiled "I'm so happy for you Anakin" she gushed "Padme's a very lucky girl though I feel you may have broken a lot of girl's hearts right now" she giggles as Anakin only rolls his eyes,

"Whilst I'm flattered by the attention….." Anakin begins to reply ignoring Obi Wan's sniggering, "I've fallen in love for the girl of my dreams and _**no one **_is going to stop us from being together" he assured them right before they heard a voice behind them

"_Oh really?" _they asked as all four turned to see Rabe moving towards them, "So Skywalker's getting married, to Senator Amidala" she scoffed as Hannah rolled her eyes,

"Rabe, _**what **_are you still doing here on Courscant?" she asks frustration in her voice, "You're _**never **_becoming Senator and you need to _**stop **_harassing Padme and her new family or you will be removed from Courscant by force" she warns him as Rabe now rolls her eyes,

"Don't be too sure about that. Her father won't let her marry a Jedi, nor will Palo" she informs them as Obi Wan shook his head,

"Rabe, you can't scare us or Padme with your warnings. Padme's not returning to Naboo. She will remain the Senator for Naboo, be with Anakin and my new sister, so unless you want a return trip to Naboo, you'll _**never **_bug us again" he warns her as Rabe scoffs, a smirk crossing her lips

"Hmm, you're all talk aren't you Kenobi" she snaps "Perhaps you should tell Hannah about who was the beautiful blond girl by your side at Anakin and Padme's engagement" she pointed out as Obi Wan went silent, Hannah looked over at him, confused as Anakin had, had enough of Rabe bothering them

"Alright Rabe, I think it's time you left" he told her grabbing her arm to escort her out, Rabe attempted to break his grip on her smirking, "Anakin Skywalker, if you wanted to be alone with me, you only had to ask" she grins as Anakin moves towards the entrance,

"You'll never have a chance with me, so leave us alone or you _**will **_be removed from this city" he assures her pushing her out of the diner before returning to Obi Wan, Satine and Ahsoka, who smirked

"Nice work there Skyguy" she tells him as Anakin nods, pleased with himself however Hannah had one thing on her mind,

"So, Obi Wan, who was the blond girl at Anakin and Padme's engagement?" she asked straight out as the table remained silently leaving Obi Wan to find an answer for his girlfriend, but what could he say that wouldn't upset her?

* * *

><p>Xanatos had only been on Geonosis for only a day by now, and already he was becoming annoyed with the constant noises coming from the factory. Lord Maul seemed unfazed by all the noise, all Xanatos wanted was to destroy his old master and his family and he didn't understand how being on Geonosis could help him.<p>

Xanatos groans in frustration "Uh, we are getting nowhere!" he exclaims "These droids are continuing to come out of the factory only to be boarded up with nowhere else to go!" he goes on as Lord Maul remains silent

"I want my old master to suffer what my father had to suffer, all those years ago and if the _Chosen One _is killed then the Jedi Order will fall" he points out, he turns back to Lord Maul, "Allow me to carry out the task of ensuring my old master and his family are killed, they will destroy our plan if they are alive" he insists however Lord Maul simply turns him

"Your old master is a fool. He thinks he can stop us with his sons but his time is soon at an end. My master has plans and our new army will bring us the war this galaxy is yet to see" he informs him as Xanatos smirks. He may not have been allowed to destroy his own master right now, but trusted in Lord Maul that the Republic will be forced into a war and he'll get his chance to kill his old master…..on the battlefield!

_Next time: Obi Wan comes clean about Satine to Hannah, whilst Padme discovers that there is a Military Creation Act about to come forth in the Senate, Rabe tries once again to destroy Padme, only to get Ruwee and Palo caught and Lord Maul receives his first set of new orders, what are they and who do they involved? You'll have to wait and see_


End file.
